The Other Saga Part Three: Vengeance
by soulful-sin
Summary: Back and better than ever. But he's not the only one.
1. Dreaming of You

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the third installment of The Other Saga. Please don't think this is a trilogy, because it's really not. Oh, well, I suppose you'll understand what I mean when you reach the end.

Disclaimer- I absolutely, positively don't own FOP, so please don't sue, Mr. Butch Hartman, sir.

Chapter One- Dreaming of You

"No!" Timmy gasped and rolled around in his sweat-stained bed sheets. His hand was tightly wrapped around a blanket and he kept thrusting the material forth as though it were a knife. Every five seconds he would jerk violently and begin anew.

Wanda, a fish in the bowl again, watched her godson with alarm. He'd been doing this going on three months, since he came home. Every day, without fail, he would awake with absolutely no memory of the night or sleep.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be there. Cosmo had told her as much, but, try as she might, she was unable to shirk her duties as a fairy godmother or leave defenseless Timmy to fend for himself. Even if she no longer trusted him, she worried about him.

"Lorenzo! Stop!" Timmy murmured and breathed more rapidly. No, she couldn't take this. Despite Cosmo's many warnings and her own misgivings, he couldn't possibly pose a threat in sleep. If she held him, he'd quiet and feel better as well.

Turning into her normal form, she swept down to the bed and hugged him tightly. His thrashing subsided and he silenced. She sighed in relief- it had been nothing. Too bad she didn't know the exact memory he was ailing from tonight…

_"Good," The Other whispered as Timmy jabbed with the knife and stabbed the Wanda dummy. It jerked backward and then ceased moving all together._

_ "You've earned a little extra," Lorenzo crooned and played with Timmy's hair. Timmy had noticed this increasing as of late and not as a platonic gesture, either. If he were more aware of things, he would have realized this usually preceded some sort of molestation, but he was ignorant._

_ Bending down on one knee, The Other wrapped his arms around him and kissed everywhere within reach. His hands flew and landed on Timmy's hips where he pulled the boy into him. Timmy wanted to say something but his throat closed up._

_ "My dear, beautiful Timmy," Lorenzo whispered, fingers tugging at his waistband. "I love you…"_

_ "Stop!" Timmy groaned. "NO!"_

_ But his fingers drew the waistband further down…_

"NO!" Timmy screamed, in the present, and shuddered deeply. Finally, he was awake. He could feel warm arms encompass him and he leaned into them and the comfort they offered.

Wanda tensed, ready to poof off. He wasn't fully awake but he would be soon. No matter what, she couldn't be spotted.

Sighing, she left her godson with a kiss on the head and vanished just as his eyes opened. Well, once again, Cosmo was wrong- Timmy hadn't tried to hurt her at all. If only she could trust him more.

"Wanda?" Drawing his knees up to his chest, he shot a glance at the fishbowl, the water still rustled a bit. "Wanda, why did you leave me? I need you."

_I wish they'd stop fleeing. Every time I call them, they take forever to come and never stay. It's almost as if they're terrified of me or something. Even if I apologize when I see them, it doesn't work. What have I done!_

_"You guys, I'm sorry. I wish it was enough…" He sobbed, "The Other…"_

_

* * *

_

The Other, a.k.a., Lorenzo DeMedici, stood precariously close to the door frame of Timmy's old room. He dared himself to enter but didn't trust his temper. Things had begun to catch fire in his mansion when he thought about Timmy and those fairies. 

Words could not adequately express his loss. Whenever he tried to, it grew into an animalistic howl of despair, pain, and mourning. He craved Timmy with every cell in his body, he needed him.

Of course, the fairies had done a great job of botching this up for him, ruining his happiness. They and their stupid spell, one he hadn't even seen. Whatever it was, it made Timmy leave and he couldn't forgive them for hurting him like this.

Then again, they had a penchant for spoiling his plans. He'd never admit, though, that if his first plan had succeeded, he would have never fallen for Timmy in the first place because the boy would have been dead. The credit could never go to those, those interlopers, for forcing him to lose his heart to Timmy.

One thing was for certain- he'd never, not in all his scheming, figured he'd love him. For Beelzebub's sake, he'd plotted to kill the boy! But there was something so innocent in him, even with everything going on, some naïve little thing Lorenzo couldn't help but love. It was an enigma, but it didn't matter. He loved Timmy and he wanted him back.

However, with his absence, there was a sharp ache in his chest, as though his heart was being ripped out repeatedly and that loathsome Tootie was stomping on it. Why did he have to love her? Stupid true love, he'd fix that!

Led by his heart and not his head, his feet took him to Timmy's bed and he pressed the sheets into his face. Scents assailed him and he closed his eyes, remembering every little nuance. This was too much.

Across the room, there was a crack and Lorenzo lifted his head in bewilderment. He'd gone and lost control of his magic again. The mirror crack'd from side to side. "The curse has come upon me!" cried the Lady of Shallot._ Stupid poem, the Faerie Queen my ass._

"Pip, pip and cheerio! Who broke the mirror and summoned us?" Anti-Cosmo called and floated through the mirror's shards. Even if it wasn't Friday the 13th, they could still be called forth by a bout of bad luck. Fairy World, apparently, didn't discriminate between bad luck caused by a human and bad luck caused by an anti-fairy in a human's body.

"A human! Doesn't he look like that person who freed us two years ago? What was his name?" Anti-Wanda said.

"Timmy! His name was Timmy!" Lorenzo snapped and clutched the blankets tighter. "Dear, sweet, Timmy…I love you…"

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda stared at each other, completely nonplussed. Okay…

"Er, um, yes…" Anti-Cosmo said, still perplexed. "Anyway, you need some bad luck."

"I think I've had enough of that, thanks. But you two," Lorenzo grinned wickedly, "are my foes' anti forms. And, since they have given me enough bad luck, perhaps you can endow me with some of the better kind."

_A human knows of fairies? And, to boot, he can see us? Who is this creature?_ "I'm sorry, but I'm quite certain I have no idea what you're talking about," Anti-Cosmo said coldly.

Instead of taking his frustrations out on them, Lorenzo wrenched himself with great effort from the sheets and stood, a calculating smile on his lips. As usual, things had to be in their darkest hour to pick up. Oh, well, they were here now.

"And I am quite certain you do know of Cosmo and Wanda since they are your fairy counterparts. What surprises me is your lack of respect. When was the last time an anti-fairy was human? Hasn't Jorgen always strictly regulated the forms of anti-fairies to prevent their eventual control of Fairy World?"

_Yes, yes, I suppose that's true. However, he has a specific air of cruelty about him, one Fairy World would have put a stop to if they knew he existed. Hmm, there also appears to be an air of imbalance, as though, if his story proves to be true, more magic is on his side than the fairy he is supposed to counteract. But is there a fairy counteracting him at all?_

"How can we be sure your story is true?" Anti-Cosmo charged and glared at Lorenzo. His wife, however, remained as clueless as ever.

Thinking quickly, Lorenzo conjured an image of his beloved in midair. Actually, this was what he was doing at this moment, having nightmares, but it was unimportant. The main idea was this sort of spell indicated a strong caster and it was difficult to fabricate, even with "technology".

"Timmy…" Lorenzo murmured and fell to his knees. _I wish I could hold you in my arms and kiss away your nightmares. _(Never mind he was the cause of them). _I wish…_

"Impressive," Anti-Cosmo said.

"I think you might find it wise to consider working with me. I have great need of your services and I can grant you any wish your hearts desire. If you wish for freedom and never return to Fairy World ever again, I can grant it. Just mull it over," Lorenzo said, ignoring the lump in his throat as he watched Timmy struggle with his memories.

"No returning to Fairy World? Staying here? Sounds too good to be true!" Anti-Wanda said happily and took a bite out her sandwich which she was once again eating with her feet.

"It probably is,." Anti-Cosmo muttered. "What else is in it for us?"

Lorenzo's eyes were still on the scene before him and he glared at Wanda, who had just hugged her godson. _Go away, frach! Get your hands off of him! Stop touching him! You aren't worthy, you filthy bitch!_

"Stupid frach," he hissed and tore his eyes from the scene. "Anything else you want, of course. I am willing to negotiate."

"We'll see," Anti-Cosmo said, still musing on the idea. He disliked working for anyone and he wasn't certain he liked the use of 'frach', even if it wasn't directed at his wife ('frach' could also be used against anti-fairies).

"Yes!" Anti-Wanda said, quite empathetically.

"A woman who knows what she wants. I like that," Lorenzo said, lying through his teeth. After all, he did hate women (_get off of him, cunt!_), but telling them that wouldn't help any. He had to wait until they were sufficiently roped in and then pull the trigger.

"I guess we're in," Anti-Cosmo said, shooting a wary glance at his wife. Unlike fairies, they had no telepathy since it was generally considered to be white magic. However, he had always felt it would have been convenient to have it as his spouse always seemed lenient on things he considered idiotic.

"We want telepathy," he growled at Lorenzo. "Can you do it?"

"Done," The Other said. Somehow. _It doesn't matter to me if these two live or die, but Cosmo and Wanda will be dead. I will kill them for taking my love away from me. Hell hath no fury like me scorned._

* * *

"I told you not to," Cosmo snapped as soon as Wanda returned. "I told you he would-"

((He didn't. Keep it down. Someone, crazily enough, might be trying to sleep at three in the morning.))

((Fine. He still knows how to-))

((That doesn't mean he will. And you were wrong, he didn't try to hurt me at all. He wanted to be held.))

((Yeah, so he could slip a knife out of his sleeve and stab you close up!))

((That's ridiculous. You know well the only reason Timmy acted like that was because The Other's energy was circulating through his body and he was being starved.)) (There was also his parents, but I don't want to get into that).

((Sure.))

((Cosmo, he's only a scared little boy.))

((He's already proven he's capable of murder!))

((No, he's proven how far desperation can drive you. He only wanted his parents back. Okay, so it was a little twisted how he went about it, but he only really wanted to-))

((To kill us!)) Cosmo finished. ((I mean, who would want to kill such a loveable me?))

((Cosmo, **please**. He's…)) Wanda glanced through the window adjacent to the bed (after pulling back the pink and green drapes, naturally) and scowled. Once again, Timmy struggled but now there appeared to be a shadowy figure beside him. An astral projection, how clever.

She held up her wand and their conversation became audible. Through the pane, they saw (she spun Cosmo around) The Other kneel at Timmy's side and wipe his brow. Well, at least he couldn't do any harm without being physically present.

"What's the matter?" Lorenzo whispered and smoothed his hair back. However, devoid of any substance, his hand passed straight through. "Shit."

"I wish I could help you. I want to hold you," he murmured just as Timmy awoke and screamed.

"What the- Get away from me!" Timmy scrambled to the edge of the bed in a panic. "Cosmo and Wanda!" _**Someone** would be nice._

"First of all, they don't trust you any more. Second, why aren't you happy to see me? I've been out for three months (training Remy and trying to work on Crocker)."

((He's right. We don't trust him.)) Cosmo reached for Wanda's hand and she squeezed it. He gaped at the moon's reflection through The Other, but, nevertheless, looked comforted by her support. She wished she say the same for Timmy.

"I don't care and what do you mean, they don't trust me?" Timmy shrieked and Lorenzo's form grew heavier, more palpable. They had better be ready to step in but what happened to the shield spell?

"You tried to kill them," Lorenzo said coolly and sat beside his beloved. "Who would trust someone after they've attempted murder? Why the hell are you crying?"

"I…" Timmy faltered and hugged his knees to his chest. "Get away from me!"

"Don't cry, only bitches cry," Lorenzo snapped and slapped him.

Holding his stinging cheek, Timmy whispered, "Guys?" _I have no weapons and I'm not sure I still remember how to fight._

"They're not coming." Smiling slightly, The Other kissed Timmy's cheek (the same he'd slapped before) and Timmy flinched. Why was he acting like this? Didn't he miss him?

"That's it!" Wanda snapped. It was apparent Timmy couldn't defend himself and this was all they needed, another relapse. The very thought sent shivers down her spine.

Both attempted to poof into Timmy's room and offer aid but met resistance;. A shimmery green resistance- Wanda recognized it instantly as their own barrier. How very witty of The Other to turn their defense against them.

((What are we going to do?)) Cosmo howled and she winced. Why did Cosmo feel the need to shout and hurt her so?

((I have no idea.)) Wanda whispered in response, trying to make her husband see how much her head was ringing right now.

Meanwhile, Timmy realized he could actually defend himself and fetched an extremely unlikely, albeit useful weapon. Still, one could always bash another's head in with such a device, despite its bulkiness and being unwieldy. This was given The Other was foolish enough to remain in the path of a deadly and dangerous Crimson Chin lampshade.

"But," Lorenzo snatched the shade with both hands, "you haven't seen me for three months. Didn't you miss your lover?"

The lamp fell from his hands and he gasped. "No! Liar!" _It can't be! Those dreams, they were real?_

"To the world, by and large, yes. To you, ¾ of the time, no, just enough to be affectionate. You have no idea how much I missed you." _And that idiot Remy is no replacement._

"No!" Remembering his most recent nightmare, he gasped and shuddered. "No…Liar…"

Lorenzo wrapped his arms around him and began kissing his temples. "What's the matter? Why are you shaking so badly? Has someone hurt you? I'll kill them!

"Come now, tell me what's wrong. I'll protect you with my life," he whispered and stroked his cheek. "I'll die for you."

((Timmy!)) An urgent mindcall alerted him to the situation at hand. If he didn't watch it, Lorenzo could take advantage of him again. Thank God Tootie still had faith in him, unlike his fairy godparents.

"Get off!" Timmy screamed and wrenched himself out of The Other's grasp. He then landed a kick on Lorenzo's midsection and he fell head over heels onto the carpet. It appeared fighting was instinctive, something the body could be taught, regardless of the mind's recollections.

((Go, Timmy, go! Oh, and, uh, you woke me (it's okay, though). By the way, Cosmo and Wanda are watching you from their window. Don't look now, though, because The Other's looking murderous.))

"How dare you!" The Other snarled and reached his arm back to punch him. Timmy caught his wrist in mid-swing and propelled him in the opposite direction. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depends on the side you're taking), Lorenzo's head broke his fall as it was this part which hit the wall.

However, if he thought one hit would knock his foe out, Timmy was sadly mistaken. Swaying slightly as he gained his second wind, Lorenzo stood and glared. _Son of a bitch! _There was only one way to snap this twerp back to his senses, a solid blow to the stomach.

Forgetting to block himself, Timmy was wide open for the shot and he staggered, finally slipping onto his bedspread. If his memory hadn't been faulty, he would have remembered The Other fought dirty if given the opportunity. Still, he was wringing his hands in guilt, and he appeared as if he suffered emotionally what Timmy suffered currently.

"I…sorry," The Other murmured. "I didn't want to hurt you but you left me no alternative. Are you all right?" He kissed Timmy's forehead.

"If only you hadn't made this so damn difficult! Timmy, I love you and I don't want to ever have to do that to you again."

Exploding with anger, all the pent-up frustration from Cosmo and Wanda's fear, Tootie's reluctance, and the trickery reached a boiling point. Timmy shoved The Other off of him and jumped to his feet. "You don't love me! You never loved me! You only love yourself and I hate you!"

For a second, The Other simply stood there, mouth agape. More pain than he ever knew flooded his senses- the pain of his beloved full of hatred aimed at him was overwhelming. He couldn't think for a second, a fog clouded his eyes.

"Get out," Timmy spat and retrieved the lamp. He proceeded to hit The Other over the back of the head and there he lay, unconscious. Wow, he'd never thought he'd possessed enough power to knock The Other out cold, but he had.

((You did it!)) Tootie squealed and dashed into the room to sweep Timmy into a super hug so strong he couldn't breathe. She smothered him in kisses while he glanced over at The Other. Somehow, the victory seemed shallow.

"Are you okay?" Wanda popped into the room. Finally, the barrier had stopped repelling them. She too glanced over at The Other and wondered if he was speaking the truth. Did he really love Timmy so deeply he would do anything for him?

((Please let go for a little while. I can't breathe!))

((Oh, sorry. I forgot!))

((What, that I like to breathe?

((Yes…))

Timmy turned his head to look at his fairy godparents. They floated there, trying to smile but failing miserably. The best either could manage was a miniscule raise of the lips. His heart plunged into his still tender stomach looking at them.

"I did it!" Timmy called but they just shook their heads. "Don't you want to congratulate me?"

For a second, it appeared as though Wanda were about to speak, but instead, both vanished back into the tree house. Goddamit, not again.

"Or acknowledge my existence?" He whispered. "I think I'd settle for a conversation."

Tootie said nothing, simply bit her lip. She had no sage words of wisdom, nothing comforting, so, she rested her head on his shoulder. Sure, she would love to say, "they'll come around", but she knew this wasn't true. Poor Timmy.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Where were you?" Remy snapped as Juandissimo returned late yet again after a grueling night in the lab. His hair was disheveled and the usual luster in his eyes was lacking. A faint smell of chemicals still clung to his clothing.

"I demand-"

"I am in no mood, young one," Juan sighed and held up his wand. The Other plummeted to the floor, still out like a light. "Go play with him."

"What? I don't want to and he beats me!"

"Then pick another game!" Juan retorted and floated through the lab door again. "Leave me alone."

_Turner, this is all your fault. I'll get you if it's the last thing I ever do. Ugh, I guess I'd better move Lorenzo before he wakes up. He'll beat me for sure._

* * *

Gary glared at the underside of a slide on Dimmsdale Elementary's playground. Rain splattered his jacket but he ignored it. He was cold but didn't care.

"Not cool. I'll get you for this, Timmy. You don't deserve Tootie and I'll show you what revenge really means. You'll never be the same again."

After the what-if spell, Gary was finally released from Timmy's mind and he'd slinked off. For three months he'd bided his time, waiting for The Other to make a move. This wasn't to say he wasn't on Lorenzo's side for vengeance because he wasn't. He had no desire to hurt Cosmo and Wanda but to punish Timmy for hurting them.

"Soon, Tim-Tim, the moment will grow nigh and you, my dear friend, will die."

* * *

Vicky awoke with a start. Stupid nightmare- or had it been? Mark Chang, even though he was an alien, was the only guy who had ever treated her with any ounce of affection and loath though she was to admit it, she needed someone. Okay, so he was slimy with tentacles, she'd deal.

One thing bothered her. In the dream, he'd been human; a human with short orange hair, a teal t-shirt, and long black pants. Perhaps, dare she dream of it, he could protect her. In a human form, things would work out better anyway.

But did he really want her after all that time? He could have met someone else and fall for her instead. She would be his species, not her.

"Who am I kidding? He doesn't care!" Vicky snapped and threw her head angrily down on the pillow. "I don't deserve to be happy."

And, in a corner of sterilized lab, all the way out on Yugopotamia, Mark Chang looked over his calculations and measurements one last time. Everything looked all right, even if his parents didn't agree.

"Vicky, my love, I'm coming!"


	2. Quarrels and Disagreements

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. But I do have a question for you. In "Bitter Reunions" (Danny Phantom), didn't Vlad remind you of Lorenzo? Hmm...

Chapter Two: Quarrels and Disagreements

Timmy woke groggily. Birds chirped and he wished they would just shut up and go back to sleep for this was what he wanted to do very much. Who on earth decided on starting school at seven thirty in the morning?

"Good morning," Tootie called from the doorframe. She, of course, was fully dressed and holding her bag. "I let you sleep for a little but you really need to get up."

How little is a little?

You have two and a half minutes to get dressed and scarf down breakfast before you miss the bus.

Gee, thanks, Timmy replied sarcastically.

_But I could just wish to be dressed and have breakfast!_ "Cosmo and Wanda!" Timmy called.

Tootie sighed and leaned against the frame. "You're wasting your time. They aren't coming."

"What do you mean? Of course they are! Cosmo and Wanda!" Timmy called again, a mite less enthusiastic.

"They think you're going to ambush them. Timmy, they don't trust you!" Tootie said, gathering his books and setting out his clothes. "Just do it yourself."

"Why would I do that? I'd never hurt them-"

"You tried to kill them," Tootie said in a monotone. "Get up or we'll both miss the bus."

"It wasn't my fault!" Timmy cried and jumped to his feet. "I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, so training for murder is an ordinary thing for a preteen boy. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a rite of passage. Do you get a little extra if you kill your targets?" Tootie spat and flung his clothes and bag on his bed.

"I don't need you on my case too!" Timmy retorted and angrily dressed. Tootie didn't even bother to avert her gaze.

"Well, guess what? I'm sick of being the heroine! Save yourself next time! Maybe it won't affect me so much!" Tootie snapped and slammed the door behind her.

"Where'd you learn that from, huh? Icky Vicky?" He snapped at the shut door. "Everyone's ganging up on me!"

Moaning, he watched the bus pull away with Tootie on it. "Darn it! Now how am I supposed to get to school?"

Meanwhile, feeling miserable for blowing up at him and staging the argument, Tootie peered out the window of a seat near the middle (the cool kids still sat in the back). She had to force Cosmo and Wanda to spend at least a half hour with their godchild and try to mend their relationship. This would never work if she was always there playing referee and they needed a chance to do it alone.

"Guys?" Timmy called, desperate. _Please don't ignore me..._

Better late than never, Cosmo and Wanda appeared looking miffed. Cosmo glared at Timmy while Wanda maintained a cold, impassive face. He'd have no sympathy from these two.

"Hey," Timmy said shakily. "Um, I wish I was dressed and had breakfast!"

"Oh, now you're making requests?" Cosmo snapped. "Look at me, not three months ago I tried to kill them, but that's all right. I'll just pretend nothing ever happened and I'll order them around again."

Cosmo, please. Don't start this again.

"Fine," Timmy spat and grabbed his bag off the bed. "Forget it. I'm sorry I wasted your time. I'll just go jump off a bridge-"

"Wait!" Wanda cried and flew in front of him. Her eyes shone with tears. "Timmy, please just stay a few minutes."

"No, he's already missed the bus," Cosmo said coldly. "Get running, Timmy. We're not poofing you anywhere."

"Cosmo, shush," Wanda snapped. "Timmy doesn't need this-"

"Are you an expert on him?" Cosmo retorted.

"More than you!" Wanda replied.

"Like sneaking off when he's sleeping to watch him? Even I know that's not a good idea. You're just lucky he hasn't killed you yet!"

"You want to leave him alone and let him deal with these nightmares himself? Be my guest. Don't be surprised if he tries something stupid like trying to slit his wrists like Tootie did!"

"What?!" Timmy choked. "Why would she do something like that?"

Wanda sighed and glanced at her godson. _We've dragged him into this. We shouldn't be arguing in front of him. It's bad enough we don't listen when he calls us, he doesn't need to know we're fighting because of him._

"Because of you!" Cosmo snapped. "She was so depressed because of the way you were acting she tried to kill herself."

She slapped him and gasped, surprised. In all their years of marriage, she'd rarely raised her hand in anger against him. "Cosmo, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit you..."

"Stop!" Timmy screamed, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Stop fighting! I'm sorry I ruined your lives. It won't happen again. If I ever get that miserable again, I'll just kill myself. That would make you happy, wouldn't it? I bet Cosmo would love it!"

"No, sport," Wanda whispered. "No, that isn't true."

Cosmo, holding his wounded cheek, bit his lip to hold back the tears and whimpered instead. Swooping down beside his wife, he stammered an apology to Timmy, "I didn't mean that. Timmy..."

"Bullshit!" Timmy exploded and plowed through them. "It'd make you both happy if I just disappeared. Then you'd get along again and go back to Fairy World. I wouldn't be able to bother you and-"

He froze halfway through the door, unable to move. Wanda trembled, holding her wand up. She'd paralyzed him from the neck down.

"I think we need to clear some things up," she whispered and floated in front of him again. I'm sorry, pumpkin. I didn't mean to hit you but I'm afraid Timmy's getting dangerously depressed again. This time, I fear it's our fault.

You hit me! Cosmo thought wailed and she pulled him towards her.

I know. I'm sorry, lamp chop. I'll make it up to you later.

Really? With cheese?

That wasn't what I was thinking of...

Oh, _that_. Okay!

"We still love you, sweetie. We'd never want you dead. Cosmo doesn't mean all those things he said, he's just angry at you, that's all," Wanda said and still shaking like a leaf, released Cosmo and tentatively hugged Timmy.

"I don't even remember everything I did! It seems no matter how many times I say I'm sorry, you guys just vanish on me!" Timmy whispered and blinked back tears.

"Honey, this takes a little more than an apology," Wanda said and, sensing no hostility, removed the spell. He turned and, surprising to both of them, he buried his head in her chest and sobbed.

"Stop!" Cosmo cried, alarmed. "He'll-"

"He won't." She replied and smoothed his hair. He needs us and we keep running away from him.

Still, she couldn't help but be frightened. He could harm her and she'd let her guard down. Even after three months, he'd proven he could fight if given the opportunity.

"Are you okay, sport?" Wanda whispered as soon as he calmed and he stood apart from her.

He smiled slightly and glanced at Cosmo. Cosmo would not look at him at all. In fact, there appeared to be a barrier between him and his godfather.

"I'm really sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to-"

"We know. We'd better send you to school before you miss first," Wanda said and the corners of her lips twisted up, trying to smile for him.

What you talking about, 'we'? I'm not sending him anywhere!

Cosmo, we can't keep fighting!

"Fine!" Cosmo raised his wand and sent him away. Wanda sighed and made sure he'd sent Timmy to Dimmsdale Junior High, not to some place on the moon without an air suit.

Once this was done, she folded her arms across her chest and regarded him. "He's apologized at least a thousand times since he's come home. When will you trust him again?"

"Never! Why should you? He came closer to killing you than he did to me! I don't understand why you're trying so hard."

"I love him (and, I know, under your anger, you still do too) . Look, he's made a lot of mistakes, no doubt about it, but he needs someone. Tootie can't be there forever and we are his fairy godparents."

"Who he tried to kill," Cosmo said stoutly. "He doesn't deserve a second chance."

"Don't you remember what I said when the roof caved in on my head in the Fairy Academy and it was your fault? Even idiots deserve a second chance. If you can get one (or a billion just to get you out of there, they really couldn't graduate you quickly enough), so can Timmy."

"Hmph," was all Cosmo would say in response.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mysterious, out of place mansion, Lorenzo was out 'sick'. Actually, he was sick of dealing with kids and their 'needs'. He had needs too, especially the need to be in a room without screaming children and his fans.

Yes, fans. Since Pauline had convinced her friends of his greatness, his popularity had reached record numbers, including a group of fan boys. Actually, he didn't mind the fan boys, but the girls had a tendency to shriek when he passed and burst his eardrums. He had to remind himself why he was there, to keep an eye out for Timmy.

Unfortunately, seeing Timmy had recently become agony. He couldn't behold him without wanting to make love to him and he really couldn't do that in school, so there he was, stuck with some stupid blonde boy who never got the moves right and had to be punished.

"Do you want anything?" Remy said, pouting ever so slightly. Lorenzo wanted to cram a fist down his throat. The cocky attitude irritated him to no end

"Yes, you the fuck out of here," The Other spat. "Get out!"

"I thought-" Remy mused.

"Don't do that. It'll hurt your tousled little head," The Other retorted and slammed Remy against the master bedroom wall. "Like this."

Remy cried out in pain and Lorenzo slapped him with his free hand (the left pinned him to the wall). "Shut up!"

"What did I do to you?" Remy moaned. "I never-"

"You're right, you didn't do anything. That must be what's pissing me off!" The Other snapped and kneed him in the groin. "Get out of here and go do something useful."

Blue eyes watery, Remy looked up at him. "But…"

Lorenzo punched him hard in the stomach and he choked. "You make an adequate punching bag."

"I have money," he protested as if trying to off put Lorenzo's beatings by bribery.

"You and the rest of the Republican party. As a non voter, I really don't give a shit," Lorenzo retorted and punched him in the nose so hard he could feel it shatter beneath his fist.

"Spoiled brat." He left him there, Remy's hands held over his nose. "Have the common sense not to bleed over my carpet, I don't want to have it cleaned because you were too stupid to use the bathroom."

Remy slammed his first down and glared at The Other's back. _I'll get you for this. You son of a bitch! No one messes with Remy Buxaplenty. _"Juandissimo?"

The Spanish fairy appeared but offered no help. He was far too busy gloating over a test tube with pink and purple co-mingled perfectly. "Tonight, Wanda, you will finally be mine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark Chang slammed his head against the dashboard. Before he'd gone two light years away from his planet, he'd been the target of nearly twenty enemy space crafts. Fortunately, a phantom ship with a screaming robot and his angry master with green skin and no nose frightened them off. Unfortunately, his navigation system was down and he was lost. He wouldn't make it to earth before nightfall. 

"I am coming, my love," he informed a photo of her. "Soon…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gary slumped in his seat. Stupid truant officer. Okay, so he was a child and he was technically supposed to be in school, but school wasn't cool (no matter how many times those cartoons told you otherwise).

At least he could be in the same class as Tootie. After lying about his age, they'd shoved him in a sixth grade Honors English class. Truthfully, this endless debate over The Giver bored him to tears, but he was at a good vantage point to watch Tootie who was doodling Timmy's name on her purple notebook.

Inattentive, she sat at the front to the far right, directly in front of the teacher's desk. Her elbow slipped off but she failed to notice, a glassy look in her eyes. Lover's spat? It was time to play Inspector Gary.

Tootie sighed and put her head down on the desk. Two students, arguing animatedly, waved their arms about and, brandishing their novels, whacked her in the head. She moaned but didn't do anything.

Gary slid out of his seat and slinked up to the next closest empty seat, the one to Tootie's left. As he did, a diary slipped out from under her text and dropped to the floor. He just barely caught it.

_Readin' another person's diary is not cool. But, yo, Tootie ain't speakin'. Timmy did this to her- he has to ruin everyone's lives._

He picked the lock easily and read the first entry. It told of Timmy and the many disagreements involving him and his fairy godparents. It incensed him. Timmy was up to his old tricks or so it seemed.

Tootie swiveled her head around and fixed Gary with a glare. She'd been resting her eyes, not sleeping (in reality, she'd been conferring with Timmy, but many made the mistake). This wasn't all- she'd seen Gary leaf through her private thoughts and she was far from pleased.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed, careful to keep her voice low lest the class and in turn the students discover the scene.

"Timmy still givin' Cos and Wan hell?" Gary murmured back.

"I don't think this is any of your damn business," Tootie shot back. "Stay out of it."

"He givin' you hell too? You got bags under your eyes."

"I told you, this isn't your problem. I'm warning you, this is not a good time."

"Look, I care about you. Let me help."

"First of all, if you want to help so much, why don't you just go away? Second, why should you care? You didn't two years ago."

"That's because I didn't know how dedicated you were to Timmy."

"You just want to hurt him, take away everything he loves and cherishes."

"He doesn't deserve any of it. He abuses Cos and Wan, he treats you like garbage- all he cares about is his own damn self!"

"He loves me and-"

"Funny way to express love, taking advantage of you. You do all the hard work and he isn't even thankful. Girl, you can do better."

" I suppose you think you would be better," Tootie snapped huffily and craned her neck to read the clock. _Two more minutes until French and _that's_ real torture._

"Well, duh. He still throwin' Cos and Wan around?"

"No!" _Ugh, why am I still talking to him? I could have had a few more minutes of sleep if he hadn't decided to go on a hero kick. God, Gary, shut up!_

"But they don't trust him." Gary shot a glance at the clock and carelessly tossed his notebooks into a plain gray knapsack. _What the hell is her problem? I'm just tryin' to make conversation!_

"No, they don't." _That was the whole reason I staged my argument. I was hoping to give Timmy a chance to repair some of the broken bridges. Wanda seems close to nearly making up but Cosmo won't budge an inch. He's pretty sure he hates him now, my poor Timmy._

The bell rang and the students shuffled out, all but Tootie and Gary. His patience as she packed her belongings bordered on sainthood because she deliberately took her sweet time. _Why don't you go away before I 'accidentally' chuck my Chem book at you?  
  
_

The teacher had already left the room and Tootie and Gary stood in the darkness. Finally, she'd wasted enough time and she had no choice but do dash to her next class or she'd be very late. Gary, however, cut his next one and didn't come back to school until eighth period.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gym class- the last period of the day. The only redeeming factor was its two V.I.P.s in attendance, Timmy and Tootie. Gary would have gone 'home' early if it weren't for this.

Mr. Gifoalski, a heavyset balding man with a green Casper High sweatshirt and black shorts, was, simply put, a nasty piece of work. Despite his less than excellent figure, he still demanded top athletic participation and scorned any effeminate boys, the bane of his existence. Since gym uniforms were not required and he preferred sweat visible, regular clothing was worn, making Timmy the target of his cruel jokes with the silly pink hat and pink shirt.

Today was no different. Working on a completely correct hypothesis of pink clad boys cannot run very quickly (Timmy being the only one in the class daring to wear such attire), Gifoalski ordered him to a three mile run on the track (a half mile away from the school and sound did not travel well from such a distance). If Timmy failed to do it in less than ten minutes, he'd be the proud recipient of a hundred pushups in front of the entire class.

Unfortunately, Timmy had slept poorly the night before and could scarcely keep his eyes open, much less run three miles in exactly nine minutes and fifty-five seconds (the time continuously dropped). Tootie tried to called Mr. Gifoalski's attention to this but he brushed her off and the run was on.

There the entire class stood- Sanjay, Elmer, Chester, A.J., herself, Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad, and countless others, behind the chain link fence. (Gary preferred to perch on a rock beside the track). An ominous feeling hung in the air and it weighed down on them. No way in hell could Timmy run this quickly.

"Ready, Turner?" Gifoalski smirked, his hand on a pistol in his belt. "Or will I have to shoot you?"

_Cosmo and Wanda, now would be a really good time to show up and be my sneakers. Don't leave me to this maniac! You can't hear gunshots this far from the school!_

_ Oh, God, he'll kill him! I have to do something! _Tootie thought anxiously.

"Better start praying, Turner, for mercy," Gifoalski snapped.

"I'll run with him," Tootie blurted and all eyes turned to her. She felt her face redden but she held her ground. "That way it's fair."

"I don't think so," Gifoalski retorted coolly. "He'll run it alone."

"Cosmo and Wanda…" Anyone! Tootie! Then, guiltily, Lorenzo!

"Ready?"

_No, I won't ever be. What's taking them so long? They hate me. I'm sorry!_

"On your mark…"

_He won't make it past a quarter mile without choking_, Gary thought with a satisfied smirk.

Timmy? Lorenzo sent shyly. You want _me_? But you blocked me. You finally see things my way!

Oh, never mind. I'm sorry I did this.

Wait! Don't go! What was it you wanted? Timmy caught a hint of desperation. I'll do anything for you!

I'd rather be mauled by a tiger than take your help, Timmy retorted and began to close the link when Lorenzo thrust himself in the gap.

**_Please_**. He could hear the pain in his voice. The magic required to accomplish such a task was enormous. The Other wasn't quite up to it. Therefore, it depleted his physical energy as well. I love you, don't shut me out.

I said we were through! Timmy snapped and closed the link a little further.

(scream) Timmy, Timmy, please, **_please_**. The Other sent and he felt his anguish. Remorseful, he let up on the barrier and The Other stopped howling in sheer agony.

Look, I'm going to go run and collapse. I don't need you in my head while Gifoalski fires at me as he's trying to force me to run three miles in (now) eight minutes.

How dare he! Lorenzo had recovered a bit and his demeanor had returned. I'll be right there!

"Go!" Gifoalski snarled and Timmy scrambled to his feet. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally picked up his legs and spurted like a madman. As he did, pink and green sneakers replaced his white ones and a loud crack sounded directly behind the class.

"Guys!" Timmy gasped. "I thought you weren't going to come!"

"Wasn't my idea," Cosmo muttered. He glared at his counterpart. (They were still arguing).

"Is that The Other?" Wanda asked, ignoring Cosmo. "There, behind the teacher. He has blood on his knuckles."

We shouldn't have come. Let him deal with things by himself.

He thinks we want him dead! Why can't you just be a little lenient and give him a break?

He wanted us dead!

He's back to normal now.

We don't know that. He called for The Other. That's the only reason he's here. He's still working for him and I won't let him hurt you.

Wanda let out a low moan. Oh, so now you're concerned about me? I thought you cared more about yourself!

Above them, Timmy wheezed and Wanda, using a lace, hit Cosmo. Pick it up or he'll get it.

Why should I? Just let him suffer.

You're going to trip him!

Yeah, so?

From the sidelines, Tootie peered anxiously. _I don't understand. With Cosmo and Wanda as his shoes, he should easily be able to run this but he looks like he's about to faint. What's going on?_

_ Abusin' Cos and Wan again. What a surprise_, Gary thought.

You do want him dead! Wanda snapped, on the verge of tears.

I never said that! Don't twist my words!

Timmy huffed and finally collapsed on the track, his chest heaving. Gifoalski approached him, ready to prod him with the butt of the gun when The Other seized it and shoved him away from Timmy.

_Oh, my poor Timmy. What did that monster do to you? I'll kill him for hurting you like this! Only I am allowed to do anything to you and that's because I love you. I'll tear his throat out._

Now look what you did! Cosmo and Wanda snapped in unison.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lorenzo said in a low voice and he could feel the class scrutinize him and his black sweatshirt and pants. "Firearms are illegal and how dare you threaten Timmy with one. I ought to have you arrested." _Or murdered. You son of a bitch!_

_ He's one to talk! He killed my parents, Timmy's parents, Cal, and raped Vicky and Timmy. If anything, _he _should be arrested._

"Where did you come from?" Gifoalski said, spinning around in bewilderment. The only thing he saw was Tootie dart to her boyfriend's side and cradle him against her chest. So he wasn't gay-whatever.

"I believe there is a class they offer answering all your questions on this topic. Plus, they have a clever little box where you can even ask anonymously. If you hurry, you can catch a report on sexually transmitted diseases."

"That wasn't what I meant!" Gifoalski retorted, flustered.

"You'll find I care little for your intentions. If you ever threaten Timmy or any other student for that matter (a bald-faced lie) with so much as a hair clip, I'll have you fired. Do you understand?" Lorenzo growled and glanced at Timmy's ashen face. _You'll pay. You hurt my Timmy and I'll get you when you least expect it._

I can't believe you tripped him up! Cosmo snapped.

Me? You were the one who…Oh, dear. Does his ankle look sprained to you?

No…yes. It's sprained and the same one I'm on.

You did trip him up. Never mind, I don't think he can walk on it, the poor thing.

Good, Cosmo sent spitefully. I'm glad he's finally getting some of his own medicine.

Cosmo! Knock it off! Don't you feel the least bit sorry for him?

Fine, I'm not happy he's hurt or that we can't trust him. And I do feel a little sorry for him…

"You can't fire me!" Gifoalski cried in dismay. "I have tenure!"

"Au contraire. For this little stunt, I do believe tenure fails to factor in. You do not realize the magnitude of your actions. I could easily have you fired for this event but I feel generous." _No, I want to pummel the shit out of you but there are too many damn bystanders. Besides, I hardly need gossip of your firing from these cretins._

You still love him, don't you? Wanda sent, subdued.

I never meant to make him think I wanted him dead! Cosmo wailed.

You don't have it in you to be heartless, do you? Wanda replied with a small smile.

Brainless, yes; heartless, no. But I don't trust him!

Distantly, the bell rang and many of the students dispersed. A.J., Sanjay, Elmer, Chester, Tootie, Gary (retreating behind a tree for the meantime), and Gifoalski remained. Lorenzo mentally cursed his bad luck and calculated the best way to be rid of Timmy's friends.

"Detention for any who stray after the bell," The Other said smoothly and produced a small notepad. "And insubordination on your permanent record. This, as you may know, will follow you to college."

A.J. groaned and convinced the bulk of his friends to accompany him back. However, as expected, Tootie hadn't budged an inch and the increasingly pesky gym teacher appeared glued to the pavement. Tootie would require more effort but Gifoalski required little more than a threat.

"Boo!" The Other hissed. "Get out of my sight in ready, on your mark, go, or be out of a job."

He did and Lorenzo glared at Tootie. "Get your filthy hands off of him, cunt."

"I don't think so," she replied coolly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you prefer whore? Or does slut work better for you?"

"Leave her alone!" Wanda hissed and turned into her normal form.

"Oh, look. Here's the frach," The Other crooned and Wanda trembled with anger.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Cosmo snapped in his fairy form. "You shouldn't call a lady that!"

Lorenzo paused, pretending to take his comment into consideration. "Frach," he said, pointing at Wanda, whose hair had turned into flames, "whore," he pointed at Tootie, "and moron. Gotta collect 'em all."

"Then what's Timmy?" Tootie snapped. "And I'm not a slut or a whore!"

"Females who throw themselves at males constitute as whores. Timmy is mine and you don't deserve to look at him."

"You don't deserve to live!" Tootie growled. She was suddenly aware of Gary behind The Other. Where had he come from? She could have sworn he'd left with the rest.

"Stay away from him!" Wanda snapped and held her wand in front of her as a weapon.

"Why, so you can hurt him again? I'm on to you," The Other retorted and began massaging Timmy's swelling ankle. _You fucking hurt him, frach._

Tootie grabbed his hand and pulled it off Timmy. "Don't touch him!"

He snatched her wrist and spun it hard, breaking it instantly. She swallowed back sobs. A bone protruded unpleasantly and she knew The Other had done more damage to it than Timmy had before. Stars shone in her eyes and she passed out.

Angrily, Cosmo waved his wand and cast a spell at him, but it missed abysmally and returned upon him, knocking him out. Wanda just barely caught him and her breath caught in her throat wondering just what sort of a spell he'd cast. Could he be badly hurt? She was so sorry!

Lorenzo smirked at Wanda. "What's the matter, frach? Your husband's dead?"

Shaking with anger from head to toe, Wanda whipped out her wand and, without thinking, jinxed him. Unfortunately, he merely put up a barrier and it rebounded, hitting her. They both hit the ground beside Tootie.

The Other continued to massage his ankle as his lips captured Timmy's in a soft kiss. _Oh, how I've wanted this! Those idiots, those buffoons, they hurt him. But I'll make it better. I'll get them._

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?" Gary snapped and Lorenzo, his hand beneath Timmy's pants, jumped.

"I could ask the same of you."

"No, you couldn't because I'm not gonna molest Timmy whereas you are tryin' to."

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Lorenzo shot back and began working his hand around Timmy's manhood. "I'm busy."

Gary kicked him and his hand slipped out from beneath Timmy's boxers. "You want a fight, imaginary boy? You'll get one!"

_What the hell am I doin'? I can't fight him. But I still don't like what he's doin' to Timmy, even if I want Tim-Tim dead. Ugh._

Lorenzo's beeper went off and he checked it with a scowl. "Stupid Crocker!" He spat and vanished with a crack.

Gary kicked Timmy but rushed to Tootie, magically healing her. He ensured Cosmo and Wanda's health and then, sighing, carried them and Tootie in his arms (Timmy he dragged behind him) up the path and to their house.

_Why do I have to clean up The Other's messes?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicky gazed out her window and saw nothing but dirt. Sometimes she forgot she lived in the basement. Living underground will tend to do that to you. 

What was odd was she had a prickly feeling on the base of her neck as though something was going to happen. But what? Aside from The Other, nothing interesting happened to her (and The Other hardly could be called interesting).

She flicked on the TV and settled down to watch "Danny Phantom". _Hmm. Butch Hartman. Why do I feel like he's the creator of my universe or something? Weird._

_ If he is, why am I so out of proportion? The people on Danny Phantom are better drawn. Oh, well, Danny's pretty hot. Wish I had a boyfriend._

And, unbeknownst to her, she was about to get one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, at precisely ten p.m. PST, Juandissimo checked his supplies and poofed into a bird to perch right beside Cosmo and Wanda's tree house. Now was the time to wait until they were both asleep. He couldn't possibly hope to accomplish anything if he didn't catch his opponent unaware.

Finally, after making some comments on Timmy's mood and the events of the day, they fell silent (although Juandissimo didn't know who this 'Gary' was or why his returning them to their tree house bore any significance). If he was grateful for one thing, it was they abstained from having sex. He would have dashed in there and ruined his plans if he even thought he heard Cosmo pleasing Wanda. It would have driven him mad.

She was so peaceful, her hair splayed out in various directions on the pillow (the odd lighting in the background didn't hinder the effect). Cosmo lay on the opposite side of the bed, he noted with grim satisfaction. Good, he wanted none of this foul fairy to besmirch his woman.

Unfortunately, her hand was tightly wound about her wand which could prove quite cumbersome if he didn't extract it soon. He didn't need her struggling armed if it could be helped. No more complications than necessary were needed.

Gently, he pried open her hand and removed her wand. She moaned slightly but remained asleep, thankfully. Okay, one thing left to do.

Covering her mouth with his hand, he tenderly lifted her free from the bed and, for a second, everything was right with the world. Tis a shame this lasted merely one second. Contrary to popular belief, Cosmo did not always sleep soundly and he had a hunch something was up (lo and behold, he was right!)

"What are you doing here?" Cosmo snapped and lunged.

"Sleep, buffoon," Juan said calmly and hit him with his wand. Cosmo was out before he could produce his own.

He poofed off to Marseilles with Wanda in his arms. Things were going well, right up until she woke up. Then, all hell broke loose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well, after nearly landing on Venus, I think I have finally found Dimmsdale, Earth. Vicky, my love, I await you._

He landed on Timmy's back lawn and stepped out. Yes, he was quite certain Vicky was here. It was time to receive his hated welcome.

Forgetting it was well after eleven (on a school night, no less), Mark rang the doorbell and was surprised to see Tootie open the door. She blinked and squinted (her glasses were on her nightstand and she'd forgotten to pick them up). Who was he?

Mark felt the same. Since when were two siblings required to babysit one child? (And, yet, there the child was, in his pink p.j.s, standing next to her). Curious.

"Who the hell are you?" Tootie snapped and Timmy blinked in surprise, trying to place him. Those eyes were familiar.

"I am here to see my lovely and cruel Vicky!" Mark announced and Tootie was about to slam the door shut in his face when Timmy grabbed it.

What are you doing? Who is this psycho?

I think I know. Aloud, Timmy asked, "Um, you're Mark Chang, the Yugopotomian?"

The Yugopo-what-ian? And Vicky always said he was from Europe.

That's because she couldn't pronounce 'Yugopotomia'. He was an alien, the last time I saw him.

Odd looking alien. He seems almost human, Tootie teased.

"I am a former prince but, alas, when I abdicated the throne and-"

"You renounced your claim to the throne? Why would you do that?" Tootie inquired.

"Duh, for my dear and darling Vicky! Where is my wickedness?"

He, uh, really had a thing for her.

Wish gone array?

Yeah.

Thought so.

"Uh, look, Vicky isn't exactly the way you remember her. She's changed a lot," Timmy said.

"She is more evil and malevolent?" Mark cried. "'Cuz that would be totally awesome!"

"No," Timmy said stoutly. "But you can come in, I guess."

Tootie rolled her eyes at Mark's affection and oddly phrased sentences. He wouldn't easily fit in here. Who on earth (she didn't buy the alien theory yet) would have fallen madly for Icky Vicky, anyway?

"I will wait here for my cruelest of cruel, my goddess," Mark informed them and plopped down on the couch. He then seized the remote and began flicking through channels. "I have fingers now. Wicked!"

He sort of, uh, I'll just show you. Timmy found a suitable memory and Tootie cringed.

I see…

So, which one of us is going to get her? I mean, if I said it, she'd know what I was talking about but am I allowed down there? It's like her inner sanctum.

Go ahead. I'm sure seeing you down there will be no more horrifying than seeing this Yugo, yugo-

Yugopotomian and I guess. Wish me luck 'cuz I'm going to need it.

"Good luck," Tootie whispered, slightly upset at his nonchalance with the word 'wish', thinking of Cal and his brutal murder. _Fine, leave me here with the weirdo._

The door was unlocked and Timmy slowly crept down the steps. All the lights were off and the only illumination was from the TV where two small talking mice plotted world domination. _Okay..._

"Uh, Vicky?"

"Twerp?" She spun around and muted the set. "What are you doing here?"

Timmy hung back, wondering if she would start screaming at him like she had in the past. While he knew she and Tootie had patched things up, he and Vicky hadn't and they'd never formally met any sort of accord. For all he knew, she could be waiting to spring something on him.

"Well?" Vicky snapped and turned on a lamp. She then smirked at his reaction. "You're still scared of me, aren't you, twerp?"

"You made my life a living hell, Vicky! Of course, I'm still scared of you."

"If it helps any, I'm a little scared of you myself." _With everything Wanda told me._

"Gee, thanks," Timmy spat. "I'm sick of being labeled as the cold blooded killer."

"Fine, twerp. Whatever. Are you just going to annoy me because I have better things to do than listen to you," Vicky hissed.

"Cartoons are more important? I thought those were only for kids but I guess you've ruined enough of their lives to want-"

"Shut up and get the hell out," Vicky retorted, fists clenched.

"Wait. Mark, the Yugopotomian, is here. He's still in love with you and he'd like to see you. (Go figure," Timmy said and dodged a shoe. "I'm going, I'm going…"

"Oh, and twerp? If you ever touch Tootie like that again, I'll make sure you never graduate middle school. I didn't forget about what you did to her and I won't ever. I don't know who you think you are, treating her like you do and expecting her to still stand by you."

"I guess that would make me you, wouldn't it?" Timmy snapped and scampered up the stairs, nearly tripping on the last.

"Fine, twerp. Take your pot shots at me. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of but at least I can sleep at night!" Vicky retorted, lying. She couldn't sleep at all any more but she thought she should try to make him feel somewhat worse. Of course, at this point, she didn't know how badly he felt about everything, but what did it matter to her?

Propelling herself off the couch, up the stairs, and out the door, she stood on the threshold of the living room. _I bet he isn't here. I bet the twerp is lying again._

You know, you should really stop trying to help before you get someone more seriously hurt than a sprain.

I know, I'm sorry…

"So, where is he?" Vicky craned her neck and glared at the redhead on the couch. "Not only are you lying again, twerp, but you've taken some random guy (with a nice build but sloppy clothing) and stuck him in our house."

"That _is _Mark," Tootie said and slapped a hand on Timmy's mouth. Don't start up again. I heard you before.

This isn't 'our' house. It's mine!

Thanks a bunch, Tootie sent coldly.

You know what I mean.

No, I really don't. Why don't you tell me? Her irritation and lack of sleep was seeping through. Mr. Brilliant!

I'm just saying I don't-

Want her here? You've made that abundantly clear.

We have some bad history-

So do we (Vicky and me). But I didn't turn tail and run.

What are you saying?

I guess The Other taught you how to do that, Tootie spat. In addition to how to kill Cosmo and Wanda, abuse women, and-

"Leave Lorenzo out of this!" Timmy cried and fled to the sanctity of his room.

"What was that all about?" Vicky said with a frown. She had chosen a chair directly opposite Mark and sat, her legs crossed. It was best to maintain distance because she no longer trusted men as a whole and her body language unconsciously proved this.

"Who is this 'Lorenzo'?" Mark asked innocently and Vicky's face went ashen. Her hands gripped the cushion very tightly and her knuckles went white.

"What dost cause such a reaction in my love?" Mark inquired and reached out to caress her cheek. She jumped and hugged her knees to her chest, protecting herself.

"Don't touch me!"

Abandoning all pretense, he dropped the formal English of his planet and switched to plain language. "What did he do to you?"

No, it couldn't be. But the way she'd acted, it said it clearly. This Lorenzo, he'd hurt her badly. And, watching her face and her eyes dart back and forth, he knew it was. He'd raped her.

"Tootie, go to sleep," Vicky said and, catching the look in her sister's eyes, Tootie did as she was bidden.

When she was gone, Mark offered a small smile. "I will remain here, with you, forever, my love and get vengeance for your lost purity. Don't speak, it is in your movements, your very actions. Where I come from, such a crime is punishable by death. I won't rest until I have his head on a pike.

"No matter how long it takes," Mark swore and clasped her hand. She pulled back and he sighed sadly. This would take a lot of work.

_No matter how long it takes, I'll still be here, holding you. _


	3. Love Labour's Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. Correction, I really don't own FOP. As much as I would like to say I do, I really, truly don't. I won't even go so far as to say if I did, there would be vast differences, because you guys already know that.

Chapter Three-Love Labor's Lost or It's a Question of Trust

"Do you have to sleep _there_?" Vicky asked, wrinkling her nose in taste. He'd found a moldy old bunk bed and pulled it up to hers, and quite frankly, she wasn't sure how close she really wanted him, especially since he acted like he cared about her.

"Why? Where else did you would you like me to sleep, dear and darlingest Vicky?" Mark said cheerfully. "I will sleep wherever you tell me to, even in your bathtub, if I can be close to you."

_Wow, that's really sweet. He can't be for real. The Other acted all charming and look what he turned out to be? But why would the twerp let him in the house if he were like that? I don't know!_

"Maybe on the couch or something. I don't want you…" Vicky trailed off, pain in her eyes.

"To get too close," Mark finished. "Got it."

_When he puts it that way, it sounds kinda cold. But what am I supposed to say? He's a guy and sure, he seems nice but how am I supposed to know?_

He flung himself on the couch and grabbed the remote. Some sponge was on, screaming about patties. The idea didn't entertain him so he flicked it off.

"Um, I'm going to sleep now," Vicky said quietly and slipped into bed, her hands shaking badly. _He could take advantage of me while I'm asleep. There's always the button to call Cosmo and Wanda, though._

_ Why am I doing this?_

Mark refrained from commenting but he found it unlikely she _would _sleep. Rape victims tended to have difficulty doing so and she looked as though it had badly shaken her. Still, why was she even letting him stay in what was essentially her room? Maybe she wanted to trust him.

"Good night," he murmured.

_I'm not sure if I want to sleep or not. What's he going to do to me?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda shoved Juandissimo off of her and floated apart, her eyes sparkling with fury. She reached for her wand and found nothing. He was aimed and she was not.

"Where am I? Where's my wand? What you have done to Cosmo?" she snapped, the questions coming rapid fire.

Juan only laughed, a cruel mocking laugh that raised the hair on her arms. He produced a bottle of potion and his wand. While he enjoyed her righteous anger, there was still a wand present and she could always wrestle it from him, so he'd best knock her out soon.

He roughly grabbed her and spun her around. Mentioning Cosmo only made his blood boil and the mere suggestion he might have bothered with him irked him something fierce. The sooner she forgot him, the better.

Wanda struggled madly and landed punches on his torso. Baring a good physique, however, it ultimately did little. Besides, he knew she wouldn't succumb willingly- Wanda had to be forced into swallowing it.

Since she was screaming at him, he easily poured the bottle's contents down her throat. He didn't know why she bothered to scream- no one could hear her anyway. It wouldn't do any good.

Wanda choked and nearly went blue until he fainted. The book he'd acquired the recipe from deemed it fairly toxic if handled in large amounts and he'd had to make a great deal of it to offset her love. Although he might feel a little uneasy at the suffering because of this, the end result would be worth it.

"You are in a chateau in Marseilles, your wand is my property, and nothing. Who's Cosmo?" Juandissimo murmured and floated down to the purple four-poster bed in the center of the room.

"In due time, you won't remember he exists."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorenzo couldn't sleep. Fists clenched tightly, he threw off the sheets and stood, glaring at the darkness. _Gary, Gifoalski, and Cosmo and Wanda…_

_ But especially Timmy…I should go wake up Remy for a late night training session and get some of this anger properly vented. The boy couldn't fight to save his life._

A note taped to his door gave him pause. It was written in a flowing green script and it told him one thing- he'd been betrayed. The two most recent additions to his team had decided to join Juandissimo.

"Fucking traitors!" The Other hissed, tearing the note off and neatly immolating it. _Not only is Juandissimo gone with half of my spell books but now he's stolen two of my henchmen! I'll get even with him._

Slamming his fist into the wall and creating an enormous hole in the plaster, Lorenzo set off to torture Remy. If he couldn't directly hurt Juan, then his godson would have to do. Weak, puny little whiner he was.

"Wake up!" The Other screamed and flung open the door. "Get up or else."

Remy groaned and massaged his sore joints. He wasn't sure he cared to hear the 'or else'. Actually, he was quite certain the 'or else' would be rather painful. Money wouldn't throw The Other either, so it was time to endure another beating.

"Now," Lorenzo growled and produced his knife. When the lights were turned on, it glittered. Remy gulped hard, recognizing it as the same one he'd murdered Cal with (Lorenzo had boasted of his achievement).

"Up!" He kicked him out of bed and Remy landed on his stomach with a gasp.

"You never did this to Timmy," he groaned and Lorenzo pulled him up off the floor by his hair. Oh, he'd done it now, although what he'd done was a mystery. Only Timmy's belated parents knew of Lorenzo's love thang in this house and Remy was not on a need to know basis. Therefore, he thought he was merely making a note regarding Timmy's training which was not quite how Lorenzo saw it.

"Timmy is different," The Other snarled and slammed Remy against the wall. "Never speak his name in my presence."

"Why?" Remy blurted. "You never said anything like that before." _If only I were more awake and could think things through. Why's he so sensitive about Timmy, anyway?_

"Because." Lorenzo punched Remy hard in the stomach. "Where are Juandissimo, Anti-Cosmo, and Anti-Wanda?"

For good measure, The Other rained a dozen punches on Remy's body. He wanted to make him hurt for fouling his beloved's name. And, in a small part of him, he wanted to blame Remy for losing Timmy. There was no lust for Remy, only utter loathing.

"I don't know!" Remy sobbed. In addition to the throbbing of his body, his nose still ached. Through an act of will alone, he forced himself to speak clearly so he wasn't battered even more. Why was Lorenzo doing this to him?

"Bull shit!" The Other growled and pressed the knife into his throat. "Tell me the truth, poor little rich boy."

"I…I am! Please stop. I'll do anything, just stop!" Remy moaned.

"Hmm." _Damn, he really doesn't know. A quick scan of his mind tells me as much. The only thing I really want is Timmy and he is no Timmy._

_ Fucking __Gary__. I was so close and he had to be the hero! I'll get him, I'll get all of them!_

"Fine," The Other spat and dropped him. Remy slid to the floor and landed on the plush white carpet with a soft, inaudible plop.

"Start by finding out where they are. Oh, and I want to know where Wanda is as well. Juandissimo should really exercise more care when he mixes potions." _That and I know he's got a thing for the frach. I _was _present in Timmy when he appeared._

"Got it?" Lorenzo snapped and left, kicking Remy one last time before departing.

_How am I supposed to do that? _Remy thought in dismay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crocker, awake and insane at the ungodly hour of three a.m. on PST, grinned crookedly at his motley of fairy detection machines. No matter what Lorenzo might have told him about his foolhardiness, he was not satiated with merely knowing of their existence. He wanted a fairy of his own and sitting back idly only irritated him.

Tomorrow he was going to have a talk with Lorenzo and sort out his priorities. If he didn't give him the answers he wanted, then he would just leave. It was as simple as that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cosmo awoke cold and alone. When he rolled over to try to reconcile with Wanda, he discovered a message in her absence. What was this?

After taking about twenty minutes to read and fully understand it, he crumpled it up and poofed into Timmy's room. He was incensed and looking for a scapegoat. Timmy would do- nearly everything that had happened since the summer had been his fault.

"What did you do with Wanda?" Cosmo cried, on the verge of hysterics. "What are you and The Other planning? I knew I couldn't trust you, but no! Wanda had to believe you were better. We should have made you live in the sewers! It would have suited you!"

Timmy, groggy, blinked up at his godfather in bewilderment. He stretched and stifled a yawn. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You kidnapped Wanda!" Cosmo accused, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Or did you just kill her?"

Now Timmy was fully awake. "I told you I'm not in cahoots with The Other anymore! Why would I want to hurt Wanda?"

"I don't know! You wanted to kill _us _three months ago or did you forget? I don't understand you at all. Why don't you just kill me now, huh? Waiting for The Other's signal?"

"I said I was sorry!" Timmy snapped, angry. "You don't understand at all! It was a mistake."

"Where is she?" Cosmo grabbed Timmy's collar and put his face not five inches away from his godson's. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! I don't know where she is and… this isn't my fault! Something happened but I didn't cause it!"

"Where are you hiding her?!" Cosmo shrieked and held his wand out threateningly in front of his face. "I'm warning you, Wanda might've put up with you but I sure as hell won't!"

"What's going on?" Tootie cried and thrust the door open. She gasped- Cosmo's wand glowed in front of Timmy's face and sparks flew from it. Meanwhile, Timmy looked frightened and completely befuddled.

What happened?

He thinks I did something to Wanda!

Did you?

Thanks for your support, Tootie, Timmy sent darkly. Want to get a pitchfork and shove it in my face too? Start threatening me because everything is my fault, stuff I don't even know about!

"Let go of him, Cosmo," Tootie said steely. "He doesn't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right! Where is she?" Cosmo snapped, punctuating each word with a brutal shake. He'd have loved to fight back but it would only further prove Cosmo's point. Nevertheless, he resented the accusations.

"Cosmo!" Tootie screamed and he dropped him on the floor. The fairy godfather was bawling too hard to be intelligible and they (Tootie joined Timmy on the bed and began playing with his hair) waited for him to regain his composure. This, however, took a little while and, when he was finished, he glared at his godson.

"Look, Timmy said he didn't have anything to do with it and I believe him. Why don't you?" She blinked- trying to remain awake when she hadn't slept well for the past six months was rather difficult.

Hey, um, are you okay? The way he was shaking you, I thought he was actually going to rattle your brain. Did he hurt you?

I'm actually feeling kinda dizzy right now. Is it okay if I just sorta collapse in your lap? He did and she stroked his cheek lovingly.

Cosmo sighed and kept his eyes on Timmy. He wanted to flee but Tootie was far too stern and he was a little intimidated by her. She reminded him of Wanda when she was dogmatic.

Unfolding the note, he began to reread it yet again until she stole it from his grasp and read it aloud. Despite its many wrinkles and creases, it was still legible and she had no difficulty discerning its meaning. No wonder Cosmo was so agitated…

Dear Buffoon (it read),

I have regained what was unjustly lost. Make no attempt to rescue her, she will not remember you.

Her husband,

Juandissimo Magnifico

For a second, Cosmo and Tootie simply stared at each other. She couldn't blame him for becoming frustrated and crumpling up the letter into a little ball. The memorandum was awfully cryptic.

Biting her lip, she realized she couldn't fathom it. Perhaps she should ask Timmy who this Juandissimo was because she, unfortunately, hadn't the slightest clue (she'd never met him). Cosmo should know as it was he who had become so angry in the first place. Now, if only she could inquire without getting her head bitten off.

"Um…" Tootie trailed off, well aware of the wand he held tightly in his right fist and unsure as to how to go about asking. "Who's Juandissimo?" _Straight forward ought to do the trick._

"Juandissimo!" Cosmo thundered and she winced. Whoever he was, he certainly merited a great deal of antagonism. A rival, perchance? An old boyfriend of Wanda's who never fell out of love with her?

"Yeah, him," she muttered, still smoothing Timmy's hair. It was surprisingly therapeutic in an impossible to explain way. Hmm, there were some nasty bumps from his fight. He cringed when she touched them, poor thing.

Sorry…

"He's, he's…!" Cosmo cried, unable to finish his sentence because of his sheer fury. She couldn't gather the truth from him; she might, regrettably, have to rouse Timmy. At least she could rescue him from the nightmares he was bound to have.

Well, Cosmo's a complete loss, so, um, who the hell is Juandissimo and why is Cosmo punching the air?

Juandissimo is Wanda's ex-boyfriend. He's still sort of in love with her. Did he kidnap her or something? (Because I know I didn't!)

Tootie laughed humorlessly. Unless you aren't Timmy Turner but Wanda's ex-lover in disguise, I sincerely doubt you did. Ah, uh, if you are, I think I want you off my lap.

Ha, ha, Timmy sent back darkly, his eyes still clenched shut. Very funny. Can I go back to sleep now?

Are you sure you aren't going to have nightmares?

I'm not **not** going to have nightmares.

(sigh) I don't know if I want Cosmo to take care of you when you have them. He's pretty angry and prone to violence.

I noticed. Timmy replied sarcastically.

"So, he's Wanda's ex," Tootie mused aloud and continued to stroke Timmy's hair. She was pretty sure Timmy wasn't Juandissimo in disguise. Of course she knew her true love when he lay in her lap!

"Yes," Cosmo growled and brandished his wand, waving it about angrily. "The only other fairy Wanda ever slept with."

Averting her gaze, she thought, _A little too much information. Thanks but no thanks. I know you're angry but her sex life is not really any of our business, even if you know what you're talking about, which I doubt._

Wanda slept with him?! Timmy sent in alarm and Tootie began to wish quite ardently she (and Timmy for that matter) hadn't heard this tidbit.

Look, it kinda disgusts me, so, uh, just go sleep, okay?

No, but this is bad. When I was at Lor-, The Other's house and he was 'otherwise occupied', he'd make me sit and read for hours from his library.

You read? I didn't know your attention span was long enough to allow that!

Ha, hah. He'd force me to read by paralyzing me and putting a concentration spell on me.

I wondered why your grades didn't slip.

Uh, actually, that was because he would do my homework for me. He'd also get me out taking tests and quizzes too. I was way too tired to do anything after training.

Oh, well, what did you read?

A lot of boring books, Timmy replied and he could feel the air rustle above him. (Cosmo still threw a fit in midair). But a few dealt with true love.

Aren't they all in French?

I think he had English translations. But anyway, it said something like 'there's a bond forged when two become one' and, 'through this bond, be it forged long ago or recently, true love can be strengthened or destroyed wholly (a dictionary word).

And, Tootie picked up his thought, if dark magic can eradicate true love and Juandissimo and Wanda unwittingly created such a tie through, through, sexual intercourse (ugh…), she might be able to forget him (Cosmo) because the only way to destroy love isn't to eliminate it but to erase all memories of a beloved.

Wow. How do you know all that?

I stole a book from The Other's mansion too. Some of it was in English and not all was incantations. Besides, you need someone smart around here. If I left you and Cosmo in charge, the world might be dominated by mutated cockroaches.

Uh…

Don't tell me that actually happened!

Fine, I won't tell you.

(sigh) How many wishes have you made that haven't backfired terribly?

Well, the effects were only temporary.

Ugh.

Meanwhile, Cosmo had ceased ranting and Timmy, exhausted, fell asleep at his last message. It appeared she was alone with his godfather again. Now, at least, she knew the situation.

Swooping down, Cosmo's eyes met hers for a second before she too succumbed to her drowsiness and fell asleep. The final impression she had was he seemed worried, frightened, and sympathetic. The last emotion made no sense to her and she pondered it in her dreams.

"I know it's not your fault but blaming you helps. Sorry…"

Timmy gasped and began to jerk back and forth violently. Cosmo froze, indecisive. Wanda, if he had listened to her, told him in the past he was having nightmares or, as she referred to them, flashbacks.

Breaking out in a cold sweat, he moaned and Cosmo drew tentatively closer. Suddenly, his heart beat more rapidly and his anxiety over his godson began. What was going on? Was this why Wanda wanted to reconcile with Timmy? Was he going to die?

"Lorenzo…stop…please…I don't wanna…I don't…sorry…Cosmo and Wanda…" Timmy gasped and his breaths came in little wheezes.

Trembling, Cosmo wiped Timmy's brow and pushed a stray lock of hair back. Perhaps he'd stay and make sure he'd be all right. Maybe Wanda was right…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Come now, don't you love me?" The Other crooned and caressed Vicky's cheek. She shut her eyes tightly and prayed for strength. Every night it was return to hell, her subconscious altering her rape and adding more horror. However drunk she might have been that night, it was not nearly drunk enough to forget her pain._

_ "No!" Vicky screamed and attempted to run but her legs gave out on her. Of all the rotten luck, she collapsed into his waiting arms. How many times must she relive this?_

_ Pushing her hard against the dingy concrete wall, Lorenzo grinned mockingly and apparently failed to notice the stench from the dumpster beside them. It was everything she didn't want to recall, everything she feared. Why? Why did it have to happen?_

_ "What's the matter, bitch? Not exactly how you pictured your first time? Aw, don't worry. I guarantee it'll be your last," The Other drawled and fondled her breast through the thin red fabric of her dress._

_ "Just, please, no, I don't want..." She begged and wished she could get this damned body to move and attack him. _At least let me stand a fighting chance.

_"This," The Other finished and ripped her dress off. "Pity. A recent report said this is how women want it to be. They fantasize about rape. Don't you want to be dominated? Don't you want me to take you?"_

_ "NO!" Vicky sobbed. "Leave me alone…"_

_ "Oh, well. I'm afraid, as the saying goes, 'you're screwed'. What's the matter? Did you want Timmy instead?"_

_ "No! That's sick, twisted…"_

_ "Like you? Don't you want to hurt people and inflict your misery unto them? We're kindred spirits- we hurt the ones we love."  
  
_

_ "I'm not like you. I'm different, I'm…"_

_ "You're what?" The Other spat. "Icky Vicky? Icky with a 'V'? You're about to get what you deserve, what everyone wished would happen…"_

_ "No!" She howled desperately, knowing every word he spoke to be true._

_ "Yes." With one snatch, she was nude before him and he out of his briefs. Forcing her legs open, he began to thrust inside her-_

"NO!" Vicky sobbed and buried her head in her pillow. Or, rather, what she deemed her pillow but was actually…Mark's chest.

For a second she lingered there, his arms wrapped protectively around her and his head on hers. However her fear returned and she pulled away. What was he doing? He'd hurt her, he'd take advantage of her.

"Don't touch me!" Vicky screamed and he let go. A tinge of guilt clung to her- his intentions might have been good. After all, if he was going to do anything, surely he would have done so already. It was a shame she couldn't believe this just yet.

"You were screaming and flailing in your sleep, dearest Vicky," Mark replied sadly. "I only wanted to comfort you."

"I don't need comfort," she retorted, bristling. "Or pity. Just go back to Europe!"

"I was banished from Yugopotamia," he reminded her. "Because I fell in love with you and I made myself human to stand a better chance. I can't return because no one would take me. They would shoot me down."

She sat up and watched him, a semi-reclining figure to her right. Somehow, she didn't feel Mark was particularly guilt ridden for abdicating his throne and abandoning his birth place. Maybe he really had returned to seek her out and cared not for the repercussions of his actions at home. If so, it was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard, but could men really be trusted? Was he lying just to sleep with her like The Other?

"But you are here (albeit much altered) and that is all I require," he finished and reached out to stroke her cheek but recoiled. If she didn't want him to touch her, he wouldn't.

Vicky blushed and refrained from rolling her eyes. God, that line was so corny. How did she knew he wasn't just saying it to be charming? The Other could be charming and seductive.

"Just go away," she moaned and flopped back down. Internally, she thought her emotions were waging a full scale war. Part of her longed for the serenity in his arms and the rest was pretty well convinced he couldn't be trusted. The turmoil made her nauseous.

"If my goddess desires it, then I shall," Mark said and remorsefully returned to the couch. Suddenly she'd never felt quite so alone. Did she really have a right to demand anything from him when he'd given up everything for her (supposing he wasn't lying)?

"Wait!" Mark, in surprise, lifted his head up.

"Yes, my dearest?" He replied.

"You can, that is, I want you here," Vicky stammered, not even sure if she knew what she was trying to say, never mind if he did.

"Okay," Mark said, befuddled. "I guess you want me to sit on the bed and…"

"If I have another dream, you can, uh, just hold my hand, okay?"

"All right!" He grinned and sat next to her. "I promise I will not sleep until the nightmares vanish!"

She stared blankly. Wow, he was weird. In his two year absence, she'd forgotten how bizarre he could be at times.

"A mite too enthusiastic?" He said.

"Uh, yeah."

"Go to sleep. I won't leave your side." And he didn't.

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda gasped and rocked back and forth. Tears streamed down her face and every once in a while, a huge tremor would rock her body and cause him discomfort. He had to discover what was taking so long, as well as understand why she would start having convulsions.

Leaving his own body, Juandissimo entered Wanda's mind room. It was utter chaos. He wondered, for a second, if he'd entered the wrong one. This couldn't be her room, it looked as if a tornado had struck it.

In the corner of the room, Wanda darted back and forth to capture fluttery things that kept eluding her. However, it took only a few seconds for him to recognize them as her memories. As furiously as she sought to hold them, they vanished. No matter how hard she tried, every glimpse she held meant the loss of ten.

He floated closer and her mental projection pivoted, sobbing as well. When she did turn, no less than forty shots of Cosmo disappeared. It made him smile just thinking of it.

"You did this!" Wanda snapped and shot around, snatching the edges of her past. "COSMO!"

Juandissimo only watched as she scrambled around frantically and the memories simply went in the opposite direction, dematerializing as they did so. This was useless- she could not hope to maintain her past. He would rewrite it whether she liked it or not.

Brandishing his wand, he cast it about and scattered the ones in her possession as well as those in flight. No more remained, yes! Wait, there was one he couldn't seize and she captured. Oh, well, it couldn't be terribly important…

Unseen by Juandissimo, a shot of Cosmo became the key to the lock on Wanda's memories. This would be her sole recollection of him and could open the floodgates to her past, something he did not know. The potion only suppressed memories and did not erase them wholly. Therefore, if another possessed the key to Wanda's recollections, they, in theory, could restore them. This Juandissimo could not know and Cosmo was to find out.

She spun around and he gasped. Gaping out of her chest was a massive clot of blood streaming out. No, it couldn't be. Had she become heartless? Well, this could hardly be _his _fault…

For one second, Wanda remained compassionate and, before she acquired a temperament Lorenzo would admire, she croaked one final thing, her eyes laden with unshed tears.

"Cosmo!" She sobbed in agony. Then she collapsed on the floor and everything straightened itself out rather harshly.

Juandissimo, startled, took a half step backward before she stood (her chest cavity healing itself minus her heart) and glowered at him. He could feel hate radiating from her and knew the potion had gone terribly, horribly wrong. By eradicating her memory of Cosmo and thus her love for him, she had lost the sole thing he desired, her warmth and personality. Alas, but perhaps she could still be his.,

"Get out," she spat and produced a magnificent glowing wand that, he noticed, had an unpleasant green tinge to it.

"Now."

Right before he did, he saw her stifle a sob and whisper, "Cosmo…who are you?"


	4. Good Morning Sunshine

Author's Note: School is out! School is out! No more Chemistry, which I have passed for the year! Whoo! Yeah! Er, sorry…

Disclaimer: From the person who brought you Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom does not bring you this fanfic. This fanfic is brought to you by the constantly broke and always in debt person, soulfulsin, thank you.

Chapter Four: Good Morning Sunshine

            Leaning his elbow on his knee, Mark Chang watched his goddess fight her way through her past and lose miserably. He wanted to help, truly he did, but how much could he really do when she resisted him? All he could do at the moment was hope she would trust him soon and take care of her in the meanwhile.

            Outside he could hear the birds chirping and knew it drew close to dawn. Even so, he hadn't slept a wink, preferring to protect her from whatever her subconscious might throw at her. He was a warrior, albeit exiled from his planet, but a warrior nonetheless and it was his duty to ensure her safety and well-being. Despite being unarmed against this new opponent, he knew there had to be a way to confront and defeat it, logically speaking.

            While he refrained from physically touching her, he felt somehow his presence soothed her and she had fewer nightmares than she would have otherwise. Though he could prove neither point, some innate sense told him he was right, the very same that told him Vicky would fall for him in time. He only wished he could tell the duration they would both have to endure this agony; his being her discomfort and hers being her past and her unwillingness to trust males.

            Vicky stirred and Mark's heart leapt in his chest. True, Vicky was beautiful in her sleep, but he could confer with her better awake. After all, just how many questions can you ask someone who's asleep, anyway?

            "Good morning," he greeted her and anxiously awaited her reaction. Whatever he was expecting (perhaps a cheerful retort or possibly a hug), he was sorely disappointed. In fact, if he hadn't known the moves of a girl on the offense, he would have found himself in a great deal of pain in a short amount of time.

            "Who the hell are you?" Vicky thundered and attempted to punch him in the crotch. "Where did you come from and why are you in my basement?!"

            Deflecting her fist, he instead held it and tried his best to smile. This was extremely difficult given the current circumstances, but he knew if she calmed down for one second, he could escape her wrath. He was unsure of the capabilities of this body, however, so he didn't act his usual nonchalant (that and the human characteristics were beginning to take hold).

            "My dear Vicky, it is I, Mark, the former warrior prince from Yugopotamia," Mark replied and read the expression on her face. _You are a boy and you are in my house. What's happened and was I taken advantage of? Oh, my poor foul Vicky._

"You took off that stupid costume then," Vicky said and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. Her heart raced a mile a minute and the room, well heated for December, felt far too warm. The acrid taste of her last meal, mac and cheese, hung in her mouth and she thought she might be sick. Nothing could be heard, not even the sound of her own breathing (for she had ceased breathing for a few moments as had Mark to appease her).

            Gasping for breath (he'd held it for a good five minutes); Mark glanced over at her and longed to smooth her hair and hold her to him. She certainly looked as if she could use the comfort- a deer caught in the headlights couldn't have looked more terrified. Wow, she seemed convinced he'd hurt her or planned to in the near future. All he wanted to do was show her he loved her, never to wound her.

            "It was not a costume, dearest Vicky, but my true form. I turned myself into a human to be with you," he reminded her. _Does she not recall the events of last night? Perhaps they were so traumatic for her she wished to forget them…_

"Oh, yeah, now I remember. What are you doing here? Why aren't you upstairs with the twerp?" Vicky said, biting her lip and feeling her old shield flare up. _No vulnerability, I'm not going to fall for his cheap tricks and flattery. He can't hurt me, right? Not if I don't let him._

"I came merely to watch over you," Mark said, observing her facial expression with dismay. Although one part he was grateful for, the one slightly persuaded by his actions and arguments, the rest was full of anger and raw hatred (not to mention trepidation). No wonder she could scarcely recall him, being around him caused her great ambivalence.

            "Yeah, well, you could have gotten some sorta telescope to do that!" Vicky retorted and crossed her arms over her chest. She was aware of her eyes belying her opinion on him, but she knew no other recourse than to avoid eye contact and pray she was terrifying enough to drive him away. It had worked in the past, so why not now?

            "There is no telescope powerful enough to show your true beauty," Mark replied.

            "Whatever, just leave me the hell alone!" She snapped, frustrated. "Or I'll leave your carcass as road kill!"

            No.

            "What?" She cried, more than a little alarmed. "What the hell?"

            No, you won't.

            "Get out of my head!" She screamed and shoved him off the bed. He, however, saw this coming and pulled her into his chest, twisting her arm behind her back. Of course, this wasn't enough to hurt, merely to give her pause.

            We have fairies on our planet too. Mark sent and watched her struggle to express herself. No words would come but tears streamed down her face. Truth be told, he was almost sorry he'd done this, she was sure to believe he'd harm her now.

            And true love as well.

            Vicky gulped hard and wished she could stop crying. How embarrassing, to start bawling in front of him. But he'd cornered her and what was she to do? God, he reminded her of The Other with his attacks…

            Do not cry, my beloved. I would never harm you. I am the first voice you have heard in your head, right? (Radical!) Lorenzo couldn't do this, could he? He isn't your true love. He thought whispered and released her arm. He'd no intention of holding it for that long but the touch of her skin on his made him shiver with pleasure.

            "I don't believe you and…and…there are no such things as fairies!" Vicky snapped, not even knowing why she was defending Cosmo and Wanda. "Get out of my head, get out of my house and let go of me!"

            I will not until you calm down. Don't pretend to know nothing of fairies, either. If you didn't, you couldn't hear me in your head because you wouldn't have exposed to them like we were. Mark sent and, unable to contain himself, caressed Vicky's cheek.

            Vicky shuddered, remembering Lorenzo's touches always began so chaste. She was such a fool to think this guy was any different! Sure, he seemed that way, but all guys wanted was sex. It didn't matter how they got it, either, just so they enjoyed themselves and you didn't.

            Sorry, but I will not let go until you I'm sure you mean me no harm. Closing his eyes, he felt her heartbeat against his own, but hers was far more frenzied and panicked. Perhaps it was too soon to endure tough love…

            I…you just want to use me! Vicky accidentally sent and broke down completely into sobs. Only when Mark released her did she realize she'd sent her first telepathic message. The thought of it made her head reel. Telepathy was for Tootie and the twerp and possibly Cosmo and Wanda, but not her. What on earth was going on? He couldn't be her true love, could he?

            For a few seconds, all he could do was stare at her. No one had warned her about leaking over emotions and she overwhelmed him. There were far too many for him to deal with at once and so many conflicting ones. He didn't know how she could stand all that raw emotion, he thought he'd go nuts.

            "Give me a little recuperating time, will you?" He muttered and massaged his temples. "You're all over the place here."

            Huh? She inadvertently sent and threw in more of her emotions. Mark felt like his head was going to explode between her feelings and his own. Whatever she did next, it had better be to put a cap on her feelings. It wasn't, however, and he wound up screaming at her.

            "STOP!" He yelled and clutched his head. "Didn't you anyone warn you about sending your feelings through in telepathy? You're killing me!"

            "No…" Vicky said in a small voice. "No one told me because I wouldn't listen. I didn't think it would happen to me and I didn't particularly care. As a matter of fact, I don't care now!"

            "Yes, you do," he sighed and tried to clear his mind. "I can tell. All your opinions have made themselves known to me."

            "They…have?"

            "Yes, they have," He muttered, slammed a hand against his forehead, and winced. This movement hadn't hurt in his other form but now he hadn't a glass cover protecting him. The human body would take some getting used to.

            "I…" Gulping hard, she flung off the sheets and tossed some clothes on over her pajamas. Naturally he figured out what she was trying to do, escape him somehow. If only he could find as easy a respite from her feelings as she could from him.

            Unfortunately for her, as soon as she reached the door and began to turn the knob, her courage failed her and she sank to the floor in a miserable heap, sobbing. No, she couldn't take this, he knew what agony she was going through, everything. All the things she wanted locked away in her heart were his to see.

            He realized abruptly standing there, watching her was useless. There was no way he could hope to shield himself properly and satiate her at the same time. He would have to attempt to mollify her and regain some sanity (the little he afforded himself, that is).

            "Dearest Vicky," Mark whispered and, walking over to her, proceeded to hold her tightly. To his surprise, she didn't struggle but surrendered herself to his arms and buried her head in his chest again. In the blissful (for him) few moments that passed, he rocked her back and forth and she wailed out her misery.

            Finally, she froze, rigid and terrified. Sensing her retreat into her shell, Mark kissed the crown of her head and withdrew. This was all he could really hope for anyway.

            Furiously blinking away tears and suddenly infuriated with herself, Vicky jumped up and violently grabbed the remote, flicking on the TV set to drown her sorrows in a good cartoon. Mark sighed and began to prepare breakfast, only occasionally glancing at her and recalling her remorse, guilt, self-blame, distrust and general feeling of betrayal. He wondered how long the TV would act as her alcohol before it too failed her and she was left alone with only the memory of that night to be her companion.

(Under a slide, Dimmsdale Elementary, approx. 6:30 a.m. PST)

            Under a slide, Gary huddled close to the blanket he'd conjured up for warmth. The wind picked up and he shivered. Okay, that did it- where was the nearest abandoned warehouse district?

            At least there he would be sheltered from the elements. A particularly strong gust attempted to snatch his scratchy linen blanket (the best he could summon at his first real attempt at magic) and he rued it. No, he would not grovel in submission and beg Cosmo and Wanda to let him into Timmy's house even if this was what he really wanted, a chance to be close to Tootie.

            _'Sides, why would I wanna live with the creep who does all that to Cos and Wan? Not cool._

_            Still, Toot's there too. And Tim-Tim's just takin' advantage of her good nature. Hmm, maybe I should try._

_            Nah, then I might become hopelessly in love with him. Ugh, does that kid have some sort of aphrodisiac? Must be the pink hat and buckteeth._

_            Hmph, least he could do is try to be nice to __Cos__ and Wan. They saved him from himself, ingrate._

_            Well, he'll get what's coming to him, as soon as I can feel my legs._

(Timmy's house, 7:48 a.m. PST)

            Timmy awoke, utterly drained. Craning his neck to the right, he saw Cosmo fast asleep next to him. He muttered something about cheese and Timmy rolled his eyes. At least in his dreams he wasn't angry at him.

            Still, the fact remained- why was Cosmo there in the first place? And he looked almost fatherly, like he'd been trying to protect him. Could he realize he wasn't lying?

            _Darn it. It's a weekday and that means I still have to go to school. Man, I need a break. I wish I could just wish to sleep for a hundred billion years. But there's no way Cosmo would ever listen to me._

Tootie stirred and yawned luxuriously. Attempting to stretch her legs, she discovered a ten pound weight in her lap. Said ten pound weight had a silly pink hat, buckteeth, and stared up at the ceiling.

            "Could you please move? I think my legs fell asleep," Tootie muttered sheepishly and he blushed.

            "Uh, yeah, sure. Sorry…"

            They both glanced at the clock and she swore under her breath. With him finally out of her lap, she hobbled over to the corner and retrieved their bags (he noticed at long last the brace on her wrist but was at a loss to explain why it was there). There was no way she'd risk being tardy and having a lecture by The Other (who found it his sworn duty to lecture all late students).

            Throwing his backpack at his chest, Tootie turned to a bleary eyed Cosmo (who'd awoke when she'd swore) and said, "I wish we were at school!"

            She vanished but Timmy…didn't. Instead, Cosmo glared at him and floated a foot above his bed. What a fool he'd been to expect compassion or even pity.

            "There are only fifteen seconds until first period! If I don't get there soon, I'll get a lecture from Lor- The Other! Why did you grant Tootie's wish anyway? She's not your godchild, I am!" Timmy shouldered his bag angrily.

            "Yeah, well, maybe I like her better," Cosmo retorted and his godson's heart sank. Now, not only was it near impossible to avoid The Other, he'd learned Cosmo still detested and abhorred him.

            "I'm still your godchild or have you forgotten?" Timmy snapped back.

            "That's one hell of a way to act, trying to kill your godparents!" Cosmo countered.

            "I said I was sorry!" Timmy cried.

            "Sure you are," Cosmo snapped. "Why don't you just run to school? I'm not granting any wishes for you!"

            "As if you could," Timmy snapped but regretted it and pleaded instead. "You're my godfather, you have to!"

            "Who said I wanted to be? If you hurry, you can have a few extra minutes with 'Lorenzo'! I know you like him better!" Cosmo spat.

            Turning away from Cosmo, he caught a glimpse of the hurt in Timmy's eyes. However, he was too proud to admit he might have done irreparable damage. This was why he needed Wanda- she kept him grounded.

            "I guess you'd still like me dead, huh? Why were you lying next to me? Making sure I didn't kill Tootie too since you're so sure I killed Wanda?"

            Leaping out of bed, he spurted to the door and slammed it. Cosmo was left staring, mouth agape.

            "And maybe if you're lucky, a car will run me over!" Timmy's last words echoed down the corridor and Cosmo floated down to the bed, throwing his head into the pillow.

            "Damn it, screwed up again. Wanda, where are you? I need you!"

(Dimmsdale Junior High, approx. 9:30 a.m. PST)

            Out of breath, Timmy leaned on his knees and gasped. Well, the front corridor looked clear. Perhaps The Other was busy.

            "Good morning, Timmy," The Other grinned and held the door open for him. What the? Where did he come from? He hadn't been there before…

            "I think I'll open the door over here," Timmy panted and grabbed the handle. It was, predictably, locked. Well, actually, closer to broken because part of the metal bar had fallen off. Oh, the well funded middle schools and their well maintained building structures.

            "Open, darn you!"

            "Perhaps if you came back in a hundred years or so, you can enter through that door, but, unfortunately, I doubt you'll be alive that long. Humans rarely live to a hundred and twelve and broken doors rarely open," The Other teased and leaned against the door frame, his leg up and his arms crossed.

            "It'll open!" Timmy grunted and shoved at it. Predictably, it failed to budge. No matter how hard he threw his weight against it, nothing happened.

            "And the Tooth Fairy's running off with Cosmo's long lost father. Speaking of, how is the buffoon? Still hate you? That's a shame," The Other lied and smirked.

            "It's your cruddy fault!" Timmy snapped and rammed his head into the door. The only thing he found was a sizable headache.

            "Admirable though your efforts are, I would suggest you walk through the one I continue to hold open for you before you have head trauma."

            "It'll open!" He snapped and kicked the metal lining. Now not only did he have a sizable headache and a foot ache, but there was a dent in the door as well.

            Darting outside (and checking to see if they were being watched which they thankfully weren't), Lorenzo scooped Timmy up before he could protest and walked inside with him in his arms. Tenderly, he stroked his face until he punched him in the chest and The Other, taken aback, dropped him. Short and sweet, well, not really.

            "What the heck do you think you're doing?" Timmy cried and rubbed his sore posterior.

            A teacher in an azure suit (including a delightfully short mini-skirt) and dark blue heels clacked around and walked past them. She reminded Lorenzo he was the principal and besides, he could always force Timmy to spend time with him. Ah, it felt good to be so powerful.

            "Giving you detention," The Other said silkily. "Not even you can escape punishment after being an hour and a half late to school."

            "I won't go!" Timmy said defiantly. "What are you going to do, call Cosmo?"

            "Why not? I could tell him his suspicions were right and you really are against him. You've been on my side the whole time."

            Then, kneeling down, he whispered in his ear, "And you killed Wanda."

            "He won't believe you!" Timmy snapped but his heart sank. Why wouldn't he? Cosmo didn't have any reason not to- everything Lorenzo said was exactly what he thought.

            "And he'll believe you? Don't forget, he wants you dead. After all, you ruined his life. You ruined everyone's lives with your selfish wishes- everyone except me. I have you to thank for existing. And you have me to thank: say 'thank you for successfully destroying my godparents' trust in me' and for having your parents, Tootie's fairy, and her parents killed. Oh, and don't fret, we can talk this over in detention.

           "Unless you want me to call him? You two can have a terrific argument and, if I'm lucky, you'll 'accidentally' kill him. Then you can finally admit I'm right. You don't need your fairies," (he spat the word as if poisoned him to say it), "you only need me."

            "I don't need or want any part of you! And I would never kill Cosmo- I love him! You're sick," Timmy snapped and began to saunter off in the opposite direction.

            Lorenzo laughed. "Of course I am. I'm the villain."

            Trembling with anger, he stomped up the stairs. Doubtlessly he was processing all The Other had said and it pressed on every last nerve. Dammit, was it everyone's goal to remind of what he'd almost done?

            "Have a good day!" The Other called after him. "See you eighth."

            "Huh?" Timmy spun around and shot daggers at him. "What are you talking about?"

            "I'm supervising Gifoalski's last class," Lorenzo said and added in a whisper. "I love you, I really do."

            Shuddering deeply, Timmy paused on the last step. Okay, The Other was past 'sick' and venturing into 'creepy'. Ugh, who said he wanted to be loved by a guy, anyway? Gross!

            Not only that, but he would have to spend two hours with him (the gym class was only forty-four minutes but the detention lasted nearly an hour). At least Lorenzo wouldn't call Cosmo, although he might. He'd better pray Cosmo didn't know how to work a telephone…

(Down near the track, 2:00 p.m. PST)

            By the time eighth period rolled around, both Timmy and Tootie were practically dead on their feet. They trudged down to the track, dragging their feet and generally woozy while Chester and A.J. chattered animatedly over a new TV show. It seemed their exhaustion was only apparent to themselves.

            "They dangle them over a lava pit and make them say the last person was who they slept with!" Chester grinned.

            "And they kiss them and if they don't like it, they wind up on an island!" A.J. continued.

            "I don't care!" Timmy snapped, on the verge of collapsing. "Could you guys just shut up?"

            "Why? What's the matter, Timmy? I thought you liked reality TV?" A.J. said, frowning.

            "I do but I'm not really in the mood right now. I sorta had a rough night," Timmy replied and nearly tripped over his own feet (Tootie had to rush and catch him).

            Chester opened his mouth to respond when Lorenzo strode up the walkway. His hands trembled ever so slightly and one appeared to fidget with something in his pocket. Even though it was invisible to the naked eye, Timmy could see something had gone badly.

            "Why, hello," The Other said, addressing all but really only looking at Timmy. He wished he could look away but  a gleam in his eyes rooted him to the spot- desperation. The Other was falling apart at the seams.

            "I thought perhaps it would be best if Mr. Gifoalski were, shall we say, 'watched' for a duration of time as to prevent any mishaps such as yesterday's from occurring again. I would not like anything to happen to Timmy or any other of my students because of one person's ineptitude," Lorenzo said smoothly and held Timmy's gaze. _If he ever tries a stunt like that again, I'll kill him._

While the rest of the students welcomed this and darted ahead carefree, Timmy and Tootie were held back. He wanted to speak with them and this was the only way he could do so without being noticed. All he had to do was keep his voice low.

            Or maybe he didn't have to. Grabbing him by both hands were two of his fan girls and they dragged him down, cooing over him. One opportunity shot to hell.

            "Welcome to the world famous Gifoalski obstacle course complete with ball busters and cock conundrums. If you survive the 100 meter dash in 1.38 seconds, good luck. Now, my little wussies, shall we start?" Gifoalski roared and clenched his green whistle in his left hand.

            He immensely disliked the intrusion on _his _class by this pansy. Well, true, he didn't have to be one to merit such hatred, but there was a peculiarity about how often he meddled in the boy's affairs. Many of Timmy's teachers complained of close scrutiny by Lorenzo for no apparent reason.

            "Can Lorenzo run with us?" chorused a couple of his girl fans and tugged on his arms. Lorenzo refrained from rolling his eyes but sent a message to Timmy (and it bounced back because Timmy still blocked him) indicating his annoyance.

            _Can _you _run with us? _Tootie thought angrily, her hand wrapped so tightly about Timmy's it was cutting off blood circulation. _Don't ask your students to do something you can't do yourself._

You're hurting me! Timmy cried. Let go!.

            She did, extremely reluctant to do so, and stood further away, about a foot distanced from him. Grand, now _she _was giving him attitude. Between her and Cosmo…

            "Hmph," Gifoalski muttered. He didn't think much of Lorenzo and his groupies. In fact, to say he thought of them at all in any way flattering was an absolute lie, even by Lorenzo's standards. He completely and utterly abhorred him and his popularity.

            "I don't need to run with you to be with you," Lorenzo said and grimaced. Dear Devil, had _he _said that? Beelzebub, if he weren't in public, he would have retched. Ugh, so banal.

            Gary, twenty minutes late and worry free, sauntered causally down to the track and observed them. His arms were crossed over his chest and he glared down at Lorenzo and Timmy, wondering who was the lesser of the two evils. Then, of course, he spotted Tootie and his grimace twisted into a miniscule smile, turning her stomach.

            "Speaking of 'being with you', nice of you to join us, Gary…" Gifoalski trailed off, realizing abruptly his transcript contained no surname. This irked him- he always referred to his male students by their last name as to preserve their masculinity. If Gary was simply "Gary" and had no family name, he might as well call him "Garia". As a matter of fact, he should.

            "Have fun cutting the first few minutes of class, Garia?" Gifoalski crooned and Gary glared at him. Good, he fed off of hatred. Besides, he resembled the queer one with the pink hat far too much for his liking. They could almost be brothers or something.

            "Garia, not cool. It's Gary," he shot back and continued to amble his way down to the track. "And you're just lucky I showed at all."

            "Why? Do you think I enjoy your company so much to miss you?" Gifoalski retorted.

            _Do you really think _we _enjoy _your _company enough to miss you if you say, fell down a well or got jumped or…well, the possibilities are endless_, Tootie thought.

            "Whatever." Reaching the end of the trail, he slowly walked to Timmy and Tootie (still a foot away from her true love) and slung an arm around her. She pulled back with a grimace.

            "Slippin' out, not cool," Gary whispered.

            "Puttin' your arm around me, not cool," Tootie hissed back.

            "Like he,' Gary motioned towards Timmy, "cares. All he wants to do is hurt Cos and Wan and ruin everyone's lives."

            "That isn't true!" Both Timmy and Tootie hissed. They were about to launch some sort of counterattack in unison when they were interrupted by Lorenzo, who hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on, nor did he care because it involved Tootie.

            "Let me make this clear. If the world were to stop on a dime and you two were to be flung into space, I wouldn't care. Hold your private conversations on someone else's time and no public displays of affection, you little whore," The Other whispered, making certain he was only heard by Tootie and Gary.

            "I'm not a whore," Tootie snapped and glared at him. If she wished to add any more, however, and retain her dignity, she would have had to have frozen time because The Other had moved on to the beginning of the track, his eyes riveted to Timmy's face.

            "Ready?" Gifoalski snapped, kicking and shoving a few reluctant students forward, sending them sprawling. Oh, how he adored maliciousness.

            Just as he called "ready" (the very second it left his lips), Lorenzo's beeper and cell phone simultaneously emitted sharp shrieks. All pivoted around to fix him with an odd glance and he flushed. What a grand time for his electronics to make demands, right when his glorious Timmy was about to be saved by him! Now what was to become of them?

            _Shit and merde. I'm going to murder whoever was foolish enough to force their trembling fingers to dial my numbers. My poor Timmy…_Lorenzo thought and, running madly up the slope, felt as though he would kill every bit of nature and humanity on his way back to the office.

            As a matter of fact, in his stead dropped dead no less than twenty blue jays, fifteen squirrels, five raccoons, and a groundhog. All were severely charred and the putrid smell of burning flesh filled their nostrils. However, there was no sign of either smoke or fire; this perplexed them greatly.

            "GO!" Gifoalski screamed, drawing the children's attention away from the phenomena and back to their impending doom. "Move!"

            Obviously, this was fated to be a disaster. Three quarters of the class stumbled over their feet and careened into the nearest hurdle. This would have been quite amusing if it weren't for Gifoalski, eyes glittering dangerously, deciding to take out frustrations of an unknown nature on Timmy. Today had been rotten enough without some pink hatted queer standing there idly.

            "So," Gifoalski purred and sent shivers down the boy's spine. Although his purring was different from The Other's and continued no lustful overtones, the meaning was clear- you'll make an excellent punching bag.

            Tootie, about to spring to her beloved's defense, opened her mouth when Gary seized her by the elbow and dragged her, struggling with all her might, behind the dumpster. Her frustrated cries and ensuing slaps (they presumed she was the one on the offense) echoed through the trail and track. Somehow this seemed an ill omen, a harbinger of doom. Timmy had no one left to rely upon.

            "Turner, I see your little friend and your boyfriend have left. That's a shame," Gifoalski crooned, a broad smile splitting his face.

            Backing up steadily, Timmy found himself thinking, _If he lays a hand on me, I can fight back. That's legal, right? But I can't hit him first…_

"Tootie is my girlfriend and I'm not gay!" He proclaimed, tripping over a low hurdle and landing hard on his back. No, this was bad- the edge of the track began where he lay and it was another hill, one he could easily roll down. In his state, he'd be more like Timmy the average ball instead of Timmy, defending himself.

            "Every year I have one kid who dares to be different. It's always a boy and they tend to be fags. Guess what, Turner? You're that kid!" Gifoalski snapped, not an inch away from the boy.

            Pulling his leg back, he unleashed a powerhouse kick and Timmy tumbled downhill. Grass, freshly mown, imbedded itself in his hair and landed in his mouth. Mud splattered on his clothing and obscured his senses. Oh, was he in for it! But why? Why indeed…

            "Catch!" Gifoalski spat and pulled out a baseball from his right side pocket. He toyed with it for a moment before throwing it hard at Timmy's head.

            Timmy, who had begun to stand, collapsed again in a daze. If only there were someone here to stop this…someone, anyone. God, he'd even settle for Cosmo.

            "I knew you'd never catch it, pansy. Your kind are all alike. You girly, pink hatted freak." Pulling his leg back, he kicked him into the baseball diamond. At this point, he was barely conscious.

            "Cosmo…please…" Timmy whimpered. "Cosmo…I need you…anyone…"

            "Is Cosmo your god or just your boyfriend?" Gifoalski mocked.

            "Cosmo!" Timmy pleaded urgently. "Please don't ignore me…"

            "Oh, dearest Cosmo," Gifoalski teased, "who gave me such excellent hea-"

            A green bench appeared right next to Timmy's shoulder. One leg was draped protectively in front of his godchild and he growled when Gifoalski approached. No way was he going to hurt him, not when Timmy was too out of it to notice he was being defended.

            "Cosmo…" Timmy slurred in a voice only audible by he and the fairy. "you came…" He promptly fainted.

            Spinning around at the sound of a huge crack of thunder, Gifoalski failed to notice the green bench disappear and a student with green hair appear in its stead. He knelt at Timmy's side, pale and frightened. Still, he remained by him for even when he was leery of him, he couldn't ignore him when he really needed him.

            "What the hell was…Where did you come from?" Then, remembering The Other's retort to this statement hastily added, "You weren't here before. And what happened to the green bench?"

            "Uh, no, there wasn't one?" Cosmo replied, utterly clueless. "And, yes, I was?"

            "No, you…" _This looks bad. I should get the hell out of here before he calls the principal. But where did he come from? And where did the bench come from? Dammit, this is too freaky for me._

Gifoalski fled the scene without a second glance, leaving Cosmo and Timmy. Cosmo heard him say something about insufficient pay before falling completely out of earshot and sight as well. Why did that line seem familiar somehow? Oh, never mind.

            "Hey, are you okay?" Cosmo whispered and examined his godson at length. No, he wasn't was the simple answer. Even an idiot could see that.

            "I know you're not and I've been horrible to you. But you have to understand, I need Wanda…" he murmured and burst into tears. "Wanda!"

            "Cosmo!" Tootie screamed and he looked up. She was rushing down the hill and dragging a reluctant Gary. Thunder boomed in the distance and she stopped dead in her tracks.

            _A thunderstorm in the middle of the winter? What the hell is going on? _Tootie thought and tugged Gary towards Timmy. Gary too watched the lightning light up the sky and frowned.

            Cosmo gasped and hugged himself. The inexplicable floating crown glowed brightly then dimmed repeatedly. He began to levitate above the ground and acquired a green aura.

            Stunned, Tootie watched the sky clear and then it began to snow heavily despite the lack of clouds. The snow wasn't cold, either, it burned with the intensity of a thousand suns and then some. It reminded them of two things not meant to mix but that had done so and clashed horribly.

            "Magical surge," the green fairy gasped, his body expanding and contracting as though he had magical build up. "Juandissimo!"

(A chateau in Marseilles, eleven o'clock in Parisian time)

            Meanwhile, far from Dimmsdale, Juandissimo rewrote Wanda's past and tried to make love to her. She, however, was opposing both violently and thunder boomed in their ears, a result of Juandissimo stealing powers that weren't meant to be tampered with and attacking her sense of self. They wreaked havoc with Mother Nature and every time the sky cleared, Juandissimo was winning but when Wanda did, the storm ensued.

            _Must everything be a struggle with you? _Juandissimo thought with a tinge of annoyance and created the final fake recollection of their honeymoon in Puerto Rico. This, he felt, was the sealing touch. Puerto Rico had to be more exotic than wherever Cosmo and Wanda had spent _their _honeymoon (in a cheap motel in Fairy World because they'd eloped virtually broke).

            With the new falsehoods complete, the storm abated, Wanda ceased fidgeting, and collapsed, spent. He grinned and kissed her forehead. Moaning, Wanda's eyes fluttered and her hair turned a darker shade of pink.

            Thinking nothing of this (nor would Anti-Cosmo think of why his wife's skin was turning a lighter blue), Juandissimo lay her down on the bed gently and played with her swirly hair which seemed to be getting slightly straighter. Never again would the buffoon meddle in his affairs or even think of touching her, Wanda Magnifico, his new wife.

(Principal's Office, Dimmsdale Junior High School, 2:30 p.m. PST)

            Lorenzo, sipping scalding hot coffee and doing his best not to burn his tongue, scrutinized Crocker. Honestly, he couldn't believe the brass of this demented freak. Didn't he knew what he was capable of? Yet there he sat in the red cushioned visitor's chair and grinned like a fool. The Other thought he'd like very much to splash the stimulant into Crocker's emaciated face but he restrained himself under the pretense that if he played his cards right, he could cradle Timmy to him again soon. However, with Crocker's smug attitude, Lorenzo found himself close to unleashing his notorious temper.

            "Let me see if I understand you correctly. You want to break it off to pursue_ fairies_?" Lorenzo repeated, wondering why it was he had to suffer with such idiocy. To Crocker, the matter of acquiring a mythological creature was as simple as procuring a butterfly with a net. To The Other, who cared little, he wondered why he was about to lose another henchmen (one Remy, not even enough).

            "When I catch a fairy godparent," Crocker snatched Lorenzo's cup and smashed it over his head, allowing The Other the satisfaction of part of his wish coming true, "-I will rule the world! Me and my shrimp puffs!"

            _You and your shrimp puffs can go fuck themselves for all I care. _"Why would you want to catch an ordinary, run of the mill fairy godparent when you can have your old fairy godparents back?" Lorenzo said patiently while exercising his strong will to inflict random pain by "accidentally" shoving porcelain shards into Crocket's eyes. Dammit, though, how much was it worth to have this crackpot on his side?

            "Really? Ow!" In an effort to remove said shards, Crocker had inadvertently dug them deeper into his eyelids.

            "Yes." _Sure, yeah, whatever. Anything to get out of my office!_

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a gym class to-" Lorenzo broke off and Crocker waited with bated breath. Outside, the peals of thunder ceased and it began to hail, the hail crashing noisily into the walls and roof. Something had happened and he was going to find out what immediately.

            "This has something to do with Turner!" Crocker cried gleefully and produced a fold up net from his pocket as well as his fairy detection machine. "And I'm going to investigate!"

            "No, you are not," Lorenzo replied, in his anxiety slipping out of slang. "You will remain here and…and…administer to the children!"

            "But he has fairies-" Crocker protested as Lorenzo slammed the door in his face and proceeded to lock him in. The less likely it was he would be followed, the better.

            "_Fairy_, singular," The Other corrected through the wooden door and spurted off in a panic. "Cosmo, you moron, what have you done?"

(The baseball diamond/track, Dimmsdale Junior High, approx. 2:35 p.m. PST)

            The track had iced over and the temperature dropped to well below freezing. A frigid wind had kicked up and Tootie, clad in a plaid turtleneck and a matching skirt, still shuddered, for the gust had a way of penetrating wool. If either of the humans awake had opened their mouths to taste the snow and ice (not to mention the hail!) plummeting to the ground tumultuously (and kept their tongues from being speared), they'd have found it to have a slightly salty quality to it, like tears. Cosmo's loss had hit home and he was rendering the world into a Winter Wonderland not dissimilar to the state of Wanda's heart.

            Sputtering, Timmy regained consciousness on what felt like an ice slab. Lo and behold, a closer examination told him it was. And, if he didn't move soon, Cosmo was going to make _him _part of the scenery-frozen.

            "Cosmo!" Timmy yelled and tried to move his limbs. He couldn't- they were frozen to the field. Well, **someone** had to get him to snap out of it.

            "Cosmo, if you don't stop, you'll freeze Timmy to death!" Tootie cried, glancing up at the now pallor face of the fairy and his blanched hair. Floating above them, virtually oblivious, Cosmo cast a few dozen more freezing charms. No, she hadn't gotten through to him!

            "Look, I know you need Wanda, but you need to concentrate on **not **killing me! If I knew I was going to die today, I wouldn't have done all that homework!"

            "But you never do-" Tootie protested but Cosmo's laughter silenced her. Could it be he found him amusing? Well, at least he wasn't dead yet.

            "Like you'd do homework! Hah!" Cosmo guffawed and with a wave of his wand, the temperature raised and everything melted. Gary, stuck to home plate, was freed and landed face first into a puddle, thoroughly splashing himself with mud so he began to resemble Timmy even more closely than before.

            "Yeah, hah, hah." _You almost got me killed, you idiot._

"Ha, hah! Homework!" Cosmo said, still laughing merrily. His hair returned to normal and he plunged from the sky (he was just barely caught by his godson).

            Gary, standing up, muttered a characteristic "not cool" and vanished quicker than one could blink. It was rather obvious he was ticked about his outfit being ruined and not covering it well. Humph, though they could really give a hoot.

            "I miss Wanda!" Cosmo sobbed, switching abruptly from laughter to tears and jabbing Timmy with his wand. "Let go of me."

            "Uh, yeah, sure," He replied and passed him off to Tootie. "Whatever you say." _Psycho much?_

"Wanda!" The fairy blubbered and clung to Tootie. "I miss Wanda!"

            So I see. Why's it thundering again?

            This has got to be the weirdest weather in the history of Dimmsdale, aside from it hailing the size of mini-vans, a gigantic hole appearing in the park, an earthquake. Okay, so maybe it's not _that _weird.

            Do you have a propensity to screw things up or what?

            Huh?

            Never mind.

            Suddenly, a pink streak of lightning lit up the sky and, in Tootie's arms, Cosmo gasped fearfully. Clutching his wand to his chest tightly, his eyes widened as did his mouth.

            "Wanda…isn't happy…"


	5. Doubt and Dissension

Author's Note: Well, guess what? The rest of my computer seems to be working, except for one minor inconvenience- I can't go online at home. So, while that means you can't im me, you can still review! Review! Make me happy and remind me there are some out there with a normal, working phone line.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you really think I would have let Timmy lock Tootie in the closet? Get real, people. (mutters curses at the writers for letting him do that and leaving her there)

Chapter Five: Doubt and Dissension

(Fairy World, Jorgen Von Strangle's debriefing room, 5:45 p.m. EST)

            "Well, sir, I'm only reporting what we've heard and seen over the past seven months or so," a small, squeaky voiced teal haired cadet protested and waved a folder in front of Jorgen's face. He seemed extremely anxious and all the more so because every time he had brought up the situation, he was promptly ignored for what Jorgen deemed "more important matters". The only thing was, he didn't know how far the conflict could escalate before more parties involved were murdered and the perpetrator went after Fairy World.

            "And I told you there are more important things!" Jorgen thundered and shoved the cadet aside. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to return to my very muscular bath and-"

            "He killed a fairy!" The cadet, Frank, snapped, refusing to be dissuaded from his job. "You can't believe he isn't a threat to Fairy World and the Earth!"

            "Who? I warn you, puny fairy, if you're lying to me…" Jorgen threatened and, the hand not occupied by holding up his towel produced a glowing wand. "I will not stand for this."

            "His name was Cal," Frank said and shuffled through the folder to produce several documents. "Well, sir, you may not wish to see the pictures, they're quite graphic…"

            "Show them to me!"

            "Yes, sir, right away sir," Frank stammered, wondering why it was his hapless job to deal with Jorgen. Surely someone else could do it, someone less terrified of Jorgen. Well, actually, he could care less if they feared Jorgen, he just didn't want to be there right now, delivering this news to him.

            Finally, he found the proper glossy black and white pictures (the fairy taking the shots was rather found of black and white photographs, he felt it produced a greater effect and Frank couldn't help but agree- he preferred the blood in shades of grey instead of red, the shot was real enough) and showed them to him. Crossing his fingers over his wand, he awaited Jorgen's reaction. Of course, he was no fool and knew the head fairy would be ticked, but how angry he would be was yet to be determined.

            "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Jorgen screamed and several passing fairies ducked for cover. Frank couldn't blame them, he wanted to as well. The walls shook and he knew he'd been in a stranglehold in a few seconds, even if this wasn't his fault. Jorgen just operated that way.

            "An anti-fairy, he's well, it's complicated…" Frank trailed off, finding it difficult to breathe because he was, as he'd expected, having his lungs squeezed quite painfully.

            "Explain it to me," he retorted dangerously and all the cadet could do at the moment was merely nod, no oxygen allowing his all important respiratory system to engage. Well, if Jorgen wanted the entire story, he'd have to let him breathe some time soon or he'd just faint in his tremendous fist.

            "Better?" He muttered and let up a little. The cadet gulped down air for a few minutes, grateful for its existence and his own.  Although Jorgen'd never actually killed anyone, he'd gotten rather close quite a few times (no one really called him on it, either, all being pretty terrified to do so).

            "Explain all of it now."

            And Frank did. Upon completion, Jorgen swore a blue streak and poofed off to the records to check up on this. Cadets weren't known for factual reports.

            Sighing heavily, Frank stared at the spot he'd previously occupied and shook his head.

            "I wouldn't want to be Cosmo or Wanda right now…"

(A chateau in Marseilles, 12:55 a.m. {approx} local time)

            Wanda didn't want to be Wanda right now. In fact, she'd settle for anyone else, aside from Juandissimo. He, her husband the pompous ass, enjoyed himself immensely and she simply lay there limply and waited for him to finish. Part of her wondered if she'd ever been satisfied fucking with him (this didn't feel like making love, it was vulgar, profane, and generally unpleasant).

            At long last, moaning and groaning as if the world was going to end and he wanted to show it how passionately he would fornicate in the remaining few minutes, he relieved his macho ness and lay on top of her, grinning. She wanted to punch him out but this was neither the time nor the place. God, he repulsed her.

            "Well, mi amor?" He inquired and twirled a bit of her hair on his finger. "How was it?"

            "Are you done?" Wanda replied coldly, not bothering to spare his feelings. "Because I was before you started."

            Stunned a bit at her jab on his performance, Juan retained his smile though it grew strained. Was she not satisfied with him? But he was the greatest lover in Fairy World!

            "Are you not happy, my love?" Moving his fingers from her face to her shoulder, he massaged it tenderly. How could she be unhappy? Any fairy should be overjoyed to have him as a husband, let alone her!

            "I don't remember ever being happy," she whispered and closed her eyes. Like she was a pool and he was plunging into her to quench himself, Juandissimo had seemed to "get off" on his own ego. For example, there was no way he could have _that _much fun and _that _many orgasms when she felt like he was docking in her port.

            However, her comment about unhappiness struck her as false. In a forever elusive memory, one in which she felt different and _was _different, some fairy and cheese (why cheese?) made her content. But whenever she tried to approach (or attack) this recollection, a paralyzing spasm whipped through her body and mind like a poison.

            _Ah, no matter. She is merely pulling my leg. I know what will work, a bout of tickling. When we were dating, her ribs used to be especially ticklish. I can have her laughing and joking in no time. Cosmo and her love for him **couldn't **have composed her heart and soul. I will lay claim to her, buffoon, wait and see._

Reaching his fingers down to her ribs, he began to tickle her but to no avail. Wanda's bitter look was replaced by a frigid one and she neither laughed nor cracked a smile. Instead, she shoved him off.

            "Don't touch me," she spat and grabbed her clothes. She wanted out of here, this foolish macho boy grating on every last nerve. Did he really expect her to smile? If she wanted dissatisfaction, she would watch TV reception on an antenna.

            Angrily, she pulled them on, frustrated with him and his phoniness. Even if it was the dead of night, anywhere was better than here, any company better than his. Anything was better than this.

            "Where are you going?" Juan cried in alarm. "Don't you wish to stay with me?"

            "I wouldn't want to stay with you if you were the last fairy alive!" Wanda retorted and, fully dressed, slammed the door shut and sped down the stairs. Rain lashed at the windows like a disillusioned women dispelling her tears and rage and she smirked. Good, cold and hard, just like her.

            Upon reaching the last step of the arduous, winded staircase, Wanda discovered, much to her dismay, she had no idea where she intended to go nor, despite indications of her residing for quite some time here, why she possessed no memory at all of the general layout of the city. Still, the only other option was to return to _him _(she shuddered at the thought) so she thought she'd wing it.

            Speaking of winging it, how on earth was to maneuver about the city without being spotted? Without her wand, she was virtually powerless. If she was indeed caught, she'd need to have some insidiously clever disguise to make it appear as though she were a child with an abnormally large head instead of a fairy with wings and a crown. This would require some stealth.

            Realizing abruptly the lock on the door had rusted shut, she concentrated hard and attempted to poof outside without her wand. Fairies could use magic without their wands but such magic was usually considered dark and thus only for anti-fairies. For the time being, she'd resort to black magic.

            The first attempt flopped. Instead of cleverly popping outside like she'd planned, a searing hot pain that threatened to rip her apart spread from her head to her toes and she bit back a scream. She went blind for a second and fell out of midair, the pain, like being burned alive, was so intense her whole body ached.

            Then the agony ceased and she could do it. Poofing above a large puddle, she surveyed her reflection: a loose bun atop her head (her hair coloured red, when had that happened?), dark yellow earrings, dark yellow shirt and the customary black pants. Something had to be done about the wings and crown, thought, they were dead giveaways.

            Ignoring the alterations in her appearance, she flew over Marseilles where most of the businesses were closed for the night. A few cafés were open and, spotting a chair occupied by only a beret and a grey wooden trench coat she swooped down to steal it. Having no qualms about procuring clothes by illegal means, she dropped to the cobblestones and darted out of sight. The trench coat was too long, she'd have to adjust it.

            A tall man with cropped black hair and a moustache waltzed out of the bathroom and gasped, glancing at the table his articles had just been. Looking very upset, he screamed out to no one in particular, "Ou est ma chapeau? Mon blazier!"

            Wanda, safely hidden behind a dumpster to the side of the café, sniggered appreciatively. Oh, honestly, he could always buy new ones. Humans were so needy.

            Shutting her eyes, she focused on reducing the trench coat to her size. Another searing pain began, this time in her stomach, and she thought her innards were going to burst open. At the same time, a gigantic green magical scissor cropped the coat. Naturally she knew the two were related but it was a bit hard to ponder this when her abdomen felt like it was going to split open.

            "Cosmo…" Wanda whispered, doubled over in pain. Her hair turned a shade darker as did her eyes, clothing, and earrings. For a second, she thought she was going to pass out.

            The green scissors vanished as did a vague recollection she'd so desperately clung to. She felt better, though wistful and longing to know who Cosmo was or why she'd desired him at a time like this. He'd imbued a feeling she could not name in her and the colour of the scissors seemed connected to it.

            Shaking her head to clear it, she retrieved the coat from midair and mocked her sense of desire. She wanted nothing, she needed nothing, she was Wanda, cold hearted bitch. Whoever the hell Cosmo was, he was nothing she should concern herself with.

            "Cosmo, you idiot," she muttered and smirked. There, he was an idiot, she'd solved her dilemma. If only she could remember him for more than five seconds…

            From behind her came purple smoke and she quickly stashed the items in a crack between the brick and the wall. Juandissimo hadn't wasted any time locating her, had he? Goddammit, why was he so persistent?

            "Why did you leave?" Juandissimo snapped and fiddled with his wand. He had no intention of allowing her to wander far lest she find those wretched photos and acquire a little knowledge of her past. Even if it was stored in a dilapidated house difficult to locate by night, he didn't want to take chances.

            "Why do you care?" Wanda retorted, folding her arms over her chest, cross.

            "Because I love you and I worry about you," Juandissimo murmured and cupped her chin in his palm. Her eyes were wide and defiant. They also appeared downright red, he should have that checked out.

            "Bull shit. You only love yourself," Wanda slapped his hand away and stood apart, searching for heaven knows what in the dark. Another reason she despised him- he was sappy and a narcissist, not to mention a terrible liar.

            Juandissimo's mouth fell agape at the profanity she'd uttered. It was so uncharacteristic of her- even as a teenager, she'd never cursed. While he didn't deny he _was _in love with himself to a certain degree, it stung him to think Wanda felt it conceivable he loved _only _himself. Didn't he love her? Did he? Of course he did…

            "I love you," Juandissimo whispered, the words flat in his ears.

            "You're a horrible liar." Wanda, this time with no difficulty, poofed off to the chateau, her hair, eyes, and attire dropping another shade.

            Juandissimo followed and tried to talk to some sense into her. This proved cumbersome because, clearly, she wasn't interested. She preferred to spurn his advances and, once, to threaten him. Where had his Wanda gone?

            Nowhere, his Wanda had gone nowhere. This was _his _Wanda, the one he'd constructed with his lust. The true question was, where had _Cosmo's _Wanda gone and this was precisely what an irate Cosmo demanded to know of an ignorant Timmy.

(Timmy Turner's bedroom, 5:45 p.m., PST)

            Slumping against his pillow, Timmy regarded Cosmo (positively distraught) with one eye open. The fairy still ranted and raved (he'd done so for three straight hours, that had to be some sort of record) and the pink hatted boy examined his arms instead of looking at him. At least Tootie (right after the storm) had wrestled his wand away from him before he successfully murdered his godson. _That _was a relief.

            The loss of his wand hadn't meant the loss of anger, though. When The Other had "casually" strolled down to the now swampy track to usher Timmy up to school for his detention and to give Cosmo an earful and a gaping wound in the stomach, Cosmo transformed into a pencil (a bleeding pencil, but one nonetheless) and proceeded to stab Timmy every five seconds. The poor boy had little graphite marks (it would have been lead but Cosmo hadn't thought of that) up and down his arms.

            Unlike his sobbing in Tootie's arms, Cosmo now flat out refused to cry, believing it would just what the murderer ordered. Timmy was pretty weary of being treated like a hardened criminal, especially since Cosmo kept sprouting nonsensical theories, ranging from coordinating Wanda's murder with The Other to aiding Juandissimo in her kidnap. Not only was he sick of them, but he couldn't even ignore him to do his homework (not that he was trying hard, mind you) because Cosmo had thrown his books out the window.

            "Shut up!" Timmy screamed and his godfather froze in midair. "I'm not friends with Juandissimo, I didn't help kidnap Wanda. I have no idea where she is and I almost wish Gifoalski _had _killed me today, it'd be better than sitting here and listening to you accuse me of everything from jumping her to stuffing her body in a trash bag and chucking it into the woods! If you want me dead so badly, why don't you go ahead and kill me? Here, I'll make it simple for you- I wish I were dead!"

            Cosmo gasped and his mouth hung open. Hands trembling badly, he glanced out the window and tried to prevent the words from penetrating. He wouldn't…he couldn't…he really thought he wanted him dead?

            "Do you _really _think her being gone is easy on me? At least when she was here, she kept you from killing me. She actually loves me, unlike you," Timmy spat, continuing. "You're just keeping me around because Fairy World would want to know why you killed your godkid!"

            "What about you?" Cosmo retorted, his godson's words still not sunken in yet. "Keeping me around just in case Fairy World wants to know if you really were going to kill us? You obviously wanted Wanda dead so you did away with her!"

            "I didn't kill anyone!" Timmy bawled and buried his head in his pillow. The rest of his words were muffled by it and punctuated by sobs. "I wasn't going to. I love you guys…."

            Shaking badly, the words finally made it through Cosmo's thick head and he bit his lip, his eyes swimming in tears. He floated close to his head. Wanda could have had a point before, he was getting dangerously depressed.

            "Timmy?" The green fairy whispered and, quivering, extended his hand out to stroke his hair. Timmy, still shuddering as sobs rocked his body, ceased and took comfort in the little compassion Cosmo offered.

            Turning himself over on to his back, his eyes met Cosmo's. Hurt and betrayal shone in the fairy's eyes (hurt because Timmy's words shook him to the core and still the sting of the "deal") and grief and depression in the pre-teen's (still grieving his parents and his godparent's loss of trust in him and the events of the past still affected him). Neither could take this any more, it was tearing them apart. Something would have to be done about it, someone had to make the first move…

            Cosmo tentatively reached out to embrace Timmy when he jumped up and darted out of the room. Okay, well, that wasn't what was supposed to happen, but they _were _guys, although neither were exactly the epitome of the male gender. Besides, a thought (rare though those were in either case) had just occurred to Timmy and it could be the key to finding Wanda.

            Remembering he required a jacket, Timmy spurted back into his room and offered Cosmo a small smile. He then retrieved his pink coat (just as Cosmo discovered a spare wand) and Timmy disappeared, leaving the fairy to levitate above his bed.

            Although he was no longer in earshot, the fairy said anyway, to clear the air and alleviate his guilt, "I believe you and I'm sorry…for everything. For being a jerk and making you think I wanted you dead…I don't…"

            With that, Cosmo began to cry again. "I love you…"

(Dimmsdale Public Library, 6:00 p.m. PST)

            Tootie seriously questioned her sanity. Even seated here now, the pacifying books and sedate atmosphere failed to tranquilize. In fact, they were having the opposite effect- she was at the brink of sanity, she assured herself.

            For no sane person could, being of sound mind, see their very dead fairy godfather inside books, particularly her Chemistry one. Oh, she wished she were sane…Then, perhaps, Cal wouldn't be staring back at her from a chart of diatomics.

            "Go away!" Tootie pleaded in an urgent whisper, eyes brimming over with tears. Today was rough on her and it took every ounce of her will to (a), remain awake and, (b), not to start crying. Honestly, how did Mrs. Gilran expect her to study with everything going on?

            "I won't 'go away' until you talk to me," Cal shot back, his body see through and oxygen's diagram visible. "And don't even try to study Chemistry, I know you don't care and it won't really help you in your life."

            "You're dead and I'm going crazy. Yes, that's it. I'm going crazy and soon I'll be driving around Dimmsdale in a fairy detection van, screaming at the top of my lungs about fairy godparents," Tootie muttered and didn't spazz. _The uncontrollable spasms must have something to do with your godparents being alive…_

"I hope not, you're way too young to drive. And I know I'm dead, you don't have to remind me."

            "No," Tootie moaned and sank low in her chair. Meanwhile, the couple making out to her far left paused and stared at her. "No…"

            "No, I'm not dead? Yes, I am," Cal chuckled. "Wow, I knew Chem rotted your brain but I never suspected nearly this much damage."

            "No…"

            "No, Chem doesn't rot your brain or no, I'm not dead? I'm pretty sure I'm dead, so you must mean Chem doesn't rot your brain. True, they haven't done any studies-"

            "No…"

            "Oh, they have? Well, time flies when you're dead."

            "You're not here! I'm hallucinating. That's it, I'm hallucinating. I'm not going crazy, I just need sleep. Yeah, that's it, sleep. Night, night, hallucination of Cal."

            She then fell asleep on top of her Chem book. None, aside from Cal, noticed because the studying section was to the far back of the library and the couple making out had resumed their extra-curricular activity. Things just worked that way here.

            Entering her dream with a sigh, Cal found himself in an imaginary replica of Dimmsdale Public Library. Okay, if he could still dream, he'd have chosen a better setting than but she was exhausted, so he'd leave it at that. Besides, the purple chimps swinging from the overhead lamps were a nice touch.

            _"You know, Tootie, if this were _my _dream, I think I'd like it a tad more exciting. Dreaming about the place you're asleep in isn't terribly inventive," __Cal__ teased and smirked at the tome dream Tootie tried to read- "La chemie for les espagnols"._

_            "Chemistry in French for Spanish, huh? With a book like that, your dream self will be asleep too. I know, I'm no Timmy, but c'mon, look up. I'm not half as boring as that thing," __Cal__ said and floated down to her level. "Toot, Chemistry won't make any sense in French **or **Spanish if you don't understand it in English."_

_            Bleary eyed, Tootie blinked in bewilderment. "You're de-"_

_            "Can we just get past that point already? Yes, I'm dead, nice to meet you, became a ghost when my affairs weren't set on Earth-"_

_            "Huh?" He had her attention, for what it was worth._

_            "This is where you come in…"_

Rather concerned, the librarian, an elderly woman in a gray dress, shook Tootie by the shoulders. Still the girl would not wake for a good ten minutes and when she did, a piece of paper appeared from nowhere and her fist closed around it. Some sort of magic?

            "I need to use your elevator," was the first thing Tootie said upon waking and reading the note (how was beyond the librarian, there seemed to be nothing on the note). Taken aback, the woman merely pointed and Tootie, leaving her books but taking a locket, went in the suggested direction and took the elevator up to the nonexistent third floor. No one saw or heard from her from that dimension for six months.

(The Other's Victorian museum, 7:00 p.m. PST)

            He'd left over an hour ago, for some odd reason unable to recall where the mansion was .So he'd wandered, replaying the conversation in his head. All right, so he hadn't been terribly attentive and sheer force of habit had led him there.

            The wrought iron gates loomed impressively in front of him and he gulped. God, he hadn't been here in months, not since he trained to kill Cosmo and Wanda. The decision and its aftermath weighed horribly on him and he wasn't sure if he had the strength to take on The Other now when he hadn't before. After all, this was his element and not Timmy's.

            Perhaps he'd better sneak around the back. Sauntering in through the gates would only serve to announce himself and this was far from his intention. At any rate, he knew the alternate entrances and exits by heart and could just as easily go through them.

            _This is for Wanda_, Timmy reminded himself steely and, using a low hedge as a springboard, jumped the fence. Unfortunately, he'd selected the wrong shrub; he discovered this when he landed, quite painfully, on a lawn gnome that was actually a trigger to The Other's defense system. Maybe The Other had redecorated since he'd been here last (an unpleasant image of him adhering Cosmo and Wanda's head to the wall from the what-if spell rose and he hastily swallowed it back down).

            _Okay, ow…_Limping because his groin had broken his fall, he, incredibly slowly, made his way to the window Tootie (from a past life, it felt like) had snuck in. The library was only one corridor to the right- he'd make it! Yes, only a few more feet and "The Lost Book of Nostalgia" would be his.

            Fortunately, the window was open so Timmy, cringing, crawled inside and instead of banging his knees on the table that used to be there, he landed in The Other's waiting arms. Dazed, it took him a good five minutes to realize his error and by that time, The Other had stolen his lips in a kiss. Damn, why didn't he think things out before he did them?

           "Bon soir, Timmy," The Other grinned maliciously. "How are you feeling? Is your genitalia all right? I saw you tumble, not something I'd wish to engage in. Really, you should have surmised I'd know of your visit. You could have spared the excruciating pain by simply announcing yourself through the main gates, I promise no lawn gnomes would have prodded you in unpleasant places."

            Groaning, Timmy shoved at The Other's chest, but he was too feeble to accomplish anything. Dammit, stupid lawn gnome, if he hadn't the misfortune of becoming intimate with it, he wouldn't (a), be in so much pain right now, or, (b), have The Other's hands roam about his body. Well, Cosmo could always "rescue" him, but he was beginning to resemble "Timantha" with the amount of times he'd been the damsel in distress (his money was on the pink outfit helping that misconception).

           "Feeling better?" Playfully, Lorenzo groped him and he groaned again. Applying pressure to an already sensitive area, ow…Nerves tingle and blood rushed to that special part of his anatomy.

            "Get off!" Timmy snapped and punched Lorenzo hard in the chest. Once again caught unaware, The Other released him and Timmy managed to use the fall to his advantage, gaining a few feet in his dash to the library. Fortunately, the book depository was a mere twelve paces from his old bedroom and within limping distance.

            A large, high vaulted ceiling and mahogany bookcases and interior walls, and desks greeted him. Wow, with all that wood, it was truly a shame The Other wasn't some variation of vampire. Timmy would have loved to sharpen a stake and thrust it deeply into his chest ("This is for Cosmo and Wanda, for my parents, Tootie's parents…"). Ah, but he was getting ahead of himself. First, he needed that book.

            However, knowing of its existence was not _quite _the same as possessing it and there were thousands of books to sort through. The Other's collection was immense and it would take days to locate one particular tome unless you could verify its general location. Fortunately, even minus a card catalog, he could find it.

            A bevy of books descended upon him and he felt the top layer of his hair singe. Fire breathing books, how truly delightful. Well, if The Other wasn't chary, he'd burn his estate to the ground but that was of little comfort at the moment. He'd thought he'd like to live to see tomorrow as opposed to being incinerated.

            Turning his head swiftly, Timmy just scarcely had enough time to duck for cover when the fire breathers met the water gushers and they duked it out. Oh, yeah, the water elements resided one case away from the fires, he reminded now. But that meant he was precariously close to the-

           "Wind books," Timmy muttered as a particularly powerful gust swept him off his feet and threw him around the room. Well, wasn't that something- he'd opened a tornado (an upper level magic book). Lady luck really had it in for him, didn't she?

            Craning his neck, a small pitiable cry filled his ears and he recognized it. Accompanying it was a miniscule blue book, open at the center and weeping. A velvet, dark blue bookmark wiped its tears and waved at Timmy.

            _That's it! If only I could reach it!_

"Cease your onslaught!" The Other commanded and Timmy, stranded atop a bookcase, merely stared at him. Well, that was pleasant, he was to be sure _not _to do it again real soon. The next time a magical cyclone unleashed its fury and an evil anti-fairy he'd inadvertently wished for halted it, marooned him, he'd bring a parachute (or a Cosmochute, however things worked out then).

            Still sobbing, the little blue book flopped down at the far end of the case. Only half was settled, the rest dangled. Upon realizing its fate, it broke into wails anew and Timmy covered his ears; it was so shrill.

            "I'm so lost!" The volume cried. "I don't know where or what I am!"

            "You're a book and you're about to be mine," Timmy replied, inching his way towards it. _Darn it, crawling on a stomach was not how I planned to do this. Okay, so I didn't plan anything! So sue me, Butch Hartman._

"You don't want _that _book," The Other grinned. "You want 'How to Draw Fairly Oddparents Characters' (available from amazon.com, go ahead and search for it). I hear they give you a free crayon with every purchase."

            "I've seen that book- it stinks. Butch Hartman sucks," he retorted, within grasp of the book. _C'mon, just a little further. Disproportioned arms, don't fail me now._

"Now, don't say that. The man makes good money drawing chicken scratch. I mean, he's a _professional_."

            "Yeah, well, he makes cruddy drawings." _Got it. _Timmy, at long last, procured the book and promptly fell off the end. _Oh, crud._

"I wish I had a parachute," Timmy yelled, about to hit the floor face first. _C'mon, Cosmo…_

"What'll wishing do?" The Other quipped and stepped forward to catch him. "Unless you and your godfather are on speaking terms again, which I sincerely doubt. Why don't you just wish for Wanda back, too, while you're at it?"

            "Where the heck _is _Wanda?" Timmy replied and braced himself for impact. "What did you do to her?"

            The Other laughed, a cruel, mocking guffaw. "If I had killed her, both you and Cosmo would have known by now. Unfortunately, I haven't the foggiest notion where she is currently."

            Lorenzo caught Timmy just as Cosmo appeared. Better late than never, right? Wrong.

            "You really needed my help, huh? Thought with me outta the way, things woulda gone smoother? You, I believed you! I thought you cared! Now I know you're just a murderer!" Cosmo sobbed and Timmy, kicking Lorenzo in the face, sprang to his own defense.

            "I'm not! Cosmo, you gotta believe me, I _do _care. This isn't what it looks like!"

            "Oh, no? I know what it looks like! You great big liar, you're still working with The Other!" With that, Cosmo poofed away very upset. Timmy thought he'd like to murder The Other right now. He had almost been on the verge of making up when _he'd _shown up.

            "**_You_**," Timmy growled and suddenly exhausted washed over him. Lorenzo would be dealt with, later. If he tried anything now, he'd be worse off than before.

            Spotting an open window to his left, he flung himself out and scampered up the grounds and out the gates before Lorenzo could object or try to prevent him from doing so. (Then again, Lorenzo too was extremely exhausted, since Timmy and he were linked and anything afflicting Timmy troubled him as well). The Other cursed bitterly but at least, now, he knew the situation at home. Cosmo was never going to forgive Timmy, not if he had anything to say about it.

(Timmy Turner's bedroom, 8:45 p.m. PST)

            He could hardly remember the walk home. There was a green streetlamp and a light and that was it. For some odd reason, he also thought he saw a green fire hydrant, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Cosmo hated him again.

            Finally, turning the knob to his room, Timmy fainted, succumbing to his fatigue, and the book slipped from his clutches. Promptly opening up, it fixed Cosmo, currently kicking things, with a peculiar glance and said quite audibly, "I am the book to find those memory-less, lost fairies."

            Angrily, Cosmo shot back, about to destroy Timmy's video game system, "Yeah, so Timmy can go and kill Wanda."

            "Beg pardon? No, his intentions are noble, I would not have permitted myself to be captured otherwise. Perhaps you should trust your godson more, he risked his life and limbs for me," the book said sagely.

            _Books don't lie, do they? But…if Timmy risked himself for it…he wasn't lying?_

Shutting itself, the book only pointed its bookmark at him accusingly. First Wanda, now books were laying into him? But now he felt terrible for treating him like this…

            "Timmy?" Cosmo whispered and tenderly lifted him onto his bed. Waving his wand, he dressed him in his p.j.s and floated above him. The thought never occurred he'd done magic for his godson for the first time in months and he hadn't botched it, even without Wanda.

            "Cosmo, please believe me…" Timmy murmured.

            Feeling light-headed from all the magic he'd done that day, Cosmo flew down beside him and transformed into a cat (just in the mood to be aloof). He licked Timmy's hand and moved closer so he could lean on him. Timmy was bound to have nightmares and he didn't want Tootie to lose sleep over them.

            Yes, that was it. This was for her benefit and not because he really believed Timmy. Books could lie, couldn't they? (He'd never read one from cover to cover, so he didn't know himself, but couldn't they?)

            Groggy, Cosmo blurted out before he fell asleep, "Sweet dreams…"

(Timmy Turner's basement, a.k.a, Vicky's part of the house, 11:30 p.m. PST)

            Mark Chang stifled a yawn and fought the sleepiness threatening to possess him any minute. He'd been awake for nearly forty-eight hours and the only reason he remained so now was because he scalded himself making Vicky's dinner and it still burned. The throbbing actually kept in tune with her heartbeat, which either meant his lower arm asserted itself more often than he'd like or her heart palpitated.

            There was a loud crack and Mark froze, listening. Unfortunately, the basement was dimly lit, but he had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was. Loud cracks were seldom followed by good news.

            "Good evening, Vicky," The Other crooned and settled on her bed. Fists balled, Mark stood and glared. What the hell did this guy think he was doing, sauntering in and acting like he owned the place? So arrogant, so brazen, so conceited…Lorenzo.

            "I don't think you're welcome here," Mark snapped and pulled him up by his sweatshirt. "In fact, I really don't think you belong anywhere near Vicky, DeMedici."

            Lorenzo laughed and shrugged Mark off. "Well, well, if it isn't the alien. So, you're human now, apparently. I'm astonished you haven't slept with Vicky yet, she's an easy lay."

            Unbeknownst to both of them, Vicky was awake and watching the little melodrama unfold. She was eagerly anticipating Mark's response. His actions when he thought her unable to hear would determine his trustworthiness. Would he agree with him? Or was he really in love with her?

            Instead of replying, Mark delivered the strongest punch he could muster and gave Lorenzo a black eye. Trembling with rage, the former prince assumed a fighting stance. How dare he insinuate Vicky was a whore! She'd probably still be a virgin if this creep hadn't stolen it away from her.

            "Don't start up with me, alien. It's hardly my fault your girlfriend is a prostitute, though I dare say she at least knows how to satiate a man now. After all, she pleased me," Lorenzo smirked and drew up a defense shield. Mark had gotten lucky, it wouldn't happen again.

             On the bed, Vicky stifled a sob, reliving the rape. Silent tears slid down her face but she hesitated to hug her knees to her chest- they could hear her move. _The Other, just go away, leave me alone…_

"Your puny shield won't protect you, human," Mark retorted and thrust his fist, equipped with an oddly glittering glove, straight through. "Yugopotomians have more advanced technology."

            "I am not a human. Do not insult me and deem magic 'technology'. Anti-fairies are superior to all, especially your race of slimy, tentacled blobs," Lorenzo shot back and produced the transistor.

            "You're an anti-fairy, then. Well, I know one thing, you're no man. No real man would take from a woman and hurt her like that."

            "Oh, I suppose _you _think yourself to be masculine? Oh, look at me, I'm the insipid lovelorn cretin who does the whore's cleaning, cooking, and even attends to her when the boogey monster-" The Other broke off when Mark kicked him in the ribs. There was a satisfying crack and Lorenzo had to pause to heal himself.

            "Vicky is no whore. I love her and you will not desecrate her name with your foulness. You die now," Mark snapped and pressed a red laser saber into his chest.

            "Au contraire," The Other replied and teleported himself to the bed. "However you wish to fight me, perhaps you would like to do it with Vicky as well?"

            He then seized her from behind and pressed the hilt into her throat. She gasped as it dug in, getting closer and closer to her jugular vein. Pleading silently, she first tried eye contact and then, suddenly recalling, telepathy.

            Just let him go, _please_.

            What sort of freak would wage a losing battle and then take a hostage? If only I could attack him…that's it!

            What's it? What the hell are you talking about? Vicky replied, completely baffled.

            Not a physical attack but a mental one. It's where you fling your projection at your opponent and proceed brutally assault all you can. Actually, it's immensely painful, and, of course, totally wicked! They taught us how to do it in school.

            What kind of school is _that_? (Hmm, I wouldn't mind being able to hurt someone like that. But if he hits him and The Other blocks and slits my throat…)

            Oh, I doubt he'll see this coming. You see, DeMedici's weakness lies in his poor defense. He's accustomed to using an outrageously powerful offense and leaving himself wide open. Just watch.

            "Now, now, I'm sure we can reach an agreement somehow. If I were to, say, accidentally slit her throat, you wouldn't find that amusing, would you? Not to mention all the carnage you'd have to clean up and, after a few months, the stench might begin to aggravate you. However, to the contrary, if you persist in acting so 'gentlemanly', this may be your only opportunity to fornicate with her. She might be a tad unyielding, when rigor mortis sets in, but to each his own. If you want to have intercourse of the non-verbal nature with a corpse, that's your problem," Lorenzo smirked and fondled her breast with his left hand, moving rapidly downward and venturing towards her crotch.

            Mark charged, sick of the threats, insults, and horrid treatment of his beloved Vicky. She felt this surge run through her, a bit like a stallion. It reared and subsequently knocked him out. She couldn't say she was ungrateful, The Other was about to grope her.

            The knife and the arm holding it fell away and Mark unceremoniously tossed him off the bed. He then, stealing the transistor, pointed a teleportation device at him and he vanished. Mark too didn't want to take any chances.

            "So, my love, have I proven myself yet?" He beamed and Vicky grinned back.

            "You did it! You stopped him!" She leaned forward, perhaps to throw her arms around him, when something different happened. Instead of embracing him, she kissed him. He tasted a bit like apples and his lips were so soft…

            Mark kissed her back and she gasped as her whole body began to tingle pleasantly. She didn't want him to stop but she couldn't, she shouldn't…

            Pulling back, Vicky frowned and tried to ignore her racing heart. _Houston__, I think we have a problem._


	6. To Thine Own Self Be True

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents, but I'm giving Butch Hartman revenue by buying everything with "Fairly Oddparents" on it. Heh, heh.

Chapter Six: To Thine Own Self Be True

(Marseilles, 10:35 a.m. [approx] local time)

            Juandissimo was off somewhere; Wanda didn't know or cared where. All she knew was the sun shone merrily and she, clad in her stolen ensemble, strolled the streets. Once again, she was searching for that piece of her she so longed for, that part which would complete her. She ignored the children frolicking because their happiness grated on her nerves. At least she was out of the chateau…

            A ball bounced off the back of her head and she cursed. Simpleton- he nearly destroyed her disguise. Oh, he desired his ball back? Certainly, if he could retrieve it from the roof of the highest building in town!

            Laughing merrily at his misfortune, Wanda continued to wander. Soon she was on the outskirts of town and an impressive, dilapidated structure loomed before her. Its peeling, previously azure paint and broken windows beckoned. There were answers here, she was sure of it.

            Flying through a shattered window, she choked in the dust. The room was bereft of anything save for a cracked porcelain doll on a wooden rocking chair, both covered in cobwebs, and a small green shoebox. Her heart leapt at the sight of it but she was unclear as to why. Could it hold her solution?

            Racing to it, Wanda took no notice of the layers of dust and cradled it to her chest. However she couldn't examine it closely, the lighting was too poor. Still, it irked her- why would she clutch it so?

            Now that she was beneath a tree by the river, she could examine the box's contents at length. Many, many photographs were inside, all in black and white and turning sepia. Although it was nearly impossible to scrutinize the attractive, male fairy in them, she intuitively knew him to possess green eyes and hair. The question was; how _did_ she know?

            But she, too, was in the pictures. The green fairy had his arm looped around hers and they floated, grinning, over a human child, one she surmised to be a godchild. The whole idea was a conundrum, for when had she ever not been with Juandissimo? She could not recall such an event occurring, or, for that matter, a godchild. For the duration of her memory (if her recollections served her correctly), Fairy World had never granted _them_, much less her and an unknown fairy, a godchild. Curious…

            Yet another question sprang to mind. If she and Juandissimo were indeed husband and wife, why was this fairy so close to her? In several pictures, ones in which the godchild was strangely absent; she and he were in rather promiscuous positions. Juandissimo would not have approved of this behavior, she felt, yet her self in the photos looked so happy and carefree. She longed to confer with that past and know why it was false today.

            "Who are you?" Wanda whispered and a tear slid down her cheek. Good Lord, she hadn't even realized she was crying until it splattered the picture, but, the picture remained unscathed (some sort of charm?). "Tell me, are you the face I see in my dreams? Are you…Cosmo?"

            The wind picked up and she was transported out of the fairy tale land into reality. Juandissimo would not sanction these candid photos; she'd best hide them here, under a tree root. Still, she couldn't resist stealing one shot, one with this fairy (Cosmo?) and his hands on her hips, leaning towards her, his tongue waggling and she beaming back at him. She stuck this into her back pocket as well as directions to find the rest. Somehow, she found it unlikely she would remember them and she was right. She couldn't.

            Within five minutes of burying the shoebox, she'd forgotten all about it and thus, the pictures remained safe for the meanwhile. Shaking her head and wondering what on earth she'd been doing for the past half hour (she honestly couldn't recall), Wanda poofed back up to the chateau, utterly befuddled. Well, whatever it was, it couldn't be that important, could it?

            Meanwhile, down at a café, keeping guard over the chateau but failing miserably, Anti-Cosmo examined his wife with alarm. She was turning positively pink, even her skin was less blue. His eyes narrowed, he eyed the chateau and wondered just how long the imbalance would occur until something drastic happened. He didn't have long to wait.

(Vicky's basement, 9:35 a.m. PST)

            She was awake before he was and observed his softly rising chest. No one could really stay awake for three days straight, particularly not a teenager. Sooner or later, she knew he'd succumb to his drowsiness. Still, he did look adorable.

            Her heart was pounding and she was struck by a strong desire to kiss him again. Even if he _was _asleep, to feel his lips against her own would be so divine…Ugh, why was she thinking this? Why did she suddenly desire him so badly? Why did she have to read all those Danielle Steels?

            _Okay, getting thoughts in order here. I haven't seen this guy for two years (and he was all green and slimy then) and I've only spent time with him as a human for two days. Why am I so attracted to him?_

_            Well, he **is **cute, the way that little strand of hair falls over his left eye and the way his leg is sort of propped up at an angle. Then, of course, the way he protected me._

_            Am I falling for him? But I've only spent two days with him! What's changed? (Aside from his species and my personality). Just because we share telepathy and __Cal__ said that this was the mark of true love…_

_            I want to trust him. He seems like he really loves me and he risked his life (and mine) to prove it. Even if he **is **a guy, he isn't **just **a guy._

Stretching luxuriously, Mark yawned and his eyes widened when he realized not only had he shirked his duties and fallen asleep, she was awake and staring at him. A conflict was brewing in her eyes again.

            "Sleep well, my dearest Vicky? What were you thinking of?" He grinned and his hand brushed hers. She jumped, startled and at once cursing her anxiety. Goddamit, she wanted this!

            _Stop acting so stupid! _"Nothing, I wasn't thinking of anything…"

(Timmy Turner's dream, Saturday, 10:05 a.m. PST)

            _It was their second training session. Timmy, try as he might, was unable to lose himself in his brawl. Images of __Cal__ came to mind and he swallowed hard, wondering if Lorenzo's murder and execution of said act was what he was training to do to Cosmo and Wanda. If so, he wanted out._

_            "Weak!" The Other screamed and easily parlayed a half-hearted blow. The Wanda dummy, as ever, remained bereft of the finishing shot. The Other was portraying Cosmo (supposing he knew how to fight) and grew weary of his reluctance to deliver._

_            Timmy panted and, for a split second, the dummy became the real deal in his mind. She sobbed and pleaded with him. The sword clattered to the floor and he stood there, immobile, but not for long._

_            "Inept!" Lorenzo snapped and kicked him in the ribs. Timmy heard something crack as he slid to the floor and this searing pain made it difficult for him to defend himself. The Other had broken at least one if not two ribs._

_            "I'm sorry!" Timmy whispered and a tear slipped out and spilled onto the floor. Just one tear but more than enough to get him going._

_            "Pathetic!" Lorenzo snapped and landed another kick that propelled Timmy into the wall._

_            Now he was certain that something had cracked, in all likelihood his arm, for when Lorenzo had kicked him, Timmy had flung his arm up in desperation. Now he had two broken bones and an enraged Lorenzo to deal with. This, folks, was going to get ugly._

_            "Get up," The Other snarled and hoisted his protégé up only to smash him against the wall. Timmy gasped and sobbed, powerless to do otherwise. If **you **had a broken rib and left arm, wouldn't you cry too? Of course, this was not **quite **how The Other saw things._

_            "Peon."  With that, Lorenzo tore off Timmy shirt and, in the hand not pining him to the wall, bought a knife out. It was so long a butcher would envy it and Timmy gulped, now extremely fearful. Lorenzo couldn't kill him, right? Er, right?_

_            Deftly, Lorenzo slashed the word "weak" on his chest, making sure to do it do deeply it caused him agony, but enough so that The Other (in addition to Timmy) would die. The total incision was about three inches, extending from one side to the opposite. However, The Other wasn't finished._

_            Spinning him hard and throwing his head into the wall, The Other carved "wuss" into his back and then released him. Timmy slid to the floor, barely conscious. Blood pored down from both sides and Lorenzo suddenly felt light-headed._

_            He healed the bones and then departed, leaving Timmy to pass out seconds later._

            Timmy awoke to Cosmo's terrified whimpers. Clutching his wand to his chest, Cosmo, eyes large and watery, stared at him. He'd turned back into a fairy sometime during the night and couldn't since- Timmy's dreams haunted him.

            "Timmy?" Cosmo whispered apprehensively and put a hand on his shoulder.

            The boy recoiled as if burned and hugged himself, brushing a few errant tears away. The dream had yet to fade and the throbbing yet to subside. Besides, who said he wanted he wanted _Cosmo _to help anyway? He'd probably just scream at him how everything was his fault.

            "I…I saw your dream," the fairy murmured, slightly hurt by Timmy's reaction. "Is it still there, the marks?"

            Timmy hung his head despondently and nodded limply. He looked so pathetic, Cosmo couldn't help but wonder if maybe he needed someone, anyone, to hold him and tell him everything would be all right. It certainly wouldn't do any harm.

            "Can I see?" Cosmo asked and pointed his wand at his chest. Timmy flinched, obviously remembering yesterday. Oops, Timmy might've remembered but Cosmo had forgotten.

            "I can heal it, I think," He said and Timmy reluctantly undid the button on his pajamas to show him. The wounds were indeed still there and hadn't faded a bit with time. Well, here went nothing.

            Whispering to himself, Timmy murmured, "Lor-, The Other liked to run his fingers over it. Especially when he-"

            A warm sensation began at the beginning of the gash and it was accompanied by Cosmo flinging his arms around his godson and positively wailing. Both were rather pleasant, although the nape of his neck was growing a tad damp. In no time at all, the wounds dissipated and the flesh healed.

            Wrapping his arms around him (and accidentally bending Cosmo's wing), Timmy waited for his godfather to cease blubbering. Okay, while he admitted it did feel nice to have him trust him enough to act as he did, Timmy was clueless as to why he was doing so. He supposed he'd have to wait for the wailing to abate (however long _that _took).

            "Um, why are you crying?" Timmy asked, baffled, and Cosmo had to swivel his head around to answer.

            "Because…because, if I can't stand looking at your dreams, how can you stand being in them?!"

            Timmy sat still for a moment, reflective. Cosmo was admitting the past few months might have been terrible for someone other than himself? That, by remembering what had happened, it caused him emotional grief? Hmm, rather perceptive of him. It couldn't last.

            Cosmo cried for quite some time afterwards, not noticing where Timmy's sleeves were slightly unbuttoned at the wrists, there were deep razor marks.

(The library, Lorenzo DeMedici's creepy Victorian mansion, 11:20 a.m. PST)

            Remy Buxaplenty slammed his fist onto the mahogany table in frustration. God, looking for one fairy in the universe was like searching for a needle in the galaxy's biggest haystack. How in the hell was he supposed to locate her when he couldn't even find his own fairy godfather?

            Yes, Juandissimo had been M.I.A. since he'd kidnapped Wanda and was deaf to Remy's calls. Personally, he'd love to shove that Wanda woman in a blender- he wanted Juandissimo all to himself. Besides, as far as he could tell, Wanda didn't like him back.

            This was not to say he really cared about such matters. All he desired, the only thing he would wish for, was his godfather back. You see, Remy was a bit possessive and a little, perchance, enamored with his fairy. Not enamored as Jorgen might be (considering he was dating the tooth fairy) but enamored as in he fancied him or so he thought.

            Living in Lorenzo's house, where such things were encouraged, Remy's dependence and obsession had blossomed into a full-blown crush. As in, Remy had a crush on his fairy godfather. Not that you could really blame him, but, still he was getting a little out of control with it. As in, his contempt for Turner had shifted focus to one less logical, Wanda.

            Juandissimo was, if thought about it, the rat in the "cat that ate the rat that lived in the house that Turner built". Basically, Wanda (the cat) had devoured his godfather and, since Wanda was technically Turner's godmother, this all figured into his "Turner must be destroyed" schematic, a plan consuming his days and making him yearn for revenge. Turner had done it, yes, but so had Wanda. Turner was far too stupid to compose an elaborate plan for the original loss, so it had to be her.

            At least now he had a motive, like Turner, for tracing her whereabouts. Unlike Turner, who genuinely loved his godmother and only wanted her back for some security, peace of mind, and to grant Cosmo some sanity, Remy wanted her back for another reason. If he found her, he'd eliminate Juandissimo's love for her and thus have him all to himself.

            Good minds think alike and while Remy and Juandissimo's thought processes were corrupt to begin with, they _were _father and son. The ironic thing was both were doomed to fail, one way or another.

(Study, Lorenzo DeMedici's posh Victorian home, 12:45 p.m. PST)

            Cold, he was utterly freezing, despite the roaring fire. But, still, the lack of warmth was purely internal. He was cold inside and bored to boot.

            _I need a little fresh hell to unleash. The frach's out there somewhere, hell knows where, Cosmo's too easy a target right now, the whore's not in this universe, Crocker's been arrested for some minor legal infraction, Remy's doing my work for me, and where the hell does that leave **me**, the lovely charming villain?_

_           I need a new angle, someone else. Vicky has that loathsome Mark, the warrior prince from Yugopotamia and, as much as I'd relish the thought of his blood pooling at my sneakers, that freak has some powers of his own. Besides, what could I possibly stand to gain from his death? True, Vicky would be miserable again but she was never the aim- Timmy was._

_            Timmy, the average twelve year old with the silly pink hat who stole my heart and my brutality. Damn you, you mentally unstable preteen whose self-loathing is weakening me as we speak. How could my life become so entwined with yours? How could I have fallen so blindly into this?_

_            Something must be done about it. But what? Every time I even attempt to harm him as I did so nonchalantly in the past, I transform into the whore, unable to inflict any damage upon him or even articulate myself properly. It's pathetic._

_            I must find some way to transcend this…_

The cell phone in Lorenzo's pocket rang and he jumped, startled. Predictably, it was Crocker, pleading for bail since his mother was angry with him and wouldn't fork over the dough. Even though his futile, wretched effort to extricate himself from the jail only served to exasperate him, it did give him an idea. Hmm…

(The gigantic open auditorium of F.U.N., Fairy World, 3:50 p.m. EST)

           Whispers broke out among the many fairies, pixies, and other assorted creatures gathered. Rumor had it this meeting, tearing almost every breathing fairy godparent (with the exceptions of Cal, Cosmo, Wanda, and Juandissimo) from their godchild, it concerned Cosmo and Wanda, and, naturally, a wish their godson made two years ago. Since theirs was the first custody hearing in years and not it appeared this was no coincidence, they (particularly the jury presiding over the trial) demanded answers. As for the rest, they merely conjectured and made with wild accusations. None were too pleased to be separated from their godchild, not even for a few minutes.

            "QUIET!" Jorgen Von Strangle thundered and the mass quailed in their seats. "Better."

            A large projector appeared in front of an enormous screen. Now fairies, those with telepathy, began to murmur amongst themselves. The others just clutched their wands in bewilderment. Why interrupt their activities for some sort of video? Honestly, the idea was absurd.

            Oblivious to the telepathic messages buzzing around his head, Jorgen cleared his throat and implied, in no uncertain terms, their **full **attention was to be directed to the front. Oh, and to shut off all video recorders before the party involved was crammed in a VCR. Thank you and please enjoy the show.

            The first thing apparent was Fairy World not only knew **about **Lorenzo, certain sects had monitored him since his birth. Therefore, the events portrayed were as it happened, not as a summary. Due to this, quite a few lost their meals. After all, the idea of such happenings occurring to **any **fairy was gruesome.

            It culminated in the What-If spell (an extremely difficult spell to master and was executed flawlessly, if Jorgen could begrudgingly admit this much), an excellent indication of what might come if this menace were left alive. The auditorium was dead silent, not even those bonded with their soul mates could utter a word, telepathic or otherwise. Goose pimples arose on their arms and many shivered.

            "What, what d'ya want us to do about it?" A voice from within the audience squeaked.

            Jorgen smirked. "Stay away from him. Our trained militia will handle him. This anti-fairy cannot defeat the likes of-"

            "He already killed a fairy! What would a few more be to him?" The same voice protested and, this time, it was proceeded by a great deal of enraged agreements. Pretty soon, Jorgen had an angry mob on his hands, resplendent with flaming torches and pitchforks. They wanted answers and they wanted them now.

           "SILENCE! STOP! CEASE!" Jorgen screamed but to no avail. Everyone, including the Tooth Fairy, was panicking. Still, he _was _the toughest fairy in the universe, not to mention fairy drill sergeant, and head of Fairy World. This was no butterfly net, this was a serious situation and if he didn't keep his head, who would?

            "SHUT UP!" Grabbing twenty trainers, he converted them into one massive grave and slammed it down on the podium. Since all of these he'd grabbed were telepathic, their spouses were forced to quiet due to the ringing in their ears. And, with their halting, the rest gradually hushed as well.

            "I understand your concern. And, to the puny fairy that suggested we storm Earth and murder him in his sleep, this is impossible. The only creature who can kill this accidental atrocity is a twelve year old human, Timmy Turner, the one who created him," Jorgen informed them and the projector, previously off, turned itself on to display Timmy.

            "He's awfully morose," one godmother noted with a frown. "He looks like he hasn't got a friend in the world. Where's his godmother?"

            "Another problem. His fairy godmother has been kidnapped by Juandissimo." (There were swoons and several fainted). "Yes, yes, he is very sexy, but that is not the point!

            "ORDER!" Jorgen banged the gravel again and they shut up. "We are not debating his sexiness! Since Wanda's kidnapping, Timmy has no one to believe him as his girlfriend was led out of this realm by her dead fairy.

            "Cosmo, the bumbling fairy, has lost all confidence in his godchild and, thus, his godson, because of recent events, has lost all confidence in himself," Jorgen finished and left the rest of his statement unsaid. No need to incite another potential riot.

            Once again, whispers began and Jorgen, weary of banging the same fairies about, turned two of them into canaries (which shut them up pretty quickly). They weren't attractive canaries, either. No one wanted to be a hideous canary, so they nominated Frank as their representative.

            "Jorgen, sir, the general consensus is that Timmy might be suicidal. What would happen if, God forbid, he killed himself?" Frank queried and threw up a shield for protection.

            "If he were to kill himself, there would be mass chaos! The world and all the others now haunted by The Other would tear at the seams, affecting the very fabric of reality. If the human boy does not dispose of The Other properly, his ghost will seek vengeance. Therefore, we must ensure he remains alive and kills The Other correctly, overriding the idiot."

            This, unfortunately, was easier said than done.

(A chateau in Marseilles, 11:30 p.m. local time)

            Wanda was restless and irritated. Juandissimo, as well, had done his bang up job of screwing her and making her wish she were outside herself. Therefore, while he snored contently, full on himself, she lay awake, thinking of the photos.

            Even now, huddled beneath the comforter for warmth she did not feel, she shut her eyes and saw the idea of him on her eyelids (she couldn't remember his image). The idea sent tremors down her spine, a mystery lover? Why had she left him? Where was he now?

            _He knew where all the parts were, but most of them were his. It's as if he was thinking of someone else (probably himself), I know I was. I almost called Cosmo's name, just to test it out. Then again, there was no real reason to; I was nowhere near as "excited" as Juandissimo._

She rolled over to look at him and grimaced. Ugh, she disdained the mere appearance of him. She had to get out of here.

            Grabbing her pants from the heap he'd tossed them upon in his passion and her indifference, she snatched the note from her left pocket and scanned it. She knew she'd have to read it repeatedly to remember, but this wasn't what bothered her. What really pestered her was the slant of moonlight on his smug face.

            Stifling the almost overwhelming urge to kick him contemptuously, Wanda settled for searching unsuccessfully for his wand (any new spell, be it transformation or otherwise, still caused her agony). Damn, she should have realized he'd keep it hidden. How was she supposed to ensure he'd remain asleep?

            Oh, she'd located it, beneath his pillow. How pompous he acted, but how childish was it to hide your wand beneath your pillow? Hmph, men.

            Seizing it at once, she gasped as magic coursed rapidly up and down her body. It was like electricity, except growing exponentially as the wand grew harder and harder to hold. Dropping it as one would a hot potato, she made one gross error- she dropped it on Juandissimo's head.

            Before it entirely left her hands, it whispered, Dimmsdale, he is in Dimmsdale. She didn't have to ask who, she knew. This clinched it, she'd go there tomorrow night. However, for now, she had to deal with Juandissimo.

            "That is mine!" Juandissimo snapped and snatched the wand off his forehead where a sizeable lump had formed. "You know you cannot have me."

            "Why?" Wanda countered. "Afraid of what I might do to you if you were armed? What, can't you fight without magic? Are you that weak?"

            Blood thundering in his ears, Juandissimo didn't realize he was aiming his wand until it was pointed at her chest. No, what was he doing? Why would he threaten the woman he loved? Sure, she was being unduly cruel to him, but if he acted compassionate, she'd realize the error of her ways and relent.

            "Pathetic," Wanda retorted to his "defense". Concentrating on him and knocking the weapon out of his hands, she ignored the mind-numbing agony and he skidded back a few feet, his wand slipping from his grasp. Perfect- as soon as she could breathe again, she'd have the upper hand.

            Her hair, clothes, and eyes dropped another shade. Now her eyes and hair were a murky brown and her shirt, for some odd reason going in the same direction as the aforementioned was. The bun, no longer curly but wavy, tumbled out.

            "You are using dark magic, mi amor? Why? Please do not-" He was cut off.

            "First of all, I'll do whatever the hell I feel like doing and you're not going to say anything about it because, frankly, I could care less if you dropped dead. Second, I don't **have **a wand, so how do you propose I do magic without one, huh? Got any brilliant ideas in that dick of yours, because I **know **that's where your brain is."

            Flabbergasted, he stared at her until the testosterone kicked in and he pushed her against the wall. His hands pinned her there as she glared hatefully at him. What a fine husband he made…not!

            ."Cosmo wouldn't have done this," Wanda snapped, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Why, at a time like this, did she suddenly remember his name? For a brief second, her attire and appearance shifted to normal.

            Juandissimo staggered back, stunned. No, she shouldn't remember her at all. How could she? The spell and concoction had been perfect…

            Eyes narrowed, Wanda cast her final spell for the day to render him unconscious. Due to extreme pain and exhaustion, she passed  out before she could execute it.

            Juandissimo caught her and pried the note from her hand. He read it and scowled. Well, he'd just have to get there before her tomorrow. He didn't know what the coordinates meant but it had to have something to do with Cosmo.

            Moreover, as usual, anything to do with Cosmo had to be destroyed.

(The basement, 9:45 p.m. PST)

            Mark sat upright on the couch, clutching the remote and staring blankly at a black screen. The set was off and the only sounds came from the falling water in the shower where Vicky was. (He knew better than to intrude).

            Speaking of her, she'd been jittery all day. When they were within a foot of each other, she'd reach for him and then recoil. He tried talking through telepathy but she was evasive there too. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she liked him but was having a hell of a time expressing it.

            And she was pretty damn sure she liked him. Last night, during the kiss, he felt sparks and knew she felt them too. After all, afterwards, even in her sleep, she kept pressing her fingers to her lips and recalling his touch. She knew what she really wanted, in her heart of hearts, but was terrified of men.

            The only thing he could really hope for was she would trust him soon. The way she was acting had to be driving her crazy too. She wanted him but was so fearful of what could happen that she wouldn't let it.

            "I…"  Vicky said softly and he craned his neck to look at her. She was wearing a fluffy bathrobe and his hair was down. At first, he wasn't sure she remembered he was there.

            "Yes, my dearest Vicky?" Mark grinned at her. "I am eternally in your service."

            She went crimson and dropped her gaze. Beneath the robe, her heart beat madly and her palms were sweaty. There was no way she'd ever be able to say this.

            I…enjoyed the kiss and…I really like you. I mean (gasp!) She blurted in telepathy and he bit back a chuckle. Well, this had the propensity to be awkward.

            You're terrified of me, aren't you? Mark sent and leapt over the couch to meet her halfway. I would never hurt you.

            I don't want to be scared of you. I want you to hold me and- Why am I saying all this stuff? What's wrong with me?

            Nothing is wrong with you. You're sending your real feelings and thoughts, things you wouldn't say otherwise. You're just having a little problem with blurting things out. He replied and, testing the waters, drew his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulders briefly and then pulled back. No good, again.

            Sighing, he released her and threw himself on the couch again. She stood there, cursing herself and darted back into the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Another wonderful development in the Mark/Vicky relationship.

            "I'm sorry. I wish I could…" Vicky murmured, changed and flinging herself, frustrated, into bed. "I really do."

            _So do __I._"It's all right," Mark said and let out a low whistle. "Good night, my lovely Vicky. Sweet dreams."

            "'Night," Vicky murmured. "You too."

            "I love you…" Mark whispered and stood to guard her like a sentry. "Sweet dreams, my dearest Vicky."

           Turning over, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her and squeezed it back. Then, for the entire night, he held it, never once letting go.


	7. Darkest Hour

Author's Note: Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Oh, loyal readers, please review. By the way, in case you were wondering about the wait, I took a little break from writing. (I'm back, though!) Enjoy!

Oh, and one last thing. I read "Hello", a Danny Phantom fanfic (but the author's name escapes me, it might be Danni) and I probably took the playground scene, well, the idea of what Timmy tried to do there, from her. Sorry! It was originally supposed to be in his house but I felt the playground scene fit it better. So, uh, go read her fanfic when you're done with mine, okay? It's really good.

Disclaimer: According to my sources, I don't own Fairly Oddparents. Who are my sources? Why, my cat Ariel and my computer, of course! Silly people, er, animal and machine…

Chapter Seven: The Darkest Hour

            Three months passed since Tootie disappeared and perhaps more since Wanda had. Cosmo didn't know; he no longer kept track of time. In fact, he was scarcely aware of the time of day, much less notice his godson was falling apart.

            Most of the time, he was lost in the past, calling Timmy by former godchildren's names or referring to events only he remembered.  Whenever Timmy endeavored to broach the topic of his misery or attempt to locate Wanda, Cosmo would brush him off and try to dispose of the book. Therefore, for three months, the only thing accomplished was Timmy falling deeper and deeper into an endless depression and Cosmo losing his sanity.

            Well, perhaps not the only thing. Vicky grew impatient and longed to further her relationship with Mark. She yearned to make a move on him (or he on her, but she doubted the latter) and told herself she would, but no progress as of yet. What she was waiting for was beyond anyone, but Mark suspected, from the way she talked, that she was waiting for Tootie. Although, if she was seriously waiting for Tootie, she would have a hell of a long wait.

            Fairy World was no closer to catching Lorenzo than they had been before but now there was widespread panic. No new fairies were permitted to leave Fairy World and no old ones to return. Fairy World was closed for business, except for, some odd reason, the one request for a godchild by Juandissimo and (rather shady) Wanda. This one was put off for a few days but it would be processed for a bizarre reason, perhaps for an attempt on normalcy.

            Nothing bad could come of it, they were certain. Without Cosmo, perhaps Wanda would function better and, besides, they had to make do with the fairies on Earth. They could just throw any complaints in the circular bin in the meanwhile.

             In school, winter break was over and Timmy discovered just what it was to have the entire male population of a junior high despise you. No help from his friends, either, because A.J., on the Scholastic team, was not only in all the smart classes, but he rarely ate lunch in the cafeteria due to meetings of his team. Chester's trailer was being fumigated and he was staying with his relatives out of state. Sanjay's family in Mexico was having a grand ole time, so grand they forgot school started more than a month ago. Last but not least, Elmer was in the hospital, having his psychotic boil removed. Timmy was friendless and defenseless. Okay, not utterly so, but the principal having your back gets rather creepy after a while.

            Between his home life and his school life, sharp edges suddenly became more appealing. Even the slightest pressure of one across his palm sent surges through his body. Pain was something he could control, something he could gauge. Pain was power and the only thing he felt he understood.

            Lorenzo DeMedici was in a rut as well. Remy offered no sustenance and he suspected him to be plotting against him. This didn't bother him as much as the idea of being beaten by alien scum. Where was he going wrong? Why was he becoming so weak? Why were injuries he hadn't inflicted appearing on his arms? Something was greatly amiss.

            Gary too felt this way. Unfortunately, his thoughts were more to the effect of: "You murdered Tootie, you selfish bastard." Moreover, as an added bonus, Timmy got to hear these musings _every _day, every gym period, right before Gifoalski tried to murder him with exercise.

            Gifoalski's new, unofficial motto was: "pick on the orphan" and, as Timmy was the only orphan around, this meant he was entitled to: (a), daily beatings (guess what? Francis is out of juvy!) out of gym as well as tramplings, and, (b), other assorted activities in gym. Although, between Gifoalski, Wanda's kidnapping, Tootie's disappearance, Cosmo, Gary, and the male class turning on him, Timmy's spirits were at an all time low but this was unsatisfying to the malevolent gym teacher. He had to find a new, innovative way to humiliate him, including taking a camcorder into the locker room and using the tape as blackmail to force Timmy into doing his dirty work.

            Far, far away in Marseilles, Wanda continued to practice dark magic habitually and her counterpart grew lighter and lighter to the point where she could pass for her and Wanda…couldn't. For she had a different transformation all together, one which would enable her to employ a great deal of stealth. With one more strong spell, she would be entirely black, including her skin.

            Juandissimo was beside himself with worry. When he _was _home and not campaigning for a godchild in Fairy World (this _had_ to be the source of her apathy), her condition worried him greatly. Even the spell book he had acquired her potion from lent no answers, only more questions. It too had turned on him, transcribing its words into French (Wanda's doing). Loath though he might be to admit it, the formerly gorgeous fairy he had forced into marrying him was now becoming nothing short of a freak. Once again, he prayed the godchild would reverse this horrid condition and return to him the woman he loved. However, like everything he prayed for concerning Wanda, the gods were deaf to his cries. Perhaps if he had not stolen her from her beloved so selfishly, the gods might have been inclined to help. As it was, they merely watched his undoing, one-step at a time.

            This was the current state of affairs in and around Dimmsdale. However, one should be careful what one wishes for because, inevitably, things are bound to get worse.

                                                                        --------------------

(Monday, 8:30 a.m. PST, February 14th, a.k.a. Valentine's Day, Dimmsdale Junior High Auditorium)

            He wanted a gun. Correction, he really wanted a gun. To the left of him was the entire student body and there he was, sitting alone in the far corner of the room. Once a minute, a spitball, paper airplane, or textbook would come soaring his way and he would have to either duck for cover or use his hat as a deflector.

            Were the teachers doing anything about this? No, of course not. It would take so much effort to track down every single child involved because, unfortunately, every single child was involved. Besides, they had not had their coffee yet and things, especially harmful objects never to be launched against another human being, looked a lot clearer after a few dozen shots.

            The Other was due to come up and make a speech about Valentine's Day (the girls in the front row center had homemade banners and rumor had it Pauline was going to propose to The Other on stage). Nevertheless, in the meantime, a tired looking Crocker tried to calm down the masses and he appeared to have a new fairy detection machine on him. It wasn't beeping wildly in Timmy's direction, probably because Cosmo wasn't with him.

            He and Cosmo, when Cosmo was in near full possession of his faculties, were on the outs again and Timmy sincerely doubted Cosmo cared whether he lived or died. In fact, Timmy barely cared if _he _lived or died. As far as he was concerned, he was the root of all evil in Dimmsdale, and, if he were to drop off the face of the earth, no one would give a shit. It was a very painful thought to process but it was the truth. He was better off dead.

            "Good morning," The Other greeted them cheerfully. The onslaught ceased because, as most knew, Timmy was very important to their principal (although none knew why). They pretended to be on their best behavior while most gave Timmy looks of utter revulsion. Gay boy, they warned, get out of here. (They wouldn't listen to him when he proclaimed the truth, that he wasn't, and he stopped trying to fight them all together. He could care less what they thought).

            "Good morning," they all chorused back, except Timmy. Narrowing his eyes, he folded his long sleeve t-shirt across his chest. Since practically none, not even in winter, wore long sleeves, this immediately caught Lorenzo's eye.

            "Today is Valentine's Day and…" Lorenzo continued, but Timmy soon lost interest, up until he felt Lorenzo pushing at the block. Timmy let him in- he didn't have to protect himself anymore, no one cared if he lived or died.

            Are you all right? Lorenzo murmured and he could feel the concern ripple through the mind link. My word, you look as your parents did not a few months ago.

            Whatever, Timmy replied nonchalantly, bored already. Why don't you go back to your fans?

            Because my fans aren't _you_. Sure they fawn, but do they-

            They love you, they adore you. Pauline wants to marry you. Go off with them. Leave me alone.

            I won't and I can't. What is Cosmo doing to you?

            There was a humorless laugh, both aloud and in his mind. None noticed in the auditorium, but Lorenzo scowled and Pauline confessed her love to him again. Hmm, this seemed too vast to be solved while he gave his crummy speech about the events of the day. He'd hand this off to Crocker and deal with Timmy on a more personal level.

            So, with a wave, he completed his oration and departed backstage, indicating Timmy follow. This he did reluctantly. He had to remind himself that, no matter what Lorenzo might do to him, he no longer cared. Let him be the sex slave to the evil anti-fairy he helped create, at least then he would be of use.

            Sit down, sit down, Lorenzo commanded and he did as he was bidden. Now why did you laugh when I mentioned Cosmo?

            Instead of meeting his eyes, he searched for, against all hope, a pink item with a smiling face on it. For over three months, he had quested in vain. Even with the gaping hole Tootie had left in his heart, if he could just for five minutes speak to her, perhaps things would get better. Conversely, perhaps he was being foolhardy and, supposing he could converse with her, she would not be as he remembered.

            Collecting his thoughts, Timmy replied dejectedly, Because he's not there anymore. Well, he is, but physically. He's pretty much insane.

            Lorenzo savored this idea for a few seconds before responding. _Are you saying you're completely unguarded? No one is watching you? Without the frach, you're defenseless? Ding, dong, the frach is dead! Which old frach? The Wicked Wanda! Ding, dong, the wicked frach is dead!_

I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to come over and rethink your living arrangements? Your old room is still unoccupied.

            I don't think I'll need a room anymore, Timmy sent cryptically and closed the link. He then departed from the auditorium via the outside entrance. If this was going to be his last day, he'd rather not spend it with Gifoalski.

            "Wait!" The Other called and darted out to meet him. The boy's head didn't even rise in acknowledgement and he faltered. Perhaps he was going to pack his stuff and join him again, but, no, that didn't add up. Especially because a furtive glance at his own wrists showed deep incisions…

            "Dammit!" Using Crocker's van as a springboard (it was surprisingly bouncy), he launched himself off the roof and landed atop him. As expected, Timmy didn't resist.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing to yourself (and, by proxy, me?)" He sat up and turned Timmy over so he could look at him with little discomfort. It was chilling, however, as his eyes were devoid of life, resembling the waking dead. Whereas before, as his protégé, they were cold and unfeeling, now they were unanimated.

            "It's none of your damn business!" Timmy snapped defensively and pulled himself out of from under him. "Why don't you just go run your damn school-"

            Frustrated beyond words, The Other slammed Timmy's head into the concrete. Unfortunately, this had the unpleasant bonus of making him feel as though _his _head had been subjected to the same. Weren't bonds a pain in the ass?

           "You know, at this rate, I won't have to kill myself because you're doing a good job of it for me," Timmy said coldly.

            Shuddering, the words sent a shiver down his spine and chilled his heart. First and foremost, a world without Timmy, even if he was alive, was a world without hope. He could not imagine living without him, even the world he was currently in had no possibility of his affections being returned. Second, a world without Timmy, in reality, also meant a world without him and he enjoyed living for the most part.

            What has Cosmo done to you? Lorenzo cried yet again (obstinately sticking to the idea Cosmo was responsible) and healed his sire's injuries. Timmy whimpered slightly (Lorenzo took this to mean Cosmo was responsible and stored this for later use) but he quieted. Apparently he'd learned from the best how to be unresponsive.

            He didn't do anything that I didn't do myself. Me and my stupid wishes fucked up this world, now I'm going to fix things. If I can't change the past, I'll change the future and eliminate me from it.

            Using the only bit of magic he'd picked up, Timmy vanished with a crack, leaving Lorenzo there on the concrete. A few spare tears wet the asphalt but it was impossible to tell whose they were.

                                                                        -------------------------

(9:45 a.m. PST, the treehouse)

            Cosmo awoke with a bang. A black fairy shot back and forth in the room, frantically searching through chests and dressers. She looked oddly familiar and he frowned, trying to place her. The hair was different, the clothes were too, the eyes were jet black, but the voice was the same.

            "Wanda!" Cosmo cried in sheer delight and poofed over to her, enveloping her in the tightest hug of her life.

            She blushed crimson and, for a few moments, basked in the notion of his skin touching hers. Pure exhilaration rushed through her and she'd never felt this happy in her life, not even with Juandissimo, according to her past. If he never let go of her, she'd thought she'd die happy.

            How on earth Cosmo could recognize her was unknown to her but he, of course, felt her approach. Mind links were strongest when the pair was in the immediate vicinity and she didn't even realize she was transmitting. Ignoring the fact she was now black from head to toe and her wings had all but fallen off, he still knew her. The thought overjoyed her and she forgot everything, even that she could barely remember him for more than a few seconds.

            "I missed you _so _much!" He gushed. His fingers swept through her straight hair and he kissed her passionately on the lips.

            Why was she so attracted to this fairy? She had Juandissimo and he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, but the green haired fairy filled her with such exuberance….No. He couldn't touch her, he wasn't allowed to, no one should be. She had to assert herself.

           "Get the hell off of me," Wanda growled and, through a great deal of straining, disentangled herself and glared at him.

            "Wanda?" Cosmo said in confusion. "What are you doing? It's me, Cosmo!"

            She cocked her head, trying her hardest to recall him, but nothing came save for phantom images but they were too ambiguous. "Doesn't ring a bell."

            He fought tears. "But Wanda," he whined, "I'm your husband!"

            "Juandissimo," (she struggled against her gag reflex), "is my husband. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but no one touches me like that. No one."

            _Especially not when I feel like that when you do. I'm heartless, I'm not supposed to care about anyone. I'm not supposed to be this attracted to someone who's not my husband, either._

Cosmo completely lost it. Howling in misery (and forgetting the object of his misery was his estranged wife), he flung his arms about her and through sobs, whined and moaned. How could Wanda do this to him?

            _Maybe she's playing a joke on me! That's it. Wanda would never be this mean to me! It must be the false anger anniversary again._

"First, get the fuck off of me," she said icily. "Second, quit bitching, you whiny twit."

            _Oh, he looks crushed. No, dammit, I don't care. I came here for one thing and one thing only. I don't care if he drops off the edge of the earth. Why do I want to comfort him? I'm heartless! I want…Cosmo…_

Scared at her sudden mood shift, he released her and stared, eyes large and watery. "Why are you acting like this?" _This isn't an act, is it?_

"I have always acted like this, haven't I?" Momentarily confused, she ceased her fury. She couldn't have always behaved like this, not if he was so startled. But all her memories had said she had- who was right? Damn, her head was killing her. _Cosmo…_

Slowly, he shook his head, afraid of suffering her wrath again. Trying the mind link (Wanda didn't know she possessed it, Juandissimo had neglected to mention it), he showed her his memories. Perhaps now she'd act normal.

            However the memories served to overwhelm her and she plummeted, her wings falling off entirely. Pain, such pain she never knew existed, threatened to split her open. This was worse than practicing black magic, worse than anything she'd ever experienced. Between Juandissimo's tampering and the black magic, the fairy magic he'd introduced along with the true past  wreaked havoc in her mind. She almost passed out and Cosmo hovered worriedly over her.

            "Wanda? Are you okay?" He swept her up into his arms and this time she didn't protest. Of course, now she was scarcely conscious and unable to distinguish him from the wall.

            Flying down to the bed, he watched her wrestle the demons of her fake past versus her very real one. He clutched her tightly and she whimpered in response. The only odd thing was, when he held her, he could swear she didn't have a heartbeat.

            "Cosmo…" She gained strength (he didn't realize he was losing it as she gained it, she was stealing his), and pressed her lips to his.

            Unfortunately, the memories he introduced were attacked by Juandissimo's memories and she shoved him off of her. She didn't understand what was going on, but she needed that wand. Screw everything else, particuarly the memories of her and Cosmo, she had to get what she needed and then get out. If she ever saw Cosmo again, well, it would be too dangerous for her to touch him, that was certain.

            Cosmo, caught off guard, released her. Glaring at him, she blinked furiously, trying to rid herself of the tears that kept coming and cursing her weakness, making her tremor so.

            "Give me the wand or I'll kill you. I told you before no one touches me like that, especially someone who hurts me afterwards. Give it to me and get the hell out of my sight, you pathetic excuse for a fairy," Wanda snapped, but her voice quivered. Damn, why was she so weak? How could she not have it in her to be cruel to this effeminate fairy?

            "If you don't have a wand, how did you get here?" Cosmo pointed out, terrified of her again but noticing the conflict in her eyes.

            "The hard way," she smirked and leapt on him, trying to pry his hand open and retrieve it. "I used dark magic. Don't you just love it when magic puns and then takes itself seriously?"

            It soon became apparent the last thing Cosmo wanted to do was allow her to take the wand. With the death threat (he believed her capable of it, considering the apathy on her voice and discounting the fight brewing in her emotions), losing the wand would mean her gaining the weapon which might very well end him. Juandissimo had done this to her- when he saw him!

            "Let go!" She snapped and wrestled it from his grasp. Thank God, she'd gotten it. The tides had turned. _It feels like him…_

"Thanks for your donation." Twirling it on her fingers, she enjoyed its feel. It'd been forever since she'd held one and the power from it was astounding. Plus, she had the lovely plus of a weapon against Juandissimo.

            Hiccupping and bawling anew, he watched her toy with it and wondered what on earth she was thinking about. There was a demonic smile on her face and she seemed to be swearing to harm someone with it. Wands shouldn't be used to hurt fairies…how could Wanda even think that?

            "As for you, don't get in my way. You got off easy this time but if you ever do that again, I'll kill you." Just to ensure her meaning penetrated, she pointed the wand at his chest and a few warning sparks flew off and hit him. "To let you know I can."

            Shutting her eyes, she vanished and Cosmo fainted on the bed, only noticing one thing before losing consciousness. Timmy was beneath the treehouse and he'd witnessed it all.

                                                            --------------------------------

(10:45 a.m., PST, Dimmsdale Central Park)

            Hmph, he didn't know why he was here. At least he was alone, no one to pester him about cutting school. He needed to think, even if it didn't much matter because he'd be dead soon.

            Tossing a few crumbs for the birds to eat in the fountain, Timmy settled on the bench and sighed heavily. Well, wasn't it ironic? The only being he thought capable of ending his plight and forcing Cosmo into seeing reality was a cold-hearted bitch now. All the more reason, he guessed, to kill himself now and get it over with.

            _I bet Tootie will miss me, if she ever comes back from wherever the hell she is. She's not in this universe, I bet she's having fun with a more upbeat version of me. Who would want to spend time with me, anyway? I'm just some pathetic excuse for a godkid. I never even made any good wishes._

_            It'll probably take Cosmo a while to realize I'm dead. He's so busy pretending Wanda's back with him and he's in the past. His previous godkids sounded better than me. None of them ever tried to destroy the world with a stupid wish. Dammit!_

_            Heh, at least now he can't pretend Wanda is coming back normal. Wonder what Juandissimo did to her? Oh, well, Cosmo won't figure it out. He's too dumb to tell when he's being insulted, much less figure out something as complex as that. Without Wanda, he'll just die of heartbreak._

Throwing one particular piece of bread so hard it skipped straight out of the fountain, Timmy smirked. _Stupid bread. Don't you know when you're not meant to be eaten? To be enjoyed? Just like me._

_            No one's even noticed I cut school. Look at all of them, those adults, running their lives without a care in the world. They'll come home to their kids and they'll all eat dinner together like a normal family. One I can never have because I was so damn selfish! Why the hell am I so stupid?_

Fresh out of breadcrumbs, Timmy flung himself on the bench and glared at the birds. _Vultures, they never ask, they just take and take. Like me, I never asked, I just demanded things. Look where it got me, nowhere._

_            Wanna laugh at me, Gary? C'mon, laugh! Mock the kid who was too stupid to realize what goes around comes around._

_            C'mon, Gifoalski! I know you want to hit me. I know you've wanted to since we met, you just haven't because Lorenzo's been protecting me. Now he isn't here, you can go ahead and knock me into a coma. I won't even fight back. After all, I'm worthless._

An errant tear slipped down his cheek and he pressed his hand against it, stunned. He thought he'd gotten this out of his system, that he wanted to be dead and he was going to be, soon. Why would it hurt him to think that, then? Unless he really wanted to be alive…

            _Why? What's being alive going to do for me? It won't bring my parents back, it won't undo the past. It won't unrape Vicky, it won't revive Tootie's parents, it won't make Trixie like me again. Then again, I don't think she really liked me in the first place. It won't bring back everyone else he killed, everyone that was my fault._

_            I'm responsible for six deaths. Six. And, if Lorenzo had gotten me to kill Cosmo and Wanda, I'd be responsive for eight and directly murdered two. Isn't it amazing how these things add up?_

_            I'm also responsible for Cosmo hating me. And, before Wanda left, I bet she hated me too. She never said so, but why not? Why not hate me? I'm not worth liking._

_            After all, Trixie made that abundantly clear to me on my birthday, almost eight months ago. I should have just listened to her then and ended it before Lorenzo came out and ruined my world. _

_            No wonder Tootie's gone, she can't stand me either. I don't deserve her- she loves me so much more than I could ever hope to love her back. I was stupid, shallow, for liking Trixie. And, through all the shit I did to Toot, she still loved me. She returned, no matter how badly I treated her._

_            Wonder what this will do to her. Will she cry at my funeral? Will I have a funeral? Will she fling herself down on the coffin? Will she just return to her other worlds and lose herself there? Will she find someone better, someone more worthy of her love? Will she ever love someone else?_

_            Do I really want to do this? Is my pain so overwhelming that I can't stay here? Is suicide really necessary? Is it?_

A black van sped past the park and Timmy sat up, watching its progress. He couldn't tell from his prospective and the car was moving too quickly for him to be absolutely certain, but he could swear it was Lorenzo. Why he would use a non-magic version of transportation was beyond him, so it couldn't be him. Still, it felt like him…

            What was going on?

                                                                        -------------------------

(11:15 a.m., PST, the treehouse)

            It was one hell of a time for his powers to crap out. No, correction, they hadn't crapped out, he was too weak to use them. Timmy hadn't eaten all day yesterday or the day before and he was feeling the effects too. So, instead of using magic that was far more reliable, he'd jacked Crocker's car and drove over to Timmy's house. Unfortunately, not knowing how to drive meant instead of stopping at Timmy's driveway and parking, he'd crashed into the tree. Oh, well. That would buff out or so he thought. At the moment, there were far more pressing matters.

            Climbing the wooden stairs brought back memories, memories that weren't really his, but nonetheless, memories. He recalled a water gun fight here, Timmy dropping water balloons on Tootie (he liked that memory), Timmy running a radio station, and other events. Timmy had a lot of history here.

            Finally, though, he'd reached the top and smirked at the new decorations. Pink and green, what a surprise. Gee, he wondered who lived in here now- not! What gaudy decorations they were too.

           "Good morning, Cosmo," The Other crooned and stood beside the bed where the fairy was curled in a fetal position. "Morning being the time of day when the sun has not risen to its full height yet. As you are an idiot, I thought I'd inform you of this."

            "What do you want?" Cosmo whispered, looking at The Other's pocket where the handle of a particularly large knife hung out.

            "Let me cut the small chat. After all, you _are _terrible at small talk. The weather, as I'm pleased to report, is not Jeff, but it will be raining little red droplets of Cosmo if you don't answer me satisfactorily," The Other smirked and pressed the knife to Cosmo's throat.

            Cosmo sobbed and Lorenzo, irritated already because of Timmy's condition, cut a thin slice of skin off of Cosmo's neck.

            "Aw, the baby wants a bottle. Look, I'll even warm it up for you. Body temperature okay for you? A little red tinge is expected, seeing as the bottle will be filled with your blood," The Other spat and grabbed Cosmo by his hair.

            Gaping at him, he merely stared. For a second, he couldn't think why Lorenzo would be doing this. Okay, for more than a second. Cosmo was pretty clueless.

            "Think, moron, think!" The Other shook Cosmo by his hair and jabbed at his arm with the knife. "Why would I be here? Hmm? Time's up!"

            Thrusting with the hand holding the knife, The Other struck Cosmo in the chest, right below the heart. "I can and will kill you. Tell me what you've done to Timmy!"

            Defenseless without his wand and weak from the energy Wanda had stolen from him, Cosmo would have passed out if it weren't for Lorenzo. Sighing heavily, The Other healed the injury and loaned him some of his own energy. It wouldn't do if Cosmo was unconscious.

            "Why did you help me?" Cosmo asked, realizing the pain had stopped and he could see the world clearer. "You were trying to kill me."

            "If I kill you, it won't help Timmy. Do you realize what the hell you're doing to him?" The Other snapped, returning to his previous point. "He's been cutting himself!"

            Cosmo stared blankly and Lorenzo silently swore. Of course, that wasn't obvious enough for him. He had to explain it further.

            "On purpose!"

            Cosmo still didn't get it. Giving him another good shake to placate himself, Lorenzo muttered another curse. "He's going to try to kill himself, you idiot! Isn't that clear enough to you, you fucking moron?"

            "Why would Timmy kill himself?" Cosmo mused, completely bewildered.

            "Because of you!" Lorenzo snapped and slammed Cosmo against the wall. "You numbskull! What did you do to him? I'd kill you now if I wasn't afraid that would mean I was too late."

            "Too late? Too late for what?"

            "Too late to stop him! He's going to kill himself today! I saw the goddamn note- he was writing in school!" Lorenzo retorted and contented himself by hurting Cosmo in a non-vital place, his arm again.

             Between the pain and the fact Lorenzo wasn't, no matter how hard he tried, going away, it finally set in. Timmy was going to kill himself if someone didn't stop him. Wow, he'd never thought that. Then again, he thought so rarely it was a foreign notion to him.

            "Timmy's going to kill himself?" Cosmo whispered, tears falling down his face. Lorenzo didn't harm him for doing so because he couldn't blame him. He didn't, of course, make a motion to comfort Cosmo- as far as he was concerned, this was all Cosmo's fault and he was going to suffer.

            "You have little more than a half hour. Timmy is at the park but he won't stay there. I doubt he'll go into the arcade, the proprietor, the owner, isn't keen on kids any more. There isn't anywhere else kid friendly, besides Dimmsdale Elementary…" Lorenzo trailed off, realizing Timmy could go there.

            "At any rate, you'd better meet him there. I know you usually only come when Timmy calls you, but you two aren't speaking and he won't try to summon you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Timmy won't listen to me. I need you to stop him. You're the only person left he cares for," The Other said.

            "You're not going to kill me? You want-" Cosmo started but Lorenzo cut him off.

            "Not today, fairy. You got lucky. I'll get you soon, when Timmy's life and mine doesn't hang in the balance. For now, go to him. I don't think he really wants to commit suicide, he just wants someone to love him." Lorenzo said and glared at the wall.

            As an afterthought, he added bitterly, "And my love doesn't seem to be enough."

            "Go now. Timmy needs you."

                                                            -------------------------

(11:30 a.m., Dimmsdale Elementary, beneath the slide)

            Recess hadn't started yet and wouldn't for a good hour. By the time it started, the kids would get to see a real corpse because that was where he planned on dying, right where he'd been the day before he'd wished he was a fairy. It was perfect, no one was there to stop him.

            Pulling a razor out of his backpack, Timmy traced the lines of his veins on his wrists and began to press lightly on them. The note was taped to his bag so, when they found him, they'd see it too. Of course, they wouldn't know who Cosmo was, but, since Vicky was technically his human guardian, she'd probably show it to him.

            He thought he saw a green bird perched on the tree beside the slide but it couldn't be. Why would Cosmo be here, of all places? Cosmo wouldn't think he'd be here, he'd think he'd be in school where he was supposed to be.

            "Timmy?" Cosmo whispered and turned into his fairy form to sit next to the boy.

            "Hey, Cosmo," Timmy smirked. "Came to see my final moments? I guess you might want to get a camcorder so you can show Wanda and Tootie."

            Cosmo shuddered and, still weeping, burst into fresh wails. "Timmy…you don't want to…"

            "Don't want to what? Don't want to be here, yeah, you're right. I don't. I wanted to be dead and look, I'm going to be in a few seconds. I'll even put it in wish form for you when I'm dying, that way you get it right. You can't screw up a death wish, can you?"

            "No…stop…you're scaring me…" Cosmo sobbed and grabbed his wrist, the one holding the razor.

            "Oh, I'm scaring you? Surprise, I don't care. Why should I? You don't care what happens to me. You wished I was dead, didn't you? I knew you hated me. You were only keeping me around because Wanda might have liked me. Now that she's gone, there's nothing left for me, no reason for you to bother pretending you love me. I know you don't," Timmy said coldly and shrugged Cosmo off.

            "I do love you!" Cosmo blubbered. "Don't do this."

            "Why? You don't lie well, Cosmo. You never did. You don't care. Maybe if I were Tootie, you'd be trying harder, but I'm not important. I just fucked up the world and now I'm fixing it. Isn't it wonderful, the power of wishes? If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be? C'mon, I'm all ears until I bleed to death."

            "I…stop!" The razor was making a diagonal slash across Timmy's wrist but it just missed the right vein. It was just now Cosmo saw every single mark Timmy had made, some of them looked old but many were new. How could he have not noticed?

            "STOP!" Cosmo pleaded and grabbed Timmy's wrist, the one holding the razor. "Timmy…"

            "What do you want? Oh, you want to do the final cut? Be my guest. Now you can say you killed your own godchild, aren't you happy?" Timmy whispered maliciously and felt a cold, salty tear slide down his face.

            "No!" Cosmo screamed and threw himself on top of him. A wand appeared in his right hand, something Timmy hadn't noticed before but he realized he must have been carrying or else he couldn't have been a bird before. Numbness spread through the arm holding the razor: his arm was now paralyzed, both of his arms were.

            "I didn't want you dead. I never wanted you dead. I didn't mean to say all those things to you, I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd take them so seriously. I know this is my fault and I should have done something to make you feel better, I should have noticed all those times you came home with those, those things. I didn't. I failed you and I'm so sorry!" Cosmo rambled into his chest and Timmy felt Cosmo's arms encircle him.

            "I love you, Timmy."

            From what he considered the most unlikely source came these great emotions of remorse, grief, and love, overpowering love. They were all from Cosmo- he'd, even though his true love didn't recognize him, managed to open the telepathy link.

            Neither of them said anything for a moment but Cosmo pulled himself up to run his hands through Timmy's hair. This clinched it, Cosmo wasn't lying to him. He really did care.

            "Aren't you going to say something?" Cosmo said, wondering why Timmy was looking over at the school.

            "I'm hungry," Timmy admitted sheepishly. "I didn't eat anything because I thought that meant Lorenzo wouldn't try to stop me since he would be too weak."

            "I can do that!" Grinning widely, he stood up and helped Timmy to his feet. "Nothing poisonous, though."

            "Yeah. Hey, Cosmo?"

            Twirling his wand as a squirrel, the fairy glanced up at his godson. "Yeah?"

            "I love you too."

            Cosmo smiled back at him and turned into a kid to hug him tightly. "I won't leave you alone again!"

            "Great," Timmy muttered.

            "Huh?"

            "Nothing."

                                                                        ------------------------

(Fairy World, 3:00 p.m. EST)

            "He did it!" Frank screamed and quite a few of the cadets engaged in a toast to Cosmo. Unlikely as it had seemed, he'd pulled through and stopped Timmy. The world was safe, for now.

            "But he's not out of the woods yet…" Frank murmured, sipping his Fuzzy Navel. "Not by a long shot."


	8. Needful Things

Author's Note: In seven days, it will be my birthday. Yay! August 2nd, I'll be seventeen. Go me! Anyway, if you want to give me any presents, like the wonderful gift of illustrations or fanart, I'd love it. If not, just review, okay? I like reviews. ;)

Oh, and one final note before the lengthy disclaimer- there is a lemon in this chapter. Unfortunately for all you horny people out there, it's not in this version. I can't put it on without being thrown off for sure. So, if you really want a peek at it, go to , okay? Sorry, folks.

Disclaimer: Well, although I'd love to say I owned Fairly Oddparents (and then all the money I spend on its merchandise would go straight back to me), I don't. Although I approve of the Timmy/Tootie marriage thing when they get older (apparently, they do, according to what my sources tell me of their kids since I _still_ haven't seen Channel Chasers), I had nothing to do with it. In short, I don't own, you don't sue.

 Chapter Eight: Needful Things

            She was drowning. Not literally, mind you, but figuratively. Her mind sought to acquire some peace, peace she knew she must seek alone.

            For she was alone, in all sense of the word except the physical. Juandissimo slept next to her, unencumbered by painful revelations. She hadn't bothered to tell him anything of today (fortunately for her, Juan was at Fairy World when she returned and she could safely store the wand). Instead, all her actions weighed down up on her horribly and she was unable to sleep.

            Sighing heavily, Wand decided to try to fathom her so-called inexplicable attraction to the whiny green haired fairy whose name continued to evade her. She was going to Dimmsdale.

                                                            -------------------------------------

(Timmy Turner's house, Timmy's room, 4:50 p.m. PST)

            "So, uh, what do you wanna do?" Cosmo asked, now paying exquisite (and, at times, excruciating) attention to his godson. After their lunch (Timmy hadn't eaten much and Cosmo, disguised as a human, had to pester him to at least gnaw on his grilled cheese sandwich before Cosmo devoured it), Timmy was listless, wandering the streets. Apparently, he'd never figured on doing much of anything today- death tends to be rather final.

            "Why did you save me?" Timmy asked and flung him on the bed. "You didn't seem to care before."

            "Yeah, I did-" But he was cut off mid-sentence.

            "The Other tried to kill him, didn't he?" Sitting up, Timmy folded his arms across his chest and smirked. Lorenzo had quite a way with words. And knives, and dark magic, and a little of necromancy…

            Finding no suitable reply, Cosmo floated over and slung an arm about his shoulders. Wow, he'd never realized how emaciated Timmy had become. He hadn't regained the weight lost due to Lorenzo and had continuously lost since. All the kid was now was practically skin and bones.

            "You look like the mummy you were on Halloween when you were and you wished 'everything was real and scary' and it happened and-"

            Perhaps avoiding another grammatical atrocity, Timmy shrugged off Cosmo's proffered arm and stood by the window. Something black kept fluttering by, trying to notice but not be noticed. An odd sensation told him this was Wanda and he longed to talk to her. Even if Cosmo couldn't seem to reach her, perhaps he stood a chance. (And pigs will fly- keep dreaming, Timmy).

            Abruptly, Timmy let out a shaky laugh and Cosmo, poofing by his side, stared at him in bewilderment. What was so funny? Was there something he was missing?

            "I can finally empathize with Crocker. I don't remember the last time I was happy."

            Cosmo bit his lower lip and threw himself atop Timmy. Now that he realized how painful the last few months were for his godson and the nature of his comments, it stung him to think he would consider something like that. Even if it meant holding him about the midsection until he turned eighteen, Cosmo would not let Timmy get into a situation like that again. He was his godfather, dammit, and he'd shirked his duties.

            "I thought that if I had my parents back, I'd be happy. Maybe that was just Lorenzo wanted me to think. I don't know. All I know is, courtesy of the What-If Spell, it never would have worked anyway. It just made you guys hate me."

            "We don't hate you!" Cosmo blubbered somewhere in Timmy's scarcely present stomach. Hmm, he hadn't noticed that, while he grew, Cosmo remained the same. He was already a few inches taller than the fairy, how tall would he be when he was eighteen? (Presuming, of course, he lived to be that age which was always a gamble with The Other around).

            Timmy bit back the obvious retort "Wanda hates me, now", and rolled his eyes. Typical- Cosmo could whine and wail all he wanted but Timmy had to keep it all bottled up inside. He couldn't take it anymore and all the feelings, thoughts, and pain tumbled out of him like an unfettered dam.

            "Yeah, you did. The only person who ever liked me then was Lorenzo because I was his little servant boy. I did all his dirty work. I let him do anything he wanted to me…" He broke off with a muffled sob. Although he really wanted to tell Cosmo everything, it was far too painful and besides, this _was _Cosmo he was talking about. Cosmo had the maturity of a four year old.

            The green haired fairy, now acutely aware of his godson's moods, hugged him tighter, feeling his bones as he did. Okay, so he wasn't as smart as his wife or, ¾ of the time, capable of handling anything whatsoever. But he would strive to focus on him because he felt he needed this more than he needed to name and chase after a new pet.

            "Go ahead," Cosmo said, no trace of humor in his voice. Yes, he was disturbed by that too.

            "What?" Timmy choked in surprise. "You actually care? You…you'll pay attention to me? You'll listen?"

            Realizing yet again that any spoken reply would ruin the mood, he merely nodded as his godson bore his burden and quite a burden it was, too. He didn't see how Timmy could handle his past so adeptly (he'd forgotten about the suicide attempt and the clouding of his mind while he was under Lorenzo's roof).

            "I guess I'll never know why I agreed to the 'deal'. I was so desperate to have my parents back that I wanted everything he said to be true. You guys were so deadset against them (now I know why…). I wanted to prove you wrong. I guess I wanted to justify everything my parents put me through.

            "Part of me didn't take Lorenzo seriously. When I could think for myself, in the beginning, he made it sound so reasonable, like I wasn't training to kill you guys-" (Cosmo shuddered in horror)- "just 'amend some vast injustice'. The scary thing was, I believed him, hook, line, and sinker.

            "I don't know exactly when I stopped thinking for myself and Lorenzo did it for me. He dictated my every move and I only had a vague sense of what I was doing, mostly poisoned by his ideas. I could feel myself grow colder and colder, pushing you guys away and striking out at Wanda. To him, she was this horrible 'frach', never to be trusted or loved.

            "And, god, how he hated Tootie. He'd tell me every night how he'd kill her, slowly and painfully and a different way each time. But what he said wasn't nearly as bad as what he did…" Timmy broke off at the point he was most anxious about and he glanced down at Cosmo, bawling.

            "Go ahead," Cosmo murmured, barely audible. He stretched a little to caress Timmy's cheek and then relaxed, laying his head on Timmy's chest. Unfortunately, this reminded the pre-teen of Lorenzo's 'nightly activities' and he froze.

            Shaking his head and recalling Lorenzo wrapping his arms about him just as Cosmo had and laying his head on his chest (he did this nearly every night), Timmy pulled himself out of his godfather's grasp and threw himself back on the bed. He could feel Cosmo's hurt gaze on him. Still, even though he knew it was unduly cruel to do this to him and he didn't know why he was doing it, the bit of strife he was suffering right now was nothing compared to Timmy's agony.

            Burying his head in the pillow, he sobbed brokenly, shoulders shaking violently. Cosmo didn't dare approach him- he was too scared and stunned.

            "He'd…he'd…at night…he'd do things to me. He…he called them my rewards…all the Timmy you can fuck…He even made a game out of it, seeing how many times he could do it in one night and then trying to beat that record…"

            Cosmo blinked, transfixed by the horror. He still floated by the window, but his eyes were rooted to Timmy. Had he swiveled his head, he'd have seen Wanda, fingers pressed to the window and looking pained.

            "And…if I was 'bad', it'd be so much worse…" A howl of misery arose and he was unable to speak. Cosmo swallowed hard and cautiously made his way to him. He wasn't sure how much Timmy would let him do.

            "Can, can I touch you?" Gingerly, since the boy didn't respond, Cosmo placed a hand on his shoulders. This touch was acceptable and he sighed, relieved. Poor Cosmo was too naïve to recognize the difference between a hug and placing your head on somebody's chest, something that might, given someone with Timmy's recent history, be construed as sexual.

            Turning his tear streaked face so he could gaze at Cosmo, the corners of his lips picked up. However, upon realizing the burning urgency of these particular memories, they fell again and he moaned. _I have to tell him, I have to tell someone._

"He'd…he'd…force me to give him head…That's not even the worst part…I had to do all these twisted things and…and…at times, fuck him…"

            Cosmo, sobbing so hard he couldn't see straight, flung himself on Timmy's back and held him tightly. Timmy was shaking so badly, Cosmo was afraid he was afraid he was having some sort of seizure. God, he wished, they both wished, Wanda was here to make things better.

            There was a loud bang and Timmy rolled over, correcting Cosmo as he did so to keep from sitting on him. (Cosmo was, after all, beneath him now). What on earth could that have been?

            Wanda, like a deer caught in the headlights, stood on the tree branch and tears cascaded down her face. (She'd heard every word Timmy said). Instead of the tears leaving trails, it restored some of her skin to normal. Her heart went out to this Timmy, who rang some distant bells.

            "Wanda?" Timmy whispered. She looked so different-this was the first time he'd seen her up close since she'd been kidnapped and it shocked him. She was nearly jet black except for the pink patches of skin and spare bits of pink hair her tears had touched. Even with the change, she _felt _like Wanda to him, it was hard to explain.

            Cosmo waved his wand and the window opened. Wanda tensed, ready to poof off. She knew she should have taken greater precautions but secretly, she'd wanted to be discovered. This same part of her desiring to be caught also wanted to comfort Timmy and hold him close to her.

            But where had these feelings come from? Surely she hadn't possessed them prior to seeing him and she couldn't recall ever seeing him in her life. If that was so, why was she expecting to float off this branch and over to him?

            Wait- float? She didn't have wings anymore. If she went any further on the tree limb, she'd plummet. Why weren't her legs comprehending this?

            "Wanda!" Cosmo screamed and quickly shot out of the room to catch her. He was just in the nick of time, too- a few more seconds and she would have broken something. That marked a first, Cosmo rarely rescued his wife from anything, much less physical harm.

            _Where are her wings? What happened to her? Ugh, if I were Cosmo, I'd watch out. Fairies don't turn black for no reason._

Like before, Wanda delighted in her skin touching his. A tingle ran up and down her arms and it was like nothing she'd encountered before. She wanted to taste him, this forbidden fruit, one more time.

            Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him for a ravenous kiss Cosmo eagerly returned. Pleasant sparks flew and she shifted her arms from his neck to his waist to minimize the space between them. She was losing her sanity to him but she didn't care. Anything was losing if it meant gaining him.

            What are you doing?! Juandissimo screamed, rubbing her mind raw because he'd fabricated a bond in order to communicate with her. If it weren't for the sheer rapture of Cosmo's lips on hers and his touch, she'd scream from Juan's abuse of telepathy. For instance, he was trying to see exactly what she'd done by pillaging her mind.

            Get the hell out of my wife's head! Cosmo retorted, able to hear Juandissimo because of his link with her. Unfortunately for her, that mean she acted as liaison and they screamed at each other through her. Nevertheless, she really didn't understand how they knew each other because she hardly knew the green fairy herself.

            Why don't you get out of _my _wife's head? Juan countered, bristling.

            If she's _your _wife, why is she holding onto_ me_ and making out with _me_? Cosmo sent and pressed her closer to him. He could feel the stirrings of a heartbeat beneath his own.

            Unfamiliar with telepathy, Juan accidentally sent a private thought. Slut. Why couldn't she have been content with just me?

            However, before Cosmo could sufficiently curse him out, Wanda was transported from his arms to Marseilles. No, he'd been so close! Damn Juandissimo! Already his arms felt so empty…

            "Wanda!" Cosmo screamed and several birds took flight in protest. Apparently, living near Vicky or Timmy's house was an occupational hazard for birds.

            Sinking slowly to the ground, Cosmo began to cry anew for his loss. For a few blissful moments, Wanda had been his again. He'd held in his arms and everything was right in the world. Then, of course, he had to steal her away again!

            "Wanda…" He whimpered, clutching the hard ground and its few stalks mournfully. "Wanda…"

            Standing by the window and watching him, Timmy muttered, "Nice of you to drop by, Wanda. Always a pleasure."

                                                                        -------------------------

(A chateau in Marseilles, 2:45 a.m.)

            Wanda glared hatefully at Juandissimo. She could still feel Cosmo's lips on hers and his taste, a little like cheese. How dare he steal her away from him! Didn't he want her to be happy?

            Juandissimo slammed his fist into night table- he was unsure who he was more infuriated with. For one, he was angry at Cosmo (first for existing), for eliciting such a strong reaction in her and then making out with her. However, Wanda too shared the blame- she'd initiated the kiss and appeared to be falling for him all over again. Goddammit- maybe he should have listened to Lorenzo and just killed Cosmo. That would certainly have solved his dilemma.

            Finally, though, he remember something and yanked her by the wrist, poofing them both to a long forgotten tree by the river. Wanda bit back a moan- how had he learned about the pictures? No! She needed them, like she needed that green haired fairy's lips on hers, his hands on her back, him melting into her…

            Juandissimo stared into her face, troubled by what he saw. Of course he was no fool, he was well acquainted with that look. Many of his customers wore that look upon being serviced by him, however it was him they were fantasizing about. Wanda, obviously, wasn't.

            Shoving himself as harshly as possible into her mind room, Juan stumbled upon an unpleasant scene. Wanda was imagining Cosmo slowly undressing her (her mental projection, oddly enough, was exactly as she was before he'd kidnapped her). She was elated as she too slowly undressed him, tantalizing him in a bizarre but rather artistic dance of sex.

            "Enough!" Juan screamed and the fantasy Cosmo as well as her projection vanished. She reappeared in her current form and folded her arms across her chest. Anger emanated from her narrowed eyes.

            "Do you enjoy making me miserable? Does it comfort you to separate me from someone who might love me more than himself? Are you happy now? Are you, you selfish, conceited prig? Are you?" Wanda taunted and threw a mental book at him.

            "I'll be happy soon, never fear." With a bright purple flash, he was gone and Wanda regained consciousness1. Still, his words made her ponder. What was he going to do with her pictures? Unless…

            Now that both were conscious, Juan pointed Cosmo's wand, something he was holding so tightly he was precariously close to breaking it (another item he'd discovered while 'rummaging' her mind) and the shoebox floated up and into his waiting arms. He scowled, his contempt for its contents evident. Well, at least they would be downstream soon.

            Smirking, he threw the box up and it splashed down into the rapidly rolling river. Good riddance to bad rubbish- perhaps now she'd stop soul searching and cease seeking Cosmo. Nevertheless, he lamented the many flaws in his plan.

            For example, they should have gone to Spain and not Marseilles. However Marseilles was romantic and Spain far too predictable. If only he'd know she and Cosmo had had a godchild move here from the States.

            Another thing- he should have created a place for Cosmo in Wanda's memories. That way, when she _did _remember him, she'd think he was dead or otherwise incapacitated. Then she wouldn't have sought him out at all.

            But none of this mattered anymore. By casting these incriminating photos into the water, he was purging her of her true history and of Cosmo again. Cosmo just wouldn't go away, would he? No matter how hard he tried to get her to forget him, part of her held to him so strongly he couldn't shake it. She still loved him, even if she couldn't remember him. At any rate, Wanda wasn't likely to plunge into the river to fetch the shots, was she?

            She'd watched him throw the box with all his might into the river. Her history was sinking to its depths and she couldn't stand it. Even if it didn't feel like the one she remembered, she somehow felt it was the real past. She had to get them back, no matter what and she dove headlong into the river.

            All the pictures, upon reaching the water, soaked thoroughly and disintegrated. However, one remained, perfectly intact despite the damaging water, thanks to a little foresight on Wanda's part. It showed Cosmo wrapping his arms firmly about her waist and kissing her on the cheek while she laughed. Recovering it, she shoved it into her pants' right front pocket.

            Just as she reached the side, she strained to pull herself ashore with no help from her "husband". Instead, he glowered at her and snapped Cosmo's wand in half, relishing the feel of it breaking and thinking of doing the same to Cosmo's neck. Both ends sailed through the air and splashed into the river, far from her. There was a sense of cool, collected anger in the rigidity of his shoulders and he struggled against an eruption of his seldom seen but powerful temper.

            "If you ever seen this buffoon again," Juan threatened, watching Wanda gasp and arrive on dry land, "I'll kill him."

            Wanda, who wasn't expecting such a dire consequence, gaped at him for a few seconds before retorting. Her hands were balled in fists and she yearned to make him endure the anguish she had when she was cruelly ripped from Cosmo's grasp. God, she'd make him pay. Images of his head skewered and on a pike filled her head and she smirked happily.

            "If you want to kill him, you'll have to do it through me," she said coldly. "And you won't keep me from seeing him. If you don't like, tough shit. I love him."

            With that, she kneed him in the groin and vanished. Her point was made- the Devil himself couldn't keep her from Cosmo. More would have to be done, like spasms…

                                                                        ---------------------------------

(Vicky's basement, 11:30 p.m. PST)

            A lot of pillows were acquiring holes. Mark had noticed this as of late but kept mum. If Vicky didn't wish to discuss why she mutilated the cotton comforters (he was growing accustomed to human life), then it wasn't his place to ask.

            "Dearest Vicky, isn't it customary for two to play ping-pong?" Mark inquired innocently as she smashed the small, plastic ball repeatedly into the wall. Every time it rebounded, she'd smack it even harder back. At the rate she was going, it'd soon return at such a velocity she'd either have to prepare her paddle to be shattered or duck for cover.

            He approached the table cautiously and sighed. Perhaps it wasn't his place to ask, but Vicky's behavior concerned him. She seemed very upset over something and he worried it was him. He had, after all, barged in and interrupted her life. Perhaps she didn't want him there and didn't know how to express herself. Perhaps she found him repulsive. (But how could that be when he was human, her species?)

            Dropping the formalities, Mark said plainly, "What's wrong? You've barely said a word to me in the past months and you're evasive in telepathy too. Not to mention all the pillows and cushions are full of holes. Is it me?"

            Vicky shook her head and then gasped. Mark barely had time to recognize the item hurtling towards his forehead before she threw herself atop him. The ball crashed into the wall on the opposite side but his attention wasn't focused there.

            Her warm body was directly atop his and a blush spread across her face. It _was _him, but not in the way he'd anticipated. The reason she'd punched all those pillows, abused the various electronics, and stayed so silent was she was frustrated. She liked him but didn't know how to say so or else was unable to confront him.

            "I'm going to get up," Vicky whispered. "Before we do something…" Not that I don't want you to do anything. I really, really do. I want you to make love to me and make me scream your name. I want you to make me forget The Other ever existed. I want you inside me.

            "That's pretty specific," Mark said with a laugh. "Want a cherry on top or will I suffice?"

            Vicky went scarlet and began to rise. However, Mark, figuring as much, grabbed her wrist and gently drew her to him. She gazed back at him, eyes wide and full of terror.

            I won't hurt you. If I were going to, I would have done so already, wouldn't I? I know you're vulnerable because of The Other, but I'd sooner die than do what he did to you. I love you, Vicky.

            I think I love you too, Vicky sent, again accidentally. Oh, God, what am I doing? Why am I saying all this?

            Tenderly placing her into a sitting position and staring straight into her eyes, Mark said, slowly and succinctly, everything she needed to hear. Of course, it was the truth, he communicated in it telepathy as well to ensure she understood this. She needed to trust him.

            You're saying this because you think this. You've kept them bottled up for so long, your subconscious took over for you and forced you to find someway to express them. You're scared because of Lorenzo did to you and you think, because I'm a guy, that I'll take from you as well.

            This isn't true. Lorenzo is no man, he is a beast, slave to his passions. He could never love you, though he might pretend to try.

            There is a difference between making love and being raped. Making love is consensual and a beautiful thing. It happens when two people love each other and want to show themselves the magnitude of their devotion. However, rape is painful, forceful sex that brings only brief satisfaction for one person. I want to make love to you and I think you want me to, but I will wait until you're ready.

            I guess the question now becomes- are you ready? You're so vulnerable right now and I may bring back memories best left forgotten. Do you love me enough to try?

            Vicky stared, mouth agape. Mark took her hand and held it, awaiting her answer. The loudest thing in the room was the clock, for both living occupants held their breath.

            Softly, she murmured, "Yes. Take me."

                                                            -------------------------------------

(Fairy World, war preparation room, 4:00 a.m. EST)

            Frank stifled a yawn and stretched. It was way too early in the morning to contemplate anti-fairies, but they had no choice. All their leads were turning up dry, their videos were vanishing even under the closest surveillance, and the fairies assigned to sentry duty never returned. They needed answers and they needed them now. There was only option left to them, but, in Frank's opinion, it was far too risky.

            "Mind searches are illegal!" Frank screeched down the table at a pretty, petite, auburn fairy. "The last fairy to undergo one went into epileptic shock! Who knows how it could affect a human boy!"

            "We have no choice, puny fairy. Every single record of this anti-fairy is gone. The only person who knows how to defeat him is his sire and he is, yes, a human boy. I know it's illegal, I made that law myself. But I will lift it this once and only this once," Jorgen snapped, also exhausted by hiding it remarkably well. Most fairies assumed he was acting his normal self.

            "But sir," Frank protested, "he could die!"

            "Well, then," Jorgen said with a nasty smile, "I guess you'd better not let that happen. Meeting adjourned."

            As the rest filed out, Frank stared at the mahogany table. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire._

                                                ------------------------------

(Lorenzo DeMedici's fabulous mansion, library, 1:25 a.m. PST)

            _We'll choke the rivers with their dead. What an apt expression, considering the slaughter of Fairy World. Ah, what a bloodbath. I wonder if the frach2 will cry when their husbands are found in pieces and drained of their magic.  Fear the anti-fairy, bitches and gentleman!_

_            What guards, though. They can scarcely guard their wands, much less precious documents. Incompetence comes in more forms than a green haired idiot._

_            Speaking of 'precious documents', how dare they launch an investigation against me! I'll massacre every last one of them! Foolish fairies- they shall ne'er live to see the day when the sun went away. Darkness falls as the curtain calls. End Act 3, Part One._

                                                                        -------------------------------

1When people go to visit others in mind rooms, they're unconscious. I should have clarified this before. It is impossible to have a mind projection and still function outside. So, in all scenes prior to, in, and post this chapter using mind rooms, it is presumed they're unconscious. There are a few exceptions to the rule, like sex, but, for the most part, this is true.

2Just a little bit of mindless trivia- the plural of frach is frach. Frach is a word like "fish", the plural of it is the same as the singular.


	9. Down Memory Lane, There Are a Few Pothol...

Author's Note: Longer, better, and back. Oh, and there's a conversation in here you might recognize if you read the first chappie of the spin-off like you were supposed to. And, for a side note, removed the arrows used for telepathy, so, until they put them back, it's bold and italics. Yeah, I know, but won't allow any special symbols.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't break my door down and kill yourself trying to sue.

Chapter Nine: Down Memory Lane, There Are a Few Potholes

Sunlight broke over a small, skinny boy's room. Timmy Turner rolled over, moaning in his sleep, a pillow clutched to his chest. Meanwhile, a crow began to cry and then, upon seeing the child, promptly quieted its song. Nothing could pierce that depression.

A small folded note flew through the window and landed next to Timmy's head. It contained the official Fairy World crest- two fairies with their wands crossed. Jorgen would have loved to rouse Timmy and tell him himself, but different matters held him up, matters from another universe. Therefore, the courier would have to do.

Cosmo, poofing in to make sure Timmy wasn't having nightmares (great job he was doing there), took one look at the note and gasped. Fairy World didn't normally grant warnings unless it was dire. Or maybe this was good news, the kind Jorgen didn't deliver. Or maybe Cosmo was just being stupid.

Wiping away a few tears he hadn't known he'd shed, Timmy stretched and looked at the note and then Cosmo. Like it or lump it, Cosmo was the only source he had of these activities and he might know what the hell was going on. It wasn't as though they habitually left notes of that nature.

Sliding his finger through to tear open the envelope, Timmy unfolded the note and gasped. While he knew little of fairy affairs, he could tell this was bad news from the get go. The wording was too general, the message too impersonal, and the phrase "mind screening" seemed a tad odd.

"Cosmo?" Timmy whispered, rereading the note again. It didn't make him feel better, in fact, it made him feel worse. Why did they want to examine his mind? What was there of such great importance? Unless…

Cosmo read the note over and frowned. Although he didn't see the obvious problem with the phrases used, it was still rather pretentious, overall. They were clearly hiding something.

"Cosmo," Timmy whispered and the fairy tore his attention away from the letter to look at him again. "When they say 'mind screening', does that mean all my memories of Lorenzo will be put on a screen for all of Fairy World to see?"

Biting his lip, Cosmo shook his head. "No, why would they do that? It's illegal."

"Then why does it seem that way?" Timmy shivered. His memories were bad enough, but forced to relive them in front of all of them? God, he needed Tootie.

"I don't know," Cosmo said simply and examined the note again. "I guess we'll find out at one o'clock."

------------------------------------

(Vicky's basement, 9:45 a.m.)

Vicky rolled over and refrained from screaming. She'd forgotten, for an instant, what she'd done last night. However, now that she remembered, a pleasant feeling settled in the bottom of her stomach and she gazed over at him. He was up already, making breakfast.

"Good morning, my dearest Vicky. I hope you built up quite an appetite from last night, because I sort of went nuts and cooked twenty pancakes." Mark, fully dressed, beamed at her.

**_You can eat in bed, if you like. Or you can eat me in bed,_**He teased and she blushed**_. You don't even have to get dressed for the second one._**

Shaking her head at his suggestion, Vicky stretched, gazing at her clothes, strewn about. She really couldn't believe she'd done that, slept with him. Of course, it _had _been the most enjoyable moment of her life, blackmailing aside. What was funny was, unlike some of the boys she'd gotten involved with, she didn't regret it.

"I love you…" Vicky murmured and Mark, placing the plates on her nightstand, leaned over and kissed her. She pulled him in hungrily and he wrapped his arms around her in response.

**_But this breakfast will go waste!_** Mark mock protested, straddling her. **_And after all the work I did!_**

**_I've got some more work for you,_** Vicky quipped back.

**_Well, then, we'd better get started then._**

Breakfast, needless to say, was eaten late that day.

--------------------------------

(Boston, 1:30 p.m. EST)

"Why the hell are we in Boston, in some little girl's room, pretending to be dogs?" Wanda hissed. "I don't want a whiny, bratty little human godchild!"

"Because I think you need to have a life," Juan shot back, not bothering to spare her feelings. Wanda glared at him and clutched her picture tighter.

_Cosmo…and this Timmy…_

"I think you need to stop meddling in my affairs," Wanda retorted. "My life would have been far better if you were never born. For one thing, I'd be able to see Cosmo-"

"Shut up about him!" Juandissimo snapped. He was so weary of her resistance. God, why hadn't he killed him when he had the chance? Then she wouldn't obsess over him!

Wanda, gripping her new wand so tightly it began to crack, stood in front of him, shooting arrows at him with her eyes. If he wanted to pick a fight, that was fine with her. Lately she'd been very irritable, especially because Juan was trying to fill her head with nonsense about Cosmo. In her opinion, if he wanted to trash Cosmo's reputation, he should be prepared for backlash.

"Make me. Make me stop thinking about him every day, make me stop wanting him, make me stop loving him. Go ahead, all powerful Juandissimo- grant my wish!" Wanda snapped.

"After all, you're a fairy godfath-"

A small, mousy haired girl wearing a pink flower t-shirt and long, bell bottom jeans walked inside her pink wallpapered room, complete with a four poster bed and various sixties mementos, looked at the two of them and screamed. Juandissimo jumped, startled, while Wanda glared at her. Children, bah. They were far too skittish.

_And they cry too much. Not everything is worth a boo-hoo. But Timmy, his tears were merited. Timmy…why do you seem so important to me? "We love you, champ…"_

"Uh, I'm Juandissimo and this is Wanda (glaring hostilely). We're your fairy godparents!" Juandissimo grinned and produced the characteristic flash and dance routine. Wanda just stared at him.

"Are you even a fairy?" The girl, her long plaited braids dangled over her shoulder and her glasses slipped as she examined Wanda on the floor. "You look like some sort of, I'm sorry, but a freak."

"I used to be a fairy," Wanda said darkly. "And then I met _him_." She jerked her head around to indicate Juandissimo and, instinctively, caressed her pocket.

"Anyway," Juandissimo said curtly, shooting her a dirty look, "we grant your wishes. You wish, we grant. It is our duty. However, you cannot tell anyone about us, or else we have to-"

"Go away forever," Wanda mocked, placing her hands on her hips. "Why don't you just start wishing, kid? That way, you can be a spoiled brat quicker. C'mon, use and abuse us. That is what you humans do."

"What?" The girl whispered, taken aback. "Why would I do that? You look like gentle creatures." _Well, maybe not the black one, but the other one looks like nice enough._

"What my wife means to say is, feel free to ask us for anything at all. We are, after all, your fairy godparents."

Nodding and gulping at the sight of Wanda, Sophie settled down on the bed and tried to make peace with her fairy godmother. Perhaps she really was a fairy and, if she were, according to every tale she'd ever heard, she ought to warm up to her eventually. All she needed was a catalyst.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" Sophie inquired, being courteous. Juandissimo floated near her, eyeing Wanda with distaste. Good fairy and kid, bad former fairy- fun for the whole family.

"Isn't it your job to boss me around?" Wanda shot back, fingering the photo unconsciously. _Timmy…_

"You're the bratty, spoiled kid that _needs _fairies to make her life cushy. C'mon, twerp, use and abuse us. I know you're itching to make us your slaves."__

"I told you! I'm not like that!" Sophie cried defensively and froze. Footsteps echoed on the stairs and all three cocked their heads. They should transfer into a less conspicuous form.

Scowling at her, Juan turned into a dog- she did too, reluctantly. Heh, well, if she got to be a dog, then she could be the queen bitch. It was only fair.

"What's going on in here?" Sophie's father, a lanky brown haired figure with cropped hair, a white shirt and tie, and slacks, asked. "I heard voices, arguing voices. Are you becoming a ventriloquist, Soph?"

"I wish," Sophie muttered and Juan, hidden beneath the bed, held up his wand. A bright flash enveloped her for a split second, the indication of a fulfilled wish. Hmm, she hadn't know that only the words "I wish" were required to activate a wish- useful. Still, perhaps Juan had bent the rules slightly because usually a full sentence was mandatory.

Unconsciously throwing her voice, Sophie imitated her mother, pretending she needed help in the kitchen. Like a jellyfish, her father vanished down the stairs, dashing to his wife's aid. That got rid of one problem.

"You guys! You can't stay here!" Sophie cried, panicked. "What if my parents find you? You'll have to go away forever!"

"And we all know what a pity that would be," Wanda muttered dryly.

Shooting her yet another nasty look, Juan said quickly, "We can stay as dogs. Your parents are not adverse to canines, are they?"

"No, they like dogs…but they're allergic."

_They like dogs, just not bitches_, Wanda thought with a smirk.

"Plus they might try to get you neutered and spayed-"

Juan nearly passed out from the shock. Meanwhile, still atop the bed, Wanda started guffawing. The thought was just too precious- poor Juandissimo without his little friend. Oh, how would he live? Whom would he screw? _Hey, you know, the kid might be on to something…_

"Are you all right, Juandissimo?"

"He's in mourning," Wanda explained, sniggering. "It'll be a hard loss."

"In mourning?" Sophie said, bewildered. "Did someone die?"

"His sex life just did."

"Okay…" Crossing her legs (and blushing as she did so), Sophie bit her lip, thinking. What to keep them as? They couldn't stay as dogs, and, if they did wind up having little puppies, she couldn't raise them. As much as she loved dogs (they were her favorite animals), they were out.

What about goldfish? No, the last time she'd had goldfish, her mother had inadvertently dissected them and fed them to a neighborhood cat. She didn't want dead fairies (although she wasn't sure she liked Wanda much).

What about cats? Was her mother allergic? She didn't know. Perhaps she'd go ask- yes, she'd ask. What was there to lose?

"You guys, stay here. And, uh, please don't kill each other…" _I don't know why I should warn them about that, but Wanda looks murderous. Wonder what her problem is. She must have a chip on her shoulder- could it be Juandissimo's fault? Why did she touch her pocket?_

"I wouldn't _dream _of it," Wanda muttered, glaring hatefully at Juandissimo. "Just like I wouldn't _dream _of Cosmo and-"

"Shut up!"

_Who's Cosmo? Why do her eyes light up when she says his name? Is she having an extramarital affair? Is Cosmo the one that got away? What's their story? Even if it takes me forever, I'm going to find out!_

--------------------------

(Outside Timmy Turner's house, 12:40 p.m.)

Lorenzo DeMedici was growing weaker. Don't ask how he knew, he simply did. It wasn't in the large-scale magic he could no longer accomplish, but in the little things, like being beaten by Mark. Of course, he also recognized the lethargy's source- his sire, still feeble from his previous treatment.

At first, he was unclear as to why his feet had dragged him unceremoniously here. After all, what was here he wanted? Cosmo wasn't going to let him get _that _close to Timmy again and he was weary of trying. Sure, he'd love to have a tryst with him, but was it worth it?

He felt so ineffectual (Timmy's projection of his feelings onto The Other). Remy's training was going nowhere fast and he'd thought he'd have a use for the boy, but he hadn't found one yet. His anti-fairies had fled to the Devil knew where and he was short henchmen. There was nothing left for him to do.

Of course, the barrier was no longer present since he'd broken it before. Perhaps he'd simply pop in and take a gander at what havoc Cosmo had wreaked on his beloved. Moreover, after that, he'd see if Mark had dropped dead and he could have his way with Vicky. At least then he'd be happy.

"Why am I so weak?!" Lorenzo muttered and poofed up to Timmy's room, but this time making sure to be invisible as he did so. If he couldn't read his mind, at least he could know what was going on.

"Dammit!" Timmy cursed. Cosmo, playing the X Cube, glanced over at him. He didn't understand why his godson was so worked up. Fairy World wasn't making a big deal of this, why was he?

Lorenzo, settling down on his bed, was so close to his sire he could touch him. God, he wanted to. He wanted to hold him and understand why he was close to tears.

"They're going to go through my memories, Cosmo! All of them! Even the ones…Lorenzo…god!" Flinging himself atop the bed, Timmy narrowly missed The Other. Damn, if only he could just caress his shoulders.

Muffled (Cosmo paused the game to float over to him), Timmy whispered, "All of them…they'll see Lorenzo raping me…they'll see everything…"

_Why? What's the matter with seeing everything? The past isn't that bad, other than failing to kill Cosmo and Wanda._

_ I didn't rape you, I made love to you. Those aren't tears of happiness, are they? But I never hurt you! I mean, I did, but only to teach you a lesson. C'mon, stop that!_

Frozen because he wasn't sure exactly how much he could console him, Cosmo wrinkled his nose. Something was off, but what? It seemed as though there was an anti-fairy in the room. Was that possible?

"I don't want to…to relive those…when Lorenzo made me…" Timmy whimpered. "Dammit…"

_Why? What did I do to you that was all that bad? You're exaggerating._

"Why would they do that? It's just a mind search! They're not going to-" Cosmo began and wrapped his arms around the boy. Timmy shivered and clung to him.

"What was so bad about what I did to you?" Lorenzo demanded and shed his invisibility. "Honestly, you make it seem as though I hurt you intentionally. If you weren't so weak, none of that would have happened."

Biting back more tears, Timmy turned his head and stared, eyes wide and terrified.

Cosmo's grip tightened around him and he could feel the butt of his wand press up against him. Grand, so he was going to defend him. This should be memorable.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Lorenzo snapped and brought his arm back to slap him but Cosmo deftly caught it. No, Timmy wasn't going to get hurt on his watch. He'd been lax enough.

Carefully placing him down, Cosmo floated above the bed, holding his wand out and pointing it at The Other's chest. He was going to defend him, no matter how badly he missed. It was the thought that counted, wasn't it?

"You're standing in my way, fairy," The Other spat. "Get out or be killed. I'm in no mood for games."

"Good, because I'm not playing. The game is on pause, see?" Cosmo shifted his wand from his chest to the TV. "I'll play it later."

Mentally slapping his forehead, Timmy glanced up and watched The Other's body movements. He was preparing for an offensive move now that Cosmo's guard was down. Unfortunately he was too terrified to speak and telepathy no longer worked due to Tootie's absence.

_Cosmo! I know you can't hear this, but he's going to steal your wand and break it in half. Then he'll tackle you and throw you into the wall. I know that determined look all too well._

In fact, Timmy was correct. The Other lunged, swiped Cosmo's wand out of his hands, snapped it in half, and used his wings to throw him into the wall. There was a distinct cracking sound when he hit- Timmy knew it instinctively to be the sound of a broken nose. And with that sort of pain, he'd be oblivious to any advances on The Other's part. (Not to mention he'd blacked out upon impact).

"Now, tell me, Timmy, why were you crying? Are you afraid of him? Has he been hurting you?" Lorenzo whispered and Timmy, completely paralyzed, did nothing while The Other gathered him into his arms. The only thing he could do was glance helplessly at the clock and pray either Cosmo would get it together by one or Jorgen would appear and whisk them away. In either case, he had at least fifteen more minutes of him to endure.

"Why are you unresponsive? What did Cosmo do to you?" Drawing his sire's face up to his, Lorenzo captured Timmy's lips in a kiss. Finally, at long last, Timmy felt his muscles stir and he pushed against his chest. Could he stop him? Was it within his power to do so?

Enraged now, Lorenzo forced Timmy's arms behind his back and wrapped his legs around him. He couldn't possibly fight back in that position. There, he'd get to the root of Timmy's problem. Perhaps he'd even have a little murder while he did so.

**_Let go of me! Not again, please…I can't stand it anymore!_** Timmy sent, his defenses down to the point Lorenzo could read his mind again. **_You're hurting me, Lorenzo…(sob)_**

"Me? I'm hurting you?" Lorenzo said in surprise. "Is that why you're crying? You're frightened of…me?"

Nodding (but still terrified to do so), Timmy glanced up at him, tears streaming down his face. For a second, Lorenzo was taken aback. He didn't why know one objection should affect him so much. After all, he'd proceeded with Timmy struggling at full strength. Now he was concerned about his feelings? What gave?

"It's…almost one. I guess you'd better go…" The Other murmured, releasing him. His brown eyes were somber, reflective. Unable to restrain himself, he ran his hands through his sire's hair affectionately.

"Timmy, please don't hate me. I love you…" With that, he vanished, waking Cosmo before he did. How else was he to get to Fairy World, anyway, with his fairy out of action?

**_I'm sorry, Timmy…_**

_That was weird. He almost had his way with me but backed off. Like he was considering my feelings or something. Was he being serious? He said he loved me before but I think he's beginning to care about me. He doesn't want to hurt me…_

Rubbing his head and nose in bewilderment, Cosmo glanced over at his godson. "Hey, did anything happen while I was out?"

"That was so weird…"

"Did he hurt you?!" Cosmo cried, suddenly remembering why he'd been thrown into the wall. "Are you all right? Did he try anything?"

Thunder boomed and Jorgen appeared in Timmy's room. In his hands was his gigantic wand and he wrung his hands around it anxiously. However, he managed to hide his anxiety by barking orders at a pair of cadets who instantly seized Cosmo. Ah, the glory of power.

"HEY!" Timmy and Cosmo snapped in unison, Cosmo wrestling his way out of the cadets' grip. "What gives?!"

"Cosmo must be sedated!" Jorgen hissed at Frank, who nodded reluctantly. Two humungous hypodermic needles materialized and imbedded themselves into Cosmo's arm. Within seconds, the green fairy was unconscious again.

Sighing heavily, Frank handed Cosmo off to the second cadet and nodded at Timmy. Scowling, Timmy lunged at the other cadet and tried to extract Cosmo from his arms. He didn't like this- why did Cosmo have to be knocked out? What did this entail, anyway?

Actually, after Jorgen paralyzed him from the waist down, he discovered exactly what it entailed. A large open auditorium awaited him, filled to the brim with all of Fairy World minus two- Juandissimo and Wanda. Of course he hadn't expected her to be there, even if he'd secretly wished she would be.

Gulping hard, Timmy barely had time to fathom the possible implications of so many witnesses when he was shoved unceremoniously into an iron chair with a harness atop, complete with a metal helmet, one that slammed down on his head when he landed. Suddenly reality dimmed and vanished, replaced by darkness. Beautiful, welcoming darkness, he could stay here forever…

"No!" Frank yelled and the darkness disappeared, replaced by reality again. Damn, he'd grown accustomed to it. Nothing in it could hurt him or betray him. In the darkness, he could cocoon himself and hide.

Timmy glanced back at him, hurt and vulnerable. If only he'd know how absolutely he'd opposed this, how greatly he'd been outnumbered. He didn't want to make this kid suffer anymore than he had to. And now he was defenseless, about to be examined at someone else's leisure. It was sickening.

"This machine, it will project your memories onto here-" Frank indicated a large screen behind him, "- so _they _can determine The Other's threat."

"I can tell you his threat. It's big," Timmy muttered. Memories flashed in his mind and he gripped the arm holds so tightly they ground into his skin. He needed Tootie so badly right now.

"I'm really sorry, Timmy," Frank whispered, strapping him in. "This will hurt quite a bit, but I'm afraid Fairy World found no recourse. I only hope you won't die like the last one did…"

"DIE?!" Timmy shrieked, straining at the leather. "Are you insane?! Get me out of this crazy thing!"

"I'm really sorry…" The world vanished yet again, only this time it faded into a different time not so pleasant. Lorenzo loomed before him…

----------------------------------

(Four months ago, the training shed)

_"What the hell is your problem?!" Lorenzo snapped, chucking yet another fireball at him. "You keep this up and you're toast! Do you ****want to fail?"_

_ "Don't tell me what I want!" Timmy retorted, scarcely dodging it. "I want my parents back, dammit! You told me I could have them back if I killed Cosmo and Wanda."_

_ "Don't act like a spoiled brat," The Other shot back, kicking Timmy in the side. He landed hard on his back, the breath knocked out of him.. Visions of Cosmo and Wanda injured and screaming filled his mind and he laughed mercilessly._

_ "Get up!" Propelling another kick, this time into his spine, Lorenzo propelled him into the wall. However, a conflicting image presented itself- Cosmo and Wanda crying for compassion and him sobbing. Tootie…_

_ Timmy didn't rise and Lorenzo grew weary of him lying there, panting. He knew that look, full of thoughts of Tootie, and it irked him. None should be in his head but him._

_ "She's a dirty whore!" The Other growled but to no avail. Timmy still saw her in his mind. It never truly occurred to him how much he loved her until now. For some odd reason, no matter what he said about her, Timmy wouldn't fully believe him._

_ "She's a slut!" Drawing his hand back, The Other slapped him as hard as possible. A tingle of exhilaration ran through him- if only he could do the same to Tootie. God, why did he love her? She wasn't even that attractive._

_ "No," Timmy said slowly. "No, she isn't. She loves me-"_

_ "Wrong!" Infuriated, Lorenzo yanked him by his pants' waistband, slamming him into the wall repeatedly Every time, he visualized Tootie suffering the same and he smirked at the thought. She'd scream, that little whore._

_ By the stairs, they could hear footsteps and Lorenzo dropped Timmy hurriedly. However, before he departed, he wrenched him up again by the arm, twisting it behind his back at such an angle that it instantly cracked. Once this is done, he sniggered as he marched up the steps._

_ "And don't even bother calling for Cosmo and Wanda- you aren't ready to fend them off!"_

_ Groaning, Timmy rolled over, pain rippling up and down his broken right arm. He knew he wouldn't have it for long, The Other would heal it, but in the meantime, it hurt like hell. The Other thrilled in breaking bones and then healing them later, letting the victims languish in agony for prolonged periods of time._

_ A pink face appeared amongst the weapons and a green amongst the shields. Cosmo and Wanda were checking up on him again. Naturally, he wasn't surprised, but he wished he could talk to them on his own, free of dominance. (Lorenzo forbade him to unless they were "mentally linked" and he was without control of his thoughts)._

_ "Timmy?" Wanda asked anxiously, swiveling her head to scan for The Other. Upon finding the proverbial coast clear, she heaved a sigh and transformed into her fairy form. Her eyes were bloodshot and the way she held herself indicated insomnia._

_ "Why are you bothering to talk to him?" Cosmo spat, joining his wife. "He'll just get up and try to kill us. He's a lost cause."  
  
_

_ "No, he isn't!" Wanda said fiercely, a fierceness born of love. "Timmy, please, just listen to us…is your arm broken?"_

_ "Go away…" Timmy murmured, dropping his head and glancing down at the floor instead of his fairy godparents. "Just go…"_

_ "Please listen to us," Wanda pleaded, holding up her wand and healing him. "I know you think The Other has a good idea, but you can't kill us. You just can't!"_

_ "Yeah, how do you think the world would be without me and my loyal fans?" Cosmo piped up._

_ "What fans?" Wanda muttered, eyes narrowed._

_ "Er, never mind."  
  
_

_ "Anyway, please. Don't, it's not in your nature to be untowardly cruel-"_

_ "Sure it is! Remember when he threatened to drop the water balloon with a Crimson Chin tied to it on Tootie's head? That was funny!"_

_ "No, it wasn't," Wanda hissed and gagged him before any more stupidity could escape. "He wasn't going to really do it, either. He was just being a stupid ten year old boy."_

**And now he's being a stupid twelve year old boy. What's the difference? Two years and a planned hit.**

**Not helping!**

_ A peculiar sensation seized Timmy and he gasped, evil currently running through his veins. Lorenzo was coming back and Cosmo and Wanda had to either find a suitable disguise or depart. Since The Other could track their magic, the second choice was better._

_ "Get away from me!" Timmy growled, his eyes growing cold again. "Now!" _

**What's up with his eyes? They're glowing creepily.**

** That's because he's becoming an extension of The Other. We need to go and tell Tootie what happened. C'mon!**

_ Desperate, Wanda attempted one last time to convince her godson how wrong it was to not only consider but to carry this out. Perhaps she could do so while he was under his influence, then it might penetrate. She didn't know anymore. Sometimes, she was not sure she knew her own godson._

_ "We love you-"_

_ "Like I give a shit," Timmy snapped, pulling himself up. "Get out of my face, frach. You too, moron."_

_ There was a conflict behind his eyes as Tootie fought to reach him. She did for a split second, long enough to him to apologize and plead with them to leave before The Other saw them. They did, Wanda tentatively hugging him before rejoining Tootie._

_ "I'll kill you, frach," Lorenzo muttered, having seen the whole scene. "No one touches my Timmy and lives to speak of it. If Timmy can't do it, I'll do it myself."_

_ "Huh?" Timmy whispered, his blue eyes clouded._

_ "I'll kill her!" Lorenzo roared, then, whispered something. "Through you, I will vanquish my greatest foes- the frach and the whore."_

----------------------------------------

(Present day)

_Where's Cosmo? _Timmy thought desperately, scrutinizing the auditorium yet again for any sign of him. _And Tootie…where is she now? Where? Dammit, I just want to know if she's okay._

Frank sighed and placed the headset back on his head. Unfortunately, they hadn't determined his threat from one memory, needing more than one to cement their opinion. Therefore, another, or perhaps more than one more, recollection was needed.

Reality was replaced again, this time by a memory he'd relived in his dreams, greatly familiar to him.

----------------------------------------

(Five months ago)

_"Nice night for a stroll, isn't it, Timmy?" The Other chuckled and pat him on the head. "I dare say this wasn't an aimless walk, now, was it?"_

_ "How did you know?" Timmy said, looking for pink and green things but finding nothing._

_ "Come in. You must have had quite a night," Lorenzo said sympathetically and opened the black, metal door. It shut behind them with a finality that made Timmy wonder if he'd made the right decision. Should he really be here?_

_ "Like it?" The Other said (indicating the morose background), knowing fully Timmy's distaste. "One morning, I just awoke and it was like this. Perhaps we ought to thank Cosmo and Wanda for finally doing something right for a change."_

_ Timmy flinched at the names, remembering their last conversation. Again, the thought struck him he shouldn't be here. Where was here, anyway?_

_ "I used to live in __Boston__, but I couldn't abide it, so I just decided one day to move my house. Lo and behold, here we are."_

_ Having absolutely nothing to say to this extraordinary statement, Timmy wandered towards the kitchen. His head was spinning and he stopped, just outside the doorway. Tootie was screaming inside his head._

_ Choked with sobs, Tootie was having a mental breakdown at the other end. _**God, Timmy, it doesn't matter where you are, just get here. He, The Other, God…**

** Timmy doesn't want to talk to you, bitch. By the way, how's ****Cal****? The last time I checked, he was dead, but you never know anymore, do you?**

** You son of a bitch! You motherfu-**

** Tsk, tsk. Such language out of a young lady, it's undignified.**

** You killed him!**

** Your point would be…**

** Timmy, he's a murderer!**

** Funny thing is, I think he already knows that. Don't you, my sweet Timmy?**

_ "I'm not yours," Timmy muttered and folded his arms across his chest._

_ Lorenzo ignored this and offered him a hand up (he was leaning against the door frame). "Of course, you'll want something to eat, won't you? I dare say you haven't had dinner and you must be fairly starving."_

_ Timmy glared at him distrustfully and bit his lip. All he heard in his head was Tootie wailing, absolutely heartbroken. In all sense of the word, she was now an orphan. He wanted to wrap his arms around her for some strange reason, hold her and protect her._

Am I in love with Tootie?

_ The Other snorted derisively. "You love Trixie, not that crazy bitch. Who needs some psycho following you around in hero-worship? She's fucking insane."_

_ Although Lorenzo had a point about the stalking, Timmy still wasn't convinced. Her poignant cries were painful to listen to. Part of him wanted to block her out, even if it were a tad cruel, but as for the rest, he wanted to hold her tight._

**TIMMY!**_This last was a howl of anguish. It felt as if she were dying, being murdered by the sheer magnitude of the situation._

**Timmy isn't here right now. Can I take a message?**

_ "SHUT UP!" Timmy roared, shaking with anger and indecision. "Leave her alone!"_

_ Lorenzo smiled demurely. "Why, whatever have I done to deserve your hostility? Surely she's lying. All girls are good at twirling men around their fingers. Obviously, your little Tootie is quite an actress."_

_ Somehow, Timmy doubted it. The emotions were too real, too raw to be faked. Besides, didn't Wanda say something about an inability to lie in telepathy? However, if Wanda was lying as The Other said women did, then she was acting._

_ But was she? He honestly couldn't remember a time when Cosmo and Wanda had lied to him; they had striven to always tell him the truth. That meant Tootie wasn't acting, which meant…_

_ No. Lorenzo couldn't be lying to him. Lorenzo had his best interests at heart, he said so himself. He wanted to help bring his parents back to life, but wasn't it he who cost him them in the first place?_

_ "Stop thinking. It obviously pains you. Come now, don't bite the hand that feeds you," The Other lifted Timmy up and led him by the hand into the kitchen._

_ "You're in no danger here. In fact, you're far safer here than with them any time. Look, there are your parents!" The Other said cheerfully and removed a plate of surprisingly warm casserole from the refrigerator._

_ "Timmy, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Turner asked, shooting a nasty look at Lorenzo. He smirked at her in response._

_ "I don't know," Timmy said slowly._

_ "I don't think you should be here," Mrs. Turner said, also shooting a nasty look at Lorenzo._

_ "Oh, heavens, why not?" The Other crooned. "We're a big happy family. True, two are dead, but why should that ruin things?"_

_ Mr. and Mrs. Turner folded their arms over their chest and glared. They both wanted to speak to the two in private, but The Other shook his head at them. No warnings._

_ Splashes of color appeared on the table, a set of pink and green salt shakers. Even with Timmy's parents there, they remained and began whispering to him. On a side note, the pink shaker had a bandage around her bottom but blood still seeped through._

_ "Timmy! Please listen to us and come-" Wanda hissed but Lorenzo, picking her up, stopped her._

_ "I don't think this really needs salt," he said with a frown and flung her into a wall. She made a sickeningly thud and blood smeared the wall. Timmy stared._

_ The green shaker, enraged, lunged at Lorenzo. Who was this guy to hurt his wife? He could seriously kill her at this rate._

_ Sweeping his hand down adroitly, he caught Cosmo in one hand and squeezed him tightly. Timmy watched him slowly suffocate Cosmo, but, then, Lorenzo grew weary of such an easy kill and threw him atop Wanda. Neither were in any condition to fight or protect Timmy._

_ Upon masticating the last bite, Timmy slumped over the table. He was snoring softly. The fool had just digested a large amount of sleeping draught. He'd be out for a good while._

_ Lifting him gingerly, The Other half carried, half cradled Timmy to bed, his bed. Tonight was going to be interesting…  
  
_

---------------------------

(Present day)

_Tootie was pulling for me that time too. She needed to talk to me and I shut her down. I always seem to do that to her. I wish I could apologize, but I don't know where she is._

_ Lorenzo…it hurts so much…I remember what happened afterward, too. If only I had listened to Tootie…then The Other wouldn't have gotten that close to me and I'd still be happy._

_ I wish I had. I wish Tootie were here, holding me. I'm sorry! God, Tootie, I didn't mean what I did to you. I didn't mean to put you through all that. You hate me, don't you?_

------------------------------------

(Three months ago, the week before the What-If Spell)

_If there were any doubts that Timmy could kill Cosmo and Wanda, they were soon squashed that day. Standing in front of the sire and his creation were two life size replicas, thoroughly gutted. In fact, if it were not for the simple fact Timmy was slightly squeamish about proceeding with a trial run of murdering Tootie, The Other would be practicing it right now. He was proud of his progress, he had gone from an innocent naïve boy to a cold-hearted killer, his type of person._

_ "Good job, that's enough. That's enough!" Lorenzo chuckled, watching Timmy slice the Wanda dummy's head off. "Leave some of that anger for the real frach."_

_ "But I wanna do it now!" Timmy whined, the transistor contorting into bizarre shapes in his hands. His heart skipped a beat- Tootie, it was now her glasses… _

_ "Now, now, patience. I have a reward for you, my love," The Other whispered, bending down to pick him up. "It's for being such a good assassin-"_

_ The transistor turned into Tootie and Timmy dropped it in shock. Not just her glasses, the whole shebang, a magical replica of her stood before him. His heartbeat doubled and then tripled. _Tootie…

_Trembling with suppressed rage, Lorenzo shut his eyes tightly and the replica exploded, turning back into its original form. But this wasn't nearly enough for him. Of course not, one death was not nearly enough. He had to kill Tootie as much as anti-fairily possible._

_ Timmy gasped, it felt as though his guts were wrenching apart. Every time Lorenzo killed the replica, complete with its panic and plaintive cries, a strange sensation seized him. On one hand, The Other had taught him girls were never to be trusted much less loved; however this was Tootie and he couldn't help but love her. And, despite Lorenzo's sage words, an instinct told him not to enjoy her misery but to try to help._

_ Cosmo and Wanda no longer showed up at trainings. It probably had something to do with Lorenzo nearly murdering them the last time, or it could be they had a trick up their sleeves. Since The Other (and, in turn, Timmy) sincerely doubted they were intelligent enough to do so, it was probably fear holding them back. Why not? They were terrifying when they wanted to be._

_ "Wasn't that a great show?" The Other crooned, caressing Timmy's back. His right hand was drifting down the boy's front, nearing closer and closer to his underwear and the "treasure" beneath. Nothing got him off like Tootie dying repeatedly (it never occurred to him that his obsession with Timmy was a bit like Tootie's, only hers was innocent)._

_ "No…" Timmy murmured, wondering why he thought Lorenzo was up to something. Why would he do that? He was only doing what was in his best interests, right? Right?_

_ "What do you mean, 'no'? Oh, I'm sorry. I should have given you a chance to kill her. Here, take the transistor, it'll split off into two forms. You can kill her yourself." The Other reproduced the deadly weapon and it did, as he suggested, split into two. The first form was, like before, Tootie, but the second had yet to settle into any definite shape._

_ "No, I mean..." Timmy could feel his attention drifting but he had to keep focused. He had to refuse this one thing, even if he never refused him. Lorenzo would understand, wouldn't he?_

_ Finally, he managed to gather enough of his mind to voice an objection. "No, I won't hurt her. I love her, and I won't kill the transistor version of her either. I can't…"_

_ This was dragging down the good mood Lorenzo'd worked up. Now he was flat out declining? That's what he thought. Timmy couldn't rebuff him, not while he was mucking about his mind._

_ "You will kill her and you will like it. Are we clear?" Lorenzo snapped, dropping him._

_ "And, if you don't…" He left the threat hanging but he knew what it meant, another round of deep-throat sucking. If only he knew why he did it so willingly…_

_ The duplicate turned into a long and deadly scythe. Ahead of him, the true transistor began to cry, defending herself blindly against Timmy's advances. She begged and pleaded for mercy. Mercy, did he know that word? In a past life, perhaps he had, but not now._

_ Nevertheless, he cornered her, leaving only enough room for him to strike. Tears streamed down her face and his heart ached. The Other had to up his power over him for Timmy not to begin crying himself. Dammit, this was going all wrong. Timmy wasn't proving his superiority at all._

_ "Please…" The transistor, projecting itself as Tootie, murmured. Clenching his eyes shut tightly, Timmy caressed her face and tried to block out everything Lorenzo was screaming at him. He was completely deceived by this replica._

_ "__MORON__! IMBECILE!" Lorenzo thundered, clapping him in the back of the head. "If you weren't such a fucking wimp, you'd have her dead already! Can't you even kill your girlfriend?!"_

_ Unbelievable rage filled Timmy, shaking him to the core. This was Lorenzo, taking control of his body and mind. He was powerless against him and merely watched as though outside him as the scythe raised and neatly sliced her head off. It rolled off, tears still streaming down. _

_ "TOOTIE!" Timmy screamed, falling to his knees. "Tootie…"_

-------------------------

(Present day)

"Sir, he's shaking like a leaf," Frank whispered, watching Timmy from a safe distance. Jorgen was right next to him, frowning as Timmy ceased shaking only to jerk violently. Grand, now the boy was having seizures. Just as the other fairy had right before she'd died- this was why mind searches were illegal!

"Continue," Jorgen snapped. "I said continue!" (Two fairies had snuck out of the balcony seating to try to and rouse him).

"But sir!" Frank protested, his eyes both on Timmy and also on Cosmo, who was also shaking badly. The tranquilizer was wearing off and he was beginning to realize just what was going on. If they weren't careful, they could have an incident on their hands.

"I said proceed!" The head fairy screamed. Veins bulged in his neck and he clenched his wand so tightly a couple of knuckles cracked. You couldn't really blame him- things were going badly in another universe as well as this one.

"Sir, if we don't do something, he's going to die!" Frank snapped. "You have to unhook it now!"

Meanwhile, on the platform, Timmy was drifting in and out of consciousness. Memories were flashing by, too quick for anyone to catch, but he could feel The Other all over him, like a thousand parasites sucking his life away. The only thing he regretted was not speaking to Tootie one last time…

**_Tootie!_** Timmy sent desperately, doubting she'd even hear him. Oh, well, he gave it a shot. He could die knowing he'd tried.

**_Timmy?_** It was the weakest cry he'd ever heard, but it was her. After all that time, she was alive? But where was she? Oh, who cared? He could hear her, suddenly his grip was a little stronger on life.

**_Where have you been?!_** He demanded, wishing he could hold her. The memories were finally slowing to a tolerable rate and he found he could space out while they ran.

**_Never mind that. What are they doing to you?!_** Concern rippled through the feeble connection, growing only slightly stronger by Cosmo, who was fending off a huge crowd of fairies to help him. Apparently, he sensed telepathy at work now too.

No, he was wrong. He couldn't space out, they were too strong. Lorenzo wrapping his legs around his, thrusting in, deeper, deeper. Screaming his name while Timmy desired to scream in anguish. No…

**_They…the pain…Lorenzo…(sob)_** This was all he could manage, spots were appearing before his eyes and the darkness threatened to consume him again. He needed to stay here for Tootie, he couldn't go until he knew where she was and how soon she could get there.

**_TIMMY!_** He felt her try to propel herself through the link into his mind room but something held her back. Briefly, he wondered what it was. She was the only thing keeping him tethered to this world- if she could be with him, even in spirit, he'd be ecstatic.

**_Tootie, where are you? Tootie? Why did you leave me?_** Timmy sent, realizing he sounded like a lost child but caring little. The connection was growing steadily weaker, like whomever was holding it was too.

Sobs flooded his consciousness- wherever she was, she was weeping for him. He sensed a sinister force behind her, lurking just beneath the surface. Where was she?

**_I had to! I was drafted to do something I didn't even want to do. God, I wish I could be there with you. Timmy, I love you and I don't want to be here!_**

**_Then why are you? Come home._** Timmy replied, angry. Lorenzo lurked beneath his consciousness, menacing him. If she came home, all of this would be over. No more teasing, no more torture. Plus he wanted to show her just how much he loved her…

**_It isn't as easy as that and-_**No, why was she cut off? Who was doing that? Grr, why was he so out of the loop? What the hell was going on?

****

**_ I can barely hear you. There's so much static. What's the matter? What's going on over there? Dammit, Tootie, answer me!_** In fact, there was more static than her present. He had to strain hear her and her answers were taking forever to come. It was as if she had to move heaven and earth to speak to him.

**_I-_** Now she was gone. All that was left was hollow, devoid of life. He could die safely because she wasn't there. Damn, he really had longed to clasp her, though.

"STOP!" Frank screamed and the memories blissfully ceased. Instead, there was only darkness, its welcoming arms reaching out to embrace him. Yes, he'd come to it.

**_TIMMY!_** This wasn't Tootie, unfortunately, but a puny male voice, Cosmo. Cosmo was, in fact, floating right next to him, holding out his wand threateningly. He was ready to wage war with the World (Fairy World, that is) for treating his godson like this.

"Are you all right?" Frank asked, extremely anxious. Jorgen was swearing a blue streak up on the balcony, not paying attention to the events on the podium.

"I talked to…Tootie…she loves me…where is she…?" Timmy whispered before collapsing into Cosmo's arms.

A black flash popped in and, just as quickly, back out. Cosmo didn't need to ask, he knew immediately who it was. He dropped everything to pursue it, including his godson. Fortunately, Frank saw this coming and caught him in the nick of time.

"Wanda!" Cosmo yelled gleefully and froze when he heard someone begin cursing her name.

"That Wanda isn't even a fairy anymore!" One fairy screeched and many joined in. Pretty soon, there was a huge group of people decrying her. Among them was one complaining she received a godchild when assignments were supposed to be suspended until further notice.

"A former fairy got a godchild, an illegal mind search was performed, a human anti-fairy is roaming the Earth, and another child, this one's lover, is a foot soldier. What the hell is wrong with government today?!" Frank muttered.

"Don't answer that. Human government is worse."

------------------------------

(Sophie's room, 12:00 p.m.)

"Timmy…" Wanda sighed, not noticing she'd been obsessing over him. Juandissimo was away, mixing another concoction to control her. Sure, she knew about it, but she also knew he'd have to cram it down her throat before she took it willingly.

"Who's he?" Sophie, reading a Beverly Cleary, inquired curiously. "You keep saying his name with that odd look in your eyes. I thought you didn't care about humans."

"I don't!" Wanda snapped but her eyes would not meet the girl's. "I'm just…oh, screw it! What do you care?"

"I care because you're my godmother and, as such, I feel I should love you. Don't you want to be loved? All humans want that."

"In case you haven't noticed," Wanda said coldly, "I'm not human. Thanks for degrading me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." All day she'd behaved this, repudiating her every time she tried to get closer to her. It was as if nothing she could say would either interest her or be taken lightly. What _could_ they converse about? What did Wanda like?

"But you keep mentioning his name like it bears some significance," Sophie murmured, protesting. Finished with Ramona's adventures for the day, she leaned her head on her palms and scrutinized her godmother. What a peculiar creature she was, too, only the barest of color on her. What made her so miserable, she wondered.

"And you disappeared for a few seconds before. What's going on? You can tell me. I'll be your confidante. Won't that be cool?"

"For a little kid, you sure know a lot of vocabulary. Wonder who's writing your dialogue, a seventeen year old?" Wanda muttered.

"And no, it 'won't be cool'. How old do you think I am, six? Shove off, brat," Wanda spat. "My life is none of your concern."

"But I'm just trying to be nice!" Biting her lip, Sophie fought back tears. "Why are you being so cruel?"

"Life's a bitch and so am I," Wanda snapped. "You don't like it, too damn bad. I've got better things to do than deal with a snot nosed runt. I don't care who you are, kid, you're nothing to me."

Involuntarily (she was too frightened to desire showing any weakness to her), Sophie howled in misery. Tears slid down her cheeks while Wanda sat on the bed and glared at her. Bah, wailing, another sign of a pathetic human. She was damn sensitive, no wonder she got teased to the point she needed fairy godparents.

"Please! Be nice…I'm really sorry that I upset you, but I can help you. Give me a chance. I'm not like all the adults I know, I care. Please, Wanda, just let me try," Sophie begged, weeping unabated. _Just don't hurt me!_

"The only way you could help was if you died. Then I wouldn't have to take care of you. Don't get in my way." Holding her wand out at arms' length, Wanda pointed it squarely at her goddaughter's chest.

Juandissimo, back from the wand store, halted in mid air, mouth agape, taking in the scene. His new goddaughter was bawling because his wife the freak had her at wandpoint. God, he was gone for no more than an hour and mass chaos had erupted.

Growling, Juandissimo launched himself at his wife, knocking the wand out of her hands. They struggled for a few moments on the bedspread before Juandissimo pinned her to it. Sophie stood, irresolute. Somehow, this didn't seem like something she should be witnessing.

"Get off!" Wanda growled, struggling against him. "Dammit, Juandissimo, I'm sick of you!"

"And I'm sick of this!" Juandissimo snapped, reaching into her pocket to retrieve the photo. However she wasn't going to let him get away with it without a fight. After all, this was her only memento of Cosmo.

"Leave it! Get out of there!" Unfortunately, she couldn't fend him off properly and the photo landed in his waiting hands. He ripped it up in front of her. Sophie watched her godmother's face carefully, a glimmer of a tear shone in her eyes.

"I hate you," Wanda hissed. "I love Cosmo, how dare you keep me from him! He's my world."

Anger rippled through his veins and he lost control. Drawing his hand back, he slapped Wanda as hard as he could. His eyes widened in surprise but he didn't apologize. Instead he stared calculatingly at her.

"For how long?" Juan said calmly to her. Wanda held her cheek, stunned. "Until when? When I kill him? Will you stop loving him then?"

Sophie, paralyzed with fear, watched as her fairy godparents ranted and raved at each other. She discovered one thing, though- Cosmo was an important fairy. And she wanted to know more. If it meant going behind her godfather's back to do it, well, then…onward ho!

----------------------------------------------


	10. Solemn Vigil

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I've had other things on my mind, and most of this was written today. I just sat and wrote for hours. I hope you enjoy! (And please review!)

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to say I do, I really don't own FOP. The nice people at Nick (coughs "evil monkeys that canceled Invader Zim cough), Butch Hartman, Federator, and Viacom do.

Chapter Ten: Solemn Vigil

Timmy had yet to awake. Cosmo kept a constant vigil, only stirring to eat or guard the window in case The Other returned. Part of him yearned for Wanda to join him just as she had briefly during the "screening"; nonetheless, he knew there was little hope of that. All he could hope for was Timmy to recover soon.

Settling down next to his godson, Cosmo stroked his hair affectionately, not noticing a black figure slink inside the window he'd foolishly left open. Perhaps if Timmy understood there was no danger, he'd awaken. Of course, Cosmo didn't know that Timmy was suffering extreme shock from re-experiencing all the horrors of his recent past. He just assumed, well, nothing. Cosmo was ignorant of pretty much everything so he hadn't the foggiest notion as to why Timmy was unconscious for going on three hours.

Gripping the shredded bits of her photograph, Wanda, standing at the head of Timmy's bed, peered at Cosmo. She bit her lip, desiring his closeness yet abhorring herself for being weak enough to pursue it. Essentially, she waged an internal battle, to be with Cosmo or just to be in the same room as him.

Finally, she settled for enjoying his company, and, heart pounding, rested her hand on his shoulder. If only her heart wasn't fit to burst by this simple act. _C'mon, you can do this. Why does he make me feel this way? _

She pulled herself up on the bed, lying beside him. His green eyes widened in astonishment but he immediately held her tightly. Yet again, she relished the touch. The warmth of his body against hers was exquisite, like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Risking her life was worth this for him.

"I saw you before. What were you doing there?" Cosmo murmured, his right hand resting on her thigh. Wherever he touched her, she reverted to her former state, slowly turning pink again. It was sort of like heat sensitive material, only Cosmo sensitive.

"I couldn't stay away. I couldn't stop thinking about him just like I can't stop thinking about you..." Wanda murmured, listening to his heartbeat. Like nothing else, it calmed her. What was it about him?

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Cosmo said, his left hand gently cupping her breast. She didn't mind, to the contrary, it sent delicious shivers down her spine. He wasn't Juandissimo, he was Cosmo, and that gave him the liberty to do anything he wanted to her.

"What?" Wanda said, guarded. Frowning slightly, he shifted position so he could look her in the eyes and instantly cringed. She didn't have pupils anymore, at least, any he could see. Her eyes were like a void, so very black.

"Why are you all black? And how come I don't hear your heartbeat anymore? And where's your wand?" Cosmo bubbled, oblivious to her trembling in anger. Quivering, she shoved him off of her, grabbing his wand and pointing it to his chest.

"Wanda?"

"You...you're just like him! Are you going to force me to have sex with you, too? Relieve your machoness while I just lie there like a bump on a log?" Wanda snapped, biting back tears. God, she'd thought him to be different, better than this. No, men were all alike. They took what they wanted and to hell what anyone else thought.

Cosmo, taken aback by her hostility and sudden mood change, began to cry. Tears streamed down his face (meanwhile, Timmy was out like a light), and he flung himself at her legs, knocking her over. They landed ungracefully in a heap, the wand slipping from her grasp. She was defenseless again.

"I'm sorry!" Cosmo wailed, his head lying on her stomach while his arms were tightly wrapped about her legs. "I didn't mean to make you mad! I don't think you're a freak-"

"You think I'm a freak?" Wanda retorted. "Fine. Fuck off, I don't want anything to do with you-"

((I'm sorry! I don't think you're a freak! Wanda!)) Extracting his arms from her legs, he gained momentum, sliding down so he could lie directly atop her. She was so stunned at the ease of his telepathy she didn't object. An odd sense of peace settled over, as though he was meant to talk to her in that fashion.

((You can...speak to me mind to mind? And it doesn't hurt?)) Wanda replied, dumbfounded.

((Why would it? We're married and soul mates!)) Cosmo grinned slyly at her, caressing her neck, supporting her head so he could kiss her.

((We're married? But how? I'm married to...)) Wanda trailed off when Cosmo's lips touched hers. Pure exhilaration raced through her- she wrapped her arms around him in response, pulling him as close as possible to her. Briefly, the thought occurred to her that she was cheating on her husband, but what if Juan wasn't her husband? What if Cosmo really was? Wouldn't that be grand?

((Hey, when I touch you, you turn pink!)) Cosmo said, delighted. Wonder if it works for other parts of you too.

((What do you mean, 'other parts'?)) She gasped as his right hand slid from the nape of her neck to her breast, kneading it between his fingers. Surges of bliss ran through her; she was jubilant for the first time in her life. Desire- she wanted him, all of him. And it looked like she was about to get her wish.

Trailing kisses down her neck, he removed her shirt and gently unhooked her bra. Smudges of pink appeared wherever he touched her, anywhere he touched her. It soon became a game for him, rolling his palms up and down her chest and marveling at the difference.

Wanda moaned, raising her arm to stroke his hair. Nothing could ruin this moment, nothing. Juandissimo was watching Sophie and he was the only fairy she needed to worry about. He couldn't tell if she'd slept with Cosmo just by looking at her, anyway.

Grinning widely at her reaction, Cosmo continued, sliding his tongue around to softly suck on her belly button. This time, she was engulfed in a wave of sinful pleasure, especially because his tongue was swirling about, slowly making its way down to her waist. His hands were on her hips, his mouth drawing her pants further...

((What the hell do you think you're doing?!)) Juan sent, the pleasure beginning to be dulled by the agony he was causing her mentally.

((Wanda? What's the matter?)) Cosmo sent, sensing her withdrawal, literally. She curled up in a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs. Hot spasms whipped through her body; he was intruding upon her private thoughts, pillaging her of her precious sanctuary.

((Get. Out.)) Wanda snapped back. ((What I do with Cosmo is none of your damn buis-))

((You whore. You charlatan. You weren't content with just sleeping with me-))

((Sleeping with you? Oh, so _that's _what you call it. I thought it was stick tab B in slot A. And do it with as much bravado as possible, so it looks like I'm a battlefield and you're winning one for your side, resplendent with charges and war cries. Meanwhile, I'm getting trampled, abused, and treated like crap. Glad to see you know how to fuck grass, Juandissimo.))

Cosmo gasped, stunned at her cruelty. Then, naturally, he began to giggle. A battlefield? That was a funny way to describe having sex! The thought that she might have been entirely serious didn't strike him.

((So you go to the green haired idiot like the slut you are?))

((I guess screwing with you is like screwing with ten fairies, if you really think I'm a slut. You groan enough to make it seem that way. What's the matter, Juan? Insecure in your masculinity? Is your package that pitiful?))

((Do not insult my genitalia.))

((Yes, I know, because you grew them yourself.))

((I did not! I was a breach birth-))

((Because even your mother didn't want to give birth to that. C'mon, your ego is bigger than you are!))

((How dare you insult my-))

((What? Your mother or your pride and joy? Oh, you'll get over it. One little cuddle with mini Juan and all _your liquid dreams will come true.))_

((Get out of her head!)) Cosmo snapped, shifting to a sitting position and cradling Wanda. Gently, he stroked her face, watching her grimace and shudder with each violent invasion. If it was the last thing he did, he'd kill Juan for hurting her so badly.

((Why? So you can get inside her? Fat chance, buffoon. You lost your chance. She's mine now, for better or for worse.)) Juan retorted, sensing Cosmo pull his wife in for a kiss. Despite the agony she currently suffered, she returned it hungrily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

((Whore!)) With that, Juan recalled her as though she were a pet of his and thin air was all Cosmo was left embracing. Through the weakest link, Cosmo could feel hatred for him, repugnance for what Wanda became, and naturally, excessive pride. As for that, a word came to mind (not to _his _mind, mind you, but to Wanda's)- hubris. Pride cometh before a fall and, if Cosmo had anything to do with it, how he'd fall.

(Sophie's room, 10:00 p.m. EST- Do you know where your godchildren are?)

With utterly no regard for Sophie, Juandissimo proceeded to admonish Wanda. His arms were folded across his very muscular chest, his rage evident in his face and his posture. He didn't care; this was his wife and therefore his property. She had no right to seek out Cosmo, none at all.

"You are supposed to stay here and take care of Sophie, not tramp around!" Juandissimo hissed to an apathetic Wanda. "This is your job!"

"Guys, I'm right here!" Sophie protested, sitting upright on the bed. "Don't argue, please. You're upsetting me."

Wanda cast a sidelong glance at Sophie before retorting. Recent events had made her doubt her antagonism towards her goddaughter, especially Timmy's mind "search". Cosmo had imbued her with a peculiar idea, that she might have a heart, albeit buried in hatred.

Nah, never mind. No matter what, Sophie was just a spoiled brat. She didn't deserve special treatment. Besides, Juandissimo had made it abundantly clear that nothing she thought was important, so why bother to try to clear her goddaughter out of the room?

"Perhaps I wouldn't have to resort to it if you'd just told me the truth," the former pink fairy hissed. She was sitting astride the bed (pretending it was Cosmo), her fingers tightly wrapped about her wand. The harder she clutched it, the more a vague memory gained clarity. Perhaps if she continued to do it, she could see Cosmo vividly.

"I am telling you the truth!" Juandissimo lied, tempted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. _How dare you try to sleep with that buffoon! You are mine!_

"Slut."

"Excuse me! You're the one who compares our sex with having sex with yourself! I guess that would make you a man whore, huh?" Wanda spat. "Is your hand good for a quick fuck?"

Curling up, her arms wrapped around her knees, Sophie whimpered, tears streaming down her face. She was extremely sensitive to this sort of thing; that was why she required fairy godparents. At school, children taunted her to no avail, rendering her a sodden mess of tears, spitballs, and paper airplanes.

"Bitch!" Juandissimo snapped.

"Look at your creation, Frankenstein! Look what you made! If I'm a bitch, it's because you made me that way! You stole my memories of Cosmo and Timmy, you planted lies in my head, you used me as a sex toy, you-"

Trembling with rage, Juandissimo closed his eyes and allowed his temper to take over. After all, what good was it to contain it? She deserved whatever was coming to her.

And, so, to him, it was no surprise that he punched her in the face, giving her a black eye. If Sophie hadn't interceded, he might have beaten her further.

"Stop!" Sophie screamed, sobbing. "Don't hurt her! Sure, she's cruel to me, but she doesn't deserve this! She's a fairy just like you, you don't have the right-"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do, child," Juan said coldly. "You may be my godchild, but that entitles you to little when it comes to Wanda. Do not interfere."

Seizing her by the collar of her black shirt, he flung his "creation" into the pillow (narrowly missing the wall). Wanda glared at him, her wand poised. However, she never got an opportunity to fire because right as she thought of a proper spell, Juan vanished in a purple poof, leaving them.

Shaking her head and shuddering, Sophie helped Wanda up. Surprisingly enough, Wanda was so furious at Juandissimo for striking her she'd forgotten why she was angry with her goddaughter. All that existed was hatred for the one who'd stolen her from Cosmo. He'd pay dearly.

"Who is Cosmo, anyway?" Sophie inquired innocently, folding her limber legs beneath her. Wanda, positioned next to her, acquired a look of sheer rapture. This was the first time Sophie had ever seen her godmother like this (discounting the fact she'd only known her for a short while) and she yearned to know more.

"Cosmo ," Wanda said dreamily, her grip loosening. "He's wonderful. Goofy, but wonderful. His smile is magical..."

"Tell me more." As long as she wasn't being hostile, Sophie had little qualms with her godmother. She was acting almost normal.

"When I'm around him, I can't control myself. And weird things come to me. Like I knew him before or something.

"When he touches me, surges of joy run through me. I crave him with every cell in my body. I...I want him-"Wanda began, but Sophie, figuring out where she was heading, met the conclusion before her. She had some experience with this sort of matter, albeit on a small scale. What she deemed to be Wanda's fixation was actually love. Wanda was in love with this green haired fairy.

Shaking her head and deciding to retreat temporarily from the issue of an affair, Sophie switched tacks and selected another related topic. To her, it appeared as though Juandissimo exercised far too much control over his wife, more than was warranted. Such relationships were both unhealthy and, in her private opinion, forced. Something peculiar struck her when she watched them interact. They didn't feel right to her, as though tearing her from her love had been Juandissimo's original intent.

After all, with her limited exposure to the idea of affairs, she felt that they tended to be more lustful than actually love. From the sounds of it, this wasn't so for Wanda. This led her to question their marriage and its legitimacy.

"Where were you two married? I mean, you and Juandissimo," Sophie corrected herself idly, wondering why her thoughts too strayed towards her and Cosmo as an "item". (Wanda was projecting without realizing it. With Juandissimo off, she was free to use telepathy).

"I..." Wanda murmured, casting her mind about for that memory. It came to her, but it was so contrived, too perfect. The ceremony, the party, the honeymoon, nothing about it seemed real. In fact, if she didn't know better, she'd think it was the product of an overambitious, desperate, spurned lover.

"What's the matter?" Sophie inquired when it became apparent Wanda was lost in thought. "Don't you know where you two were married?"

"I'm not sure. I can remember it, no problem. But there's something distant in the back of my mind that whispers it's a lie. That everything I know is a lie. And, when I focus too hard on my memories, they scatter."

"Like cupping water in between your hands," Sophie murmured. _But why would they do that? If she remembers things, she ought to be able to recall them, well, not crystal clear, but enough so they don't vanish. Unless someone's played with her mind..._

Ignoring her entirely, Wanda shut her eyes, focusing with all her might on another elusive recollection. It was her first day at fairy school and she was all alone. Her personality felt different to her, not driven by hatred as it was now. What had altered her so greatly? Or, rather, who?

No, it wasn't just then. It was the other memories she had, full of blank spots as though she'd suffered blackouts in her childhood. There were far too many to be natural and most revolved around one fairy-Cosmo. Someone was trying to obliterate any mention of him in her mind.

Oddly enough, if she went into her mind room (Sophie yelped in alarm- to her it appeared as though her godmother had fainted), there was a tome in there, newly added. It was the memories Cosmo had showed her. Juandissimo, through his daily pillaging, had all but removed them. There was only one left, one delicate page.

Pressing her face to it like a small child introduced to the wonders and blunders of television, Wanda viewed her true past voraciously. Unlike the other reminiscences, this fit her like a snug blanket, enveloping her in comfort. It was like a cold wintry night, but she was safe with a warm mug of coca, a tender kiss on the forehead, and the memory of summer to keep her content.

For a second, outwardly, her hair and her eyes reverted to their normal color (the eyes, however, weren't evident). Her wings flickered before they too returned. Sophie, marveling at the difference, noted with a smile her normal attire, far more welcoming than the Goth look.

_This must be what she really looks like. But, then why is she all black normally? Could the person playing with her mind have changed her physically too? Why would they do that?_

Meanwhile, inside her head, pixies floated above a makeshift mini-golf course. Cosmo was in a business suit, speaking into a cell phone and ordering her around. She felt resentment, but, still love. No matter how he treated her, she knew he loved her.

This was more than she could say for Juandissimo. Juandissimo didn't love her at all, this much was certain. If he did, he wouldn't put so many limits on her liberty, place such significance on preventing her from seeing Cosmo, nor would he care less how miserable he made her.

Supposing all this was true, then why did she marry him? Did she marry him at all? She couldn't honestly say the memories didn't feel like a Fairywood production, resplendent with actors.

Another thing nagged at her about the ceremony. In a memory Juan had left intact, of their first meeting, he'd informed her he was an orphan, his parents murdered in a great fairy war. Yet there they were, beaming from the front aisle. They were fuzzy around the edges, too, as if he'd strained to place them there.

Juandissimo, unwittingly, hadn't created anything tenacious. Everything he'd inserted was pliable, once examined at length. Real memories weren't this way.

The memory had ended a while ago, but now she was replaying it beside her and another 'godchild' Juan might have made up (he had actually done so). Timmy's actions seemed genuine to her, the real mannerisms of a ten-year-old boy. Conversely, the other boy Juan proposed they'd guarded over, a child named Bryant, behaved too woodenly. Was it possible that only one existed? Could the blond boy be imaginary?

As she continued to debate her past, her goddaughter, glancing down at her worriedly, bit her lip. They wouldn't be able to remain like this; Juandissimo had to be coming soon. Even so, she had one last question for Wanda. She just hoped she could do it before he returned.

"Wanda?" Sophie whispered urgently, lulling her out and back into consciousness. "I have a question for you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I was kind of wondering...if you and Juandissimo are married, you guys have to have a marriage license. I sort of wanted to see it. Should I put that in wish form?"

"Huh? A marriage license?" Wanda murmured, stirring. Getting married at a local Fairy World version of Las Vegas, with a shadowed figure bubbling over with enthusiasm. Sneaking around, she wasn't supposed to elope, her family disapproved of him. But why would they disapprove of Juandissimo? He was everything they wanted, everything the ceremony he'd said they'd had wasn't.

"Yeah, you know. My mom and dad had to get one. Dad put it in a glass case over the mantelpiece to remind himself of the day he lost his freedom. Mom doesn't like to refer to it like that..." Sophie smiled, thinking of how her father called her mother an oppressive, egomaniacal witch, but only when she was out of earshot. Otherwise, he called her an angel.

"I don't remember getting one. I guess I'll go check, if you want," Wanda murmured, too busy lost in memory to realize she was taking orders from a human child. "I'll be right back."

Sophie smiled as her godmother poofed off to wherever it was fairies lived, perhaps underground like in Artemis Fowl. She couldn't imagine living down there, but when in Rome...

Just as she returned, empty-handed because no such document existed, Juandissimo poofed in front of her, a seemingly innocuous test tube in his hand. Periodically, black bubbles fizzed in the concoction and Sophie was leery. Nothing good was ever constructed in a test tube filled with an oozy black liquid, nothing helpful. Here was another attempt on his part to control her, but why? Cosmo? Was he really that great a threat?

"What were you two talking about?" Juan said nonchalantly, loosening the stopper. A rank smell filled their nostrils, making the two females gag. He, on the other hand, was not affected.

"If we're married, why is there no record of it in Fairy World's library? Even if we eloped, to be legally married you need to fill out a form. When I cross-referenced my name, I found it with Cosmo's. What the hell is-"Wanda blurted out, really about to let him have it for all the inaccuracies and gaps in her past.

Juandissimo, sensing how dangerous these thoughts were, seized her by the throat, jamming the test tube in before Sophie could stop him. _That's a good drone, drink every last drop. No more thoughts of Cosmo, at least not without repercussions._

"What are you doing to her?!" Sophie cried in horror, watching her godmother shift back to the black she knew so well. "She was almost normal! What...you're doing this to her! Why aren't you allowing her free will?"

"Free will is dangerous, and not only for her." Juandissimo, dropping Wanda on the bed harshly, spun on his godchild. _I can't have her blurting out things to her. Even with this spell, I can't control Sophie. I have to make her fear me._

Wanda, choking on the vile dark magic infiltrating her body, writhed in pain on the bedspread. Every breath she took, every time she was reminded of Cosmo in any way, would equal a seizure. Right now, he was paying her back for before. He hadn't needed to give her such a large dose, but he was furious at her.

"You're hurting her!" Sophie cried, reaching to comfort her but, as Wanda was in convulsions, trembled to touch her.

"Love is painful," Juan said simply. "Do not repeat what has happened here to anyone. Anyone."

"Why?" Sophie whispered, recognizing a threat when she heard one. Teasing wise, she _was _the most picked on kid in her school. Many a time she'd faced a fist and heard those mocking words.

"Because you do not wish to know what will happen if you don't," Juan snapped, watching his 'wife' roll about the bed in agony and gloated over his triumph. Blood was dribbling out her mouth.

_In other words, 'or else'. God, I hope Wanda's all right. I know one thing for certain- I need to seek out Cosmo on my own. If Juandissimo is restricting her this much, I have to do it myself. Too bad I have no idea where he is..._

(The Other's creepy, badly decorated mansion, 9:45 p.m. PST)

Remy glowered at the pile of books he'd accrued from the library. Utter nonsense, down the spines. If only that brat Lorenzo was in love with hadn't stolen his only shot at locating her!

A mischievous grin spread across his face. No one had said he couldn't simply reacquisition it. Even if it were beneath him to steal normally, he'd do anything to escape Lorenzo's wrath, growing steadily greater by the day. Now, all he had to do was find the insufferable Turner's place and snatch it back.

(Marseilles, a small café just within the city limits, 7:00 a.m. local time)

"You know I would not have called you if this were not a matter of great importance," Juandissimo said, sipping his sorely required coffee. He was seated in front of his former accomplices, who, up until now, had enjoyed a brief respite. They were causing mayhem; they were doing little than taking a vacation at The Other's expense.

"Yes, sure," Anti Cosmo said impatiently. Under his tough veneer, he secretly fretted over his wife's condition. She was positively pink! To boot, she grew kinder by the day. If he knew the person who caused her to change so radically, he'd make sure they were never heard from again.

"Oh, no! A human is crying. I need to go help them!" Anti Wanda said, no trace of her former stupidity evident. In fact, she was now downright smart. In every way, she was transforming into the mirror image of her fairy counterpart.

"Absolutely not!" Anti Cosmo retorted, seizing her by the wrist and glaring at her. "What do you think we are, fairies? We don't help people, we hurt them! My dear, what is wrong with you?!"

"I see you're having a few problems of your own," Juandissimo murmured, sipping his scalding hot beverage luxuriously. It was good to be out of the house for once. When he'd left, Sophie had just barely fallen asleep and Wanda was still in the grip of seizures. Life was good.

"And they're all your bloody fault!" Anti Cosmo snapped, leaning over the table to grab the fairy by his collar. "My wife was normal until you played Cupid! Some things you're not supposed to fuck around with and true love is one of them!"

"Let go of me," Juandissimo said calmly, producing his wand. Anti Cosmo glowered at it, but, reluctantly, released him. It would not do to tangle with a weapon of that caliber without being armed himself.

"Now, then. Ignoring that, my wife isn't adjusting as you said she would be. Those spells you gave me were worthless! She didn't forget Cosmo at all! In fact, she nearly slept with him today!" Juandissimo ranted, his fingers entwined so tightly on the handle that it began to crack.

"And this is my problem how?" Anti Cosmo said coolly. "If she _had _slept with him, the spell would still be in effect. You know it can be removed one way and one way only."

Anti Wanda, sipping her tea with a pinky in the air, left their business to them. She really was only accompanying them, she had no real reason to be here. It was only her husband holding her back, because he thought she was too dangerous to be allowed on the streets. (That and those clear wings of hers just creeped him out).

"Yes, well, that potion you gave me, how can I tell it will work? The last one you gave me worked for less than a week. I need something strong enough to-"

"To combat nature," Anti Cosmo said coldly. "You'll find I can garner little sympathy for your cause. You see, you are ruining my life and my wife's. I bid you good day, Juandissimo Magnifico and I pray to the Devil that our paths never cross again."

Then, in a move that stunned the muscular fairy, Anti Cosmo rose, threw his scalding hot tea in his face, and, along with his wife, vanished. Now what was he to do? His supply of cheap, ineffective dark magic had dried up. Oh, well. At least he knew one thing- Wanda would not seek Cosmo out again, unless she wanted to die doing so.

For every time she thought of him, convulsions would seize her. The more she thought of him, the stronger they became. If she actively sought him out, the convulsions would become lethal. She'd die because of Cosmo. It was delicious, and a definite way to keep her in check.

He'd warned her. He'd told her never to seek him out. But she hadn't listened and now it was time to show her who was in charge. Him.

(Under the slide, Dimmsdale Elementary, 10:30 p.m. PST)

Gary shuffled his feet, trying to keep out the cold. February wasn't notorious for warmth. Still, he had his anger to keep him warm.

Sometimes he thought his release was the butt of some cosmic joke. Mention him once or twice, release him, and then throw him into the background. After all, he knew nothing of what was going on, nothing at all.

He knew how much he wanted to make Timmy suffer for hurting Tootie. Although he wasn't sure where she was exactly, he knew he had something to do with it. Didn't he always? Everything supernatural in Dimmsdale could always be traced back to him, him and his stupid wishes.

Not that he really begrudged him one particular wish. If he hadn't wished him outside his mind in the first place, he couldn't be separate now. He'd just be another parasite, like The Other. (The thought nauseated him).

And living in Timmy's mind was a nasty place, full of cobwebs and tumbleweed from inactivity. Not to say he was stupid, just that he didn't try too hard to dispel that notion. He'd rather play video games than study or beat his ADD. Timmy was, in his opinion, a loser.

But where were Tootie and Wanda? He'd seen neither hide nor hair of either recently, especially Wanda. Given Timmy's recent history, he didn't doubt he'd done her in.

If only he'd return to school so he could prove his hypothesis. However, Timmy had been every day this week so far. Supposing he missed Friday, that would be all week. Was he in hiding, covered in fairy blood? Or was he laughing it up, living with Lorenzo again while he gazed up and admired his handiwork, Tootie's and Wanda's heads fixed to the wall.

The anger against his creator temporarily distracted him from his true focal point. He wasn't doing anything except pretending to be happy. (Just like his creator, ironically). God, how he weary he was of it. Day by day, out of the loop while the world passed him by.

No more! He'd follow whomever he needed to follow, even go as far as to visit Timmy just to find out. And look, here came his chance.

Darting forth like a bat out of hell, Remy Buxaplenty rushed past the elementary school. Well, beggars couldn't be choosers. Besides, he'd always wanted to know what was so good about that pipsqueak, anyway.

Stretching, Gary set off at a speed unknown to ordinary humans and proceeded to trail Remy, all the way to Timmy's house.

(Boston, 1:30 a.m. EST)

She wished he'd let go of her. As soon as he came home, he'd started gloating over his accomplishment, his 'taming of the shrew'. He decided this was a moment to celebrate, and there they were. The selfish pig was trying to appease himself in her.

"That's it!" Wanda snapped, inside a doghouse (the only place Sophie could offer and it was outside to boot).

"I don't care if I freeze to death! I'd rather die than have you fuck me again!"

"What? What do you mean, my love?" Juandissimo said, maintaining a calm indifference. Dammit, he thought if he'd broken her ability to think of Cosmo without mind numbing pain, she'd quit fighting him. Why wouldn't she just lie there and let him please her?

"If you want to masturbate again, don't ask me to join in so you have a warm place to insert yourself!" Wanda snapped, turning into her 'fairy' form.

"I'd rather spend the night with Sophie than you!"

"Oh, is that so?" Juandissimo retorted. "I'm not as good as Cosmo in bed, huh?"

"Cosmo is-"Wanda began, but, just as she'd spoken his name, convulsions gripped her again. Her body jerked back and forth violently (spasms whipped through her rapidly). Juandissimo, smirking, watched her bemusedly.

"Cosmo is...?" He pressed- he loved how her body shuddered when his name was uttered.

"Cat got your tongue?"

It took her a full hour to cease. When she did, she stared unseeingly up at the roof, unconscious. Well, beggars couldn't be choosers.

(Timmy Turner's room, 11:50 p.m. PST)

Remy couldn't believe how trustworthy the Turners were. Then again, he was ignorant of the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Turner had been dead for some time and no one, in their right mind, was really watching the house. So, while it seemed extraordinary to him that the door was unlocked, it wasn't, all things considered.

Meanwhile, behind him, Gary scowled. _Tim-Tim left the door unlocked, the moron. What's he waitin' for, the robbers to put him outta his misery? Well, don't mind if I do._

Climbing the stairs slowly and straining his ears because he could swear he heard something behind him, Remy gazed at nothing, his mind focused entirely on his objective. He didn't know how he would find Timmy (especially because he didn't go to the same school as him and didn't know he'd been comatose for five days) so he didn't know how prepared to be. Would he be like The Other? Or would he just be a pushover?

Gary, muttering curses under his breath, silently compelled the boy in front to pick up the pace. If he kept taking this long, it'd be morning before he arrived at the landing. What was his damn problem?

At long last (Gary counted twenty minutes alone to climb the stairs), they reached their destination. Of course, he didn't expect Remy to barge right in. Instead, he knocked.

_You don't knock on their door if you're breaking into their house. God, how stupid can you get?! _Gary grumbled in his thoughts. Then again, what he did next was also laughable.

"I'm Remy Buxaplenty and I'm here to...uh...take back a book I borrowed. Yes, that's believable."

_Not if you add that clause! What a moron, he's almost as bad as Cosmo..._

Interpreting the silence as consent (you know, oddly enough, most people liked to sleep at that hour of the night, excepting internet addicted authors), Remy barged right in. Another unlocked door, he was in luck. Or not.

"Who dares come in?" Cosmo snapped, his eyes cloudy. His wand was held out as a weapon, unbeknownst to him. He was having, as Timmy knew it, another flashback. In other words, he didn't know what on earth was going on around him, he was lost in the past.

"It's the mailman!"

Gary would have laughed if it weren't so sad. Cosmo was haunted by specters of the past, all because of his stupid godson. Perhaps if he pummeled Timmy into oblivion, he'd remember what was going on.

"Er, right..." Remy muttered, tossing articles of clothing and books aside to locate the magical book. Some landed on Timmy, nearly smothering him. (Gary uncovered him- no one killed Timmy but him).

"Where is it?!"

While the ditzy blond occupied himself with a fruitless search, Gary examined Timmy. Scars on his wrists, skin just dangling off of his bones, Timmy was in worse shape than he had been under Lorenzo's tutelage. If he weren't furious at him for killing Wanda and Tootie, he'd be worried about him. Beneath the resentment and deep-seated antagonism, he did concern himself a little about him.

Cosmo, floating above them, turned into a manner of objects, including cheese. He was utterly oblivious to what was going on, much to Gary's chagrin. Of course, _he _didn't know that Cosmo was growing insane due to Wanda's absence, that the only lucid moments he shared were few and far between.

"Found it!" Remy proclaimed, hoisting it up despite its frantic struggling. "Feh, this was a piece of cake. I wonder why Lorenzo didn't make me do this a while ago."

Unfortunately for him, the book didn't take too kindly to abuse. It bit him in the right hand, the one holding it, kicked him in the shin, called him a "rip-off artist", and fled the room. If Gary didn't know any better, he'd say the book was emulating a certain other blue character in a show on Cartoon Network, but he thought he'd keep silent just in case he was wrong.

If Gary thought he was going to heroically rescue the book, he was sadly mistaken. For when Remy turned his head to note the book's passing, he noticed Gary. There was a moment where both stared at each other, Remy wondering what to make of imaginary boy and Gary wondering why Remy was such a wimp.

"Get out of my way," Remy growled, shoving Gary aside. Closing his eyes tightly, Remy did a bit of dark magic, teleporting himself instantly to Lorenzo's mansion. It seemed that merely touching the book endowed one with a bit of magic.

Gary, not one to be left holding the torch, cast one quick glance at Timmy, straightened his pillow, and vanished. No one other than Remy had known he was there.

(inside Timmy Turner's mind)

_There's nothing for me out there. No matter how many times Cosmo calls me, I know there's no point in answering. Why should I? Tootie's gone, Wanda's downright evil, and the school in general is out to get me. I think I'll lay here like this forever._

_I wish I had killed myself. What's there to live for? Gifoalski's taunting? Lorenzo's rape attempts? Gary's insinuations? Cosmo's loss of sanity? _

_I remember when I was little and I had a bad dream, if my parents weren't "otherwise occupied", they'd let me cuddle up with them. This is no dream. I can't cuddle up with them because they're six feet under. All because of a dumb wish._

_God, I hate myself. Everything that's happened has happened because of me. I deserved to be raped..._

_I deserved Lorenzo using me as a sex toy. At least there I was of use, in and out, in and out. The pain..._

_Cosmo doesn't know I kept all those blades. I still cut myself, only not in places easily visible. After all, who exactly is going to look at my inner thigh? (Aside from Gifoalski). _

_When I cut myself, a rush of adrenaline fills me. I can control this pain; it doesn't haunt me like Lorenzo's touch. Sure, there are scars, but it's not nearly as bad as the internal bleeding. Besides, my pants cover them up nicely._

_In a world where wishes are valued and fairies exist, you'd think my wishes would mean something. Did they turn their backs when they saw how reckless I was? Is that why they're taking away everything from me? Does it make them happy?_

_I know I'm as far from happy as it's humanly possible to be. If it weren't for Cosmo floating over my bed, catatonic, I know I'd be in the darkness. _

_He wants me to wake, but I won't. I prefer the darkness; it's soothing. This is where my parents went after Lorenzo was done with them. It's the only place I feel safe. _

_I could have lived here forever but Cosmo stopped me. Even now, I don't really understand. I guess somewhere in that empty head of his, he loves me, but still...Why did he wait so long to tell me? Is he really that scared of The Other that he'd do anything to appease him? Did he just stop me because The Other told him to?_

_I wish I knew where Tootie is. She didn't even leave me a note, nothing. If she had been there, I know she wouldn't have let things go so far. I know she at least loves me, if no one else._

_I wonder how I would have reacted if I went back in time and told my ten year old self that my parents would be dead because an evil anti fairy killed them and ruined my life. I bet he'd laugh it off and call me a nut. I wish I could go back to that time and unwish everything that made this happen. I'd rather not have Tootie if it meant a normal life._

_Normal, what is it anymore? I can't even look around without thinking of what Lorenzo did, all the trouble he caused, everything that's my fault. I might as well have killed Principal Waxelplax, Tootie's parents, Cal, and my parents since it was my own selfish wish that did it. You might as well say I raped Vicky. Okay, maybe not, because that is so creepy._

_It's ironic, though. If Lorenzo hadn't come and made a date with_

_Vicky, Tootie would never have lived here because she was camped out on our doorstep. My parents probably would have stepped on her or something...and the old me would have found it funny. The new me feels like that doormat, always stepped on. _

_Sometimes I wonder just what it is I see in Tootie. Is it her loyalty to me? Is it my desperation? What's so damn attractive about her? What is about her that I need so badly that I can't focus?_

_It's ironic. Twice I've fought the darkness, only the first time did I have the will to live. Even after The Other murdered my parents, something told me not to let the bastard get away with it. I should have listened to that voice and not let him get away with everything he did. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here, wishing I were dead._

_Maybe I should have realized when I was ten, with all those people after me, that there really was no point to my existence. What is it but pain and suffering? Why am I alive? What purpose does it serve?_

_I can feel arms encircle me. Cosmo? No, it doesn't feel like him at all. He smells slightly of cheese unerringly. It feels like Tootie..._

Opening his eyes, Timmy pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't sure he knew what exactly incited him to perchance leave the darkness, but if she really was here, then it was worth it. True, her warmth radiated from her, warming his soul.

Yes, it was her. For some indiscernible reason, whip marks covered her torso. His finger traced them, sliding under her shirt and daring himself to follow it beneath her training bra. His breaths were ragged just thinking about it...

Just before he reached a location of no return, Tootie rolled over. Sensing possible ramifications, Timmy returned his hands to a more chaste location on her waist. Besides, if she awoke while he tried that stunt, he wasn't too sure she'd be appreciative.

Still, he wanted to do something while she looked so peaceful. Leaning over her shoulder, Timmy kissed her lightly on the lips, savoring it. Hmm, her lips were slightly salty, as though she'd been crying. He wanted to kiss away her tears.

Tootie, moaning something about a "Lorelei" in her sleep, accidentally sent something. I wish...it hurts...I killed someone...Timmy...I'm not worthy of you anymore...


	11. Couple Therapy

Author's Note: I hope doesn't screw up my carefully placed symbols. If it does, well, reader, you've been forewarned.

Disclaimer: Ah, the standard. If I owned FOP, I wouldn't be so violent, would I? Well, of course I would! But Nick wouldn't air it.

Chapter Eleven: Couple Therapy

(Timmy Turner's room, 6:50 a.m. PST)

"I can't believe it's you! Well, of course I know it's you, but you're here! Here!" Timmy gushed to an oblivious Tootie. (She was still dead to the world). His heart raced just thinking about it.

"I thought something happened to you! God, I was so worried! But now you're back and you won't ever leave me again."

At these words, Tootie stirred, blinking back tears. Pain threatened to suffocate her, but she had to pretend to be happy for him. After all, he was miserable enough for both of them.

"Hey," Tootie said softly, grimacing because of the whip marks. Plastering a humungous fake smile on, she forced herself to stop projecting just in case he caught onto something. She wanted her brief homecoming to be enjoyable for him, even if it wasn't for her.

"Were you crying?" Sitting up, he cradled her, tenderly stroking her face. A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine, and his heart leapt. She was finally back, he could finally hold her. Oh, how he'd missed her!

"No, what makes you think that?" Tootie said, strained. If he figured out why she was so dejected, he might be able to pry more than she was permitted to tell. So, as much as she'd love to unburden herself, she couldn't. She had to lie to him every minute, every second of every day she was here, so goddamn Fairy World wouldn't throw a hissy fit. After all, it wouldn't do to upset those who'd just so recently vied with Vicky for the place of best way to ruin a life.

"There are trails of tears on your face," Timmy murmured, tracing them with his finger. He didn't even notice that her head was on his chest, all he cared about was her presence, her touch, her feel, her smell. It all filled him with calm, calm he hadn't experienced for quite some time.

_At least it's not that bad yet. When he starts asking where I was and how I got those marks, I'm dead. What am I supposed to say to that?_

"Those were, uh, tears of happiness!" Tootie lied, feeling tears rise to the surface yet again. When she was free of the burden of a mission, Lorelei's death weighed down on her like a sack of bricks. Compile to that the guilt of deceiving him and she just wished she could bury her head in his chest and bawl.

"Don't lie to me. Where were you for the past three months? Where did you get those marks? What's going on, Tootie? Who's Lorelei? Why did you say you killed someone?" Timmy snapped, the questions coming rapid-fire. Before she could even open her mouth for another lie, more came. Suddenly, he couldn't stand holding her, her touch burned him. He jumped up, shoving her off.

"You just left me here! I could have died, dammit! Don't you care about me? I needed you and you just vanished on me!

"Do you know what my life's been like? It's been hell! What gives you the right to do this to me? What gives you the right to treat me like shit?"

"What gives _you _the right to pass judgment on me like this? Don't you think I wanted to be there for you? Don't you think it tore me apart that I couldn't? I wish I could have been there!" Tootie sobbed, unable to contain her tears in the face of all these accusations.

Timmy froze, indecisive. It was Cal's murder all over again, and he was just listening for someone to tell him what to do. Should he listen to his instinct and stop, at least for the moment? Should he carry on, heedless of her feelings?

"God, you have no idea what it's been like. None at all. I had to…I had to…"

{Stop there.} Cal sent, taking Tootie aback. {If you go further, you'll be in greater trouble than you ever dreamed possible.}

_What are you doing in my head? Why can't you leave me alone? I can't stand any more of this. I need to vent but I can't. Why? What did I do to deserve this?_

"You had to what?" Timmy said coldly. "What's more important than your true love attempting suicide because you weren't there? Tell me, I'm all ears."

Instead of replying and perhaps betraying herself, Tootie wailed, flinging herself at him. Timmy fell over, intuitively holding her as she did so. All he could hear was muffled sobs; he caressed her back, quivering.

"What the hell happened to you?" Timmy whispered, kissing the top of her head. For the moment, all his frustration faded. He couldn't stay mad at her while she was howling in misery.

They remained silent for a moment, Tootie unconsciously projecting. Although he didn't catch the events surrounding her emotions, he got a blast of everything she was feeling. No wonder she was so miserable; his head reeled from it all.

Cosmo, floating over them but lost in the past, transformed into one animal after another. No matter how many times he did, there was no pink one to accompany him. Still, he behaved as though there were. The thought depressed him almost as much as Tootie's actions.

"Are you all right?" Timmy murmured, stroking her hair. For now, it seemed as though he'd pacified her. He couldn't recall what had made her react like this in the first place; he was so concerned about her.

((What's the point of lying to you?)) Tootie sent, lifting her tear streaked face. ((But I still can't tell you the truth!))

((The truth about what?)) Timmy replied, lovingly cupping her chin in his palm. Drawing her closer to him and shifting position so he could reach, he kissed her, this time while she was awake.

To avoid this again, she kissed him back passionately, drawing her arms around his neck. All she had to do was keep her mind clear. That was easy, right? No problem…

((You know you can still talk to me in telepathy, right? Even though we're kissing?))

_How much can I tell him? _Tootie thought, knowing Cal would reply.

{Ooh! Is he your boyfriend? He's cute! But what's with the silly pink hat? And he's starved.} Daniela sent shyly. (Barely perceptible, she floated as a ghost beside her. Timmy didn't notice).

Tootie thanked her lucky stars Timmy couldn't hear his girlfriend had recently become a schizoid. She had enough to deal with without him eavesdropping on two dead fairies. Besides, they might inadvertently reveal something too. Jeez, she hadn't thought her trip home would be fraught with such concealment.

{I'm checking…I think you can tell him it's for Fairy World, but little else. You can't give him any details at all.} Cal, now a specter like his girlfriend, was also just out of the range of sight for Timmy.

_Under penalty of what?_

{You don't want to know.}

_Fine. I'm sick of the secrecy shit, but you know what? I'm just going to act like I'm happy. Because no one seems to care if I'm not!_

{That isn't true!} Cal protested. {I care.}

_Fuck off, __Cal__. You got me into this mess._

{It's hardly my fault!}

_You're right. It's my fault for getting involved with Timmy at all. If I'd just fell in love with someone else, I'd be happy right now. I wouldn't have to deal with-_

{Your parents would still be dead. No matter what, you'd be involved.}

_Not if Vicky wasn't born!_

{I'm not in the mood for _It's a Wonderful Life_. I know how much this hurts you; I _am _in your mind. I wish I could help you but I can't. The least you can do is stop blaming me!}

_You're right…But I wish I could still tell him more than that._

{Well, at least he has someone to blame now.} With that, both vanished.

_Yeah._

"Tootie?" Timmy murmured, afraid to ruin the moment by raising his voice. (Eventually, they'd required oxygen). He wanted to know so many things, all at once. Perhaps he could try telepathy, it wasn't possible to lie there, was it? No, of course not.

Again, she'd laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It pacified her yet produced thoughts of a sexual nature. While she preferred them to the other ideas troubling her, she was only twelve. She barely knew her body, why would she want to do something she might regret and ruin her life (even more so than it already was)?

"Timmy…" Tootie whispered. "My Timmy…I love you…"

"I love you too…"

_There's a 'but' coming along, I can feel it. Maybe he'll just forget about-Oh, shit! Why I did say "my"? I hope he doesn't notice._

"Why did you say 'my'?" Timmy asked, sitting up. Every muscle tightened, he was returning to his previous rant. Damn, why couldn't he just construe 'my' to indicate possession?

"Uh, I said it because you're mine," Tootie said, far too quickly. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at her and stood apart, glancing out the window. (Cosmo had returned to the tree house and now believed he was in the disco era).

"No, you said it as though there were more of me. That isn't possible. You're lying to me.

Where were you for three months? Where did you get those marks? What the hell is going on?!"

"Where was I?" Tootie retorted. "I'll tell you where I was! In hell. Oh, you think you have it bad, let me tell you something.

"Hell is a world without you. Hell is never knowing if you're going to return home. Hell is living every moment afraid you're going to die and I'm not going to be there for you.

"Timmy Turner, _this _is hell. I can't tell you where I was for three months, two days to me. I can't tell you where I'm going to be two days from now-"

"What the hell do you mean, 'two days from now'? You're not going anywhere!" Timmy snapped desperately. Turning away from the window, Tootie spotted a few errant tears.

"I…I have to. It's not my choice, it's Fairy World's. They…they tell me what to do and I do it. I'm their little Nazi." _And that's exactly how I feel about it. I kill who they tell me to kill, do what they tell me to do, live how they want me to, and I'll die how they want me. I have no free will at all._

Stunned at this proclamation, Timmy decided to disbelieve it. And, for the remainder of her time home, would continue to badger her about her whereabouts, what she was doing while she was there, and where the marks came from. Perhaps, one of these days, he'd learn- never pester someone precariously close to a mental breakdown.

(Vicky's basement, 7:13 a.m. PST)

"We're going out." Throwing on some clothing, Mark dressed quickly and glanced at his lover. Of course, he hadn't expected an enthusiastic reply, but he'd at least figured she'd refrain from scathing glares. He was right, she needed to get the hell out of this place.

From what he could establish, Vicky had penned herself up in here for over six months, barely straying more than ten paces from the house. He knew what she feared- Lorenzo. Well, with him here, she'd be safe. He'd lay his life on the line for her.

Snatching the keys to his vehicle (which converted itself to whatever was convenient for him), Mark, meeting Vicky's glare without winching, leaned on the kitchen counter. No matter how long it took her to realize this was good for her, he'd wait. After all, he'd waited two years to see her again; what were a few hours to him? And she really had to get out of there, before she decided to raise a family in the basement.

"_You_ can go out," Vicky said accusingly. "_I'll _stay here." _Where I'm safe from The Other. Besides, what's so great about the outside? It's just nature._

"I'm not leaving without you," Mark said sternly, "even if I have to clothe you myself."

"Like a baby?" Vicky retorted, folding her arms across her bare chest. While part of her was humbled by his devotion, another was irritated. How dare he try this! If he really knew what was best for her, then he'd know she was better off here, in a world she could control. She didn't need the rest of the world, either. Her world was here.

"Like a baby," Mark repeated with the patience of a saint. In a sense, she was like an infant- she was terrified of new things and longed to cling to her security blanket. While he didn't mind filling this role, he knew she had to learn how to deal with people again. (And he really wasn't people, anyway).

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm not biting. What the hell is out there that I can't get here free, safe? I can live here and-"

"Can you do everything here?" Mark replied, keeping his tone neutral.

"Of course!" Vicky snapped, bewildered. "What can't I do here?"

"Can you see the sun through the window? Can you feel the caress of the wind on your face? Can you taste the snow on your tongue? Can you smell the sweet scent of rain? You're so isolated in your little world of yours, you can't remember what it's like to watch the leaves change, or for the snow to fall. Do you even remember what nature is?

"No more delaying. We're going out, even if it means I have to force you up the stairs and out the door."

"Go ahead," Vicky spat, not expecting him to follow through on that threat. She commanded a certain amount of respect. No one was going to dress her, drag her up the stairs, or anything of that sort in _her _house.

No one except Mark.

(Tootie's room, 7:30 a.m. PST)

"Oh, god, I'm going to be late! This is the first time I've been to school in three months (apparently) and I'm going to be late!" Tootie, throwing various items in her bag while Cal attempted to pacify her, scowled.

"And that means I have to deal with-"

"Oh, you're coming to school?" Timmy said coldly, standing in the doorway. Slung over his shoulder casually was his own pink packed bag, resplendent with homework he had yet to finish.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm coming to school! If only I could find my damn Chemistry book…" Still strewing about her clothing, manga, and a Butch Hartman autographed picture, Tootie was only half listening so she missed the hostility in his voice.

"I thought you were going to ditch school, tell no one, and then just make me worry like you did for the past three months. Then you'd turn up at home with whip marks and you won't explain those either, but you'll give a lame excuse like Fairy World made you do it."

Quivering with rage at the accusation, Tootie finally resigned herself to the fact she might have left her Chem book at the library the day she left. She crammed three months worth of homework in her page (thanks to Cal, who could grant small favors for her if she didn't ask too much and held the transistor when she made the wish) and pivoted. Anger emanated from her petite frame.

"Why don't you just shut up. That isn't a question, that's a suggestion." _I thought my trip home was going to be happy. I thought Timmy would never stop holding me, and never once did I think he was going to make me feel worse than I already do._

"How about this? I'll shut up when you tell me where you were all that time? And, while you're at it, tell me where you got those marks. Go ahead, take all the time you need. After all, I've been waiting for three months for answers."

Striding into the room, Timmy took no notice of the chaos, instead, he narrowed the distance between them so much they were nose to nose. He could see tears swimming in her eyes, but the part of him that cared was temporarily out of commission. The most important thing to him was her responses, not empathy.

"I can't tell you!" Tootie exploded, blinking back tears. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Because," Timmy snapped, catching her elbow and yanking her as close as possible to him, "I want to know. Now."

Hmm, a scrutinize of her face indicated lines of worry, poor sleeping habits (accrued through the time before and after), and fear. She was hiding something, he knew it. He wouldn't rest until he found out what it was.

"I wish I could tell you…" Tootie whispered, shifting her gaze to the floor. Timmy, placing his hands on either side of her head, forced her to look into his eyes. From the depths of them, he saw great sorrow.

"Then why can't you?" Cupping the small of her neck, Timmy kissed her tenderly. Her heartbeat tripled; to try to add to the affection (perhaps that's all she needed), he wrapped his arms around her waist, eliminating any space between them.

((Stop. You're doing this so I'll talk and I told you, I can't!)) Her message hadn't come a minute too soon. Timmy, making out wildly with her, was about to fall atop the bed (and her).

Breaking the kiss, furious, Timmy snapped, "Why the hell not? I almost killed myself because you weren't there!"

"I'm sorry, dammit!" Shoving him off her, she snatched her bag and ran out the door. Timmy followed suit, any angrier and he would have breathed fire.

"Since when is saying you're sorry good enough justification for something? You just abandoned me and I'm supposed to say, 'I'm so glad you're back I don't _care _where the hell you went'?" Timmy retorted, wrapping his left arm around her waist and smelling her hair, which wasn't as pleasant as he'd thought. It smelled of death and blood.

Even though he was livid, he still couldn't keep his hands off her. It seemed no matter how angry he was, he still wanted her. After all, she _had _told him she was only returning briefly (not if he had something to do with it, of course).

"It'd be nice!" Tootie hissed, about to add something else when the two, walking down the stairs, halted.

"Well, well," Vicky said, Mark's arms wrapped about her for a different reason. He was afraid she'd bolt if he let go.

"Uh, hi, Vicky…" Tootie said sheepishly, failing to extract Timmy from her. To the contrary, he was nuzzling her neck. What a hypocrite.

"Is _that _all you're going to say to me?" Vicky snapped, shoving Mark off her. She marched up the stairs, and, prying Timmy off, glared at her little sister.

"I thought this might be your proper welcome." Drawing her hand back, she slapped her so hard Tootie spun backwards, landing undignified on the step. If Tootie thought she was angry with Timmy, this was nothing compared to Vicky's fury at her sister.

"Where the hell were you?" Vicky snapped, glowering at her. "No note, nothing! I thought something happened to you!"

"Yeah," Timmy chimed in. "You had us worried sick!"

Mark, feeling out of place, shuffled his feet and watched his lover extort her vengeance upon her sibling. He had nothing to do with this, nor did he wish to inflict any more suffering on her than she apparently had. Hmm, in retrospect, he probably should have exited through the basement entrance as opposed to through the house.

Fighting the howl of misery rising in her chest, Tootie merely shook her head at them. Outwardly, no signs of her pain showed, safe for one small detail- her knuckles were white. Otherwise, she was concealing her emotions pretty well.

"Come on, now you're surrounded. Spill," Timmy said cruelly, offering to help her to her feet. She declined with a glare.

"I told you and I'll tell _you_," Tootie said, shooting a nasty look at her sister, "I'm forbidden to say anything. I wish I could tell you-"

"Then I'll make you. Cosmo?" Timmy called, forgetting perhaps on purpose his godfather's state.

Cosmo didn't show, predictably. Growing desperate, Timmy proceeded to call him twenty times until Vicky, sick of it, slapped him too. She was irritated at the whole idea of leaving the house and this just compounded it.

"What the hell?" Timmy cried, hand on his wounded cheek. "Why are you slapping me? I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't you?" Vicky retorted, extremely high strung. "Can't you tell by now that your godfather isn't coming? He-"

"He lost his grip on reality! Are you happy now?" Timmy hissed, Tootie forgotten for now. This suited her perfectly- she picked herself up, shouldered her bag, and quietly snuck out the door.

"Well, I'm sorry that you can't have all your wishes granted-" Vicky snapped, fists balled.

"I'm sorry I have to deal with _you_," Timmy snapped scathingly, following Tootie out the door. They'd skipped breakfast (no time) and the bus was arriving. If he wanted to skip The Other's lecture, he had to leave now.

Stunned, the red head girl stood in the doorway, watching her little sister for the first time in three months saunter up to the bus. If she was going to speak with her, she'd better do it now, before she lost her chance. Besides, Mark had that funky transforming dealie, he could take her if need be.

"Tootie!" Vicky yelled, bolting out the door. But it was too late. By the time she reached her, she was already on board.

"Damn."

(On the bus, 7:45 a.m. PST)

At least if they were going to be late, they wouldn't be the only ones today. For some unfathomable reason, perhaps due to the antiquity of their buses, the engine had taken forever to turn over this morning. Therefore, it came a half hour late. Hmm, maybe they'd have a group lecture or something.

Tootie selected a seat in the back, her customary seat. She wanted to be alone. It was ironic- the first day back, all she wanted to do was avoid Timmy and his questions. Those painfully poignant questions, the ones she couldn't, for the live of her, answer.

"You're not getting away that easily," Timmy informed her, sitting next to her. Her face was pressed against the glass, so he couldn't see the tears streaming down her face nor the grimace of pain on her face. She was putting up a brave front, but the wounds she'd incurred caused her agony.

"Go away," she murmured, biting back the tremors threatening to quake her. Her shoulders shook with them. She didn't know what was worse- staying here with her vehemently seeking answers Timmy or putting her life on the line and never knowing if she was going to see him again.

"No." However, ere he had an opportunity to spin her away from the window, A.J. and Chester strolled down the aisle and spotted. Good, well at least he now had some more backup. Between them, they might be able to break her defenses.

"Tootie!" A.J. and Chester said in unison, sliding into the conveniently empty seat next to them.

"Where were you?!" A.J. asked, frowning. "It was as if you dropped off the face of the earth!"

"I wish I had," Tootie said dully.

A.J. uttered a soft 'huh'. In his stead, Chester resumed questioning, not deterred by Tootie's peculiar response. Besides, Timmy was pleading him with his eyes to try to get her to confess.

"We were worried," Chester said, acknowledging this was something Timmy wanted him to say. While he himself hadn't been worried, Timmy had been, at least, from what he could tell from afar. This was the first time in a while he too hadn't sought solitude.

"You and the rest of the world. Leave me alone!"

"What are you hiding?" A.J., recovering, queried. "Are you forbidden to tell us where you were because someone threatened you?"

"Yes, that's it," Tootie agreed hastily, maintaining her level tone despite the tears pouring down her face. All she really longed for was to do as she had a few moments ago- bury her head in Timmy's chest and sob. She couldn't hand all this!

_Why did you have to send me home? _Tootie moaned, her mental projection wailing. _What's so great about being barraged with questions?_

{Fairy World-} Cal sent, floating above again but still only visible to her. (Humans just don't look closely enough).

_Fuck Fairy World! Let me guess, they wanted me to go home so they could plan a nice two-day vacation for themselves?_

{Not quite. Look, this is the problem with government and armies. They often step on their foot soldiers. }

_Are you saying they don't care if I live or die?_

{Of course they do. But only if affects Timmy…}

_What the hell! I'm only important if I keep Timmy from committing suicide? Thanks. Now I feel loved._

{Don't think about it like that. Preferably, you should refrain from thinking about missions while you're here. Try to enjoy yourself.}

_Oh, _that'll _be easy when I'm being grilled. Why the hell couldn't they have given me a clever cover story at least?_

{It's government. Ours is not to question, ours is to vote more often so incompetents run the world.}

_I didn't think you guys voted._

{We don't. I was referring to the upcoming presidential election.} Smirking slightly, Cal quieted down, deciding to observe the action from her mind again.

Meanwhile, all three boys continued their onslaught. Finally, weary of pressing her face against the cold glass, she turned her head so all could see the tears. This halted two of the three, but not Timmy.

"I'm sorry…" A.J. murmured. "If you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm just glad you're back," Chester added, shooting Timmy a dirty look. He knew that expression- the boy was up to no good. Why couldn't he just let the subject drop?

"Why are you crying? All you've done since you got home was cry. What the hell could have been _that _bad?" Timmy snapped, blind to Tootie's gasps of pain and sobs.

"Timmy, please…leave me alone…" Tootie whimpered, removing her backpack so she could clutch it to her chest.

"Yeah, dude, you're making her cry. Cut it out!" Chester reprimanded.

"Are you going to be okay?" A.J. inquired, offering her a tissue. His eyes narrowed- why did it appear as though she had a huge bloodstain on her shirt, as though she was bleeding from the abdomen and breast?

Suddenly, the bus lurched to a stop. Tootie, sighing in relief, shoved past Timmy, darting down the aisle. Tears streamed in her wake.

Unfortunately, since they were seated in the back and Tootie had squeezed her painful way through every person in front, they'd lost her. A.J. and Chester glared at the pink-hatted boy. Why did he persist in being so unduly cruel to her? All right, they understood he was her boyfriend, but what was so important? (Bare in mind they didn't know about the suicide attempt, Wanda's disappearance, and everything Lorenzo had done to him).

When the bus emptied out, Tootie was nowhere to be seen. Timmy thought he had a good idea where she'd gone, though. There was a copse of trees to the left of the school, and, in the seventy-degree winter they had now, a good place to seek solace.

Carefully treading the grass so as not to startle her, Timmy halted ten feet before her. For now, he should think out a plan of attack. Or, rather, he would have if he hadn't spotted something odd.

Floating next to her (as she sat in the grass under the tree), specters, were Cal and a female fairy he didn't recognize. Tootie's eyes were shut and she appeared to be conferring with them, only her mouth didn't move nor did theirs. If he had concentrated a little less on his fury and a little more on her when she spoke to them before in his presence, he would have noticed them.

"Tootie?" Timmy whispered, awe struck. In Tootie's hands was the transistor, flickering to a reel of film. He was too far away to make out the people on it, but it held some significance to her.

((I don't understand how it was right what I did.)) Tootie sent, sobbing unabated. ((She was a human, for the most part. She loved, she cared about her lover, she-))

Like the softest caress, Timmy heard, distantly, Cal reply (because she'd unwittingly opened herself up when she accidentally sent him that message), {She had to die, I'm sorry. If she hadn't died, then Timmy surely would have as well the rest. You had to do it.}

((Then why do I feel so rotten? How can you justify murder, Cal? Is there a nice way to put it? God, now I sound like Loreto, I mean, Lorelei, er, Lorenzo. Man, my head hurts! Why are there so many Lor names?))

"What the hell is going on?!" Timmy snapped, and the two fairy figments vanished again, leaving only her. Marching up to her, he yanked her up by the scruff of her neck.

"You killed someone?" Pulling up her shirt a little, he shook her. In the bright light of morning, however, her whip marks looked worse than before and he dropped her in surprise. Unfortunately, she didn't land gracefully, her legs folded beneath her when she hit.

Tootie, blanching, swooped down to retrieve the transistor, but Timmy was quicker. Ere it completely left her, a scene presented itself. An older version of Tootie impaling a girl that could have been her duplicate. What the hell?

"No!" She howled, fighting to rise and bolt, but her legs weren't cooperating. Instead, they opted to become jelly and she sank to the ground. By now, she was sobbing so hard she could no longer see and trembling violently.

No words would come to him, no complaints. Remorse filled him; he really had made her cry, hadn't he? For three months, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her and here he was, generating even more misery for her to wade through. He couldn't take it.

Sinking to the ground as well, he wrapped his arms around her, permitting her to wail against his chest. There they remained for a moment, heedless of the bell schedule. All there was and would be was them.

Stroking her hair, Timmy listened to her wail words, phrases that baffled him. It all was utter rubbish, ravings of a lunatic. _Whatever's got her so worked up must've scrambled something in there. I mean, really, a world like that book? C'mon!_

Finally, she froze, terrified she'd revealed too much. Pushing at his chest, she fled, arriving at her class just in time for the bell to ring. Timmy rose, alone and befuddled.

"What the hell is going on?!"

(The driveway, 8:40 a.m. PST)

Too bad he hadn't brought some sort of shield with him. He'd never suspected nearly this many punches to rain down upon him, nor this many threats. She hated him, she said, for forcing her to do this. She wanted him to know that.

Sighing heavily, Mark converted the spaceship to a motorcycle, a pleasant plain red one. Two helmets came equipped, both black. He removed one, crammed it down on her head, and hooked it up for her. Nothing she was going to do was voluntary.

Placing the second atop his own head, Mark hoisted her up off her feet and gently rested her on the seat. He then revved the engine once or twice, reveling in its power, and they took off.

The insults didn't cease. Despite the fact she was holding for dear life to him and her eyes were shut tight, Vicky continued to berate him. Partly for the thrill and partly to quiet her, he took a few tight turns and she squealed. Heh, that was better.

((I hate him. I can't believe he's doing this to me! Me! He said he loved me! Anyone who loved me wouldn't do this! He'd let me-)) Vicky accidentally sent.

((I'd let you do what? Live a sheltered life in the house? It's not healthy and you know it!))

They drove by the middle school where the only children outside were the ones with the misfortune to be late or who were in Gifoalski's first period, a frightening prospect. Unfortunately, those outside were former students and Vicky, with her eyes clamped shut, didn't notice this until she slammed her feet down on the brakes over Mark's and they nearly fell over. Grand, he had wanted to avoid incidents, not instigate them.

"Hey, look! It's Icky Vicky!" One of them, a small black boy with curly hair, a maroon t-shirt, and blue jeans, called.

"Icky with a Vicky!" His friend, a petite redhead with freckles and a sundress on, crooned.

"The supreme bitch of all that is!"

Soon the comments became impossible to discern the source- they came from everyone. Vicky, woozy from the ride, grimaced, clinging for the moment to Mark. He steadied her, caressing her cheek.

"What's the matter, Icky Vicky? Can't you fight us anymore? We thought you were the bitchiest bitch that ever lived. What, are you scared?" Soon, the children chanted this, storming the fence much to Gifoalski's chagrin. He faded into the shadows, preferring not to fight an angry mob.

((Let's get out of here. _Now_!)) Vicky sent urgently, her eyes wide and glued to the menaces that she used to menace.

((I can't. You're holding me so tightly; I can't breathe, much less put our motorcycle up.))

Realizing this but not caring in the slightest, Vicky clung to him (although she let up a tad so he could breathe). She didn't want to be out here, now he knew why. All this angry children…

"Aw, isn't that cute? Vicky's scared of us! Why, are we a bad date?" They taunted, Vicky growing pale.

"Or can't you get any dates any more?"

((I'm afraid you're going to have let go of me for a minute so we can get out of here.))

((All right…)) Releasing him reluctantly, Vicky bit her lip, watching the children storm up to her. Even though she knew she was in way over her head, she had to stay strong. They were afraid of her, weren't they? Couldn't she use that?

Or not. "Get her!" They charged, tackling her to the ground and pummeling her senseless. Vicky could barely get one child off before ten more took their place. It was a bloody massacre.

Cursing his luck, Mark placed the motorcycle back up and held out a phaser. One by one, he shocked them into retreat. Those still conscious flipped them the finger, indicating Vicky was going to get hers. The rest, well, that wasn't his problem.

"Dearest Vicky, are you all right?" Mark murmured, helping her to her feet. Two black eyes had surfaced, as well as a fat lip, and various bruises.

"I'm fine!" Vicky snapped, far from it. "I told you this was a horrible idea! But you had to go and haul me off, out of the house for what? To be mauled by some brats?!"

"My dearest Vicky, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to stop here, but if you hadn't slammed my foot down on the brake, we wouldn't have stopped," He reminded her gently.

"Well, how is that my fault?" Vicky snapped, glaring at him. "I couldn't see where we were going-"

"Because you had your eyes shut!" Mark retorted, losing his patience with her. Everything today had been one hell of a fight. And she couldn't admit when she was wrong, either.

"I told you I didn't want to come here! I wanted to stay in the house and-"

"And what? Become a hermit?"

"If you don't like it, you can leave me! Just abandon me like everyone else! I don't care; I don't need anyone but myself!" Scoffing, Vicky sauntered off, heedless of where she was going.

Stunned, Mark watched her until he suddenly recalled she was furious, alone, and vulnerable. Damn, how could he have been so stupid? And he didn't even know the lay out of the town…

(Lorenzo's office, 9:00 a.m. PST, [bored out of his mind]).

"Okay, I got it. Late, yeah. Whatever. Can we just skip the damn lecture?" Timmy muttered, propping his head up on his palm. He slumped in The Other's plush red chair, waiting for Lorenzo to shut up. The sooner he shut up, the sooner he could salvage what was left of first (if there was any left- he'd had to sneak in through the girls' bathroom window).

"Of course not. You were late and tardiness must be punished," Lorenzo drawled, shutting the door behind him. Did Timmy honestly expect to skip the speech? This was his love, how could he pass on a few minutes alone with him?

"Just punish me already and-" Timmy halted, memories of before flickering through his mind. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to suggest that, given their history. The door was shut and he wasn't terribly certain sound could travel through the walls.

"There's plenty of time for that," The Other said, a smile curling his lips. Sitting atop his desk, he peered down at his sire. Timmy shrank back inherently.

"You know, I have class-" Timmy began, praying Lorenzo would agree and forgo whatever he had in mind. Distant telepathy didn't bring Cosmo closer to him; in fact, Timmy wasn't sure Cosmo knew who he was anymore. The moments of lucidity were few and far between.

"I've taken the liberty of canceling your next three classes, right up to lunch. Come now, wouldn't you rather talk than sit through those boorish wastes of time?" Lorenzo smirked, restraining himself with great difficulty. Somehow, the same insane lustful part of him insisted that this talk would go better if Timmy was in his arms while he gave it. For Timmy's sake, he was striving to keep his hands to himself.

"Not really," Timmy said, looking anywhere but at him. Lorenzo, hopping off the table, placed his hands on either side of his head, forcing him to look into his eyes. Now he was kneeling before him, but fortunately keeping his touch chaste.

"You're still cutting yourself. When you do anything to yourself, either intentional or accidental, a mirror of it appears on me. You're just not doing it anywhere anyone might think to look."

Timmy began to refute this, but Lorenzo, with a great effort, wrenched his hands from his face as though removing the part of what he feared might permit him to speak more freely.

"Why does it matter to you? Because you'll die if I do? I think the world would be better off if-"

"The world would end if you killed yourself, Timmy. I'm not exaggerating, either. I've been, well, never you mind how I found out, but if you die, there will be-"

"Spare me the bullshit. No one will care if I die, only you and-"

((That's not true.))

((Are you listening to this or something? Why should you care about me, after you left me for three months without saying a word?))

((_Please_.)) Subconsciously relieving stress, Tootie inadvertently sent a recent memory of hers, a man resembling Crocker only better looking beating the living crap out of her. It stunned Timmy so much, he fell out of his chair. The emotions conveyed in there were so real, coupled with its transmission, told him must have actually happened.

"Timmy!" Leaning forward, Lorenzo caught him deftly, smoothing his hair back. Timmy, dazed, allowed him to hold him for a few seconds.

Predictably, the moment didn't last and, pushing at his chest, Timmy managed to escape for about five feet. The door was locked and no amount of ramming would open it. Of course now he had a headache to boot.

Amused, Lorenzo watched Timmy, despite a raging headache, continue to ram the door. He decided to make it easier- the next Timmy did so, he opened the door. Unfortunately, Timmy hadn't seen the door open and collided into the wall.

"Are you all right?" Lorenzo inquired, smirking. While he was concerned for Timmy's safety, a little knocking around every once and again couldn't harm him terribly, could it?

"I'm fine!" Timmy snapped, darting not towards his class but to Tootie's. He had to have a talk with her.

(Somewhere downtown, Dimmsdale, 9:38 a.m. PST)

_If you don't like it, you can leave me! Just abandon me like everyone else! I don't care; I don't need anyone but myself! _These words reverberated in her mind, punctuating every step she took. Now that some of the steam had run out, they were cold, numbing.

_Why was I so hasty? I don't even know where I am! _To the untrained eye, however, it appeared to be the bad side of town. Buildings were unkempt, graffiti was everywhere, bums leaned on the grimy sidewalks, and the stench was unbearable. Worse still, gangs roamed the streets in broad daylight- some of them gave her a knowing wink and she shuddered.

Footsteps resounded- Vicky pivoted, her fists held up defensively. A man with a black hooded cowl stood behind her, a gun in his belt. A knife was in his right hand, one he quickly pressed against her throat.

Memories of The Other flashed through her mind, memories she yearned to forget. Well, there was only one way to keep from being a victim again- fight back. But was she strong enough to do it?

Mustering her courage, Vicky said in a voice that previously sent shivers down her charges' spines, "Leave me the fuck alone and your balls won't be ripped off."

He recognized her instantly- Icky Vicky. Hell, she'd babysat his younger brother- he was still traumatized. No way would he tangle with her.

So, yelping like a kitten, he removed the knife and ran off. She'd done it! She'd vanquished someone on her own, without anyone's help! She felt empowered.

"I just wish it felt better," Vicky muttered, drawing her arms about herself. _Do I always rely on cruelty to solve my problems? I did it to Mark and I've done it all my life to everyone. Why do I push people away?_

_ Not that that guy was someone I'd want to get chummy with, but still. I always act so intimidating while the truth is I'm scared out of my wits. I just can't tell anyone._

"Mark?" Vicky whispered, the wind catching his name and carrying it. "I'm sorry…"

"I know."

Pivoting on her heel, Mark stood a few feet behind her, his vehicle now a motorized scooter. Arms folded across his chest, he approached her cautiously. The flush of victory was still upon her, and, with a pang, he wondered if she were correct. Perhaps she really didn't need him.

"I suppose I'll meet up with you later," Mark murmured, halting. "You can take care of yourself, you don't need me."

"I don't need you, but I _want _you. I want you to keep me from becoming the monster you fell in love with. I want to be normal, well, as normal as could be expected, given the circumstances," Vicky whispered back, placing her hands on his face. Even now, after they'd consecrated their love, her heartbeat still tripled around him.

"And I want whatever you want," Mark replied, placing his arms around her neck and bending down for a kiss.

"But don't you miss how I used to be? How I used to terrorize the kids? Make them scream?" Vicky shivered remorsefully. To think, a being seemingly without a soul had given her one. Bizarre.

"Do you?" ((Believe it or not, dearest Vicky, both of us have changed in the past few months, more than you realize.))

"I miss Tootie, that's who I miss." Resting her head on his shoulder, Vicky sighed. "I can't believe she just up and vanished for three months, came back and refuses to tell us where the hell she went."

Mark shook his head. He suspected Tootie's problems were government related, an area best left untangled with. Of course, he said nothing, lest he worry her.

"I think ice cream and a safe roadway beckons, my love."

"Yeah…How did you know where to find me?" Vicky queried, watching Yugopotamian technology convert into a moped.

"Screams of 'Icky Vicky'," Mark said with a smirk. _Actually, I tracked your emotions, but that's too complicated for you just yet. _

"Ah," Vicky replied, wrapping her arms around him. "Still got it, don't I?"

_Yes and Chip Skylark is still popular. _Chuckling dryly to himself, Mark abstained from replying, they merely rode along in silence, Vicky listening to his heartbeat.

(The bad part of town, 9:50 a.m. PST)

He had sick leave. Actually, he had whatever he damn well wanted- he was the principal. The only thing he didn't have was Timmy…and Vicky.

For some unfathomable reason, whenever he saw Mark and Vicky, a fit of jealousy seized him. Why he should react thus was beyond him, but it was present, nonetheless. By the right of conquest, she should be his, anyway. He'd deflowered her, she was his.

Fists balled, Lorenzo hotwired a car and decided to trail them. He had nothing better to do, anyway. (That was his story and he was sticking to it).

Cheeks burning fiercely, The Other started it up, flooring it. The thought had never occurred to him and wouldn't for some time- he was also in love with Vicky.

(Gym class, 2:10 p.m. PST)

_I'm back in this world and for what? To be subjected to another ball buster? Cock conundrum? Timmy's persecution?_ Tootie thought, sighing heavily. Timmy was far to the side, avoiding her. When she'd failed to answer him during his grueling cross-examination at lunch, things had gotten ugly. And now, she was just waiting for the day to be over, so she could do something, anything, alone.

"For a little bit of fun-" Gifoalski began, smirking. If pink-hatted queer was back with his girlfriend, why was Garia moving on her? She seemed to accept the comfort or whatever it was he was doing with his arms wrapped around her.

((Why are you letting him do that?!)) Timmy snapped.

((Why do you _care_?)) Tootie sent back, mental voice dripping with sarcasm. ((I thought the only thing that made you happy was asking millions of questions that I'm forbidden to answer!))

((And _I _thought the only thing that made _you_ happy was me, bleeding to death because you obviously don't care if I live or die!))

((Stop!)) Tootie sobbed, breaking down outwardly too. Gary glared daggers at Timmy, threatening him with his eyes the best he could since he and Timmy didn't possess telepathy.

((Make me.))

"Well, while I _hate _to break up the love fest, I believe we have a class," Gifoalski snapped, shoving Tootie and Gary apart. Tears streamed down her face, rendering an repugnant look of delight on the fat, balding gym teacher's face. A new victim, he was always up for torture.

"Now, I believe it's time for _couple_ dodgeball. That is, two people, boy and girl, must work together to defeat other teams. I'll choose the first couple." Gifoalski, his eyes lingering over A.J. and Trixie, opted to choose a far more entertaining couple.

"Turner and Tootie, get up there."

Shooting her a nasty look, Timmy retrieved a dodgeball- he looked as though he wanted nothing more than to clobber her with it and gain some truth. Tootie, on the other hand, wished she were elsewhere. _The least Gifoalski could have done, if he had any humanity, would have been to put me on a different team…_

So the war began. Tootie was strongly reminded of past circumstances, circumstances she lamented ever experiencing. Timmy wasn't defending her, either, but berating her and pretending, when Gifoalski looked, as though nothing was different. He had the nerve to kiss her in front of him.

((I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull, but if you ever kiss me after telling me what to do, your jaw and your skull be permanently disconnected,)) Tootie hissed, dodging yet another red atrocity.

((I could say the same for you.))

((You'd dare raise your hand to a girl?))

((What's so girly about you?)) Timmy retorted, knowing he was hitting low but he had nothing else. She wouldn't respond to anything else.

((I'm not in the mood for this!)) Tootie growled, narrowly avoiding another. She had to grab hold of Timmy in order to do this, dragging him down.

((I'm not in the mood for you! You and your bullshit about Fairy World! I don't believe a word of it! You're lying just because you don't want to admit that you like seeing me suffer!))

Catching a ball sent her way by Trixie (yes, she knew this wasn't legal, but she could care less), she clobbered Timmy with it. In response, Timmy, wincing (the ball was very hard), tackled her. They rolled around in the dirt, kicking and punching.

Drawing his hand back (and completely unaware of what he was doing), Timmy socked her in the stomach. Tootie, about to punch him in the side of the head, ceased. Pain ran up and down her and she screamed.

Timmy, stunned, gazed at his hand- blood, Tootie's blood. When he punched her, he'd opened up one of her lashings. No wonder she was screaming, it had to hurt like a bitch.

"I'm so sorry, Tootie," Timmy murmured, caressing her face. She pushed him away, sobbing.

"Stay away from me!" Running off, she vanished into the nearby woods. (Woods surrounded the school).

He began to go after her when Gifoalski, beaming, struck him with no less than five balls. The last thing he remembered as her blood on his fist and her tears. He was a monster.

(Boston, 6:10 p.m. PST)

Sophie hadn't had any luck yet. Nevertheless, she wouldn't give up. Conceding defeat was letting Juan win, something she couldn't tolerate.

Wanda was slowly growing weaker, her thoughts concerning Cosmo involuntary as were the seizures accompanying them. Sophie knew how Juan treated her in that condition and it sickened her. She just prayed Wanda didn't get pregnant, because that would be the end of her. No way could she support a loveless child.

So she'd plod onward. A lead had to turn up, even in an unlikely place. She just had to have a little faith…


	12. Those in Need

Author's Note: For some odd reason, probably because of everything going on at home, this took forever to do. Ah, well, I have two days off, I'll see if I can do better.

And those scene transitions, a thing of the past. As is the fact the website that hosts my stories will not allow their name to appear in my notes. I've noticed that as of late. (glowers) So, yeah, blame them.

Disclaimer: You know, it's amazing. I can watch FOP and listen to FOP music without thinking of this story, but typing it up or creating it with it in the background is impossible. At any rate, I don't own it. That was my point, I believe.

Chapter Twelve: Those in Need

Tootie never thought she'd had a worse day in her life. Okay, so the missions were a close second, but this had to be the worst day in _her _universe. First waking up to Timmy's accusations, then more accusations, followed by a slap courtesy by her older sister, succeeded by a near understanding between her and Timmy, followed by the foulest treatment she'd ever endured from him.

This was why she was walking home. Okay, so it took longer- she didn't care. She needed to be by herself and limp home, wounds reopening and all. At least when she was alone, no one could hurt her.

From behind her, Tootie discerned Mark and Vicky, talking jovially. Recalling Vicky's last reaction to her, it would be best if she weren't seen. But where to hide?

The only option, as far as she could see, was a bush to her right. Nevertheless, it was too high for her to easily hurdle over, when one took into account her stomach. Still, it had to be preferable to another beating today. After all- one had opened up her whip wounds, who could say what the next one would do?

Whimpering softly, Tootie propelled herself across after a running start, gasping as the thorns caught her midway, wrenching the gash. So much for a simple escape, now she'd be lucky to avoid fainting.

Fortunately, Mark decided to show Vicky his abilities to cut a sharp turn, leaving Tootie alone. Now she had to get home, if she could.

The bus's route came through here, she remembered now. She wished she'd chosen a better course, especially because a stop was located to her right. What was next?

Slowing down, the bus halted completely, letting off the children. Timmy, seated next the window, spotted her and walked off with the rest. Perhaps she ought to be careful what she wished for.

"What the hell?" Timmy snapped, waltzing up to her, still stuck on the bush. He didn't even bother to help her off. Such a gentleman he was.

"What the hell what?" Tootie snapped, about as pleased to see him as she was Vicky. Through a tactical maneuvering of her arms, she was able to slide off the bush, right at his feet. Unfortunately, she'd depleted her energy, so she, pain evident, gazed up at him.

"Are you okay?" Timmy blurted, forgetting his tirade when he saw her, lying on her side, bleeding onto his shoe.

"Do you want me to be?" Tootie hissed back. "Or do you want me to be miserable, so I'm just like you? Isn't that exactly what you want?"

Taken aback, he stared blankly for a few seconds. Tears as well as blood streamed down, soaking his shoe. He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"Leave me alone, let me die here. That would make you happy, wouldn't it? I mean, if you cared about my feelings, you wouldn't be treating me like crap, now would you?"

"I don't want you to die," Timmy murmured, standing stock-still. A strong compulsion to wrench his ankle seized her, taking a few minutes to dispel. So he likened himself to misery, well, she'd show him true misery.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I got that wrong. You _don't _want me dead, you want to keep me alive just so you can bitch about how much your life sucks, how much you hate me for leaving you, and how much I suck. Isn't that it? Your life aspiration is to make sure your girlfriend, who, due to powers beyond her control, neglected you, wish she'd never gotten involved with you?

"Guess what? You got your wish! You're being such a dick to me; I wish I'd never seen your face! I hate you, Timmy Turner!" Sobs punctuated her last few words with violent trembling, his teeth rattled.

The last shred of hope was gone. Everyone either hated him, abandoned him, or forgot him. No one cared whether he lived or died, no one of importance, at any rate. Not even the person he thought least susceptible to antagonism.

"You hate me? Fine! I hate you too!" Timmy spat, recognizing the instant he uttered those words how wrong they were. But he didn't care- why should he? No one gave a lick if he lived or died, so why should he extend that courtesy to others?

((Now you can let me die in peace. I'm glad you hate me so much. I know I'm not worthy of affection, be it from a lover or a family member.)) Having the last word, Tootie fainted, bleeding heavily.

((That's not true!)) He thought fiercely, bending down to scoop her up into his arms. Lamentably, she wasn't conscious to hear this message, nor would she be any of the other times Timmy dared to be a hero, when she couldn't see him.

_I don't see anyone in sight. I'm going to have to carry her, unless I can think of something else and quick._

"Cosmo?" Timmy called, cradling Tootie to his chest. He didn't respond and so he began the laborious walk home, treading slowly lest he drop her.

When he at long last reached the house, he collapsed on the step, just in time for Vicky and Mark to come home. Wonderful- his rescue was nick of the wrong time. Tootie was already in bad shape, the walk home hadn't done her any favors. Coupled with his frustration at the situation and resentment at Vicky, his temper flared.

"Better late than never, huh?" Timmy spat, her head in his lap. Fortunately, this was one part of her not currently losing blood. He had yet to connect the thorn in her stomach and the reopening of the gash to their fight.

Vicky, slipping off the moped, halted and glared at him. She'd had a good day; she didn't need a twerp to ruin it. Besides, seeing Tootie reminded her she'd vanished for over three months.

"I could say the same thing about Tootie," she shot back, striding up to him. Sparks flew from their eyes- a fight brewed. Either Mark would have to sit back and watch it or try to prevent it, a worthy endeavor but ultimately rather difficult.

Timmy didn't know quite how to respond to that. On one hand, his quarrel with his girlfriend was the same as hers, but, on the other, agreeing with Vicky was a sign of the apocalypse. So, for a minute, he was in a morass as to what to say.

"I think there's a good cartoon on," Mark said swiftly, strolling towards her and snatching her hand. She shoved him off, her eyes burning intensely.

"Later," she said dismissively and turned back to Timmy and Tootie.

"If she ever shows her face in front of me, I'll make sure she wishes she were never born. I don't like it when people fuck around with my emotions, especially someone I wasted my trust on. Tell her that when she wakes up from her fainting spell."

With those words, she pivoted on her heel and, grabbing her lover's hand, departed.

Once again, he was torn asunder by the notion Tootie could be acting like a prima donna and the thought of believing Vicky over Tootie. Since he couldn't make up his mind, he hefted her through the door (with difficulty, he had to unlock it first) and threw her on the couch. He'd deal with her later- if she could do that to him, he could do it to her. It was only fair.

Fairness is in the eye of the beholder.

(Bubba's Bar and Grill, 5:45 p.m. PST)

Gifoalski needed a drink like he needed a prostitute. Fortunately, both were easily obtained here- at a price. So in his arms were video tapes of Timmy in various embarrassing situations, all queued up to the important parts.

Behind him lurked a moving shadow, but he paid it little mind. By this stage in his life, his brain was already so fogged up by years of alcohol abuse, he couldn't distinguish an animal's silhouette from a man's (or, in this case, an anti fairy). Besides, he couldn't think why a person would stalk him. Other than by those few queer boys, he was universally liked. (And the gays didn't really count, they weren't people).

In front was the dingy, dilapidated bar and grill. The last time any major repairs had been done on it was over ten years ago, on the day of its opening. The manager, apathetic, allowed it to fall into disrepair.

He entered the collapsing doorway, fingers gripping the VHS tapes. The shadow followed him, _his _fingers gripping the handle of a knife concealed in his pocket. Not that he planned to use it, mind you, but it made good insurance.

Greeting his fellow racists, Gifoalski settled down on a grimy stool beside an equally grimy bar. His shadow selected, wrinkling his nose, a moldy booth towards the back where he could see everything, just not participate.

"Behold the latest- Pinky in the shower, naked and scrubbing the tiles!" Gifoalski crooned, while his compatriots hooted and howled.

Lorenzo, refusing a drink, squeezed his glass (full of tap water) so tightly it shattered in his hand. His eyes burned with rage- no one exploited his Timmy, no matter how sexy the footage was. The glass imbedded in his palm, bleeding freely, would make nice carvings in his face.

"Are you sure, mister?" The waitress, far too young to be working here (so she must being paid under the table, Lorenzo reasoned), queried. It was hard to discern his gender due to the large black cloak covering his face.

"Yes," The Other growled, cutting up his palm even further because his hands were balled.

"All right..." She waltzed off, evidently spooked. Good, he didn't want any stupid bitch hanging all over him, even if she _was _hot.

"Roll the video tape!" The bartender did, much to Lorenzo's fury. For a full hour (they kept replaying it), all except for one guffawed until beer came out of their noses. Lorenzo was slowly causing minute things to explode, including a fire extinguisher. Every time one of the idiots opened their mouths, his anger increased tenfold.

Soon, it wasn't just small things combusting. The VCR and TV did, sending glass, metal shards, and other material all over the place. Lorenzo stood, fire burning in his eyes. He'd kill everyone here for laughing at him.

"What the hell's going on?" Gifoalski roared, turning towards Lorenzo. The latter smirked, throwing the hood back. Time for some kick ass.

Seeing their ringleader confront The Other, the rest did so as well. In no time at all, the entire bar was staring at Lorenzo. Well, with the exception of a few whose eyes had 'coincidentally' liquefied and slid from their sockets. They were screaming trivial things, such as they were blind. He could really care.

"How befitting- the man who is responsible for single handedly turning an entire school against an individual and making his life a living hell drinks to rid himself of his own living hell. I can't think of any reason a normal, psychologically healthy man would drink this frequently, every night. Then again, nor can I think of why one would find such enjoyment in torturing my Timmy," The Other said, strolling up to Gifoalski and, still stroking the blade, leered at him.

"_Your_ Timmy? What the hell are you talking about? How is he _your _Timmy?" Gifoalski murmured, completely bewildered. Lorenzo chose to ignore this.

"Tell me, Patrino, were _you _the 'queer' they made fun of in high school? Because I have to say, a straight man would have no interest in making him do a bitch's job while naked. Only a perverted, _gay_ one would."

"I'm not gay! How dare you say that! I ought to-" Gifoalski stammered, reaching clumsily for his beer bottle to break the head off. Lorenzo shoved his hand away, shuddering, for this meant there had to be a minimal touch.

"This is where our opinions differ." Casting a paralyzing spell on the rest of the occupants, it was now Lorenzo and him. Just the way he liked it, plus, no nasty surprises.

"You pride yourself on torturing my Timmy. You go out of your way to make his life a living hell and for what? A cheap laugh?

"I'll grant that, if you hadn't begun the video taping, your actions might merely be construed as twisted and hate filled. The actions of a homophobe.

"But then you crossed the line. You stopped looking at him as a despised, possible homosexual, and started lusting after him. Don't even lie to me and say that isn't true."

"Liar!" Gifoalski snapped, desperate to prove something that had never been true for him. He'd know, since he was a small child, he wasn't interested in females. That's why he acted so macho- to compensate.

"Do not lie to me," Lorenzo hissed, withdrawing the knife and pressing the hilt to his throat.

"There are three things I can't stand. Bitches, fraches, and liars. Guess which category you fall into?"

"What's a frach-"

"None of your damn business. Now, I can't just let you off with a warning. Not after everything you've put my precious Timmy through.

"But how to kill you, I wonder. A conventional death is too good for you, I want you to languish in agony. I want you to die pleading for mercy."

"I'll make you a deal," Gifoalski blurted, and Lorenzo cocked his head, smirking. What could he tell him that he hadn't already heard before? What did he think would dissuade from this?

"Rumor has it you're gay too, so perhaps if I just showed you a night of passion-"

The bartender's chest cavity exploded, spraying blood everywhere. Around him, things began to catch fire. The blood and the fire met with a hiss.

For a few seconds, Lorenzo was so furious he couldn't think, much less answer. The idea of sleeping with such filth caused him to ignite a few bottles behind the counter and Gifoalski sweated profusely. He'd be stuck in a burning building at this rate.

"Fornicate with you? I'd rather kill myself," Lorenzo growled, flinging Gifoalski precariously close to the fire. Flames licked his hair.

Around them, posters of whores were reduced to ashes, the noisome pool table's velvet smoked, and the wooden tables crackled merrily. Gifoalski's body would be cremated before his soul went to hell.

Cowering behind the entrance, the waitress whimpered. Lorenzo pivoted, staring at her. A Timmy like thought whipped through his head and, in a rare display of compassion, he cleared a path for her, devoid of heat. This didn't involve her, she hadn't been laughing at Timmy; therefore, she had no reason to perish.

"Go!" Lorenzo snapped at her. She didn't need any more urging and she fled. A cold sensation gripped him- he'd saved her life. Why?

The rest, those who laughed at Timmy, now smoldered. Lorenzo hoped Gifoalski was taking notes, this would be him soon.

"I can show you a good time. C'mon, I'll be the best partner you ever-" Gifoalski coaxed, but, as his legs were rapidly dissolving, he halted. His legs lead up to something he really cherished, more so than the videos, already oozing along the floor.

"Better." Drawing back his hand, he snapped Gifoalski's nose to the right. Then, in a series of vicious uppercuts and jabs, he proceeded to break every bone in his bone, saving the best for last. For, despite being a mass of shattered bones, his neck was still intact.

"The honorable thing to do would be to sever your neck right now, before the agony of your broken bones and the horror of being burned alive cause you to empty your bowels. Quite a pleasant death, wouldn't you agree?"

Gifoalski, clearly in too much pain to force the words past his broken ribs and jaw, stared up at him.

"I don't set much by honor, however. If you did, you wouldn't be the gym teacher formerly known as sentient, would you?

"So, although I'd love to sit and chat while you burn to a crisp, I have things to do, and I really don't fancy being singed. I don't tan well.

"Don't worry about being saved. That only happens to the heroes and the charming villains, and you're neither. Ta-ta, bastard."

And that, folks, was Lorenzo's one and only mercy killing.

(Near Il Maestro, Dimmsdale, 7:43 p.m. PST)

Sophie was grateful Wanda knew where she was going because, unfortunately, she hadn't the slightest clue. Her wand had short-circuited on them (too much dark magic), so they were on foot, well, Wanda was on paw. At any rate, they were darting through the streets, poor Sophie bewildered.

"Stop!" She gasped, panting. They'd been running around for hours without even a five-minute break.

"I'll leave you here," the former fairy threatened, her reply sounding like barks to any without fairy godparents.

"Please, I'm trying to help you as much as I can, but I can't if you're going to abandon me," she pleaded, collapsing on the sidewalk. Wanda, about to spurt down the street, stopped and walked back to her.

Smirking, the former fairy waited for her goddaughter to catch her breath before they proceeded. While she kept her mouth shut, she was still being courteous, a behavior that had increased as of late. In fact, her wand had burned out granting Sophie a wish for lunch.

They sat, watching people pass by. A boy with black hair in a wave, stylish clothes, practically oozing cool, stopped in a store not far from them. Wanda gave a start and Sophie stared at her.

"You know him?" She inquired, wishing Wanda's wand hadn't gone out- she was starving.

"I think so," Wanda strained for a name and found one. Now that Sophie's wish had obliterated the pain, she discovered shreds of memories still in residence. They were mostly incomplete and vague, but they were there all the same.

"Gary?" She called, and the boy, walking out of the store, paused. The dog knew his name? Wait, a dog with a floating crown on its head. Could be a fairy, but he didn't know any fairies with black coloration.

"Who the hell are you?" Gary replied, arms folded across his chest. He surveyed both of them, sizing them up. The nine year old, she was insignificant, but who was that dog?

"She's Wanda and I'm Sophie, her goddaughter." Bowing slightly (too much anime), she awaited his reaction.

"You can't be her goddaughter because she already has a godson," Gary replied, sitting down beside them in bafflement. God, he hated being left out of the loop. It was as if he missed three quarters of the story and was coming in near the climax.

"No, she doesn't!" Sophie retorted, confused as well. "Er, do you?"

Frowning, Wanda glanced at Gary and then at her goddaughter. Gary was related to a boy with a silly pink hat, a boy she kept calling 'sport', 'sweetie', and 'honey'. Those were terms of endearment, which meant this boy was either related to her or he was, as Gary said, her godson.

"Goddamn Juandissimo!" Wanda hissed, clutching her head. Vague images of this boy flittered through her mind, but all were elusive. She'd kill for one, just one, to remain long enough for her to examine it.

"Who?" Gary asked, growing more and more puzzled by the second. He'd never met him, nor did he understand why Wanda was black or why she couldn't seem to remember Timmy right off the bat. What the hell was going on?

"Her husband, at least, that's what he claims," Sophie explained. Gary had never heard an explanation that (a), explained less, or (b), was more inaccurate.

"No, Cos's her husband. What the hell are you two smokin'? First you don't remember Timmy, your own godkid for two years, and now you don't remember your husband?!"

"Cosmo's my husband?" Wanda echoed in disbelief and Gary slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Or should I say, what have you been drinking?" He muttered.

"See! I told you!" Sophie cried, delighted. She wrapped her arms around Wanda's head and the former fairy blushed, disused to displays of affection. At the moment, she was too elated with the news to fight her.

"How exactly is this news?" He replied, scratching his head. Somewhere along the way, between Wanda and Tootie disappearing, he'd been thrown out of the action.

"Where is he?" Sophie cried, so excited she was trembling. "Please, we need to find him! It's imperative!"

_Who _is _this kid? _"I don't know. Tim-Tim and I aren't exactly on speaking terms,"

"Tim-Tim?" Wanda asked, confused again. "No, it's Timmy..." _Timmy..._

(Some indiscernible time and place, probably Timmy's room)

_"Darn it! I've tried everything I can to get Trixie to like me and nothing's working!" Timmy cries, flinging himself on a foggy object. A bed perhaps?_

((Who's Trixie?))

_"Don't worry, sport. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then she isn't worth it." _

((Me? That's me? I sound so nice...))

_"I wish I'd never seen Trixie Tang in my life! I wish she were ugly! I wish-" Tears choke out the rest of his sentence. Wanda feels herself place a hand on his shoulder._

((Why would I do that? He feels like he means a lot to me,))

_"It's all right, sweetie." _

_"Yeah, Trixie's just a bitch!" Cosmo pipes up and she hushes him. _

((Cute.))

_The scenery fades into fog. No matter how hard Wanda tries, she can't remember anything following this. Still, the fact remains- she remembers them._

(Present day and time)

"I have to find him!" Wanda cried, back to normal for the moment. Gary was puzzled as to why she kept changing, but kept his mouth shut on the subject.

"Well, me and Tim-Tim aren't exactly, you know, what you'd call friendly," Gary trailed off, smirking slightly at the thought he didn't get along with his creator. (Which would be the understatement of the year, but he still, deep down, didn't really want him to die. He just wanted to make him suffer for being the dick he was).

"_Please_," Sophie begged, arms firmly wrapped about her pink fairy godmother. Wanda nuzzled her arm, proffering affection, something she'd never experienced from her before. She had to keep her normal, no matter the cost. Juandissimo should _not _be permitted to take her happiness from her, and, if Gary knew how to find Cosmo and reunite the lost lovers, then she must do everything in her power to coerce him to.

Despite however they communicated themselves, Gary had an idea as to where to find Cosmo. After all, Timmy _was _Gary's sire (as well as Lorenzo's, Timmy could be a vampire for all the siring he did), so he'd spent a fair amount of time (more than that repugnant anti fairy) in his mind. And, unless Timmy had murdered Cosmo like he'd strongly suspected, they'd be at his house.

"We're goin' to Tim-Tim's house," Gary announced, folding his arms across his chest. _Hi ho, hi ho, to the spoiled brat's house we go._

(Outside Timmy's house, 8:00 p.m. PST)

None answered the door when he rang, so, he continued to do until a bleary-eyed Tootie, looking murderous, received him. She held her stomach in one hand and the doorknob in the other. Good lord, she looked like hell.

"What do you want?" She hissed, pain evident in her squinting eyes. A strong desire to pass out presented itself and he quickly got into a position to catch her.

"Are you all right?" Sophie inquired, stepping in front of Gary and leading a dark pink dog. Gary noted her straining to hold the color by reliving the memory (she kept murmuring things about Cosmo and Timmy), but, since her recollection didn't contain a pre-teen girl, she was at a loss. Tootie who?

"Are you Trixie?" Wanda murmured, trying to place her. Her fur grew steadily darker and her crown flickered. She was regressing.

"Hell no! What the hell's wrong with you, Wanda?" Tootie snapped, some of her venom previously directed at Timmy shifting focus to poor Wanda. Nevertheless, she knew it was wrong to inflict her own pain upon her, so she let up and changed the subject.

"I'm sure Timmy'll be glad to see you..." Unfortunately, her energy failed her and she fell forward, right into Gary's waiting arms. He kissed the crown of her head and stroked her hair, rage filling him at the thought of Timmy's mistreatment of this angel.

"Is she going to be all right?" Sophie asked, aware she was repeating herself but, since she hadn't gotten an answer the first time, asking again. The injuries looked and felt bad to her.

Wanda shuffled her feet before bolting out the door, towards the tree house. In the hubbub, she was unnoticed. (Their attention was, after all, focused on Tootie).

"Goddamn Timmy," Gary growled, cradling her and transporting up the stairs. Sophie trailed, left with no alternative.

Craning the memories he and his sire shared, Gary conjectured where Tootie slept and, juggling her and the knob. He managed to accomplish this feat and lay her tenderly upon the bed, tucking her in as well. All the administrations Timmy, because all of his drama queen shenanigans, wouldn't do.

Sophie, resigned to accompanying the only person who might be able to help her, settled in a chair. Hmm, the chair was somewhat comfy. Her eyes began to close,

Through half open eyes, she watched Gary smooth her hair and jump up to locate some bandages. He'd noticed immediately, when his hand touched her stomach, the lack of gauze. So he was taking care of her, was he her boyfriend?

Yawning, Sophie shut her eyes completely for a second, untroubled by this, and didn't wake until later.

(The tree house, 8:15 p.m. PST)

Opting to do things the human way (plus the expenditure of that much magic was extremely taxing), Wanda climbed the wooden steps, hands slick with sweat. Her heart palpitated at the thought of seeing Cosmo again, feeling him against her body again. God, she hadn't realized how much she wanted him until she really thought about it.

Unfortunately, when she _did _think about it, memories assailed her, too strong to fight. By the time she reached the top step, she fainted.

(Tootie's room, 8:20 p.m. PST)

Every once in a while, she'd cry out in her sleep. Gary stroked her hair, caressed the small of her back, and she quieted. This had to be the first time he'd ever gotten this close to her; only because she was unconscious.

Sophie slept, slumped over a nearby chair. Dealing with Wanda had to be tiresome- he didn't blame her for growing weary. Unfortunately, he wasn't well acquainted with her and, therefore, he didn't care terribly about her well-being. As long as she slept, he was happy.

Tootie's head rested on his shoulder, her arms loosely wrapped about him. In her slumber, she assumed he was Timmy. Well, if it allowed him to get closer to her, then what harm was the pretense?

Try as he might, though, he was unable to rid himself of the notion that this was Timmy's fault. He badly wanted to pummel him for doing this to her, reducing her to this husk.

"Cal...tell Loreto to stop...tell Timmy...I love him so much it's painful..." Tootie murmured, sleep resting her arms around his neck. Blood rushed to his face- was she coming onto him due to his perceived identity? Moreover, who the hell were Cal and Loreto?

"Toot, it's me, Gary," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her. She could love Timmy all she wanted, as long as she outgrew him. _Like he outgrew _me.

"Tim-Gary?!" Awaking with a start, she dropped her arms and fought to escape his. However, she lacked the dexterity to do so and her head landed on his chest. She panted, spent.

"Don't fight me. I'm better for you than Timmy," Gary murmured, kissing the crown of her head. She glanced up at him, eyes widened in pain.

"_Please _let go of me," She pleaded.

"If I let go of you, you'll fall over." Smiling and shaking his head, he cupped her chin in his palm.

"And I'm bleeding on your shirt," she noted with a smirk. _I want Timmy to hold me like this. I want to hear his heartbeat against mine._

"No, you're not. I took the liberty of givin' you bandages and carefully removin' the thorn in your stomach."

Teasing lightly, he added, "By the way, did you know you have a nice chest?"

"You looked at my chest! You pervert!" Tootie pushed feebly but to no avail. He wouldn't release her (she'd fall off the bed if he did).

"Jus' to sterilize the wound, nothin' more," He assured her, caressing her cheek. He kissed her softly, to coerce her, but she froze.

"Don't kiss me."

"Why? Because I'm not Timmy? What do you see in him, anyway?" Gary snapped, releasing her gently and placing her back onto the pillows.

"I love him unconditionally. It's hard to explain." Tootie bit her lip, musing. Why _did _she love Timmy? Such a hard question to answer.

"Start explainin', because I don't get it." Folding his arms across his chest, he regarded her.

"I...I can't. Just, please, take me to him. I need him,"

"Why? Does he deserve it?" Gary countered.

"I just need him," Tootie whispered. "I spent the last few months wishing I could hold him and have him hold me...I need him so badly,"

"I can hold you."

"That's not what I want!" She snapped, slowly losing her battle with consciousness again.

"Get him here...I'll do anything," With that, she fainted again. A pained look crossed her face and he stood, fully intending to retrieve Timmy, when something else happened.

Looking out the window, he saw a slight pink flash, accompanied with a green one, take off. He had to follow them, this was Sophie's mission. Besides, Timmy wasn't going anywhere, these two were.

Gary banged on the door, awakening Sophie instantly. He indicated she follow him and she did, after casting a disparaging glance at Tootie.

They both hoped Tootie would be all right, but, given the circumstances, Gary wished he could stay there a bit longer. After all, Timmy wasn't going to do anything for her.

Walking in relative silence (Sophie asked a few questions Gary wouldn't answer), they made their way to the school. Gary did have a bit of magic in him, including psychic feelings. (He gathered death from Tootie). The magic told him this was the spot, so they reached the back of the school, the fields.

Unfortunately, his vision wasn't supernatural and they were stuck calling their names, her clutching him obnoxiously. Damn insecure little girl.

It looked like, for now, it was time to play the waiting game,

(Behind Dimmsdale Junior High, 10:00 p.m. PST- Do you know where your fairy godchildren are?)

The fields were her last complete memory of Cosmo. Therefore, once she'd regained consciousness, she'd taken him there. Although she was unclear as to why they'd quibbled, she still remembered it and this meant a great deal to her.

"Wanda? Why are we here? It's kinda dark and scary," Cosmo whined, enveloping her in a terror hug. Normally, she disdained such cowardly behavior, but delight filled her, so she merely ran her hand over his hair affectionately. Every time they touched, exuberance. With every cell in her body, she craved him.

Cupping his chin, she pulled him in for another ravenous kiss, one he returned willingly. They fell to the ground, Wanda noting her wings budded and then ebbed, budded and then ebbed. Juandissimo was coming, she was certain; therefore, _this _caused her reaction.

((How come whenever you see me, you're so happy? I mean, I'm a moron and I'm kinda known for my stupidity-))

((Juandissimo!)) Wanda hissed, his name explicating such loathing, disgust, resentment, and fury Cosmo passed out from all the negative emotions. In fact, the name elicited so strong a reaction in herself pain rippled through her body. Without his presence and potion, he still poisoned her.

In the pitch black, Wanda sighted two moving shadows. Her heart rate tripled- could one be Juandissimo? God, she hoped not. It was too soon, dammit! Why couldn't she have five minutes alone with him?

"Wanda?" Cosmo murmured, coming to. His fingers sought her curly pink hair but found wavy instead. This was disconcerting.

((If-if you take me, will I forget everything Juandissimo did to me?)) Along with this message came her many memories of the past few months. She'd yearned to share them with someone who understood her anger and thirst for revenge.

Fortunately, he didn't faint again but he quaked with rage. She smiled, watching him stand and proclaim how he would punish him. The sadistic side, birthed by Juandissimo, reveled in this idea. The bastard would die!

Cocking her head and ignoring Cosmo, she realized the shadows called her and Cosmo's names. One voice was Sophie, frightened and clinging to Gary (this was evident by his groans of 'not cool'). So her goddaughter fretted about her, that was cute. Wow, being around Cosmo certainly changed her perception of things.

_They're not going to ruin this for me_! Wanda thought fiercely, springing to her feet, quieting Cosmo in mid expletive. As fast as her feet could carry her, she yanked him in the direction of the woods. He was too stunned to protest.

If it was possible, the woods were even darker. Twigs snapped beneath their treading, thorns caught their arms and hair, and pebbles battered their feet. Cosmo whined the whole way, however, Wanda tuned him out. Just a few more feet, then they'd be in the heart of the woods.

They halted in front of what appeared to be a large oak tree, where Wanda yanked him down beside her. She didn't permit a moment to pass before their lips met in a passionate kiss and her hands undid his tie. She wanted him _now_.

_By the time Juandissimo finds me here, I'll already be Cosmo's..._

(In the woods, 11:30 p.m. PST)

In the middle of their lovemaking, they found a very nasty surprise- Juandissimo. He appeared like a vulture, his eyes flashing angrily. Holding up his wand, he separated Cosmo from her, flinging him into another tree. He'd never been angrier in his life, except perhaps when Wanda dumped him for Cosmo.

It took a while for her eyes to refocus and grasp the situation. When she did, she conjured clothes and stood, blood brought to a boil. Words could not adequately express just what she wanted to do to him.

"You filthy whore," Juandissimo spat, seizing her by the arms and pinning her to the tree. His fingers dug into her shoulder blades.

Since she could not kick him (he'd straddled her and he was far too powerful to dislodge), she settled for spitting in his face. The recent events rendered her unable to concentrate hard enough to do any magic, so she was stuck. Nothing to do now but blindly fight back.

Glowing eerily, Juandissimo's wand served a double purpose- it bound her to the tree and illuminated the scene. A large lump had surfaced on Cosmo's head and his body had fallen beneath a thorn bush. _No..._

((Cosmo!)) Wanda screamed, an errant tear sliding down her cheek.

"I did everything within my power to make you mine and yet you still care for him? This is unacceptable! Now you are cheating on me-" Juan began but Cosmo, returning to consciousness at the urgency of Wanda's message, shakily stood.

"She's _my _wife, not yours, muscles magoo," Cosmo said dangerously, sauntering over to them.

"I do not think you want to start this," Juan retorted, holding out his wand. After all, the buffoon was unarmed. Besides, he wasn't stupid enough to jump him.

"Stop hurting Wanda!" Cosmo snapped, tackling him from behind. He didn't care if he was naked and unarmed, this wasn't right! How could he claim to love her yet rape her on a daily basis? If he truly loved her, he'd want her to be happy.

"I can do whatever I wish to _my _wife."

"Liar," Gary retorted, stepping into the clearing. He and Sophie, still clinging to his jacket, had seen the illumination and darted towards it. They both shielded their eyes from Cosmo's nudity- Sophie due to modesty, Gary because it did nothing for him. Nevertheless, they were there.

Clenching her eyes shut, Wanda concentrated as hard as she could on equipping Cosmo. Damn, this merited more magic than she had. Once she reached her quota, she fainted.

Juandissimo's eyes were not Cosmo, however. As soon as he saw Wanda collapse, he poofed out from under him and snatched her. Now was neither the time nor the place for a duel.

"Coward!" Cosmo called, eyes riveted to his wife. He could still taste her juices on his tongue and remembered being inside her. Juandissimo was not getting away with this if he had anything to do with it.

Ignoring the taunt, Juan clutched her to his chest and poofed off, not to Marseilles or Boston, but to someplace entirely different, where Cosmo couldn't find her. And, even if he could, he'd make sure Wanda never woke to see him.

(Timmy's house, 12:45 a.m. PST)

Timmy awoke to the sound of Tootie screaming. He bolted upright; her piercing shriek scared the shit out of him. Perhaps, just this one time, he should ignore his anger at her and see what was going on.

"Tootie?" He whispered, cautiously craning his neck in and shoving the creaking door open. Utter silence greeted him- good, she was asleep. Well, she wasn't fully conscious, at any rate.

Blood covered the sheets and he remembered with a pang their fight. Cosmo could heal her? Would he remember them? Was it possible to catch him lucid?

On the bureau was an envelope in her handwriting addressed to Vicky. It appeared to be fairly thick, so Timmy was both disappointed and aggravated when the only thing seemingly his was a post-it atop. Why should Vicky receive preferential treatment? Hadn't she been worse to her than he?

Complaints aside, the note read:

Timmy,

I know you hate me now- it's obvious by the way you look at me and act towards me. I've given you good reason to- haven't I always? I'm sorry I disappointed you, but don't worry. It won't happen again.

You won't have to worry about me anymore. The next time I get lost, I'll stay lost. I might even die.

That would make you happy, wouldn't it? Then I wouldn't be able to defend myself from your wild, totally out of line accusations. Besides, I know I make a better dead girlfriend than live one. At least you'll be able to find me, provided they bring my body back for a proper burial.

Just give that letter to Vicky, okay? Please? Consider it my last will and testament.

Tootie

P.S. Even if you hate me, just remember that, until my last, I loved you.

Tears splattered the page and Timmy, unable to stop crying, sunk to the floor. The idea, the very thought of losing her, made him feel as though his heart was being wrenched from his still living body. He couldn't believe, nay, he'd lied to himself about how much pain she was really in. She needed him to be there for her and what was he doing but continuously bringing up past events? What good did that do her?

For over ten minutes, Timmy sat there, on his knees, staring into the darkness. The only sound piercing the cloak of night was Tootie whimpering. Suddenly, he knew what he must do.

Swaying like a drunkard (the note's contents had disturbed him this much), he rose to his feet (meantime, tears streamed, unabated). Not entirely trusting his feet and legs to cooperate, Timmy shuffled to her bed and collapsed, drawing her to him.

She was clammy, tears pouring down her face as well as his. Every once in a while, she'd take a deep, shuddering breath and tremble like a leaf. Needless to say, he was steadily becoming more and more concerned with each passing moment.

"No, no, leave me alone, don't you _dare _hurt my Timmy, he's not involved," Tootie murmured, tossing and turning in his arms. In response, he pulled her closer, his hand unwittingly touching her chest and feeling her erratic heartbeat.

_God. I wonder what's got her so wound up? Her heart's going a mile a minute, like someone's chasing her._

"No!" Tootie screamed and bolted upright. He marveled at how awake she could seem, when all of this was sleep talk and sleep action.

"It's all right, hush. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," _More than they already have. If I called Cosmo to have him heal her, would he come? Do I dare to hope?_

Stroking her hair gently, Timmy tenderly kissed her lips, remaining in an ostensibly permanent objection. She moaned slightly but did not wake. He'd have to try harder, but, for the moment, this was not his objective.

"Cosmo?" He called, caressing the small of her back. Her skin was satin beneath his fingers and, as he stroked her hair, ripples of pleasure coursed through his body. She was so warm, so pleasant to hold.

Unfortunately, just as he'd anticipated, Cosmo did not answer. His eyes slowly grew heavier and heavier until, just as he'd drifted off to sleep with Tootie in his arms, his godfather arrived.

"Tootie, I'm so sorry," Timmy murmured, tears sliding into her pigtail.

"Hey, Timmy," Cosmo said in a monotone, no sign of his previous exuberance present. His poof had been so silent; Timmy hadn't heard it. In fact, if he hadn't spoken to him when he had, he'd have fallen asleep without noticing him.

"Cosmo!" He replied with a smile. In a second, he was revitalized.

"Do you know where Wanda is?"

_No, not this again. Please, why can't I get a few seconds with Cosmo without him bringing her up? I'm competing with someone who doesn't even remember he exists._

Tactfully switching subjects, he mentioned his desire for Tootie, currently whimpering something into his chest about Lorelei, to be healed completely. Perhaps if he brought up someone else, Cosmo would temporarily forget about Wanda. It was worth a shot, wasn't it? (As was everything).

"_You_ wish? What about what _I _wish? I wish Juandissimo's body were on a trash heap because he finally got his just desserts! I wish I could be holding Wanda like you're holding Tootie, holding her like you never want to let her go."

_I don't want to let go of her. I'm afraid if I do, she'll be gone forever._

As if emphasizing his point, Cosmo brandished his wand, sparks flying idly. A few landed on Tootie's stomach, healing her partly. Perhaps if he kept him occupied long enough, he could heal her completely.

"What's wishing going to do? I don't get my wishes granted-"

"Of course you don't get your goddamn wishes granted!" Timmy exploded, trembling with anger. "You're my fairy godfather; you're supposed to grant _my _wishes!"

"You, you, you! What about _me_?"

"What about _you_?" Timmy said dangerously. "Why don't _you _stop thinking about how much _you_ need Wanda and start thinking about how much I need _you_?

"For the love of God, Cosmo, you're all I have!" _After all, my parents are never coming back,_

Cosmo blinked, whacking himself on the head with his wand. The sparks ceased falling and he glanced down- Tootie was still only halfway healed. It appeared she would remain that way.

For a few seconds, his hopes soared. That last bit could have gotten through to him. He might have realized the importance of being there for him.

However, the only thing it did accomplish was wasting a few minutes. Not only did it fail to penetrate, Cosmo began speaking animatedly, as though Wanda was right beside him. Timmy and Tootie were lost to the future ages.

Only one person had the power to draw him from his revelry and he feared she'd never return. So he was alone, inexorably driven to the darkness. No one cared, no one would ever.

So the green haired fairy departed, heading back to the tree house to speak to his long gone counterpart of events that had lost all significance.

Tootie disentangled herself, prattling on about remaining a virgin. Apparently, in her slumber, she didn't realize exactly who was holding her. He should amend that.

But first, to change his shirt- wearing a bloody one reminded him too much of Lorenzo. Rising slowly, he captured Tootie's lips in another kiss and ran his tongue over them, tasting her. She moaned, shifting away from him.

Swaying again, Timmy dragged his feet as he walked to his room but collapsed on the bed when he reached it. He remembered nothing of the night's events nor did Tootie. And, sadly, he never returned to her room, never treated her like that again, and Tootie never learned Timmy cared until it was too late.

(The Other's hideous, abhorrent, disturbing mansion, 1:33 a.m. PST)

Remy's head hit the desk and, for a few minutes, he didn't care. All his research, his many dedicated months had added up to nothing. He was no further along than when he started.

Frustrated beyond belief, Remy muttered the first paragraph of what was actually an incantation.

When he finished, a skulking individual, lovingly fingering his blood slicked machete, sat atop the table. A black hood concealed his face, but, had Remy ventured further, he'd have discovered a vacuity instead. The being on the table was not only faceless; he was devoid of a soul and flesh with a voice that sounded like nails scratching on the blackboard.

"You summoned me- what is your sacrifice?" Abounding from the table, one of his bony fingers stroked Remy's cheek. Remy scarcely refrained from screaming despite the fact the upper layer of skin peeled away from his face wherever the creature touched him. So he'd inadvertently called upon a demon of some sort- could he use this to his advantage?

"Sacrifice, yeah, I'll have to get back to you on that," Remy said, inwardly marveling at the many things he could do to Lorenzo if this creature would work for him. Finally, payback! What did he care what happened afterwards? That was Turner and co.'s job, not his.

"I do not concur," the demon growled, hefting the towheaded boy up by his shirt and dangling him above the floor, where a sizeable cauldron had materialized, its contents bubbling ominously.

"I am Eshcolex of the Satiro (I will not be called Eshie-poo, Eshie, or Esh-chan). If you do not wish to become a eunuch before you are charbroiled alive, you will name your sacrifice and do so now. I do not have time for peons who deem magic to be a game," Eshcolex growled, positioning Remy as close as possible to his maw, or what would have been his maw. Steam licked his sneakers.

Remy gulped, hands shifting unconsciously to his crotch. Things were beginning to heat up unpleasantly. Unfortunately for him, Eshcolex found this epitome of amusement.

Sniggering, he let him slip a bit into the cauldron, and, once Remy screamed frightfully, flung him into the bookcase. Fleshy individuals were always good for a cheap laugh. They had such a fear of pain, it was truly amazing.

"I-I-I need to find a fairy," Remy stammered, his head throbbing dully. Maybe he ought to rethink the idea of commanding this creature. He'd be lucky to survive now, forget later.

"A _fairy_?! You summoned me, the almighty Eshcolex, destroyer of worlds, purveyor of pestilence, harbinger of doom, to locate a _fairy_? A fairy?! That is an affront to everything I've killed for!"

"Please, I need to find Wanda or Lorenzo'll kill me," Remy whined, attempting to stand but falling back down; he was too disoriented.

"Wanda?" Eshcolex murmured, musing. It rang a few distant bells; any creature utilizing such excessive dark magic registered on their scales, no matter their distinction. (Lorenzo wasn't accounted as highly since he, relatively speaking, was only two years old).

"Yeah, her." Adroitly rising to his feet, Remy faced him, ignoring the thundering in his temple. He learned his lesson from The Other; no more stupid questions.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea where she is. However, I know where two anti fairies are who _are _aware of her whereabouts. If your magical prowess is sufficient to call me, a relatively high level demon, it should easily procure Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda."

Remy heaved a sigh- it seemed to him as though the unpleasantry would soon depart. That he did, but not without a final word.

Stooping down (he was at least six feet tall), Eshcolex whispered a few words that sent a chill through Remy's heart.

"Your beloved will die at the hands of the one you seeks' husband."


	13. Love Lorne and Loveless

Author's Note: Go get my father! Go, my fan minions, fly! (evil laughter) Anyway, I'm sneaking around his back doing this, because he's being a real prick. I'd give you the details, but this chapter is long already.

Disclaimer: "Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break" Oh, wait, you wanted me to tell you I don't own FOP, right? And I also don't own that song I'm quoting. :P

Chapter Thirteen: Love Lorne and Loveless

He couldn't stand to look at her for the longest time. Instead, he glared, punching out the wall. Rage filled him to the core- she must wake.

So she did, and he used his wand to pin her to the wall, paralyzing her. She could feel everything but do nothing. Time for a little old-fashioned payback.

"Get the hell away from me," Wanda growled, sending the message to her limbs to move but they were unresponsive. He smirked, slipping his hand down to squeeze and twist her nipple. She cried out in pain.

"I call the shots now." Waving his wand again, he eliminated their clothing. One of his hands, placed on her chest, felt her heartbeat increase. She was terrified but hiding it well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Wanda snapped, her voice quavering slightly. He had the advantage and she knew it.

"Why, reenacting your night, of course." Then, as hard and as fast as he could, never mind that she wasn't lubricated, he took her. She screamed as he tore into her, both mentally and physically. Not only was he taking her physically, he was deliberately hurting her telepathically.

When he was finished; Wanda, rubbed raw, spat in his face since she had no other recourse. He drew his fist up inside her and punched her. Blood came out on his hand, but, imaging it was Cosmo's, he did it several more times. She no longer had the strength to do anything but whimper.

"Was Cosmo that good?" Juandissimo spat, wiping her saliva off on her. He shook her violently.

"Was he?"

"I hate you..." Wanda whispered, biting back tears. "And if he doesn't kill you, I will myself."

"You and what army?" Juan snorted, leaving her to suffer while he informed Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda of their whereabouts. After all, just in case they changed their mind, he wanted to have them visit and see how he tamed this shrew. Perhaps he'd even replay it.

Finally, once he was gone, Wanda began to cry for the first time in a long time (as her false memories served her). She was helpless and she knew it. She didn't even know where she was, much less how to get Cosmo there.

So, in a last ditch effort, she called his name in telepathy and passed out, bleeding still.

((Cosmo...please...rescue me...))

(Timmy's house, 2:00 a.m. PST)

Sophie was stranded and she knew it. Unfortunately, she also knew now was not the time to call her parents to tell them. After all, not only would it be impossible to explain how she found herself in this situation, she was across the continent.

Gary didn't hang around. His fists were balled; she could tell he badly wanted to punch someone out. Rather than do so, he left.

Lying down on the couch, she ignored the bloodstains and curled up. She had to make the best of this.

_Hi, I'm Sophie, Wanda's goddaughter. Only, she has a godson, so I really shouldn't exist. But why do I? Because of Juandissimo? _

_I wish I understood more of what was going on. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I don't grasp complex situations. I could comprehend it, if they gave me a chance._

_I wish I were more involved..._

Utterly drained, Sophie fell asleep, her dreams full of demons and dark magic, all involving Wanda.

(Vicky's basement, 6:30 a.m. PST)

Vicky paced the small kitchen, her feet pounding on the tiles. Mark had long since given up on coaxing her to stop; she just kept going. Every once in a while, she halted, jerked towards the opposite direction, and continued again. Just watching her made him dizzy.

"I'm going to get Tootie..." Vicky snapped, turning sharply. "How dare she just show up after three months and act like nothing happened? Bitch!"

"Actually, you don't know _where _she was and if she can in fact tell you," Mark corrected softly, and she glared at him. Not exactly the answer she wanted to hear- he knew she wanted him to side with him, but that jus wasn't possible. He felt for Tootie, looking so terribly morose.

"That's not the point!" Vicky thundered, sauntering up to him, her fists balled. He wondered briefly if she would consider striking him.

Not meeting her eyes, his gaze slid down to her stomach, which was protruding slightly. Hmm...another possible reason for agitation. Had she gotten her period? Perhaps she was late.

((My dearest Vicky, I hate to change the subject, but...when was the last time you menstruated?))

"Huh?" Now it was time for her to stare at him, her mouth slightly ajar. "What are you talking about?"

Bowing his head, he sent sheepishly, ((It's possible you may have missed it for a reason.))

"I didn't miss it!" Vicky snapped. "I'm just abnormally late!" ((Oh, God, what if I'm pregnant?))

((There's a way to find out.)) His eyes met hers but she glanced away. Through their link, he caught agitation and fear. She didn't want to be pregnant, didn't want to start a family. In fact, he rather doubted she liked children at all.

"You...you got me pregnant!" Vicky snapped, completely unjustified. Looking murderous, she dashed into the bathroom to request the medicine cabinet dispel a test. He remained where he was, fingers tapping on the sofa arm.

"Well?" He inquired when she returned, the test balled in her hand. She threw at him, not a good sign. If she could breathe fire, he'd be ashes before she looked twice.

"Well, I'm having one of your freak kids!" She retorted, stomping up to him. He had to dodge a fist aimed at his face.

Mark sat, stunned. Truthfully, he hadn't the foggiest clue how to react, how she wanted him to react and what he really wanted to say. Personally, the idea of her having his child made him delirious with joy, but he kept his mouth shut.

She threw herself on the couch beside and hugged her arms to her chest, already increasing. Anger emanated from her, so strong it was almost palpable. Nothing like getting Vicky pissed off to start your morning.

Smiling, he placed a hand on her shoulder, a hand she threw off forcefully. Okay...

"Don't touch me! You did enough of that already!" Vicky spat, jumping up off the couch and darting to the stairs.

Mark chuckled dryly, partially amused by her reaction. ((Need I remind you who begged whom?))

"I wouldn't have done it if I had realized what would happen!" Vicky shot back, glaring daggers at him.

Biting back a smile, he replied, "Didn't you have health class? Put the condom on the banana and all that?" ((Human birth control and its many deficiencies.))

"I did, but this is completely different!"

Softly, he replied, "For three months, we've had unprotected sex almost every day. It was bound to happen."

"That's easy for you to say! You aren't pregnant!"

_Thank the Lord. _"I have no intentions of abandoning you, my dearest Vicky. I left my world, ostracized and exiled, to spend my life with you. I had eventually planned to have children, but sooner is better than later, I suppose."

"I didn't want to have children! I hate them, with their neediness and-"

"You didn't have a very happy childhood, did you?"

"That's besides the point! I..."

"You can get an abortion if you wish," Mark said dully. "It doesn't matter to me."

((It matters the world to you if I do, doesn't it?))

((I cannot lie here. (sigh) Even if it's selfish, I always dreamed of starting a family with you.))

From her he sensed an almost overwhelming terror- she no longer hated children, she feared them. Perhaps she'd never hated them, but feared their happiness. Therefore, she made them as miserable as humanly possible, so she didn't have to face their exuberance while she herself could not attain it.

"I'm going to go talk to Tootie," Vicky murmured. _And place the blame solely and sorely on her. If she had been around, none of this would be happening._

He nodded, privately deeming this a bad idea. The poor child had enough to deal with without her sister adding to her troubles. But if he agitated Vicky too much, there was a chance she could miscarry, even at such an early stage. He'd best not risk it.

Yanking the door open and slamming it shut once she was on the ground floor, Vicky pretty nearly breathed fire. Icky Vicky on the rampage, children be advised.

(Tootie's room, 7:00 a.m. PST)

_Tootie's eyes were shut tightly, but, somehow, she could still see the horror unfolding before her. Inexplicably, a version of The Other resembling Trixie had gotten a hold of Timmy. Not just any Timmy, either, but her Timmy. _

_She grinned and slid her hands down his front. He gazed at her, caught between remorse and a sick sense of revenge. Truly, he was getting back at her for abandoning him. If she couldn't love him, a sluttier version of Trixie could._

_"What are you going to do to him?" Tootie whispered, breath caught in her throat. Beside her were Cal and Daniela, both shaking their heads at her. What had she done wrong to merit this? Why did it seem as though she was coming in media res?_

_"Everything you should have done with him while you were off gallivanting around," The Other purred, straddling him as he sat on the chair. She rubbed herself against him._

_"That isn't fair!" Tootie cried, pleading Timmy with her eyes to fend her off. She was afraid to make a move, terrified Timmy would agree with her and proceed to have sex in front of her._

_"But it's what happened, isn't it?" Timmy shot back, grinning lazily as The Other, Katrina, slid her hands under his shirt and stroked his chest._

_"No!" Tootie screamed, leaping at Katrina with the transistor. She changed before her into Lorelei, kneeling before the image of Vicky. The transistor converted into the bronze sword, imbedding itself in her stomach._

_Timmy separated from Lorelei, but it wasn't only him this time. It was him, the two other versions, and everyone else she'd encountered. They all massed together, pointing their fingers at her. It was her fault, all her fault._

_"No...stop...I didn't mean to kill her!" She cried, retreating. Her Timmy led the group, his wrists bleeding and his face contorting. _

_"You didn't mean to kill her...but you meant to kill me!" He charged, pressing his bloody wrists against her whip marks. The blood pooled, meshed, and formed a figure- Jorgen Von Strangle._

_"You broke the rules! You slept with another Timmy!" _

_"No, no, I'm a virgin, I'm a virgin...I'm a virgin!" _

"No, no," Tootie moaned, tossing and turning. Cal, floating incognito beside her, sighed. He couldn't do anything for her, as much as he'd like to. And any time anyone had done anything for her, it wasn't permanent.

((You have to wake up)), Cal murmured, extending his arm out to smooth her hair back and wipe the beads of sweat off her forehead. His hand passed through.

"I need Timmy..." Tootie whimpered, rousing. Daniela appeared beside him, resting her head on his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her and smoothed her hair.

((I know. But, unfortunately, you're going to have to make do on your own. You'll be stronger for it.)) Cal replied, indicating she grab the transistor so he could gain some sort of physical form.

"What if I don't want to be stronger?" Tootie snapped, on the verge of tears again. "What if I just want to stay here? What if I want to tell Fairy World to go fuck themselves-"

Daniela chuckled dryly. ((What if you did that and Jorgen made your life worse than it already is? What if he made it so you couldn't go home at all?))

"Might be better off that way than having Timmy act like such a dick to me..." She whispered, hand on her stomach. It felt oddly better, but only a tinge so. Bandages were there, but how was beyond her.

((You'd better get ready for school. Today's your last day here for a while)), Cal said softly.

"Fine," Tootie spat, surprised by her venom. "I won't miss it, either!"

((Oh, dear)), Daniela sent privately to Cal. (Telepathy worked on this level, so Cal's goddaughter couldn't hear them).

((I thought this would be a short vacation, but it seems to have been more of an ordeal for than her missions.))

There was a knock at the door and Tootie jumped, startled. She gazed at the two translucent fairies floating beside, wondering what they could possibly converse about. Whatever it was, it probably didn't concern her.

Speaking of concern, no one had cared enough to visit her last night. Sure, there were dreams saying contrary, but did she really believe them? Timmy didn't care, and as for Gary? She doubted it.

Gazing at her knapsack, Tootie thought she saw a piece of paper sticking out. She bit her lip, wondering what it was and whether it was worth the effort to retrieve it. What the heck was it, anyway?

However, before she rose, Vicky burst into the room, holding up a test and throwing in her face. Tootie shuddered, wiping off her face (one of those urine tests). What a great way to start a morning, with your sister's urine soaked pregnancy test in your face. Wonderful.

"Do you know what this?" Vicky hissed, leaning precariously close to her face. Tootie backed up into the wall, feeling the teapot rage rising. God, no, it was too early in the day.

"Something I neither want to see nor deal with?" Tootie murmured, accidentally slamming her head into the wall. _Ow..._

"This happened because you were gone!" She hissed, brandishing the test and shaking it and her. Tootie grabbed her sister's wrist, trying to pull her off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, global warming happened because I was gone!" Tootie retorted, blinking and squeezing her wrist, trying to get her to let go.

"No, you don't understand. You got me pregnant!"

"I think your sex education left something to be desired. Girls can't get girls pregnant and boys can't get boys pregnant, no matter what people say online. Besides which, I have no interest in you that way, since that's gay incest-"

"Don't be a smartass," Vicky growled, her nose a mere three inches away. "I wasn't being literal, you idiot!"

"Look, I've had a really bad day yesterday and today is my last day here, so would you mind _not _sprouting insanity?!"

"Shut up! This isn't insanity- if you hadn't left me and Mark alone, none of this would have happened. We wouldn't have gotten close enough to have sex and then I wouldn't be pregnant with a kid I don't want!"

"First, that isn't my problem. Second, it would have happened anyway, because you're attracted to him and he sleeps not five feet away from you! You'd have to be heartless and hormoneless to evade him!

"Besides which," Tootie continued, growling, "if you'd used _protection_, then you could have been as slutty as you wanted and it wouldn't have happened. Don't pin this shit on me, I have enough to deal with."

Drawing back her hand, she slapped her and she hit the wall again. _Dammit, I gotta stop leaving myself open for those. What the hell is her problem? I'm sorry she's pregnant, but she has no right to blame me! I didn't knock her up, Mark did. If she wants to yell at someone, she should yell at him._

"Don't you _dare_ call me a slut after the way you act around Timmy. If it were possible, you would have been with him when you were ten-"

Dangerously, Tootie replied, "Don't talk about things you don't understand. Timmy's been treating me like shit since I got home and your calling me a slut makes you no better than Lorenzo, does it?"

"You little bitch! How _dare _you bring him up in front of me!"

"Well, you _clearly _got over it, because you slept with Mark. And if I'm a bitch, it's nothing compared to you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to spend the rest of my day without being abjectly miserable-"

"You're not going anywhere!" Grabbing her arm, she wrenched it behind her back. Tootie yelped in pain and kicked her in the stomach.

A scuffle ensued, a very confusing one in which the wound reopened yet again in her stomach and she clawed her sister's face. They lay, spent, atop each other. Vicky's arm lay loosely atop her sister, somewhat hugging her to her.

"You're going to give me a miscarriage..." The redhead murmured, shoving her into the wall again and standing.

All she could do was gaze at her, jaw slack, as she left the room and the blame sorely on her. Another problem to deal with....wonderful.

Badly shaken, Tootie rose unsteadily to her feet as she clutched her stomach. Cal and Daniela appeared beside her, the latter almost out of his mind with anxiety. He longed to tell her Timmy _had _been here last night, it _wasn't _just a dream, but something held him back. Nagging was the suspicion that Timmy thought it a reverie too and he really didn't want to get her hopes up.

Cursing, she haphazardly tossed a few garments into a knapsack as well as a picture of them. She paused, cradling the photo to her chest. Tears streamed down her face and she shook her head fiercely to clear her eyes.

"It looks like you're packing," Timmy said and she spun around. Sometime between Vicky leaving and the location of the picture, he'd snuck in. Her heart raced, recalling the dream with such verisimilitude.

"I...I have to leave by sunset," she murmured, cramming the transistor, currently dormant as a long, murky brown rod, into the bag. It hadn't occurred to her that, by reacting like this, she was avoiding the problem, but, in a way, she was. She was fleeing him and his anger, his resentment. She was escaping to the underworld.

"So this was just a one night stand? 'I'll just stop here long enough so he'll know I'm still alive and I won't even stay to try to pick up the pieces'. Is that it?" Timmy spat, narrowing the space between them.

"No! I..." _I don't want to stay here. If he cared about me like I thought, he would be begging me to stay, instead of condemning me._

"You what? You're shunning me, don't deny it! What, I'm not good enough for you? Or are you still afraid I'm going to kill you?"

"Wha-What?" In the duration that passed, she'd entirely forgotten. It was so long ago and buried under so much, it seemed like it belonged to a past life.

"That's not it! I...I have things I have to do, things I'm not proud of and, with all my heart, I wish I didn't need to do, but I have to leave by sundown to do them. I know to you it might seem like I'm running away, but I have no choice in the matter. I'm a foot soldier for a government that could clearly care less.

"I wish I could stay to work things out, but it seems as though our relationship has fallen into disrepair. No matter what I do or say (or write), nothing seems to make an impact on you. I've told you as much as I can, as much as I'm allowed to tell you, and it's not enough. And, because of this, you're unfairly judging me and further ruining what could have been a good day home.

"Don't even lie to me and say that's not true. I should have known from the moment that I saw your face how wrong it was to return here. Nothing's changed; you still hate me, albeit for different reasons than before.

"And don't tell me Lorenzo this, Lorenzo that. You got over Lorenzo just like Vicky did, so stop bitching and moaning like you're the victim here. There's nothing wrong with you..." _And everything wrong with me._

"You're right," Timmy spat, surprising her. "There nothing's wrong with me, it's you.

"_You_ had to go and leave me, _you_ had to act as though it was no big deal, _you_ had to keep secrets from me, and now _you_ have to run away. It's all about _you_."

"I'm not running away, dammit! Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn? I told you why I'm leaving, I told you as much as I could, but you still keep complaining! Why don't you cherish the little time we have instead of acting like a baby?"

"Me, acting like a baby?" He snapped back, grabbing her by the elbow. She glared at him, jerking her arm away. A vision of Vicky bending it back flitted through her head and she cringed.

"Yes, you! You, you, you! If I'm leaving, I have a good reason to! And, maybe, just maybe, I don't mind because it means I get to leave you, you, you!"

"If I'm the one acting like a baby, then why are you the one crying?" Snatching her sack, he threw it off the table and onto the floor. The contents spilled, including the transistor.

Touching her face, she knew what he said to be true. Unfortunately, since crying came so natural to her, she barely noticed it at times. Angrily, she rubbed her eyes, red with tears.

"You're such a crybaby!" Glowering, he hissed this at her, practically spitting in her face. She drew back from him, pain evident in her eyes, but it was replaced, becoming cold and emotionless.

More anger than she knew possible filled her, shaking her to the core. She pinned him to the wall, slamming him against it just as her head had done before. Timmy gazed at her, open mouthed.

Pressing her fist into his throat, she growled, "Then maybe I won't waste my tears on you. Maybe there's no real point in crying if no one really gives a damn about me. I mean, my sister came in here just now, all Icky Vicky and blaming me for her pregnancy. You waltz in here and all but blame me for the loss of innocence in humanity.

"I'm sick of being your scapegoat, Timmy Turner. If your life is fucked up, surprise, surprise, that's not my fault. If no one is around to comfort you, well, guess what? That's not my fault either. I didn't take Wanda away, I didn't alienate my friends, I didn't do anything.

"But yet, inexplicably, it becomes my fault. Can you tell me why? Is it because you're such a fucking drama queen that, no matter what I do or don't do, you'll make a scene out of it? Is that it?"

Grinding her fist into his throat, she spat, "Isn't it, Timmy? All your life, you had someone convenient to talk to, to blame things on, to joke around with. You were never alone.

"And now that you are, you can't handle it. So you throw everything you couldn't do, everything you couldn't handle, at the first person you see so they can't handle it either. You overburden them to make yourself feel better.

"Well, I'm not playing your game anymore. The next time I see you, it'll be too soon, because I never, ever want to see you again. In fact, I hope I don't come back at all. I hope I die, so my death can hang over you like a shroud of misery, what you caused me. Then you can blame my grave, if I have one."

Removing her fist, she allowed him to slide down the wall and kicked him in the leg. He cried out in pain, but this was nothing compared to the white-hot throbbing of her stomach and the fury in her heart. She suddenly knew why Vicky used to be angry at the world, for she shared the emotion.

Nothing would please her more than to have the world explode in a fiery ball of chaos, Timmy enveloped in it. She would smirk at his pain, and feel no more of her own. She wouldn't have this weight on her chest, she wouldn't feel the guilt of her recent actions toward him.

_I hurt him, I threatened him. I...I'm changing, aren't I? The missions made me cruel and hurtful, but is it unmerited? He's acted just that way to me, so doesn't he deserve it? Is that true or am I just justifying my actions because I have nothing left? I don't know anymore._

Grabbing the transistor, she pivoted, ready to leave. However, Timmy grabbed her arm, yanking her down to him. Both trembled badly.

"Tootie..." He breathed, caressing her cheek. She shut her eyes tightly, shoving him away. Her heart beat like a jackhammer, threatening to burst from her chest. Badly, she wanted him to apologize and kiss her, but she was so angry, she couldn't see straight.

"Don't touch me," she spat, rising. "Don't besmirch me with your lies and false promises." _I'm sick of waiting for the impossible. You act like you care for a few seconds, then you just return to being a dick. I'm tired of the hypocrisy. If you don't care, just tell me._

Snatching the transistor, she cast one glance at him before running out of the room, out the door, and out of that realm.

_Thrusting inside her, he picks up speed (Wanda's cries spurring him on) until she feels him, shuddering, release deep within her. He grins lazily, exhausted. All she can do is the same, caressing his cheek._

_Sliding off, he lies beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She leans into him and the comfort he offers, comfort she sorely needs. When he holds her, she forgets everything Juan has done to her and just feels everything he had to offer._

_Juan never finds her. She thinks he gave up looking, or maybe just stopped caring. Whatever it is, she doesn't care. As long as she can lie in Cosmo's arms forever, the world can fade away._

_With this, her memories come flooding back to her, cascading in a glorious waterfall of caresses, stupidity, and love. She remembers everything from the past millennia, from the day they got married, to the day they got Timmy. It's like a breath of fresh air after drowning, it's so sweet._

_Her hair, her outfit, her heart are now whole, healed as though they were never blemished in the first place. She feels alive for the first time in years, ready to love and be loved. With Cosmo at her side, she can do anything, as long as it doesn't involve Juandissimo in any way, shape, or form._

_A cloud descends over her and she gasps as it slowly chokes her. No, this is no cloud, this is her sleeping poison, this is what keeps the dream from becoming reality. It is her prison and, no matter how hard she struggles against it, it suffocates her. She cannot escape him...she never will...he will always haunt her, in her dreams..._

(Marseilles, 5:00 p.m. standard time)

"You do _this _to my hideous wife and yet you still seek us out? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Anti Cosmo shrieked, all but spitting his coffee in the muscular, narcissist fairy's face. His wife sat beside him, affectionate. The thought made him gag.

"Since you two are the upholders of the spell weaved around my wife, I thought I might as well tell you our new whereabouts. Boston is far too risky, too many people. We're in the last place people would think to look-" Juan began, sipping his scalding hot beverage cautiously. Better not scald his tongue, he needed it to please the ladies.

"And the last place _we'd _care to," Anti Cosmo snapped back, tempted to throw his cup in his face. _Until you fix my wife, I could really care less about where you keep your 'pet'. _

Hurriedly, sensing hostility, Juandissimo plodded onward, "We're in the anti fairy's mansion, Lorenzo DeMedici. For the moment, he's located in Dimmsdale, but this may or may not change. At any rate, I know the buffoon won't seek her out there."

"You'd be surprised how much I don't care. You truly would," Anti Cosmo spat, wishing he could chug his drink and go. His wife was taking an abnormally long amount of time with her own, acting as though she were drugged. If Juandissimo had done one more thing to her counterpart that affected her, he swore to God, he'd rip off his balls and grind them into his gel.

"But this affects you too," Juan protested, checking his reflection in the spoon. Such a vain fairy...

"No, how you're screwing around with my wife's health affects me," Anti Cosmo growled, watching his wife conk out on the table. He longed to shove her in his face and scream, See? See what your meddling does?

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but playing God should not be left to such a shallow, selfish bastard like yourself. You're injuring my wife because of your actions, she suffers the same as her counterpart. If you don't watch your step and you keep upping the ante, she'll die," He hissed, his hand brushing hers. Only in emergencies did he show her affection.

"You need not worry about that," Juan said with a small smile. "Once Cosmo is dead, she won't seek him out-"

"Once Cosmo is dead?!" Anti Cosmo thundered, slamming his hands down on the table and causing the beverages to spill off. Pity, both missed him. If only that fairy wore a tie, so he could wrap it about his throat!

"Yes, I plan to ensnare him, force him into a duel, and then he'll clearly lose. Once he's gone, Wanda will be mine completely and-"

"You fool! You arrogant son of a bitch!" Anti Cosmo cursed, dashing around the table and pressing his wand into the fairy's throat. His hand tightened its grip on his shirt.

"If you kill Cosmo, I die as well!" Fury raced through him and the wand sent out a few threatening sparks.

"That's not my concern," Juan said, shrugging his shoulders the best he could what with his grip on him. "I only want what's rightfully mine, Wanda. You did not fill your part of the bargain, therefore I do not care what happens to you."

"Then _I _don't care what happens to you either," Anti Cosmo spat, throwing him aside. Just the touch of such slime disgusted him. He couldn't stand the sight of him.

"If my counterpart's godchild comes to me and asks me for help locating Wanda, I will help him. If you come after me, I will summon him. You can have your battle wherever you wish, but know that now, it doesn't involve just Cosmo, it involves his godson. People _will _notice if a fairy kills a godchild, particularly one holding the fabric of the universe together."

With those words, Anti Cosmo gathered Anti Wanda in his arms, kissing her softly on her pale pink face, and they departed. They were switching sides, but it was for the same purpose- survival. And the game was far from over.

(Meanwhile, in the study, Lorenzo DeMedici's mansion, 7:33 a.m. PST)

_Today is Tuesday, February 26th, 7:33 a.m. and Lorenzo DeMedici will be absent. Please find a substitute principal and continue with your everyday activities while he berates himself. That will be all._

Glaring glumly at the books set in front of him, Lorenzo stretched with a yawn. Today was boring, nothing interesting. He'd given up on hunting down the fools who sought to capture him; they no longer mattered to him. They couldn't get him anyway, what with the anti fairy wards against the place.

The only things that did matter were currently in school and at home, doing whatever it was they did. In Timmy's case, it was probably making his girlfriend cry, and in Vicky's case...it didn't bear to be thought of. The idea of Mark and Vicky made him cringe, as did any children they might have.

Lately, it seemed as though his whole life revolved around two objects, Timmy and Vicky. He couldn't fathom his attraction to either, but he had to try, or go out of his mind. This was not to say he wasn't out of his mind already, but he grew near the point where even he could not accurately predict his actions.

Timmy Turner was a mystery unto himself. He at least could tell when his obsession began, with the deal. The attraction to him was part lust, part genuine affection, and, a part that frightened him to announce, concern. With every passing day, he grew more and more concerned for the boy's welfare. He wanted him to be happy, although he knew his past actions might have rendered him anything but.

This was why he hadn't physically touched him in the past few months. He discovered his reactions and restrained himself ahead of time. If only Timmy knew how very hard this was...but, on some level, he knew he didn't care. Timmy wanted him out of his life, no matter how much Lorenzo wanted to be in it.

Sighing, he glanced over at a picture, the only one he had of Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. In a bad mood previously, Lorenzo had altered the picture, turning it into some bizarre massacre of Wanda. Now, though, he changed it back, observing her and contemplating, his elbow on the text he thought might help Timmy find her.

The book he stole could only locate fairies which weren't hidden from fairy view. Wanda was, he could feel the anti fairy spells 'protecting' her, and that was why the book had 'suddenly', saddened, returned. It was now moping on the top shelf somewhere, but he paid it no mind. Timmy had needed it then and there and that was why his magic decided to dwindle enough to allow him to take it.

No, that wasn't the real reason his magic had begun to dwindle.

Timmy's life force was, as he hadn't regained the weight he'd lost since Lorenzo hadn't realized a lack of food could mean starvation and he was too depressed to eat. He sincerely doubted Cosmo was helping matters, if he helped at all at this point. Lorenzo hadn't seen hide nor hair of him recently, not a good sign. Leafing through Timmy's memories told him Cosmo's uselessness without her, and he'd bet anything this was occurring again, now.

If this was so, he understood Timmy's actions towards the whore. He was taking out all his anger and frustration, rightly, on her and further driving her away. Lorenzo bit back a smile, knowing very well that this could only lead to her fleeing the scene. Well, he would have warned him but; (a), he didn't care, (b), he liked Tootie better when she wasn't within this universe, and (c), he wanted Timmy to himself.

Perhaps he ought to amend c. Timmy wasn't the only one he wanted, another troubling aspect of this now love triangle that only involved him and unrequited love. Timmy was the male he loved, but Vicky was the female.

Vicky, the real reason he had been able to garner such power in the

first place. She'd originally given it to him and although he'd long since used it, it had been helpful in the meanwhile. If only those rotten fairies hadn't interceded...

Returning to Vicky, through Timmy's memories, he found only resentment, fury, and hatred for her. There were no positive emotions invoked by her and this intrigued him originally. She was the only person, including Francis and Crocker, whom he hated with such utmost revulsion. She was the sole reason for Cosmo and Wanda becoming his godparents, for his parents leaving all the time, and for the many cuts and bruises he acquired while under her care.

When he'd hated Timmy, he'd admired Vicky for her tenacity in torturing the 'twerp'. She always had a new, innovative way in which to make his life a living hell, another trick to try. While her grades in school were sub par, he knew where she got her real talent from, maiming others.

She hadn't any friends, of course. Who would want to be friends with such an egomaniacal bitch? The thought made him smile, remembering a brief scuffle in another world, where Vicky had tried to rule the world or something. He didn't really think she had the ability to do it, and, besides, the future had already altered so much, even the one Timmy had seen wasn't liable to happen.

Vicky was a marvelous specimen, or, rather, she used to be. She used to be the bitchiest bitch in all of Dimmsdale, the one people reverently feared. Such power she commanded, especially over the children. While he hated Mark, he had to admit she did incite such terror in them, truly admirable.

All these actions were past tense now, never to occur again. He knew when he'd raped her, he'd stolen her fire, but, at that point in time, it was sorely needed. If only he'd accounted for the Tootie factor, then the rape wouldn't have gone to waste.

Then again, if he had killed Timmy, he wouldn't be in love with him. A bitter smile rose to his face, wondering what he would be missing if he weren't in love with the pink-hatted buffoon with the bucktooth. Although he hated the women in Timmy's life, he took his opinions from them, not from his friends, a disreputable source. Therefore, he scorned his affection with one hand, but embraced it with the other, knowing it not to be for females.

And yet, there again, he returned to Vicky. She was female and he ought to know. She had that passion, that fire, that anger, rarely seen elsewhere. Whenever she babysat Timmy in the earlier years, his heart would leap while his sire's would plummet to his stomach.

If he were indeed in love with Vicky, that meant he couldn't harm her. However, that almost meant he couldn't caress her, feel her silky skin, taste her, or any of the things that Mark did that filled him with such rage. Merely watching him generated more than he thought possible.

Smirking, he pondered again the idea of an expectant Vicky. He had no doubt that Mark would capable, whereas _he _wasn't. Possessing no genetic material of his own, since his was weaved through Timmy's and Cosmo and Wanda's (from the initial wish), he had nothing to pass on. Essentially, it was as though he'd a vasectomy.

But that wasn't really the point. Lorenzo neither wanted nor liked children. He found them to be needy, greedy pigs, forever dissatisfied. Fairies just fed into this.

Closing his eyes, Timmy's smell filled his nostrils. God, he missed it when he could just pummel him into oblivion sans the conscience. Dammit, he had to return to hating him again, just to become himself again.

After all, he knew what he was before, when he injured him in every which way, so why not try it again? Duel fever was in the air and it had reached him, all the way up the stairs from the basement, where Wanda slept unnoticed. He'd challenge Timmy to a duel and, if he won (but, bare in mind, he couldn't kill him, only mutilate him horribly), he'd have his sense of self back. Yes, that was what he'd do, a duel.

However, a dreadful thought occurred to him. What if he lost? What if Timmy was either too much for him or he conceded defeat? Although he didn't much fancy the idea, he'd best come up with a recourse just in case.

Timmy had been a good boy, albeit a suicidal one. He deserved some sort of reward and, since he hadn't taken to the physical ones as of late, there was always something valuable to him. He would give him this information and then depart, like a will-o-wisp, far, far away.

Sighing, Lorenzo picked up an astray piece of paper and began to pen what would be the invitation to the duel. He was going to be here a while, merely conjecturing on what to say. The pen began to scratch...

(The school courtyard, 7:50 a.m. PST)

Timmy Turner wondered absently if he'd been this talkative when he was her age. Sophie was like an incessant chattering shadow, never letting up for a second. She commented on everything, from the street signs, to the cars. While he had to admit it must be exciting for her to suddenly visit a new place, he longed for her to either shut up or say something important.

For, after all, his mind was on other things. Why, for instance, just when he'd reached out to her, had Tootie run away? He still craved her, yearned to apologize, at least to justify himself, but no, she had to be high strung like that. God, he hoped she hadn't run off into another world like she seemingly had before. He didn't think he could stand another three months without her.

Finally, they halted in the middle of the yard, the children all abuzz about some great occurrence. A few, desperate to get in the school (for only Lorenzo had the key and he, apparently, was missing), yanked on the doors despondently, but to no avail. They simply would not open.

Sophie, apparently realizing she was both outnumbered and outranked, fell blissfully mum. She clung to him, reminding him forcefully of Tootie at that age. A lump arose in his throat and he swallowed hard, recalling his past cruelty.

However, just when he thought he was going to have a brief respite, she babbled on again. No, this wasn't babbling. This was about Wanda and, loath as he was to admit it, he'd better listen to her. After all, she knew more of the situation than he.

With hand gestures (a few ribald ones, as well, he wondered where she'd learned those), she explained the matter. Naturally, she exonerated Wanda for any wrong-doing, since she understood it quite well. Wanda, she sensed, was a compassionate fairy innately and it was Juandissimo, now jaundiced against her, who had altered her personality so significantly. (Of course, these were her words and not his, she'd to 'dumb down' her speech as to allow Timmy to comprehend her).

Stunned, he sat atop a seesaw, scowling as it barely moved under his weight. Briefly, he mused on how much weight he really _had _lost and scrutinized his arms, displaying his veins prominently. Perhaps he was eating far too little, when he ate at all.

_Wanda...I can't believe all that this girl, Sophie, says about her. I don't know if it's that I can't believe it or I don't want to. I don't want to believe my fairy godmother, the only one who ever trusted me after Lorenzo, and continued to beat into my head the sense of right and wrong, is now so jaded herself that she'd sooner snap at me than hug me. _

_I guess...I wanted her to be normal, to have someone on my side. I need her more than ever, with Tootie away and Cosmo mentally away. There's no one I can turn to or talk to, no one that really understands._

_Sure, there are Chester and A.J., but I can't tell them the reason why Lorenzo molested me, nor do I want them to know about it. I...I blame myself for letting him get so close, and I don't need another reminder of how I screwed up. Damn, bad choice of words._

_Is it for selfish of me to want to have a mother who loves me? I mean, I know I wanted my own mother back not a while back, but this is different. Now I have no one, nothing...I just want Wanda back..._

_It's always like this. There's something I always wanted, something more than anything else in the world, and it's snatched out from under me. First it was my parents, then it was Wanda. Am I not meant to have a mother's love?_

_I was being unreasonable with her, that must be why I lost her. I can't hold onto anything, no matter how hard I try._

_Speaking of try, I should have tried harder with Tootie. I drove her away because I couldn't stop blaming her for things that weren't her fault. I couldn't leave well enough alone, and now she's gone._

_I really hope she wasn't serious when she said that she was going to die. I never got to tell her that I loved her..._

_I didn't even tell last night. All I did was find myself in an argument with Cosmo, leave, and then forget completely about Tootie. For the love of God, I went back to sleep! _

_Lord, I wish I could find her right now and get on bended knee, do whatever it takes to get her back in my arms. I wish I could redo yesterday, just make it so she didn't leave me...what have I done to her?_

_I'm so stupid! She came to me, wanting nothing more than to be held, and I acted like a complete dick! Why do I have to drive everyone away? Why? _

Grabbing his hair, he yanked it in between his fingers, growling, "What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

Unbidden, an image of Tootie, crying, surfaced. His mental image rushed to envelop her, as he knew he should have, but his memory remained cruel and stand offish. Perhaps, if Tootie had become frigid, it was his fault. No, forget perhaps, it was his fault. He and his stupid mouth.

_But is my behavior that much different from Juandissimo's? We both hurt the women we love, only I sincerely doubt Juan loves her as much as he said he did. If he did, why would he tear her from the only happiness she's ever known?_

_If I really love Tootie, why would I deny her the only happiness she could attain? _

_Dammit, this is all so circular! No matter what I think, it returns to her, who may never return. At least if I'd been nicer, I could have seen her off and hold her right now._

_Wonder if that's why Wanda broke it off with Juandissimo. Was he so cruel to her that she was driven into another man's arms? Will that happen with Tootie? _

_I wish I'd be nicer to both of them, dammit! I don't even remember my last words to Wanda! All I remember is being angry at Cosmo..._

_Yet, the memories of what Tootie said to me are still fresh. Lover's spat, that'll be the last thing she'll remember. Nothing else, nothing good, nothing to keep her warm at night._

_Didn't Cosmo and Wanda have a fight before she was kidnapped? I can only imagine how horrible that must have been, but the problem is she no longer remembers him and he can't focus on the present. I guess if both were in possession of their faculties, it would matter more._

Releasing his breath, Timmy sighed, hugging his arms to his chest.

_I regret everything I do. I regret the deal, I regret taking Wanda and Cosmo for granted, I regret treating Tootie like shit...what the hell is wrong with me, anyway? _

_At least I'm not as bad as Juandissimo. God, I'd love to get my hands on him and ask him what the hell he was thinking, doing this to Wanda. Doesn't he care about her welfare? Doesn't he love her?_

_Heh, but the one who has the strongest case against him is Cosmo. If Cosmo's capable of fighting back, I bet he'll really wallop him. Maybe even kill him..._

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Timmy spun around to see Gary glaring at him. Pure fury burned in his eyes, and his fists were clenched. He bet he knew what this was about.

"Well, well, Tim-Tim's here, but where's Toot?" Gary sneered, his eyes narrowed. Timmy narrowed his eyes too, far from pleased. He did _not _want to deal with this right now.

"Look, Gary," Timmy snapped, "if you want to piss me off, why don't you wait until, I don't know, hell freezes over?"

"Hell _did _freeze over, Tim-Tim. Tootie went through hell to get here and then she iced over. _Imagine _that. You ruined her homecoming so thoroughly, she ran away." He hissed, easily his sire to his feet. Vehemently livid would not even being to describe his emotions right now. Every time he saw him, his fervent anger reached a fever pitch. Nothing would please him more than to cram an enormous, jagged object down his throat.

"Tootie ran away because of you. She wanted you to love her and you didn't. You were just your usual selfish self. You-"

"How the hell do _you_ know she went through hell to see me?" Folding his arms across his minute chest, he glowered reproachfully at his imaginary friend turned real.

"She came home with whip marks spreading across her chest to her stomach. (I know, I bandaged her.). Don't b.s. me an' tell me that's fun! You're so wrapped up in your own little world, you're lettin' Toot get hurt!

"And I bet that was startin' to heal until _you _tore it open again! Do you know how much grief you're causin' her? And I don't care if you're not the one who gave her the original injury, you're just as bad if not worse. You're her 'true love' and you can't see past your own 'pain' to help her.

"I saw her run off. She was mutterin' about you, Tim-Tim, how you called her a crybaby and threatened her. If I wasn't already too late, I'd have stopped her and comforted her.

"That's right, _I'd _comfort her. Just like _I _bandaged her, _I _held her, and _I _cared for her. Unlike _you, _standin' around and bitchin'. Guess what, no one cares 'bout you!"

Lowering his head, Timmy offered no resistance, no objective. Instead, as he had before, he permitted him to berate him. He deserved more than a tongue lashing.

Sophie, hanging back, listened intently. With every righteous word, she amassed a greater knowledge of the situation. So Wanda's godson carried some emotional baggage; she wondered what.

"I have no idea what the fuck your problem is and I don't care. Get over it, shape up or ship out, because just because you're her boyfriend doesn't give you the right to treat her like shit. She could always leave you and I hope she does- you don't deserve her.

"But _I _do. When she comes back and if you treat you did yesterday, she's mine. Fuck telepathy, you aren't worthy of speakin' in her mind, much less claimin' to love her. I deserve her because I care about her and I can't say the same for you," Gary finished, pounding his shoulder into Timmy's and shoving him backwards.

Mouth agape, dumbfounded, he watched him walk away, hissing, "I'm keepin' an eye on you."

Sophie glanced at both but remained stoic. In her mind, she formed opinions and calculated the situation. Things got a whole lot more interesting...

(Not too far from Wanda's location, 9:45 a.m. PST)

Shutting his eyes, Remy intoned an incantation he'd procured through one of the many missing books in Lorenzo's library. This particular spell was a cakewalk compared to some of the more intricate ones, since it merited little more than a mental image of the ones he wished to summon. Unfortunately, due to Lorenzo's presence, he found his attention span wavering. Lorenzo, despite his malevolence, was so attractive it made him lose focus quickly.

Thoughts circulated through his mind, vengeful thoughts about how to best eliminate the competition. He wondered if Lorenzo's influence was steadily increasing because notions he never would have considered before became fair game. Or, should he say, fairy game.

One thing was for certain, however, he needed Juandissimo. Correction, he craved him. And, if Anti Cosmo and Wanda's spells sufficed to make Wanda love him, then they ought to work for Remy.

"Je regarde pour quelqu'un qui faut trouver

(I look for someone who must be found)

"Trouve ils, aucune matiÃ¨re quoi

(Find them, no matter what)

"Taches faut faire, choses faut accomplier

(Tasks must be done, things must be accomplished)

"Et temps develop petit (And time grows short)

"M'envoye toi!"

(Bring them to me)

In a cloud of pink and dark blue infused with green, Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda appeared, appalled at some great action but what it was he had no idea. Anti Wanda was unconscious and clasped tightly in her husband's arms, face contorted in rage. Hmm, when he'd summoned them, he must have interrupted something, but if he had, what on earth could it have been? Nah, never mind, he didn't particularly care.

Frowning slightly, Anti Cosmo pivoted in mid air to regard Remy. He shivered, sensing a yet to awake cruelty, perhaps even surpassing Lorenzo's. He also gathered, as did his counterpart, who only on occasion received these, a premonition of a hollow body, devoid of a soul. Good Lord, this boy gave him the creeps.

"I need to know where Wanda is," Remy said coldly, jumping right to business. He didn't want to waste time when there were things to do. Besides, pronouncing those French words had taken a while.

"Do you now?" Anti Cosmo retorted, still scrutinizing him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to give him a proper answer. If he did give him a blow off, would he live to tell the tale? He was weary of pissing off the wrong people.

"And I know you know where she is," Remy continued, his eyes narrowed. What was the problem? Why couldn't he just say where she was? God, he hated when people, or, rather, anti fairies, gave him the run around.

"So what if I do?" Anti Cosmo said, arching an eyebrow

"So," Remy growled, "I need to know. Tell me."

Smiling wickedly, Remy's eyes fell upon a particularly difficult and powerful incantation, a sufficient reason for the anti fairy to reveal his information if he'd ever seen one. Even if he couldn't handle it as of yet, Anti Cosmo didn't know that. And he could see his eyes sliding over to the spell as well.

"She's hidden within these walls," Anti Cosmo said. "I can take you to her, if you wish. She's not far from here, beyond a hidden staircase behind the bookcase in this room, down the stairs, and along a long corridor. When you reach the end, there is a room encased in glass. She lies within it, sealed within its walls."

Nodding curtly, he dismissed them, neglecting to examine the doorway. Lorenzo, arms folded, regarded him, the newly acquired information revolving in his mind. Well, well, now he had something to pad the invitation with, didn't he?

But while Lorenzo thought about this, Remy's thoughts were far darker. He knew what must be done now, he must eliminate the competition permanently. Before Cosmo got there, before anyone else did, he'd kill Wanda. Then Juandissimo would be his...forever.

(Timmy's living room, 5:45 p.m. PST)

Timmy hadn't spoken to her when he came home. That was fine by her, since she wanted nothing to do with him anyway. Mark sat on the chair adjacent, keeping blissfully silent. Before Tootie left, she'd left a letter for her to read and Timmy, practically spitting, threw it at her face before disappearing into his room. She unfolded it now, scanning its contents before seriously reading it.

_Dear Vicky, (it read) _

_I bet you're wondering why I was gone for three months. As much as I'd love to tell you (and keep from being slapped around again), I can't. It's not only against the rules I have, I might possibly jeopardize others by revealing that information. _

_I can tell you this is a mission of the utmost importance. I can also tell you this is also a life or death situation, where I have a good chance of dying. Therefore, if I don't return, you'll know why. _

_I'm glad for the little time we had together, when you weren't being Icky Vicky on me. I hope you don't get too involved with Mark, though I bet you will anyway. Just don't have too many kids, okay? I'm not sure how far a Yugopotamian education will get you here. _

_I want to say that I love you, but I can't seem to feel it. And, as you know, I rarely say things I don't mean. So, I guess for now, I don't hate you. I hope that's enough, because that's all I have to offer. _

_Oh, and if I don't come back, I give you express permission to slap Timmy upside the head for being such a dick. Don't ask, the world in general is safer not knowing. _

_Forever your 'dorky little sister', _

_Tootie_

Sighing heavily and pressing back tears with the palm of her hand, Vicky glanced out the window and watched the sunset. Little did she know others were watching it too, some lamenting their recent actions, some plotting murder, some engaged, although they did not yet know it, in a duel, and one trapped in a slumber so deep, she might never wake.

So much for the fairy tale life.


	14. Past, Present, Future

Author's Note: Well, well, well. Welcome back to morbid theatre...(evil laughter)

All right, at any rate, I'd like to thank all my reviewers and fans. TOS would not be what it is today without you guys! Thanks. J

Disclaimer: (staggers as if she's bleeding from the chest) I...don't...own...FOP...(collapses)

Chapter Fourteen: Past, Present, Future

Cosmo was dreaming. It was a nice dream, full of cheese and Wanda (in that order). No one got hurt or kidnapped and he didn't have to deal with these burdensome memories.

They weren't his memories, but they might as well have been. He still hadn't the slightest idea where Wanda was, but she continued to transmit. Interspersed with heaven were bits of hell, _her _hell.

He never wanted to leave dream world, return to reality. The real one entailed responsibilities and blech- who wanted those? He just wanted a glass of melted cheese and Wanda. No Timmy in sight.

Somewhere in that deluded mind of his, he knew Timmy needed him, but he didn't care. He needed Wanda more than anything and, until he got her back, to put it politely, Timmy could go drop off the edge of the planet.

Never mind that he'd actually tried it. (Cosmo no longer remembered current events, precisely because they caused such grief). The past was better; he always knew what was going to happen.

Once in a while, he received a transmission from Wanda. This would jerk him out briefly, only to be sucked in again. Problems only held a monetary interest for him.

Sometimes, when he remembered Timmy, he recalled he was his godson. At other times, not and this was when he only thought they were related in some fashion. The distinction remained unclear in his mind- the boy wasn't a fairy, so what was he?

Cosmo rolled over, his eyes open but seeing nothing. Nothingness...down, down, down...

Welcome to the void.

------

(The study, Lorenzo DeMedici's mansion, 9:45 p.m.)

He had a picture of her. No, not Vicky (although he had a few pictures of her too), but one of Wanda. Just Wanda, and he didn't quite understand why this was, just that he had it.

A memory came to him, Timmy's memory, of Wanda hugging him. Abruptly, he longed for a mother's touch, but dismissed it as Timmy's thoughts and not his. It was getting harder and harder to tell these days.

But he digressed. The frach looked almost...motherly and loving. And, after the picture was reverted back to its former state (he'd added some rather lewd details), he could almost see why Timmy loved her. Almost.

Slapping his hand to the desk, he stood, recalling where she was. Finally, his chance to eradicate her once and for all! He had just to make sure he was there before Remy.

No, wait. He couldn't kill her- Timmy needed her. And, on some level, he would mourn her loss. She was a formidable opponent and that was why he wanted her alive, right? Not because of Timmy, right?

However, while he deliberated this, the blonde brat beat him to a head start. Clearly, he had to miraculously arrive before him and protect her. Wow, that was a switch- protecting the frach.

Using a few underhand tricks (a.k.a. dark magic), Lorenzo just barely managed to slip down unnoticed and seal off the room from any rotten little love struck boys. The air seemingly froze around him, as though not only couldn't Remy enter, but _he _couldn't leave. Thank Beelzebub that wasn't the case.

Slowly, he approached the bed on which she lay. The breath caught in his throat and a sense of awe filled him. Juandissimo had really done a number on her, hadn't he? Her wings budded and ebbed, her hair turned to its normal and black again, as did her skin.

There was a chair beside her and he sat, marveling at the juxtaposition of dark and light magic in her body. Names, Timmy and Cosmo, she murmured, clutching the sheet beneath her. Was she dreaming of them?

The Other whispered softly, "Frach?"

There was no response. He hadn't realize she neither (a), remembered him nor (b), recalled her injustice at being referred to as such. The fairies he'd killed in Fairy World had provided him with scant information.

His voice trembling, he called her again. "Wanda?"

Tossing and turning, she hesitated before reacting. His heart sank- Timmy wouldn't like it if Wanda didn't even know her own name. He had to do something to jog her memory.

"Timmy?" Her hand closed around his and he gave a start. A mother's touch...

"Close." Biting his lip, he decided against introducing himself into her mind. She had enough to deal with without him adding to it. Besides, how could she understand him if she had yet to comprehend her godson and husband? (He now remembered Juan telling him about the initial potion).

Hmm, she had to recall them somehow. Could he risk showing her Timmy's memories? Did she have any of her own that he could call forth? How was he to go about this?

There _was _such a thing called a mind meld, but that would involve melding more than minds, contrary to what the term suggested. They would have to be so close that their souls would both be exposed and visible to the other (if they chose to present themselves this way). In addition, if either of their processes began to fail, the other would live vicariously through them. He might lose himself within her. Was he willing to pit his soul to help Timmy (and, by proxy, Cosmo)?

Well, there was only one way to find out...

In the midst of her tossing and turning, Lorenzo captured her hand, miniscule within his. A bright pink aura and a dark blue one formed; the metaphysical representation of their souls. No matter what she'd been through, she retained an admirable purity of soul. Juandissimo could not tarnish it, no matter how hard he tried.

Black consumed his vision and he realized this was the astral field, giving them a proper place to meet. He wasn't welcome in her mind room nor did he wish to visit; plus, in her state, there might not be a room for much longer. Therefore, it was the astral field.

It was like floating in a void, his projection gawking at the darkness within. Her soul was out there; he had to tether it to him lest he risk losing it. But he had dragged her here, so the chances of that happening were minimal. At least that was a relief.

Apparently, the thought hadn't occurred to him that, in order to do this properly, the souls and their projections are both exposed before the other and both are nude. This made him a bit squeamish, but he swallowed hard, thinking of Timmy. If he could help him, he would and that was what all this was about.

Unlike Cosmo, he had no direct mind link to her and he was an anti fairy, her opposite. The only way their projections could meet, while she was under the deepest of sleeps, was through the astral field, so he had to grin and bear it. Besides, it wasn't as though they were engaging in any less than permissible activities, now, was it?

Like in the â€˜real' world, his hand sought hers and he pulled her to him. A dark purple aura hung about her projection- Juandissimo's. However, within the aura was a green one, one that he knew to be Cosmo's. And, if he squinted, he spotted the light blue one, the one Timmy didn't know about.

Cleansing his mind, Lorenzo searched for a proper memory, one that would edify her but not obfuscate her any further. Devil knew she didn't need any more help in the arena of confusion.

At long last, he found one, one from a year ago, so it was semi recent. He couldn't engage any that involved him, so this had to be it. It was Timmy's last happy memory.

------------------

(One year ago, Timmy's room)

"_Let's play the not study game again!" Cosmo croons, tugging on the controller. Wanda scowls- Timmy's finals are coming up soon (they decided to give elementary school children finals too in order to educate them about the stress of being in high school). She doesn't want her godchild to fail abysmally and thus, repeat the year and Crocker. She's had more than enough of that stalking, skulking, egomaniacal â€˜crackpot' for a lifetime._

"_Let's play â€˜if Timmy doesn't study, he'll fail his classes'," Wanda hisses, trying her best not to make evident her distaste for the â€˜not study game' and its demerits. Cosmo is always such a bad influence._

"_That isn't a game," Cosmo says innocently, and Timmy, about to turn on his new game system, mentally slaps a hand to his forehead. All right, it's not a game, but that wasn't really the point Wanda was trying to make, was it?_

"_And neither will be avoiding Crocker if Timmy fails for the year!" Wanda retorts, bristling. Cosmo winces- her anger is horrid when it's brought on in full strength. She's never disputed the â€˜not study game' before, though._

"_I'm not going to fail for the year, Wanda," Timmy says, rising to Cosmo's defense. _I just won't do very well on the final.

"_Stay out of this, Timmy!" Wanda snaps, forgetting that it involves him._

"_Don't yell at Timmy!" Cosmo retorts, floating in front of his godson._

"_I'm just sick of living on the edge of being discovered, that's all!" She hisses, hugging her arms to her chest. Cosmo has nothing, either stupid or correct, to retort, so he quiets and relents._

"_I'm sorry, sugar bear..." _

_Smiling at his cute term of endearment, she wraps her arms around him and kisses him on the cheek. He grins widely, about to return the favor on the lips when Timmy interrupts._

"_Hello! I don't need to see you guys doing that!" Timmy calls, throwing down the controller in disgust._

"_But we want to see us doing that!" Cosmo protests, kissing her on the neck. She has to push him away, much to her chagrin. Timmy doesn't need a sex education courtesy of his godparents._

"_We'll, we'll be back soon, don't worry," Wanda says, extracting his lips from her shoulder. He whines and begins to caress her back._

_Timmy's eyes widen and he gazes slack jawed at them, wondering just what Cosmo's trying to accomplish. He keeps making moves on her._

"_We'll see you in twenty minutes." She grins devilishly at Cosmo and sticks her tongue out. He tries to french her when she indicates Timmy with annoyance._

"_It'll take longer!" Cosmo protests, still trying to french her. She could tell just by looking at him he wanted her badly._

"_Twenty one minutes then," Wanda winks and they vanish into the fishbowl. _

Lorenzo cut the memory there, since the rest didn't pertain to her. This was enough to lay the groundwork down and she'd flirted with Cosmo, so that established him. Was it to bring her back?

Wanda whimpered in his arms. Some time during the memory, he must have embraced her. Damn Timmy and his infernal emotions towards her.

She was projecting too, but it wasn't a real memory. Lorenzo, being objective, could sense its falseness. However, before he could say a word, she'd forced it upon him.

------

(9, 898 years ago, on what would have been Wanda and Cosmo's first date)

_Her breath catches in her throat and for one blissful second, she cannot think. Juandissimo stands before her, resplendent in a white tuxedo and black dress pants. He is the man of her dreams..._

_((If you enjoy nightmares,)) Lorenzo quips, smiling wanly. The "past" Wanda turns to him but the "past" Juan cannot see him. After a moment's scrutiny, she shrugs and glances back at her beloved._

_He takes her arm and they amble down the streets of Fairy World. Denizens cloud the streets; cloud, not crowd; Juandissimo's imagination leaves much, including realistic backgrounds, to be desired. Lorenzo enjoys it, too- he can insert witty, damaging comments._

_Above them, the sky is a vivid verisimilitude of violet, inducing a smirk on Lorenzo's face. For the moment, he'll let this lapse until he can find an even grievous anachronism. Anyway, he muses with a grin, there's nothing like pumping up your own ego._

_Cosmo sits on the stoop of his mother's house, his hand resting dejectedly on his chin. He gazes at Wanda wistfully, wondering what would have been. The house is off color..._

_((Why would Mama Cosma let him out on his own like that, when she knows the damage he can cause?)) The Other peers down at Cosmo- his hair is a shade darker than usual._

_The argument makes her halt. For a second, the world freezes around them and she squints at Lorenzo. He is out of place here, but he's not the only one..._

_As much as he'd love to correct what he could of the memory, he didn't know the full story and might hinder more than help. She was the purveyor of her past, she could unlock the truth. Only she, Juandissimo, and Cosmo knew the truth and the latter two were not present (the first rightfully so)._

_Slowly, Wanda says, weighing her words and selecting them very carefully, "No. It didn't happen this way...At least, I don't remember it like this..."_

_Around them, the world shimmers and vanishes as Wanda tries to remember the real date. For once, Lorenzo almost wishes he could help- he doesn't fancy remaining in her mind for eternity, trapped in a half forgotten realm. The thought terrifies him more than falling in love did. God, he doesn't know why he chose to do this, but he wants out!_

_Wait...did he just say God? As in, the benevolent one? He has to get out of here before he starts getting...nice._

_The world descends into blackness and they fall down, down, down..._

------

Lorenzo awoke with Wanda in his lap. He nearly fell off the chair in shock. However, before he could extract her (and remove the peculiar warmth she radiated), he discovered, annoyingly, what had revived him.

"You've gotten soft," Remy sneered, punching the barrier. White hot pain shot up his arm and he cursed. Goddamn it, why was he protecting her?

The Other restrained himself, yet trembled with suppressed rage. His hand slipped down and absent mindedly stroked her hair. Damn Timmy for making him fond of her. Who the fuck said he wanted to be a good guy?

"I thought even you would know better than to strike when an opponent is down," Lorenzo remarked icily, shivering from the remnants of Wanda still present. Grr, now he was referring to her by her name in his thoughts as well.

"And _I _thought you wanted her to die by your hands," Remy scoffed. "But here you are, behaving like she's _your _fairy godmother and defending her."

Damn, he really abhorred it when the blonde brat pointed out the obvious. Despite that, he hadn't placed her back on the bed. The mink-meld remained in effort, it was merely dormant.

There was utter silence while Remy glowered at Lorenzo, still stroking her hair. Moments ticked by but the barrier sustained no damage and Wanda continued to slumber. Finally, Remy left, muttering something about killing her when Lorenzo wasn't present. Looked like he was to be here all night...

-----

(Timmy's room, 10:45 p.m. PST)

"You're sleeping _here_?" Timmy repeated incredulously. Lord, he'd seen enough of her to last him a lifetime. If she spoke that much awake, one could only imagine how much she'd talk asleep.

"Yes." _Unless you rather I berate you for something I just learned about. It's bound to irk you off and get me thrown out, but it might remind you I'm still here!_

"I don't really-" He began but she flung herself down on the floor beside his bed.

There was an awkward silence while Timmy stared at her and she shivered- the floor was chilly. Sighing heavily, he placed a warm blanket on her, scooped her up, and placed her on his bed. At least some of his guilt would be appeased.

"Wha-why?" She murmured, growing sleepy. _Considering how you treated Tootie._

"If I can't make it up to Tootie," Timmy explained, _And just hold her in my arms and let her cry, instead of acting like the dick I am, _"I can at least be kind to you."

Before Sophie fell asleep, her last conscious thought was, _Well, it's about time._

-----

(Cosmo's mind room, time indeterminate)

For the first time in a long time, Cosmo had a visitor. The tempest of insanity halted and his projection gawked, slack jawed, at her. Not that he was displeased, mind you, just astonished.

Wanda perched on his mind couch. Her projection's eyes darted back and forth, clearly searching for Juandissimo. The idea had not occurred to her he could not follow her, she was too preoccupied with the notion that he could.

"Wanda!" Cosmo cried, delighted. He leapt beside her and kissed her. Wanda went crimson and began to kiss him back until she remembered she wasn't here for that. (Not that he particularly cared, mind you, he was still trying to kiss her, caress her back, and just generally get into her mental projection).

"I...I need your help..." Wanda murmured, forcing herself to stop coming onto him. However, that didn't stop him from kissing her neck and sliding his lips downward. He wanted her, she wanted him, but now was neither the time nor the place.

"Damn it, Cosmo, stop!" Poised just above her chest, he froze and she exhaled sharply. At least he knew the meaning of the word. Her whole body, recalling Juandissimo's reaction to that four letter word, shuddered.

Stung, Cosmo drew back and pouted. Relenting, she wrapped her arms around him and began to talk. She told him what Juandissimo had done afterwards, how a person resembling Timmy was trying to help her and what state she was in now. Cosmo, naturally, grew agitated at the idea of the Timmy look-a-like.

"The Other's helping you?!" Cosmo exclaimed, jumping up.

"Who?" Wanda replied, completely perplexed.

"The Other, Timmy's anti-fairy," Cosmo explained, unclear as to why she wasn't getting it.

"Who?"

_Looks like I'm not the only clueless one around here, _He thought, but let the subject drop.

After this, he listened, mostly because he had no choice. She frightened him.

When she informed him in detail about the rape, the mind room began to shake. She ducked when one of the few books within hurtled towards her head and she glowered at Cosmo. For the love of God, she hadn't come here to be figuratively beheaded.

"I WILL KILL HIM!" Cosmo thundered, the fireplace and its heat growing more intense. Standing aside from her, his projection's eyes burned with anger. She grinned- he'd pay to see that.

"Where is he?!" Grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her until she pried him off- don't manhandle a dangerously pissed off fairy. It could be the last thing you ever do.

"If I knew where _he _was, if I knew where _I _was, I'd let you know, wouldn't I?" Wanda replied icily, folding her arms across her chest. Had this been _her _mind room, a vase would have cracked in anger. She couldn't help it- Cosmo's stupidity rose her temper.

Whimpering, he retreated from her anger. He could never survive being eternally furious around her, especially now. She frightened him too much.

"Goddamn it!" She swore and vanished.

And, with that, he awoke.

-----

(Timmy's room, early morning, 6:45 p.m.)

"Grr...too early...sun, go away..." Timmy moaned, stretching and rubbing his eyes. He reached to shut off his alarm when he touched a head instead. What the?

Fighting his drowsiness, he rose only to discover, sadly, the head did not belong to Tootie. Unfortunately, it belonged to Sophie...and yesterday's events came crashing down upon him. God, how could he have been so stupid?

"Why the hell am I such an idiot?!" Timmy cried, unwittingly uttering it aloud. His hand slammed down so hard on the alarm, a bolt of pain shot up his arm.

"Blame this guy named Butch Hartman...I hear he's the creator of the known universe..." Sophie quipped, awaking when he felt her hair instead of the clock. She straightened up and glanced at him, silently seething. He liked Butch Hartman, didn't he? Maybe not...

Shooing her out of the room, he dressed, his eyes falling upon a picture of he and Tootie. After Lorenzo had been exorcised, but before his parents became ghosts, they'd posed for it. They were so happy...his heart wrenched in his chest.

((Tootie...I'm so sorry...)) Desperately, he strove to contact her via telepathy, but it bounced back. Wherever she was, it was beyond the scope of him to reach her or the world varied too immensely. All he caught was an ache for physical comfort and the touch, like a snake slithering around its prey, of a weasel. One of these days, he was going to discover just where she went.

Another picture, of he, Cosmo, and Wanda gave him pause. She too looked happy- he wondered if she would be again. Would she ever return? In a way, her disappearance was as much as an enigma as Tootie's, only he hadn't driven her away. It was no one's fault, a slim amount of comfort.

Lorenzo pushed at the barrier again and he was so stunned, he let him in. No one, aside from lugubrious Sophie, gave him more than five minutes of their time. Loath as he was to admit it, the murderous, malevolent, misogynist anti-fairy he created was all he had.

((Don't cast me aside like you did Tootie,)) The Other warned. ((I am in no mood for fighting as I did all last night, preventing Remy from murdering Wanda in her sleep.))

((Wait, what? What the hell are you talking about?!))

((Remy, Juandissimo's godchild, is in love with him. He views Wan- the frach (he caught himself this time), as the only obstacle in his way. Therefore, he must eliminate her,)) The Other explained as though his sire were a small child. Timmy was, after all, extremely dense. You never knew how much he understood.

((You know where Wanda is?)) Timmy cried, delighted. ((Where is she?! Cosmo can finally return to normal and- you called her Wanda. The first time you referred to her by name and then you corrected yourself.))

Damn, Lorenzo knew when he was caught. ((What does it matter what I call her? I know where she is. And, for a paltry duel, you can too.))

((A duel, you mean like on Yu-))

((_No_. No one thinks of a duel as two people pretending cards are real and believing in their non existent heart. The only people who want you to are the lame companies that support that show. They, of course, make some revenue off the enterprise.

((But I've digressed. A duel, not to the death since I cannot kill you, but a duel nonetheless. No weaponry permitted- hand to hand combat only. Battle of the betters. There are more details enclosed in the letter you'll get from your homeroom teacher when you arrive at school.))

((By the way, I happen to know where your beloved Tootie is. Of course, you can't really think of her as your â€˜beloved' because, last time I checked, splitting open your â€˜soul mate's' stomach is not considered endearing. You're so sweet on her, aren't you?)) Lorenzo sniggered and Timmy's fists clenched. Who the hell was he to tell him how to treat her? _He'd _raped _his _love...wait, that was him. Just thinking about it made his stomach settle uneasily. At least he hadn't forced Tootie to give him affection.

((Just tell me where she is,)) Timmy snarled, sending a miniature mental attack with his message.

((Please don't do that. I'm weak enough as it is, floating around in a mind meld and defending Wanda on the side. I already feel as though I'll pass out.))

((Whoopdie fucking do. I don't give a shit. Tell me where she is and tell me now or I swear to God, I'll slam this link down on you right now. I'll cut the duel and you can live your pathetic life-))

((With Wanda's death on your head. I'm not going to be able to defend her forever. And when I fail, Juandissimo will come after Cosmo. Wanda will be undefended and Remy will kill her. She is under a deep, dark, induced sleep and only Cosmo can break it.))

((Don't tell me- â€˜with a magic kiss from Prince Charming, Sleeping Beauty awoke'.))

(((snicker) Your words, love, not mine. I have no idea how Cosmo is supposed to enact her waking nor do I care to know. And, since you are not her soul mate, it is not applicable to you.

((Btu the fact remains- I know where she is and you need to know. You'll find out later.))

Before The Other vanished, he sent, ((I love you...and Tootie vanishes into alternate worlds. She's only gone so long because of the transport time.))

Then, the link was closed and Timmy reeled from all the information. He had to make some semblance of sense somehow, but that easier said than done. Everything The Other had told him spun around in his mind and he sat, staring for a good ten minutes.

-----

(The â€˜hidden' room, Lorenzo's mansion, 7:40 a.m. PST)

Beforehand, he hadn't known how to feed a person in hibernation. Well, she wasn't really in hibernation, but she wasn't getting any nutrients, so he had to provide them. So, basically, all of his energy was scraped by her, the barrier, and keeping a supernatural eye out for Remy.

It was so bizarre how she trusted him unconditionally. She was like a small child, believing in her parent. And, despite his supposed hatred, he couldn't bring himself to harm her. Timmy needed her and loved her; he'd protect her in this situation. So, since Timmy couldn't, Lorenzo did.

Lorenzo acted as he knew Timmy would, including...caring for her. Because, in his own twisted way, as a result of their energy/value exchange, and from his slow reformation, he was beginning to care about her and maybe even love her. She _was _technically, both Timmy's godmother and his. Besides, he'd spent so much time in her mind, some of his sharper hatreds and angers dulled significantly.

Yet again, it grew time to delve into her stream of consciousness and the â€˜past'. The few memories that involved Timmy he was able to mend, but one only partially due to Wanda's disappearance into Cosmo's mind room. He'd yanked her back- such a strong gap between minds was excruciating. Part of him lamented it, but this killed him as it was, so he didn't really care.

At the moment, she laid, curled up, in his lap. Disturbing thought the thought was, he smoothed her hair and waited for the next memory to seize her. It would be any moment now....

------

(What would have been Cosmo and Wanda's wedding day)

"_He's late," Wanda mutters, tapping her pink high heeled toe. Her wedding gown is a glorious pink and it resembles an old ballroom gown. Right now, she looks radiant but pissed off. Where is he?_

_((C'mon, this isn't how it happened and you know it,)) Lorenzo says. ((Focus.))_

_The world changes form a chapel to a street in Fairy World. Wanda stands beside Cosmo and his arm is wrapped about her waist. She belongs to him and they both acknowledge it._

"_You're supposed to get the milk," Wanda teases. "I don't think Mama Cosma put eloping on the list." _Unless it was me to Juandissimo or Cosmo to her. There's definitely an Oedipus complex going on there.

"_She didn't?!" Cosmo gasps, checking the list. "Then I can't get married, it's not on the list!"_

_Wanda begins to laugh, yanking Cosmo along. She's never been happier in her life-_

_-standing next to Juandissimo as the minister marries them. She opens her mouth to say "I do" when-_

_-Cosmo shoves a block of cheese in her mouth. The rabbi (the first place they found to get married in was a temple) gazes at her and wonders if she's insane for marrying this lunatic. But, nevertheless, he says, "By the power invested in me by the Gilded Yarmulke division Alef-Bet-"_

_(Both speak at the same time). â€""I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride-"_

_-"Kiss the cheese first!" _

"_No."_

"_C'mon, Wanda, he's your husband too."_

"_Cosmo!"_ _Reluctantly, she kisses the cheese as well. She draws back, revolted. What on earth is _in _that cheese?_

"_I kept it in my shoe!" Cosmo says proudly, showing the rabbi. Disgusted, he slowly floats away._

_She's torn between anger at Cosmo and laughter. Finally, though on such a joyous day, laughter wins out and she kisses him, just as he accidentally trips over the glass plate and they fall over. Too bad they're too busy making out to notice that (a), they fell over glass, and (b), neither of them are Jewish yet they've both been married by a rabbi._

_It's much too good of a day to complain, anyway._

_-They're dancing joyously at her wedding celebration, her parents, his parents; it's just a big mass of people-_

Suddenly, the world just stops and freezes on Cosmo and Wanda's wedding day. Lorenzo gazes at her, understanding she's rejecting the fantasy but still puzzled as to why. Her and Juandissimo's made up wedding certainly seems more enjoyable than eloping in a synagogue.

"My parents were dead then..." Wanda murmurs softly, turning to him. Eyes clouded over, she almost collapses from the unmitigated effort of battling through the lies effusing through her. And, if she collapses here, they might never get home.

((Damn it, Wanda, get up! Staying in an abyss my whole life was not what I had in mind!)) Lorenzo snaps, attempting to speed her memory along. She glowers at him and he stops- don't aggravate your ticket home.

Unwilling, she pulls forth an emotion he'd rather keep secret- love. That is, who he loves and how exactly he feels about it. Once it comes out, it's impossible to pull back, no matter how much he'd prefer if they just vanished into thin air...or, in this instance, no air at all.

Images of Vicky, Timmy...and Cosmo and Wanda appear. He gasps at the latter two, stunned they would materialize like that. He's familiar with why he loves Vicky and Timmy...but not the fairies. Soon, though, a banner comes up explaining this.

"Cosmo and Wanda...loved as fairy godparents," Lorenzo reads slowly, frowning. "But I don't love them, I-"

((You are not speaking in telepathy,)) A soft feminine voice warns him. ((Therefore, you are lying to appease yourself.))

"Who the hell are you?!" Lorenzo retorts, folding his arms across his bare chest. He glances around but does not see Wanda anywhere. Joy, he's going to be stuck here for all eternity.

((I am Wanda.))

"You can't be Wanda," Lorenzo hisses, irked. "And I'm not even going into why, because I'm not in the mood to waste words."

((Good, because neither am I. I am Wanda's pure soul, untainted by the scoundrel, that malevolent son of-

((Oh, sorry. Perhaps I've been tainted a little...

((At any rate, I know your feelings towards Cosmo and me in turn. Try as you might, you cannot ignore the fact that, although you've attempted to kill us and hurt us many times, you still feel as Timmy does towards us.

((The transfer of energy does more than you think. It lent you Timmy's ideas, which, unconsciously, because you loved him, you incorporated into yourself. You aren't becoming softer, as Remy suggested...you're becoming lighter.

((Do you know what happened to the last anti fairy that was sealed within a human body?))

((I don't know and I don't really give a shit,)) Lorenzo growls, glowering at nothing in particular but hoping it reaches her. What truly bothers him is this is the truth and there's nothing he despises more than being told the truth...about himself.

((He fell in love with a fairy...and they begat Jorgen. That is why Jorgen has no wings and is larger than a fairy- he is a fairy hybrid. When such colossal amounts of magic come together in such a way, it can only create a large being such as him.

((However, when Jorgen was born, his father was put on trial and condemned for befouling a fairy. He was sentenced to death and hung on Jorgen's first birthday. Before he died, he was placed in exile...in your mansion.

((It is no coincidence, I see that now, that you were sent here after being excommunicated from Timmy. In a way, you are part of the last human anti fairy reborn, which is why you fell in love against your will.

((You have the innate ability to love...only, unfortunately in your case, you did not realize you were in love until you hurt the people you loved beyond reconcile. The last anti fairy did not have that problem...he discovered his feelings beforehand. He-))

"This is a load of bullshit!" Lorenzo roars, running his hands up and down his arms. He could not fathom the idea that all of him used to belong to someone else.

((Say that in telepathy.))

((This is...damn.))

((Good, now be quiet.

((Your deal with Timmy was in a last ditch effort to prove to yourself that you were separate from him, a different entity. You wanted to show your independence by becoming his opposite in every way, including hating women and Timmy's fairies in particular.

((The only reason you believe you hate women is because of your observations of two in particular while you inhabited Timmy's body. You saw Vicky and Trixie, who are not exactly the paragon of virtue, and you deemed that all women were like that.

((But you ran into a problem when you encountered me. You knew I was not cruel by nature but you didn't know how to place me. Instead, you acted as though I were singularly responsible for all your hatred, since, at that moment in time, you were comprised entirely of it.

((Your hatred for Timmy was based upon your â€˜jail' in his mind. You only wanted to make him suffer because you thought this was just, when you really hadn't the foggiest idea what you were doing. You were cast in the villain role and you just played it by ear. You were the anti fairy, so, in your mind, you must be as cruel as possible.

((Real anti fairies are mischievous, but not untowardly cruel. They do like to cause pain to humans, but not on such a grand scale as you.

((But you still have a chance for redemption. The road will be long and arduous, but you will have little choice about traversing it. You will either do so in hell, after Timmy kills you-))

((Timmy won't kill me!)) Lorenzo replies, flabbergasted. ((He wouldn't, he couldn't...))

((After I am rescued by Cosmo, he will challenge you to another duel. Again, you will lose, but you will lose more than just your pride.))

((What do you mean' again you will lose'? I'm not going to lose- I'll beat him so badly, he'll regret-))

((You will lose, Lorenzo DeMedici, because you cannot, in good faith, harm your sire. You will concede defeat and-))

((I'm not giving up that easily...Wanda. Damn it, why do I keep calling you that? You're a fr-))

((You refer to me as Wanda because that is my name. You no longer think of me in derogatory terms so the term â€˜frach' is not applicable. In fact, you have ceased to think of Tootie as â€˜the whore' but slowly as a person.))

((Li...no, I can't say it. Goddamn telepathy! Timmy won't kill me!)) Lorenzo gasps, desperate.

((Timmy can and will kill you. It is only a matter of time. By foolishly training him in the art of combat, he is more proficient in it than he would have been otherwise. You, in actuality, have trained him to kill you.

((This is why we did not intercede although we truly feared he could kill us. Those skills, if used appropriately, would yield your death much sooner than would otherwise be possible.)) Now her soul appears, a glittering pink avatar of her, her cherub eyes shining brightly.

With her comes a gust of warmth and a bright light, as if of angelic proportions. He rejects this theory immediately- she's a fairy, not an angel. But her soul is so pure, it puts his to shame. He cannot bear to look at it, it blinds him.

((As I previously indicated, after I am rescued and Juandissimo is dealt with in any matter Cosmo deems appropriate, the time will become nigh for Timmy to murder you. It will be exactly a year since you came into being and the moon conditions will be identical to those you were born under.

((Old fairy traditions relied on the moon tidings. The waxing and waning of the moon determined many a thing, and, in some instances, were the only times a fairy could take action or rise against another.

((It is this night Timmy will kill you...but you still have a chance at redemption.)) Gently, she flies over to him and caresses his cheek. He jumps, gasping at the tenderness with which she does so. He is not used to love being given so freely to him and his eyes widen in disbelief.

((Even when Timmy kills you, you can still wish to be saved. The choice is yours, to rot in hell eternally or to repent your sins and live on Earth. I cannot make the choice for you.)) Her touch is like a mother's and, although he tries to drive her away, she remains glued to him. Slowly, his face turns bright red.

(((scoff) Wouldn't you prefer I were dead?)) Lorenzo retorts, attempting to push her off only to realize he has become paralyzed.

((You will find I am amazingly forgiving. Timmy, for instance, has done a great deal of things that a normal person would hold a grudge against, but I do not. Only fools hold a grudge when that hatred can be used to love instead.

((I cannot promise you I will love you. I cannot promise you anything if you do not repent but fury. Only if you make the effort will I.))

Glumly, he nods. He has nothing else to do but admire her and blush shamefully at himself. Already, he has begun to lament his past but has said nothing to the effect. She knows this- when she looks at him, he has the sense she can read deeply into him.

((You are part of Timmy, therefore, you can make a wish. I cannot grant it in this state, but I can record it in my mind for later. What is your wish?))

((Hmph. Why should I make a wish when the only thing that'll happen is I'll be screwed for the rest of my life?))

((Just because Vicky and Timmy will not love you does not mean there is not life beyond them. I can offer my guidance and support...if you are willing to accept it. But if you are not, there is little I can do to aid you.))

Gasping, he feels her press at his chest and release his own soul, a glittering black orifice with speckles of white. White? But white would indicate that, in some way, he is still pure. That cannot be possible.

((You are not wholly corrupt. If you wish for another chance, I can grant you this, provided you do as I say and not as you see fit. Do you accept this?))

((I don't have much of a choice in the matter do I?)) Lorenzo asked, glancing down at himself. White...he was not wholly corrupt...

((You do. You can choose to die. I do not truly care.))

((I...Timmy will grow up and I won't be able to see him do so...I want to be there with him-))

Wanda smiles sardonically. ((Like his parents were for him? You could have restored them, if your intentions were thus. But you chose not to, and to try to hurt him and procure him for yourself.))

((Yes...))

((Do you regret that now? Do you regret scarring him as you have? Do you regret harming him, Vicky, and murdering their parents and fairies? Or will your soul implode, like a super nova?))

((I...I'm sorry for hurting them...))

((I thought you might be. Since the deal went array, you planned no more harebrained schemes to force Timmy from us and turn him to yourself. If you tried a little harder, perhaps they would have worked.

((But you did not desire to. You knew you hurt him and you could not bear it, so you left him alone.

((Now...your wish before this world collapses.))

((Why would it collapse?))

((Because you are the only one supporting it and, once your magic runs out, it cannot remain.))

((I wish...I wish to be with Timmy, no matter what...I'll do whatever you ask of me, just so I can be with him.))

((You can only be with him in physical presence. You will renounce all claims to try to coerce him into a sexual relationship with him and you will not physically harm him as you have in the past. Can you hold true to this?))

((Yes. (I hope so).))

((There is no hope. There is no â€˜try', there is only doing. You will do this...or Timmy will kill you again, this time permanently. Your wish is granted.))

The world disappears-

-and Lorenzo awoke, gazing down at Wanda. How on earth could all that have happened, in the void? Was Timmy really going to kill him? Was it real?

Despite his doubts, he still knew one thing- Cosmo was coming soon.


	15. Hidden Agenda

Author's Note: (grins) Guess who's back? Back again…um, enjoy?

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. And, for the record, the duel's next chapter. Too long, this one is.

Chapter Fifteen: Hidden Agenda

"We need to talk." These words, stated so plainly, sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. In the English language, those four words were quite possibly both heinous and frightening. Besides which, she was hardly in the mood to talk. It was hard enough maintaining a civil conversation with only a couple spoken lines, much less a 'talk'.

Sitting, arms folded across her chest, Vicky glowered at Mark from the couch. She hadn't a wink of sleep and, despite all urging, had not left the couch all night. In fact, she could scarcely breathe without shaking from suppressed anger.

Pregnancy might be enjoyable for some poor, deluded fools, but she didn't want a kid! For one thing, she didn't know how to handle them without screaming her head off. They terrified all coherent thought out of her. That was why she used to be Icky Vicky- her anger at the world coupled with her unease with children constructed this cretin.

Currently, her hair flowed down, cascading down her chest and ending where her tender breasts stopped. Grr…how _dare _he do this to _her. _Once again, she clenched her fists, reflecting on how little she wanted a child right now. (Okay, right now and forever- she wasn't mother material). She didn't want to take care of them, get up in the middle of the night to tend to them, or even give birth to them.

((You're scared)), Mark sent simply, sliding down to sit beside her. He grabbed her hand and held it, but she hissed in annoyance. There'd been enough touching with hands.

"Damn right I'm scared! How would you feel if you suddenly discovered there was life in you? I don't want it and how _dare _you trick me into having one!" Vicky snapped, wrenching her hand from his. No more comfort, that was what had gotten them into this precarious situation to begin with.

Jumping up, she tensed, ready for flight. There she went again, fleeing the situation because she disdained it. Maybe she should have thought of that _before _she slept with him. She wished she'd thought about it beforehand…

Mark, extremely hurt, gawked at her. Part of him longed to retort, but in the two years he'd spent creating a human/Yugopotamian DNA transfer machine, he'd matured beyond this. He'd allocate her a certain amount of time for fury and perhaps hatred, then she had to grow up or else their child would suffer.

Placing her hands on her widening hips, she glowered at him. Why wasn't he yelling back, telling her the truth? Why did he sit so calmly, with pained eyes? Damn it, she longed to boil some blood, start a fight.

Lust, be it blood or sexual, she understood. Love a bit, but not maternal instincts. And she didn't want to understand it. She wanted to be an irresponsible eighteen year old!

"Scream at me!" Vicky ordered. "Rant and rave!"

"No." ((Because that is precisely what you want. You want to scream and rant and rave and became so angry at me, you lose all rational thought in your madness. You think if you do this, you'll forget that, in six months, you will be a mother.))

It was her turn to gawk. Even without fighting, he'd found a way to delve deep within her psyche and expose her for what she was, terrified. What was worse was he'd done it in telepathy, so, try as she might, she couldn't refute it. Her resolve weakened.

((I understand your fear. I even share it. But, no matter what, I'll always support you, my dearest Vicky.

((You were right in that I too am at fault. But, unlike you, I don't appear to be running, whereas _you _do.))

"I'm not the one running!" Vicky protested, snarling with her fists balled. "It's Tootie! She's gallivanting off-"

"Why, in a conversation about _your _pregnancy, do you suddenly defer to your sister? Please don't change the subject- I'm not going to let you get away with it."

Suddenly, in act of bravery (extreme bravery, considering who he was dealing with), he swept her into his arms. She stiffened, but soon, her body grew lax and she rested her head on his shoulder. God, he could feel her trembling.

"I don't want to be pregnant," She moaned, shaking like a leaf. Tears threatened to arise to her ducts and she angrily shut her eyes, forcing them to remain at bay.

Smiling wanly, he stroked her hair. The telepathy therapy soothed the beast within. Now, unfortunately, they had an even less pleasant prospect to discuss- their future.

"We're going to have to start looking for houses. I took what was mine of my inheritance and converted it to dollars, so we need not worry about expenses. We have enough to live comfortably for the rest of our lives- after we marry."

Glancing down at her, he tensed- she surely didn't need another bombshell and her fist was precariously close to an area he'd rather she _didn't _hit. The less damage done to that region, the better.

"Marry?!" Vicky screeched, pounding her fist. Mark attempted to intercept her but she lunged with the left instead and he was too late. Ow…

"What do you mean, 'marry'?! I'm just getting used to the fact that I'm pregnant with your kid!" She howled, hammering her fist home. Mark saw stars.

Groaning, he mentally fell over, in a great deal of pain. Gasping, he transmitted a silent plea for her to stop- she didn't. Icky Vicky lived.

"Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can punish me there repeatedly," He rasped, shoving her off. It was like a thousand flaming swords continually stabbing him. Curling up in a ball, he waited for the pain to subside.

Vicky snickered. "That'll be nothing compared to the agony of childbirth."

Rising, she turned to leave and perhaps breathe some fresh air. However, before she moved a foot, he seized her hand and kissed it. Stunned, she froze.

((I love you dearly, Vicky. But _please _stop hitting me there.))

With a sigh, she sat back down, placing his head in her lap. Idly, she stroked his hair, surprisingly soothing. So the beast was subdued- Icky Vicky retreated.

"We're getting married, moving out, and I'm going to be a mother," She murmured. _Wanna throw any more bombshells at me or is this enough?_

"You forget that that I have less experience with human affairs than you. I do not know how to orchestrate a human wedding, locate a house to buy, or whatever humans do when they are pregnant," Mark murmured, lifting up her shirt to kiss her belly.

"Yeah…" _Can't wait to tell Tootie_, she thought sarcastically.

------

(The hidden room, Lorenzo DeMedici's mansion, 10:45 a.m. PST)

There was a buzzing sound and Lorenzo, pensive, glanced up. Although he continued to casually stroke Wanda's hair, his attention was elsewhere. Instead of the green haired idiot, Juandissimo came first.

Shoving his godson aside, who continued to fawn, the muscular fairy charged through the barrier…only to be repelled. However, every effort cost him dearly- he would not be able to protect her forever…Moreover, he'd have to take her with him to the duel- as soon as she left the room, the barrier dissipated.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Juan roared, ramming the barrier again. Lorenzo glared- the reaction was not dissimilar to a mental attack. He didn't really know how much of this he could stand.

((He will be gone soon)), Wanda sent. ((His true business is elsewhere…with Cosmo.)) She sighed mentally, a mental image of his death conflicting with one of Juandissimo's. She was uncertain, even in her certainty, who would win.

With her message, Lorenzo detected a note of longing- she had, after all, been torn asunder from her soul mate. While The Other could not directly empathize, he knew the anguish of Timmy's loss. Besides, they were still linked and would be until Timmy killed him- the mind meld forged a mighty tether indeed.

"Don't you have to murder Cosmo?" Lorenzo snapped, feeling Wanda shudder at those words in his lap.

((Kill Cosmo? No…)) She moaned. ((He can't…))

So Wanda was ignorant about the terms of the duel; either that or she hadn't thought it would come to a life or death situation. Whatever the case, her anxiety doubled. Apparently, she wasn't as confident in Cosmo's innate abilities as she let on. Truthfully, she was petrified.

"Hmph. You are correct. I must alert the buffoon." _Nevertheless, I dislike the fact you are holding _my _wife in this manner._

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, Juandissimo Magnifico vanished just as Remy cried, "I love you!" Hmph, great timing there- well, he might as well tell him before Cosmo put him out of his misery…That was, if he could…

Remy glowered at them, and flipping The Other the finger. Then, of course, he vanished out of sigh, and darted down the corridor. What a wimp.

Hmm….a clock? But he hadn't noticed a clock before. It had appeared like magic (and he wasn't counting his badly depleted store or Wanda, knocked unconscious and communicating via the mind meld)- where had it come from? Why didn't it feel as though someone were pulling one over on him?

-----

Disguised as a clock, Eschcolex sniggered appreciatively. Oh, woe be the pathetic anti-fairy, turned good due his foolhardy nature. Honestly, falling in love was the curse of the fleshed beings, with their lamentable and 'tragic' pining. _His _species never fell in love- they were created by the great Master, served their purpose, then perished. None of that silly affection nonsense that drove him insane.

At least this anti-fairy possessed better luck than his predecessor. For Beelzebub's sake, he'd murdered six humans and countless fairies. He'd pillaged, plundered, then fell in love…

Loath though he might be to admit it, lovelorn, feckless, foolish casters wound up in his area. No other being ever demanded a remedy to a love conundrum that wasn't magically or humanly related to anything _but _him. Whiney little twits, the lot of them. If he didn't earn his commission, he'd quit.

Always, the lovelorn suffered from pangs of unrequited love, and, in most cases, their ultimate objective failed. (For it to work was so terribly mundane.) However, lamentably, the outcome was not as horrendous as he foresaw _this _particular case to be. Eschcolex had the rare and much sought after gift of foresight- it told him if the summoner was worth taking on. And he had an ominous, or should he say, auspicious feeling about him. Remy, already hopelessly in love, would lose far more than affection. If everything went as he saw the most favorable future going, then he would feast on a soul soon…

------

He wished he could concentrate on something other than Tootie. Sure, there was the duel to think of, but it didn't seem to bother him that Lorenzo could kick his ass pretty badly. (Especially if he continued to zone out in the middle of important things). The only thing he fixated on was Tootie, bawling, and him calling her a crybaby. Nothing else mattered.

Unbidden, a memory, half buried, of breaking her wrist, surfaced. The note, telling of all the trivial matters, like time and place, slipped from his grasp. Tootie…

_I don't deserve her. All I do is treat her like shit…and she came back for me. I broke her wrist, I snapped at her…and she snapped back. God, she hates me now…_

_I'm a monster. Look what I've created…an unstoppable killing machine that almost claimed me as acolyte._

_But I can end it and make myself feel a little better. The duel's at four thirty, at the old training shed? I'll show him- I'll show up and not only kick his ass, I'll eliminate him once and for all!_

Timmy Turner, boy on a mission. Most likely to succeed? Probably not.

-------

(Four thirty p.m. PST, at the old training shed)

He wondered where the transistor had gone off to. Tootie must have taken it after their scuffle…(She had, after all, been in possession of it when she returned). Did she need extra insurance against him? He hadn't done anything _that _horrible to her, had he?

Yes, he had. And she deserved the insurance…in case he struck again. While he didn't know what he could do about her in the future, he knew what he could do to Lorenzo in the present. It was time to stop one menace from ruining his life again.

Whatever world it was in, he'd rather have it here than face Lorenzo empty-handed. Although he'd defeated him once before, the memories in the training shed seemed ominous and oppressive. Without Cosmo and Wanda there (and no Tootie to burst in), he'd never felt so alone.

If he read The Other right, (and, at the moment, he wasn't terribly certain he could), he too was anxious. But what did _he _have to be intrepid about? _He _called the duel, _he _set the rules, _and he _was the evil anti-fairy bent on destruction that single-handedly murdered his parents. In this story, he was the villain and Timmy the hero…but the villain, so far, was winning…

The air, stagnant, seemed not to shift with their presence and it was with bated breath that he faced him. (The Other, of course, like Cosmo and Wanda, did not require oxygen nearly as often as Timmy, a mere human, would. Therefore, he wasn't holding his breath like his creator). With the recent shifting of events, he was inexorably destined to lose. If only Lorenzo could kill him and end his miserable existence…no, now was not the time for morose thoughts. Now was the time for action.

Smirking haughtily, The Other crooned, "Are you going to fight me or narrate? Because, while I'm certain thinking must be a foreign concept to you, I will not subjected to the gaping maw of a lackwit. Make your move before I do something rash, like leave."

As if to punctuate his point, Lorenzo yawned, stretching his arms out. Oh, he bored him, did he? Well, he'd soon change that!

Infuriated (always a quick rise, like his creation), Timmy lunged towards Lorenzo's right, fully intending to strike him from the side and pin his arm behind his back. Unfortunately, one thing The Other had _not _taught him was the art of concealment- do not render your moves so blatant, even a novice can predict it. Timmy's moves were over extensive, nowhere near as concise as they ought to be and easy to detect. His lumbering was far too ungainly and all The Other need do was backhand him in the chest.

Oddly enough, after he did so, he stumbled backward, producing a light pink shield. It glimmered bizarrely, almost like light magic. Timmy did not inquire as to why an anti-fairy would cast such a spell, naturally, and jumped to conclusions.

"No magic shields! You said this would be a fair fight!" The pink hatted boy whined, failing to notice whom exactly the barrier protected. Good ole naïve, gullible, foolish Timmy.

"As tempted as I am to do the dastardly deed and retort, 'I lied!', alas, I cannot." Sidestepping again, Lorenzo swiftly produced Wanda, the spell caster. In mid air she floated, tossing and turning in her trouble sleep. The past versus the 'past' presented itself as a quandary in her mind, one she could not break free of.

"Wanda…" Timmy breathed, recognizing her instantly. At the moment, her appearance was akin to the last time she'd laid eyes upon her. Some sort of restoration spell was clearly at play.

Where…how had Lorenzo wound up with her? That bastard- he had to be using her for something! Or else, he was planning to murder her in her sleep, that'd be just like him!

If she gave any sign of noticing Timmy, though, it remained the same as the situation- absolutely no indication. Personally, he hoped Wanda would recognize him and soon, before Timmy took out all his frustration on him and really kicked his ass. Damn her, knowing what was going to happen before it did. He wouldn't regard this duel with such dread if it weren't for her dire prediction.

Meanwhile, amidst Lorenzo's rumination, Timmy cocked his head, scrutinizing Wanda. Apparently, just as one became distracted, the other did. It wasn't anything to do with their connection, just that Lorenzo was preoccupied with the meeting and Timmy's relatively short attention span (leading to many an "F").

Scowling, irritated at the two of them, Lorenzo feigned a move to Timmy's right and punched him in the jaw. Timmy blocked it, slipping his right hand out and snatching his wrist, bending it back. Damn, he was good....the student surpassed the sensei.

Balking, The Other did the first thing that came to mind, he kicked him hard in the ribs. Timmy, with a gasp, released his wrist and fell sideways to the floor. Hmph, simple minded Timmy, not realizing there could be an attack from where you least suspected it.

Take the thing with Tootie, for instance. He hadn't anticipated she might have a horror story of her own, thus preventing her from spilling her guts, as it were. He never thought before he acted, always brash, and this led him into a world of trouble. Incidentally, it'd led to his birth, so perhaps he ought to be grateful. Perhaps.

Jumping to his feet, Timmy lunged straight on, but changed his position halfway. He rammed into Lorenzo with his side, but The Other put up an arm, propelling his momentum away and spinning him into the wall. The combination dazed his sire.

Patiently waiting for his opponent to regain his wind before attacking again (this was a fair fight, no dirty maneuvers, even if that was what he was notorious for, were to be used), The Other once again glanced towards Wanda. He was assailed by memories, past and present, and some of them were Timmy's. Briefly, he pondered how Timmy had dealt with the memory exchange, particularly the one pertaining to Vicky's rape...and decided now was not the time to muse. As soon as Timmy got up, he had to get back on the offense before he wound up blocking all the shots.

Breathing hard, Timmy kicked off the wall, lunging with his fist out. Yes, he was angry, and anger has no place in a civilized fight. It clogs the senses as well as perception and decision making, thus leading Timmy to make such an egregious error. Lorenzo saw him coming a long way off, allowing him to merely grab his fist in his own, pull him close, slip an arm over his waist, and flip him over. Maybe Wanda was wrong...

Timmy landed terribly, the wind knocked out of him. Lorenzo paused, pity inundating him. How could he do this to his beloved Timmy, even if this was a duel? But to concede defeat was not in his nature...but Timmy...

"Are you all right?" The Other inquired meekly, forgetting that it was he who had dealt the blow. He knelt down beside him (bad move), and lightly brushed an astray hair away from his face. He never thought about the fact that they were entirely too close and within combat.

Grimacing as he shoved Lorenzo's hand away, Timmy head-butted him, ignoring the blinding pain that passed. He then rose swiftly to his feet, delivering a series of rapid undercuts to his jaw (this he had to extend a great deal for), his chest, and his abdomen.

Knuckles striking him, Lorenzo fell back again, sliding near Wanda. Every time he thought he gained some ground, Timmy forced him back. He was like an untamed pit bull....and The Other was screwed.

Unfortunately, Timmy had learned his fighting from the master, who often invoked the art of dirty fighting, so he did not wait for Lorenzo to regain his composure. Instead, he kicked him squarely in the stomach, sending him back another few feet. If Wanda hadn't awoken at that very instant, Timmy might have seriously started in on him.

"That is enough." Wanda, levitating above the ground, examined the two of them. Her eyes were shut tightly, the light pink aura enveloping her...Lorenzo recognized it immediately as her soul form. Apparently, if she wished to converse with Timmy, she must first visit the void, to know him. She must have wanted to talk with him very much, in order to go to such great lengths without The Other to do it.

"Wanda!" Timmy cried, delight mingled with surprise in his voice. "I missed you so much!"

"That isn't Wanda," Lorenzo muttered, miffed at Timmy's naive. "It's her soul's projection, her-"

"That is sufficient enough information for him. He does not need to know more, it does not concern him.

"If I may interject one statement before I return to my slumber, however, it is this- from what I recall, in the void, Cosmo and I taught you better than this. Do not rely upon street brawls to win. You will do under your own cunning and prowess, not under sly tricks and stupid moves."

With that, she fell asleep again. Lorenzo admired her ability to turn the world on and off like a switch and envied it. It would certainly make dealing with Cosmo easier, if ever she retained that ability...or met Cosmo again in this life. Despite her premonitions, he had his reservations.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Timmy asked, perplexed. "Why does her voice sound so odd, so emotion-less? What's with the aura?"

"What's with the twenty questions? It's not my fault you weren't paying attention," Lorenzo snapped, once again irritated at his naive. Or was it just ignorance? Well, whatever it was, it was seriously beginning to irk him.

Taken aback by both, he stood, inert, while Lorenzo, opting not to heal himself, recovered. Their eyes met, Timmy's seeped in hatred, The Other's in concern, love, and self loathing. By pitying him, he was becoming softer…just like how he viewed Cosmo and Wanda. The 'bad side' of Timmy turned out to be not so bad after all. What's a few murders between friends?

An eye on Wanda, The Other performed a sweeping kick, knocking Timmy off his feet. However, before he toppled, he yanked him down by the shirt. Once again, he failed to think before he acted. Lorenzo was paralyzed, warmth rushing to his face and another, unexpected area.

"Was this what you wanted?" The Other remarked dryly, smiling wryly. The way he'd landed, they could easily grind against each other. Unless he was greatly mistaken, Timmy was in no way attracted to him. Heh, stupid mistake.

Grimacing, he sought to slide out from under him, but The Other stopped him. He was poised to kiss him, when Wanda's words rang in his head again. Goddamn it all.

Their eyes met again, Timmy expressing astonishment. Yet again, he'd stopped himself before coming onto him. Obviously, evident in his eyes, he lusted after him, but he restrained himself. Why? He'd sexually molested, abused, starved, beaten, and brainwashed him- why stop now?

Ah, but now was not the time for that. He had to free himself first, because Lorenzo's heat disturbed him. That and he kept pinching himself to prevent himself from kissing him. (God, it was so hard!)

He extended his arm to him, offering him a helping hand up. Timmy scoffed, choosing to rise himself. This repugnant being was not going to be permitted to even donate the simplest aid.

Glowering, Timmy jumped up to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Lorenzo ducked, but he bounced off a wall and reached him on the left. There was a deafening crack; Lorenzo saw stars and his vision blurred.

Smirking, Timmy disregarded Wanda's warning and landed punches everywhere on his body, firing rapidly. Lorenzo moaned, barely putting his hands up to defend himself. If Wanda were awake to notice, she would have stopped him, but she'd wasted any gained energy to do so before.

((Stop!)) Lorenzo screamed, chest heaving. Several ribs were definitely cracked, if not broken, his jaw felt terribly loose, his nose misplaced, and everything was scraped up. He couldn't bring himself to speak, he wasn't certain he could choke the words out.

Caught off guard by the use of telepathy, he paused, his fist poised above his heart. Timmy had fully intended to murder him by his own hands, because he was stuck in the moment. The thought terrified him more than he could say.

"I…I went too far, didn't I?" Timmy murmured, blinking. His eyes took in everything he'd done- he was ashamed. Wanda had told him not to fight dirty and, lo and behold, he'd ignored her again. He never listened to her, and this was the result. If he'd only listened to her from the start…

((I concede defeat…you cheater…)) The Other whispered, fists clenched. He'd pull him down towards him, but he didn't trust himself to do so without Timmy launching another assault. Truth be told, he was a little intimidated of the monster he'd helped create.

Sighing heavily, the teenager sunk to the floor, his eyes darting between Wanda and Lorenzo. So he'd won…why did it feel so hollow? Maybe because he hit him when he was down, when he had no way to fight back. He could defeat him, although not as easily, in a fair fight, but he couldn't have settled for that…

((I suppose I owe you the truth, since you've (somewhat) earned it.)) Grimacing, Lorenzo propped himself up on his elbows and regarded him. Timmy sighed heavily, carefully matting his wounds. He'd taken down a towel, disinfectant, and absent-mindedly tried his best to help. Although, if he really wanted to help, he could learn white magic and heal him, but he wasn't disputing that, not in this pain.

"I'm sorry…" _I didn't mean to go completely postal on you and beat you into submission. The horrible thing about it is it feels so right, so good…I'm afraid I'm turning into you, by doing it. But it's okay, because you're the bad guy. That's it, right? It's not because I'm turning into a monster…_

((No, you're not. Don't lie to me.)) Breathing jaggedly, Lorenzo cast his mind about for that despised realm within, containing white magic. He found more than expected…and, if he was correct, Wanda winked at him. She wanted to help him out, perhaps because she knew the circumstances under which her godson won.

"Shut up." Hatred surged through his veins and Timmy punched him hard in the stomach. Lorenzo moaned involuntarily- it felt like an anvil was being continuously dropped on his stomach. Damn him, beating him while he was down.

((Stop.)) Both halted- it wasn't Lorenzo addressing him, but Wanda.

Her eyes were still shut tightly, but her fists were clenched. She drew energy from The Other again, to converse with Timmy. If it weren't for the fact Lorenzo only had limited power, he wouldn't mind as much.

"Wanda?" Timmy called, whimpering as _he _were the one lying on the floor, bleeding with broken ribs. For a split second, Lorenzo hated him again, despised that fact that, although he'd beaten him unfairly, he acted as though he were the one injured. Timmy always needed to garner sympathy, repugnant little brat…

Then, of course, he loved him again for his folly. Part of him wondered if it was possible to fall out of love with anyone, much less someone he'd fallen so badly for.

((Yes and no. I told you before, it is of no material concern what exactly I am in this state, nor will it ever be. I merely speak out of the vast injustice you performed and continue to perform upon Lorenzo. Yes, you did defeat him, but you did not do so justly. Yet, you beat him senseless now, supposing he could offer a suitable defense, which he cannot. Halt, godchild.))

Slowly, he murmured, "You aren't Wanda…but you sound like her. How can that be?"

Wanda pulled at Lorenzo's link, and he could feel her longing to cast aside the broken memories, Juandissimo's past and his recent cruelty, and everything that had happened, and just hold him. But no matter how much he empathized with her, he couldn't transform her back to herself, only Cosmo could. That reminded him…

((If you're done abusing me, I have to tell you the truth…about whatever you wish. You beat me and although it was unfair and possibly life threatening, I must uphold my end of the bargain.)) He sighed heavily, shutting his eyes tightly. A peculiar sensation of warmth swept him, accompanied by a pink aura…Wanda….

"Anything I want?" Timmy repeated incredulously- it sounded like the typical too good to be true line.

((Yes.)) Shutting his eyes, he summoned Wanda to him, almost as a means of protection. She levitated over, their bond pulsating. Hmm, this had to be a very odd situation from an outsider. More than likely, that'd be the first question he'd ask.

Wanda settled in his lap, her eyes shut. As soon as he felt her rest, he opened his eyes, discovering Timmy had shifted over to sit beside him and close to Wanda. He reached for her, but, as soon as he did, she returned to her black phase. Strange…

"What the hell? Why is she reacting to you and not to me?" Timmy snapped, eyes still glued to Wanda, back to normal except for her long, sweeping pink hair, no longer constrained in a bun. However, her face was guarded, her thoughts of Juandissimo easily overheard. Apparently, the effort of really trying to force herself out to him and remember him caused her agony.

((She still doesn't remember you. The part of her that does, her soul, causes her (and me) a great endeavor to materialize. Unfortunately, the only reason she can speak at all is because we're in a mind meld…She does everything through me, like a conductor.))

A thousand questions burst into Timmy's mind, all clamoring to be answered. Lorenzo smiled sardonically, waiting for him to assemble himself. He could wait, he had all night.

((Why did you do all those horrible things to me?!)) Timmy cried, instinctively extending his arms out for Wanda. Lorenzo had to slap his hands away in order to prevent another relapse.

There was utter silence for a second; Timmy's heart beat furiously, awaiting his answer. Lorenzo had to collect himself, search for the answer because he sure as hell couldn't conjure it up offhand. His question was complicated, layered like an onion. And, like an onion, it involved tears…only they weren't the lame ones of the tear reflex.

((I was being selfish)), was the first thing Lorenzo said. The answer hung there in the balance, badly needing an extension. All three breathed with bated breath, although, truthfully, only Timmy breathed out of a necessity to.

((I thought I owned you, that you were a property and if I wanted something out of you, I could just use you. You were already under my servitude and drunk on your own newfound power to boot, just like I was. I didn't notice if you were protesting, because I thought it was my right to do as I did.

((At first, it was just to hurt you as much as possible. I hated you, ever since I was conceived in your mind and imprisoned there. I wanted to destroy you, utterly and completely.

((Then, of course, things grew more complicated. I wanted to harm you, but it was mingled with another emotion, one less sinister- I loved you. You, with your naïve, your foolish moves and stupidity…I fell badly for you.

((That was when ownership came into play. I owned you, so I exercised my right as thus to brand you as mine. By taking your virginity, I thought that meant no one would ever touch you, including that loathsome Tootie. She'd abandon you and you'd be all mine.

((I'm really sorry, Timmy.)) He hung his head. ((I'm aware that means nothing to you, but my continual abstinence from touching you ought to show you my penitence. Remorse consumes my being at the thought of harming someone I love so deeply, indeed I scarred him for life.))

An awkward silence descended upon the shed. Shaking his head slightly, he indicated he either failed to accept or otherwise rejected his explanation. Apparently, the method of communication did not sufficiently convey his sorrow.

Exhaling sharply, The Other wrapped his arms around Wanda in an effort to refrain from caressing his cheek. This lack of contact proved quite difficult.

((Why did you rape Vicky?)) Folding his arms across his chest, he projected frustration, resentment, and weariness. An even stronger desire gripped The Other and he had to rise, carrying Wanda, and place the room. He could not remain in a close proximity.

((I think you know the answer to that.)) Lorenzo sighed, sitting aside a table diametrically opposite to his sire. Wanda was like a small child, cradled in her dream like trance.

((I retained the malevolence from her, her unadulterated hatred of you, and if a human is metaphysically and physically submerged in hatred at a point when they are already drowned in sorrow and mourning, their chances of dying are extremely high.

((Unlike normal humans males, I do not expunge my 'seed' during the act of sexual intercourse. Instead, I gain energy, as opposed to losing it. Every time I perform, I grow stronger- I have found no other way to appropriate energy.

((Therefore, my motives for my actions were two-fold; one, to acquire a loathing for you as strong as mine, and two, to manifest enough energy that, if Cosmo and Wanda did indeed foil my plans, I could subsist. Always plan ahead, a good motto. It would have served me well, had I checked more closely and prevented Cosmo and Wanda and your parents from teaming up to display the What-If spell, a spell I did not even view. Ah, but the past is the past…and I regret my actions.

((Does that answer your question to your satisfaction?)) He found, if he replied coolly and calmly, the fact that he was holding Wanda instead of Timmy did not bother him as much. He had to admit, despite his downfall and the loss of his sire, he did not mourn his defeat as he'd anticipated. Although he could not fathom the change of events, perhaps it would have turned out best for his sire were his plan not to succeed.

((Yeah…)) Casting his mind about for another question, Timmy rose, unconsciously heading towards the weapon cavalry and examining the sword at length. He remembered this item, remembered it like the back of his hand. Many a time he'd feinted a thrust at Cosmo and Wanda's chests with it, imagining their reaction. He put it away with a shudder.

((Well?)) Lorenzo pressed. ((Surely you must be curious for other answers, because I know Vicky isn't exactly high on your priorities.))

((Fine,)) Timmy spat, surprising both with his venom. ((I'll admit I really don't give a rat's ass about Vicky, but the fact that you're holding Wanda like that and acting as though _you're _her godson is seriously pissing me off. What gives you the right to go around like that?!))

((We're in a mind meld, as I said before. It was formed after Juandissimo decided to leave Boston, home of Sophie whom I'm sure you've already met-)) He laughed mockingly, ((-and come here. I had to do something, though, because-))

((You're the one always trying to kill her!)) Timmy sprang forth from the weapons shelf and sought to retrieve her from harm's way. Yet again, she turned black, her breathing becoming very labored. By doing this, he was endangering more than aiding her.

((If I carried the same agenda as before, would she permit me to enter her mind and thus try to repair the damage caused by Juandissimo? No. She would not trust me to do so, and allow herself to possibly be abused. Wanda knows more than you think she does, Timmy.

((I rescued her from Remy, Juandissimo's godchild if you aren't too wrapped up with personal matters to recall. He's dangerously in love with his godfather, to the point where, like I was before, he'll kill any obstacle in his path. Whereas I was content to merely torture Tootie, he wants Wanda dead. He'll stop at nothing to achieve his means.

((I saved her because you're attached to her, are you not? Her death would cause you great grief, as she is the only mother left to you. I did not wish for you to suffer any more than you already have at my hands, so I devised at first, a barrier to prevent Juandissimo and his godson from entering the room.

((However, it soon became apparent that she ailed no matter if the 'handsome' fairy was present. He corrupted her memories, to the point where Cosmo is either an enigma or, worse yet, some sort of commonplace hoodlum. You, I fear, barely appear in her memories at all, and what is present is only in fragments, tatters of the originals…Fortunately, she cannot truly recall me at all, only her soul knows of my existence.

((Therefore, I invoked a mind meld, which, if you must know, is high level and extremely risky magic. It involves two beings tied together so closely, if either dies, the other lives through them. There are no secrets, all is open to the other…a terrifying prospect.

((By doing this, I could examine her memories at length, suggesting what might have happened and correcting which I knew did. I repaired what I could, rebuilt what I could not. Since her arrival, I've spent most of the time in her mind, working with her. She wants to remember you, Timmy, she really does, but it's not her fault.

((We met in the void, which is the only place where we _can _meet spiritually, since I am not her lifebond, like Cosmo is. She told me I can reform, that there is still some good inside me- but that doesn't directly answer your concern, does it? I suppose I have a tendency to ramble…I miss the sound of your voice too much.))

((She's with you because she trusts you?!)) Timmy retorted, astonished. ((She actually trusts you to hold her, to take care of her, and not expect to be hurt in the process?!))

_((You_, might I add, permit me to remain in your presence without fear of being violated again or forced to do something against your will. Whatever your reasons were for accepting the duel, you did, and you henceforth allowed yourself to be subject to my whims, were they less than chaste. If you can trust me around you, why can you not trust me around your godmother, who can better defend herself than you, if need be? The mind meld would only happen in complete trust, and, if it fails, she might be able to kill me, _without _you.))

Again, silence descended upon the room. Timmy scrutinized the floor, instead of looking at Lorenzo and Wanda, and did not look up for some time. The Other did not know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut. Perhaps it was best if he allowed Timmy to ask at his own discretion, as opposed to shoving him towards asking. After all, look at what happened when he had? He didn't want to repeat that experience, thank you very much.

Finally, Timmy gazed up at him. ((Is Remy a threat to her still?))

((Yes. He summoned Eschcolex, a very powerful vengeance demon. The two in conjunction are a potent duo, not to mention the fact Remy's absolutely ruthless. This is why I had to bring her here with me- I dare not risk leaving her alone, in their custody. As soon as I leave, the barrier does and Wanda will not survive.))

Timmy took this news with a heavy heart. If he reached out to touch Wanda, she'd go black again, something he did not want at all, but…

((I should have mentioned this before, but Cosmo will, if he hasn't already, receive an invitation to a duel. Juandissimo means to duel him and kill him, thus murdering _his _competition. If I were you, as soon as you're done asking questions to your heart's content, I'd return home and dissuade Cosmo from anything stupid, like going off half cocked and unarmed. Although it's impossible to prepare for it and I don't think Cosmo has sufficient battle experience, I'd still like to think Wanda's confidence in her husband is not misplaced.))

Gulping, the teenager continued to examine Wanda, worrying now ardently about her safety. With Juandissimo, supposing, as the victor, he could not foresee an end to her misery. In fact, he could seriously envision something of an apocalyptic nature occurring…poor Wanda.

((Do you have any more questions? I'll field them the best I can, but remember time is short. Cosmo needs Wanda to be present at that duel, more than anything, and she needs to be present in case Cosmo wins and she can regain her memories. Magic can be very particular.

((And recall that this method of conversation is much more efficient than typical human speech. Not only does it save time, it saves lengthy explanation because emotions as well as words are conveyed with every message.))

Nodding, Timmy began to pace the room, hugging his arms to his chest. Apparently, he and The Other shared one trait- neither believed as whole heartedly as Wanda in Cosmo's prowess at dueling. Mere anger did not a winner make.

Ultimately, though, his mind could not focus on any one question and, although he'd love to remain here, Lorenzo explaining every action he'd made in the past nine months, he could not. Cosmo's and possibly Wanda's lives hung in the balance, and he was sick of letting people down. There'd be more time to talk, later, before he killed him…

((Return home. I'll be there, at my mansion, doing my best to hold Remy and Juandissimo off. Keep the link open, though, just in case I need to you uphold Wanda's mind meld. I'm rapidly depleting my energy, so it's very likely.

((Good luck, you'll need it.)) Nodding, Lorenzo released Wanda briefly and pressed his hands against Timmy's face. He sighed deeply, longing to do more but Wanda's warning rang in his head. No sexual contact…

((I love you.)) With that, he vanished with Wanda, leaving Timmy to puzzle out what was going to happen. Lord help them all.

------

Remy, too, paced the hard marble floor. His eyes were narrowed into slits, his fists clenched in anger. The very instant the barrier vanished, Wanda had. His only shot of eliminating her, straight out the window.

Just thinking about her filled him with a sickening rage and he pictured her gasping and bleeding on the floor. He'd watch her die and make sure she did (all haughty villains did not and their opponents never perished), then he'd tell his beloved. Every step was planned.

Juandissimo, in a stoic manner, would be informed (and he'd in no way implicate himself in such a "tragedy"). Then, of course, there'd be the mourning, where Juandissimo would be weeping unabashed upon his shoulder. He'd comfort him lovingly, tenderly.

Then, in a act of sympathy, he'd begin by kissing him and move his way downwards. While he bemoaned his fate, he'd make sweet love to him. He'd please him so much, he'd forget about Wanda completely. He'd release his love for Wanda and accept Remy as his soul mate.

Ah, he'd be in bliss, touching Juandissimo in ways he'd never been before. He'd moan his name…

"Mi amor," Juandissimo said, poofing up behind him and breaking him out of Harlequin Romance novel reverie. Good…it was getting a little too sappy, even for _his _tastes.

"What?!" Remy choked, assuming incorrectly that he referred to him as his 'amor'. Hmph, fools in love.

"Mi amor is missing!" Juandissimo cried, panic seeping into his voice. "That anti fairy abducted her!"

"Lorenzo?" Remy replied, completely dumbfounded. "Why would Lorenzo take…"

Then realization dawned on him. The Other had been the one who had set up the barrier, impeding him from attacking her. He'd held her in his lap, doing whatever it was he'd done…The fucking traitor. How dare he turn sides like that! He was the villain, for the love of God!

"Yes, him! He took my Wanda from me after I worked so hard to keep her here!" Juandissimo fumed, brandishing his wand and shaking it about. Sparks flew off, causing Remy to duck lest something sentient in the room become a duck or another animal. Whenever Juandissimo entered a storm like that, he grew wary.

"But isn't she coming back with Cosmo for the duel?" Remy suggested meekly, trying not to draw too much attention to himself and hoping Juandissimo would pretend as though it was his idea. That way, he'd said it and it'd helped, but he hadn't been converted into a mongoose by doing so. Being a human was much more preferable to squawking about.

"How do you know about the duel?" Juan gasped, his concentration on changing every item in the room into an animal shifting focus. Damn, so much for remaining anonymous.

"I…" _I wasn't spying on you and watching your every move. What makes you think that? I mean, really…just because I'm madly in love with you and I note every time you breathe and exhale, that doesn't mean I watched you write the letter and deliver it. What makes you think that? Stop staring at me!_

"You what?" Juandissimo retorted dangerously. "You were spying on me, my godson?"

_Yes, my father_. Withholding a smirk, Remy replied, in all seriousness, "Yes, but it was for a good cause. I found out…"

_What did I find out? How can I compose a lie that he'll buy? Damn, another instance of not thinking before I act. But how can I, when I'm so in love with him?_

"I found out that…" Remy trailed off, his brain not catching up to his mouth like he'd hoped. One of these days, they were going to invent something that projected people's thoughts and things would be clearer. Sure, there might be a little more conflict because people that acted civil to each other but secretly hated each other's guts might have some problems, but who cared? At least then he could tell his beloved how much he loved him.

"Never mind," Juan snapped briskly, clutching his wand so tightly it began to crack. "It is of no concern to me. I have a duel to win and a fairy to destroy."

"Good luck," Remy whispered, not even recognizing he'd spoken until the words flitted past his mouth.

"Thank you, but I will not need it. Cosmo, on the other hand, will need all the luck in the world to survive ten minutes."

Furious at Lorenzo for stealing his 'wife' out from under him, Juandissimo vanished, returning to the tree house to await Cosmo's reaction. This promised to be exciting, especially to see Cosmo lose his life so badly. The death of a godparent…

_Cocky bastard_, Remy thought, but his thoughts were misdirected.

------

(The tree house)

Cosmo slept lazily, his dreams of Wanda and pink hair. Of course, the two went together like cheese and more cheese, but both were delectable. He was deep within the world of dreams, like his true wife, but neither knew that.

He was so involved, he didn't even notice the letter placed beside his pillow. Fortunately, Juandissimo had foregone the exploding envelope, so there was no imminent danger…if he stayed where he was. But, naturally, he couldn't. He loved Wanda so he had to give his life for her.

Rolling over, Cosmo's hand struck the envelope. For some odd reason, this motion reminded him of Wanda and he awoke expectantly, supposing it was her silk underwear or something of that nature. Don't ask- Cosmo had weird associations.

Blinding sunlight lit up the tree house, causing Cosmo to blink in confusion. No Wanda, what was the point of getting up? Ah, but the letter looked intriguing, perhaps he ought to examine it at length. Besides, he was so tired, he was overtired- it'd take him a half a minute to get back to sleep at this rate.

Dimly, the words entered his mind- a duel? A duel for what? What on earth did he have to defend that hadn't already been taken away from him?

But Juandissimo thought he had a shot at Wanda still, that he could continue to take her from him. Merely conjuring an image of that bastard in his head made him quake with anger. He had to get Wanda back, by any means necessary.

Scowling, he placed the letter back in the envelope and was about to gather his wand and go, when a burning sensation spread across his palms. Damn Juandissimo had used fairy powder, which, when mixed correctly, can cause one's skin to peel.

Footsteps sounded on the trunk of the tree house, causing Cosmo to turn around in bewilderment. Wanda? But, wait, wouldn't Wanda poof in? Who else could it be, then?

"Cosmo," Timmy murmured, barely meeting his eyes. He had a sinking feeling his godfather was going to be dead before the end of the day. There was so much he wanted to say to him, yet he knew none of it would be uttered. Cosmo simply wasn't present enough to respond in the way he'd like.

"I don't have time for you, I have to go save Wanda!" Cosmo snapped, snatching his wand. Timmy lunged, but by the time he reached the space he'd formerly occupied, he was gone.

------

Timmy, frustrated to no end, began to throw things about the room. This, of course, was when Sophie and Gary chose to enter. Hmph, the couple of the century- well, if Sophie were a little older and Gary were a little less fixated on rightfully stealing Tootie away from him.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Gary snapped, forgetting Sophie was only nine and therefore unaccustomed to the obscenities of teenagers and adults. Besides, he also didn't care. If she insisted on being his shadow, she needed to get used to that language. He wasn't going to baby her.

"Cosmo's heading off to his death," Timmy murmured, uncharacteristically emotionless. His eyes were clouded over yet again, but this time it was of the thought of Cosmo, dying, while Juandissimo crooned in victory. Well, he knew Cosmo was an idiot, but did he have a death wish or something?

"What?!" Gary cried, darting up towards his creator and seizing him by the collar of his pink shirt. Sophie, stunned and feeling ostracized, chose a spot by the sidelines. If she were asked to root for someone, though, it would certainly be Gary. Experience had shown that Gary was, hands down, a better person than Timmy.

"Juandissimo challenged him to a duel and-" _I'm wasting time. The longer I stay here, the more time Juandissimo has to strike against Cosmo. I need to get to that horrible place, Lorenzo's mansion, as soon as I can. Too bad it's at the damn end of town._

"And?!" Gary snapped, shaking him. Timmy shrugged his creation off and, casting one final glance at his former hangout, snatched both Gary and Sophie by the hand, leading them down the stairs and out the door. There was no time to waste.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Gary snapped, yanking his hand out of Timmy's. Blech, who said he wanted to touch that creep? Son of a bitch had made Tootie cry and split open the wounds on her stomach. The only touch he'd like to do with him was putting him in a body cast.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record, you know that?" Timmy retorted, managing to at least carry Sophie down with him. Her dislike of Timmy wasn't as rampant as Gary's, not to mention the fact she detected the urgency in his voice. From what she knew of Cosmo, this was a dangerous situation to abandon him in. It was suicidal, in all sense of the word.

"Let's just get there!" Sophie cried, instantly quieting the boys. You see, her incessant chattering had its positive attributes- once she began to talk, people tended to long for her to seize. But really, she only spoke that much when she was nervous and in an unexpected place. At home, she talked the bullies to death…or until they beat the living crap out of her.

They landed in a tangled mess at the base of the tree. Sophie had lost her footing halfway down and, as Timmy was the only person who had contact with her, she grabbed his shirt. No, make that yanked. Timmy lost his balance as well and they, higher up than Gary, knocked him onto the grass.

_Brilliant, Turner, just brilliant_, Timmy thought, struggling to disentangle himself. Gary immediately extracted himself, scowling at the two. At the moment, his hatred of both shone through like search lights on a cloudy sky.

"Be careful!" Gary snapped, brushing his coat off. _You almost got this dirty! I have no money to replace it, either. Not cool._

"Sorry…" Sophie murmured sheepishly, taking Timmy's proffered hand. She rose ungainly to her feet, but at least she wasn't lying atop him anymore. As much as she shared in Gary's sentiments, she couldn't help but find him cute in an impossible to explain way. Timmy Turner, bucktoothed, pink hatted chick magnet.

"So, where are we goin'?" Gary asked, still pounding his jacket. No speckles of dirt remained, but you could never be too careful. His hands brushed against a splotch of Tootie's blood. Damn Timmy.

Gritting his teeth at the thought of his entourage, he replied coolly (two could play at that game), "The Other's mansion." _Not calling him "Lorenzo", that'll implicate the lovely first name basis I'm sure Gary still harbors a grudge against. He never forgets, that kid._

"Where you'll pull a sword out and suddenly murder Cos and Wan?" Gary retorted, folding his arms across his chest. Sophie, completely bewildered, glanced to and fro.

_Anyone care to explain? Guess not…_She kicked a pebble lying in the wake of the treehouse and clutched Timmy's hand. By now, there was almost no blood circulation, but he didn't notice. All his attention was focused on Gary.

"It was a mistake, all right?" Timmy shot back, wrenching his hand from Sophie's.

"Just like you treatin' Toot like shit?" Gary hissed, spitting in Timmy's face. Timmy wiped it off, his eyes narrowed.

"Somehow, I don't think these are mistakes anymore. You're makin' way too many- ya jerk. I think you're doin' it all on purpose, jus' to piss me off. Well, guess what? It's workin'!"

"I don't have time for this," Timmy snapped, gritting his teeth. However, he underestimated two factors- his testosterone and his raging guilt. If he didn't strike out at something, it'd be bottled up, coming out where he least needed it, with Tootie.

Gary smirked, noting his creator's trembling fists. "Gonna hit me, Tim-Tim?"

"I'm not five!" Timmy roared. "Stop calling me that!"

"Well, if you're not five, how come you keep actin' like you are?" Gary hissed. "No, I take it back. You were better when you were five."

Blood pounded in his temples and, for a brief second, he saw red. No, he couldn't rise to his bait- he had to…had to…oh, he'd forgotten. Did it matter?

Before he knew it, his fist connected with Gary's jawbone and he launched himself atop him. They tumbled around on the cold, half frozen ground, while Sophie, after giving the two a horrified glance, darted off. She'd find the place herself.

Gary kicked him hard in the stomach and Timmy slammed his head into the ground. Dazed, Gary snapped his arm behind his back, holding it precariously close to breaking. Timmy cried out in pain, but retaliated with a side kick slam to his left leg.

"It figures that you'd ignore Cos when he needs you!" Gary snapped, spitting blood onto the ground. Timmy, massaging his tender midsection, glanced at him in bewilderment.

"Huh?" _Cosmo?_

"Unless you're plannin' on lettin' _him _die too, like you let your parents? Or are you going to kill him yourself, like you were gonna before?" Gary launched, elbowing him in the face.

"I wasn't going to kill Cosmo!" Timmy retorted, lying through his teeth. But he had to say something to defend himself, didn't he?

"You disgust me," Gary spat, connecting with a punch that struck his bucktooth. He'd always wanted to knock that clear out of his head.

Blood filled Timmy's mouth, which he promptly spat in Gary's face. The raven haired boy wiped it off, countering with a little of his own, and then, rising, stomped down on Timmy's chest.

Timmy jerked, reaching out to grab Gary's leg and pull him down with him. However, before he could do that, Gary stomped on his crotch and, in too much pain to snatch it now, he cried out.

Sneering, Gary proceeded to stomp both on his chest and his groin, occasionally kicking him in the chin or in the groin as he did so. Yes…he deserved every second of this torture.

Timmy saw stars and, through a haze, felt Gary wrench his bucktooth out. He weakly raised his hands in defense, but, switching from the chest, Gary slammed his fist down on his right hand, snapping one of the bones immediately. A white hot pain coursed through his body…and then he knew nothing.

------

"The past is fraught with danger

The future too close to call

We gather here to see

His falling in front of all

Protect my love

Shelter him from the fool

And send him to my arms," Remy intoned, reading the English translation. From behind, Eschcolex began to chuckle derisively, unbeknownst to him. English translations…the poor fool. A soul, soon…

-------

"At leas' I know where the place is," Gary spat, kicking the iron gates furiously. _And I deserve to be here…damn Timmy._

_I'll be sure to rub this in his face when he wakes up…with a broken hand, a missing tooth, and a hell of a lot of pain. I love you too, Tim-Tim. _

_For now…it's time to duel. _


	16. Fear Not the Reaper

Author's Note: The duel! The action! The suspense! The- I'm shutting up now, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I'll never own it. Damn Butch Hartman to hell.

Chapter Sixteen: Fear Not the Reaper

Timmy awoke with a pounding headache, the taste of blood in his mouth, and a shooting pain running up his arm. A quick glance told him his bucktooth was lying somewhere near his left arm, the one without a broken hand, and his right hand, was, indeed, quite broken. He couldn't move it all without a lurching, nauseating pain coursing through his body.

Memories flickered by and he recalled the reason for his condition- Gary. No doubt in an effort to 'punish' him for his recent actions towards Tootie, Gary had knocked him senseless. Okay, perhaps that was putting it mildly, but he'd rather not think about how badly he'd beaten him right now. He'd rather pass out again, but somehow, he didn't think that was in the cards.

Along with the shooting pain came the recollection Cosmo was dueling Juandissimo. His own pain reminded him of the pain Cosmo would undoubtedly suffer at the hands of Juandissimo. He had to get there and quickly, before something drastic happened that was somehow his fault.

But how on earth was he supposed to get up? Usually, he leaned on his right hand to launch him, but not even thinking about it caused him to grit his teeth in agony. Perhaps if he rolled over on his left side and shoved…

_Here goes nothing…_Gaining momentum by rolling onto his right first (this induced a yelp that frightened away several inquisitive cats); Timmy managed to push off the ground, only to fall back on again. Fate was a cruel, cruel master and he was about sick of it. Damn it, he had to be there! If he wasn't there…

Well, truth be told, he wasn't sure what he'd do when he got there, but maybe he could prevent Cosmo from doing anything incredibly stupid, like casting a spell that, when reflected back upon him as it was bound to be, killed him. However, that purposed Cosmo listened to him, which, given the recent circumstances in the treehouse, was proven not to be the case.

Still, his gut instinct told him he had to be there. And if he had to pick his bleeding, swollen, broken self off the cold, hard ground himself, he would. If he screamed his bloody head off along the way, well, screw them. If they could hear him scream like a banshee and still not come to his rescue, they deserved to have their eardrums blown out. It was only fair.

_At times like these, I could really use you, Wanda…_Timmy thought, suppressing a painful scream, grinding his left hand into a fist and biting so hard down on his lip, it split open. Wonderful, another thing that hurt like hell. It'd be a miracle if he ever made it to Lorenzo's, at this rate.

Desperate, he reached out the only way he knew how, since the neighborhood was ignoring him- he screamed in telepathy. Since Tootie was too far away, nor would it help if she heard him (although, at this point, he wasn't sure she wanted to hear him at all), he focused on The Other, and, by proxy, Wanda. If they didn't hear him, well, then, he'd have to force himself up again, maybe on his bad hand, and then, whenever he healed, he'd really make Gary pay.

Not that he wasn't going to pay already. No one beat the living shit out Timmy Turner and got away with it. Sooner or later, he'd have his revenge, and it would be bloody. Hmm…a comforting thought amidst the anguish circulating through his body.

((Lorenzo?)) Timmy sent weakly, aware that his pain, like his emotions, was communicated through the link. _God…I know I must be desperate, to reach out to the one person I hate the most…I guess this really is a test to see if he's changed. If he hasn't, I'm leaving myself open for all sorts of sexual favors…_

Shuddering at what The Other could do in his incapacitated state, he awaited his response. With his recent bout of luck, he'd not only receive nothing in response, he'd wind up being on the receiving end of a mental attack. It was ironic- he'd wanted to die so much, he'd forgotten what true pain was like. And believe him, he hadn't missed it.

((Timmy! Where are you? Gary's here all ready…dunno where that annoying little girl was that was trailing him, but he's here.

((And you're not…are you all right? You don't feel all right to me. You feel like someone beat the living shit out of you and left you for dead,)) Lorenzo remarked astutely, using what little he had of Wanda's light powers to heal him. Timmy shuddered, the white magic cleansing his wounds and setting his bones back in place.

There was silence. Timmy had no inclination to prove his theory correct and shuffled a little. Perhaps now, now that his hand had stopped burning, he could rise. He hadn't needed Lorenzo's help after all…maybe just Wanda's.

((Gary did this, didn't he? There was a smug air about him when he strode into my mansion. Uninvited, might I add.)) Very gently, like a soft tug, he felt his hand knit back into the form it was before Gary extracted his revenge. Lorenzo was helping him? Why?

Rejuvenated, Timmy sprang to his feet, without thanking either The Other _or _Wanda, who had extended her recollection far enough so that she could vaguely recall him. Of course, she'd acted through him, since, in her own body, Juandissimo could reclaim her at any moment, so it was a joint effort. However, at the moment, Timmy really could care less about either of them. He needed to be at that duel.

Briefly, however, as he set himself ready to run at a snail's pace, everything returned. The broken hand, the missing tooth, the blood in his mouth, the pain in his groin and chest, everything. He lurched, colliding quite painfully into a nearby tree.

((What do you say?)) Lorenzo snapped. ((I have precious little energy as it is, and you don't even have the common decency to thank me _or _Wanda, who will die if I run out of energy, for healing you? What makes you so deserving of that energy? Perhaps I ought to keep it; it seems to serve me better.))

((You bastard.)) Timmy panted, clinging to the tree and consciousness for dear life. ((I thought you loved me.))

His vision, growing blurry, cleared briefly. It appeared as though Lorenzo was reconsidering his stout stance. He _did _love Timmy and it wasn't right for him to linger like this…even if it meant risking his life and Wanda's.

But there was Wanda to think about too…If Cosmo lost the duel, she'd forever lose her memories of him and her soul, previously blackening, would turn entirely black. She'd become a fairy to fear, a possible harbinger, if convinced, of doom.

The fact of the matter was this- did he love Timmy enough to put two lives on the line? How much was his sire worth to him, to heal him in the face of his own grievous deficit?

((I _do _love you, Timmy…are you well enough to find your way to my mansion by yourself or do you need the benefit of the healing? I can heal you, but only if you really need it,)) Lorenzo explained, mentally encompassing his sire in a mental embrace. Too weak to resist it, he merely stood, frigid.

((I'll make it on my own, if you're not going to help me. Why should you? No one else has!)) Timmy shot back, limping slowly away from the treehouse. _You motherfucker…_

((Stop!)) The Other snapped, literally paralyzing Timmy from the waist down. However, he hadn't quite halted him in time and he fell over, landing on his right leg. Pain shot up his hand and his leg, causing him to curse loudly. Once again, no one came to help.

_I hope you all rot in hell, you bastards…_

((I can tell you're lying to me and if you take one more step, you run the risk of harming yourself further. I'll heal you again, and this time, I won't take back my energy. Just be careful…if Wanda ends up in the wrong hands, she's too weak now to fend him off.))

((Then what the hell do you want me to do?!)) Timmy snapped back. ((Not take your energy and let her fend him off while I stand here, helpless, unable to see if Cosmo's making another predictably stupid mistake?))

((Timmy…I want you to take my energy. But it has to be willingly, or else it'll end up hurting you more. Please…I know how much you hate me and I know you much you distrust me, but if you don't let me help you, you could get seriously hurt running off half-cocked to my house. I can't take that risk, not for only my sake, but for yours.))

_His life's a double edged sword. Anything he does, he has to make sure I'm still alive, or he'll feel the effects too. Checks and balances are nice, for a change…_

Shutting his eyes tightly and wishing the riveting pain would cease, Timmy nodded mutely. He knew Lorenzo couldn't see this, but he felt light headed. If he wasn't careful, he'd pass out again and he might not wake up in time.

((Yes?)) He pressed gently, sensing his sire's anemia. ((Please don't faint on me again, love.))

Reluctantly, aware that perhaps Cosmo's future rested on his decision, he agreed. He really had no choice in the matter though…and he disdained being at Lorenzo's mercy yet again. If he rescinded his promise, Timmy would be up shit's creek without a paddle. He'd better hope The Other wasn't likely to…

Then a thought surfaced. If he were injured enough, Lorenzo would feel the pain as well. Unless he'd protected himself with a shield, which, given what he'd told him, he doubted, fainting could prove disastrous for not only just him, but Lorenzo and Wanda. The domino effect, if you will.

((Close your eyes, my dear…)) Heat coursed through his body, like dipping himself in a Jacuzzi with just the right amount of bubbles. He grinned, temporarily forgetting his woes in the face of this.

So what if Cosmo was having a duel with Juandissimo? So what if Wanda's very essence was on the line? So what if Tootie had abandoned him? He had the warmth…none of them had it…

And so what if Lorenzo had violated him as often as he'd wanted to? He had the warmth…nothing else mattered. Nothing else in the world…

((Don't relax too much!)) The Other quickly, chastised, snapping him back to reality. ((Wanda overdid it out of nerves.))

_Damn…so **that's **what heaven is…warmth…and the feeling of being loved and sheltered…_

((You still have to get here and if you keep delaying, I can't promise Cosmo isn't going to do something stupid and end the damn thing before it even begins!)) The Other snapped and, with a great mental jerk, shoved Timmy along on his way. The effort proved exhaustive, however, and he ceased halfway down the block.

((But, wait…he left awhile ago, didn't he?)) Timmy asked, running as best as he could. His feet pound the pavement, which he barely saw. All he could see, in his mind's eye, was his destination, all the way on the other side of town. Curse The Other for making his house so damn inconvenient to get to. Didn't he have a concept of closeness?

((I did…that was why I picked this spot. Besides, if it were in town, Pauline could get me. That girl frightens me…)) Timmy could feel The Other shudder and then resume his normal, cool stance. Were he in the mood to flicker up a lip, he would have smirked at his creation's misfortune. Ah, to be attractive and to have fans, what a disaster.

((And, yes, he did leave awhile, from what Gary snapped at me before barging in like he owned the place. I must say, you certainly have a knack for creating beings that are self satisfying, present company excluded of course.))

_No, you mean _included. _Do you mean to tell me you aren't as self absorbed as that cocky bastard? I mean, who does he think he is? He tries to steal my life again and he acts as though he owns everything…_

_Yeesh…next time I make something, I think I'm going to make sure they don't exaggerate my worst features._

With a tinge of annoyance, since The Other hadn't answered his question, only provided him with more aggravation, Timmy retorted, an edge to his mental voice, ((I didn't ask you if anyone had told you, I was asking if you knew where he went!))

((Well, how would I know that? Am I his keeper?)) Lorenzo remarked sardonically, smirking. ((If anyone knows where he is, it'll only be him, since I doubt you're his confidante.))

((Shut up!)) He snapped, his neck burning in anger. ((Just tell me what I need to know and leave me the hell alone, you perverted, ego-maniacal, self serving, self righteous, perverted bastard!))

((My, my, I had no idea your vocabulary contained so many adjectives. Very well, then, although you still haven't thanked Wanda or me for your healing, I'll tell you…oh, dear.)) Just then, static, which, until now, had never entered a conversation with his anti fairy, crackled on the link and it went dead. It reminded him eerily of Tootie and, once again, he lamented his decisions towards her.

True, he was furious with her for leaving him like that, with no explanation, but his own behavior had been abhorrent. He'd pushed her away with one hand and invited her with the other, eventually growing to the point where he was pushing her away more than inviting her. He hadn't even apologized, either…

But never mind that, for the moment. There was plenty of time to think about just how badly he went wrong with Tootie, later. Currently, there were more pressing matters at hand.

((Oh, dear what?!)) Timmy roared through the line, but, a sound akin to a dial tone ensued. The lights were on, but no one was home…

Scowling, he picked up the speed as best he could, nearly tripping over a dog. The owner barked some nonsensical remark at him, to which he flipped the finger before spurting away. He wasn't sure, in retrospect, he'd told the dog or its owner to go fornicate with themselves, but, in hindsight, it probably hadn't made much difference.

Although his breath was scant, he raced recklessly ahead, heedless of anything in his path. The world be screwed, he had urgent business. Crocker himself couldn't delay him.

The sun beat down upon him, but he failed to notice. Only a few more blocks…a few more blocks to Cosmo and Wanda and Juandissimo and the duel…

"Hey!" Sophie, stranded by Dimmsdale Park, called. She held up her hand to halt him, but he didn't see her. It wasn't his fault she didn't know her way…let her find the duel if she wanted to by herself. He didn't care.

"Hey!" She darted after him, but, for once in his life, he managed to out maneuver someone and disappeared behind an alleyway, leading to a backstreet that turned out in front of Lorenzo's house.

_One more block…_

The mansion gates were unlocked and Timmy, barely noticing the long driveway, darted up it. His lungs were burning and his legs were fit to quit, but he plunged on. _A few more steps…_

Wide open, the door greeted him, its black paint reminding him unpleasantly of death. Well, if Cosmo and Juandissimo were dueling to the death, he'd rather it were the latter. But he'd be here to help…

_A few more rooms…in the foyer…with the staircase looking out over the area…I know the place well…_

Oxygen deprived, Timmy collapsed on the first step, his chest heaving. Lorenzo darted down the stairs, aided him up to the viewing place where they could see Juandissimo and Cosmo perfectly and waited. It wouldn't be long now…

--------

(Thirty minutes before)

Cosmo knew he ought to head first to the duel, but he wasn't that stupid. Okay, yes, in the grand scheme of things, he was about as smart as the dog Timmy had switched his brain with, but he knew the sheer lunacy of rushing into a duel unarmed. Sure, there was his wand, but in an unfair battle, what good would it be?

And there was no doubt in his mind Juan would battle unfairly. It was practically his code, considering what he'd done to his wife. The restraints were off…and if need be, Cosmo knew he must have a weapon.

So, despite the security, he'd poofed into the Fairy World armory. They were all abuzz about a missing item, a transistor, but as Cosmo had neither seen it nor knew what it was, he disregarded them. Besides, if he was going to purloin an item from their defense, he shouldn't draw attention to himself.

You see? His mind worked without Wanda…just not spectacularly.

Checking quickly, Cosmo poofed into the armory, suspiciously unguarded. No wonder Lorenzo had taken that item so easily- it was like taking candy from a baby…if the baby were a rock.

Hmm…three quarters of the things he saw here he didn't know what they were. Well, as appealing as they were, he couldn't really use an item if he didn't know what the hell it was. What if he pulled the trigger of that nice, orange blaster and accidentally created a void through which Juandissimo tossed him carelessly in?

There was Wanda to consider too…what if he found something that hurt her? He couldn't deal with that, literally. He'd be a mess.

Sparkling, half hidden, he finally located what he sorely needed. It shone like a beacon in the storm, and he grinned to himself. Sure, he was an idiot, but he knew what this did very well.

But he'd overstayed his welcome. Outside, he could hear guards conversing, wondering if it was a good idea to leave the room unattended like that. His mouth opened to tell them no, it wasn't, but he thought better of it and merely poofed away. By the time they entered the room, he was gone.

Upon returning to Earth, he realized that, without Wanda, sometimes his thought processes were clearer than with her around. She had a hypnotic effect on him, but, also, without her, he could barely recall the days of the week. She kept him sane and he was slowly fading in her absence.

Now, however, he knew he'd never have to suffer with that again. He'd get that bastard…make sure he never touched his wife again, and never visited again…ever. He was going to eliminate him from existence.

------

Smirking at his opponent's tardiness, Juandissimo floated about, already silently congratulating himself on his victory. All there was to do was a small matter of murdering her husband, then Wanda would be his forever. She'd never cheat on him because she'd never have anyone to cheat with. Yes…he'd get her for that bit of insubordination.

Remy was watching him from the alcove. He had to admit, the towheaded boy was a little bizarre. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear he had a crush on him.

But, no, that notion was preposterous. Remy wasn't making googly eyes at him, wasn't blowing him kisses when he thought his head was turned, because that was kind of fruity…and Remy wasn't fruity. He just needed a girlfriend.

Filing his nails and waxing his torso, he glowered at Lorenzo, clutching Wanda to his chest. What gave him the right to touch her like that? He was defiling her just by association. Bastard…

And where was his equally intrusive, irritating godson? He could see another boy, one whom he did not know, with a curl in his black hair, and a 'cool' outfit, and a bucktooth, yes, but he did not think this was Timmy. Timmy was, at the moment, far more lean than this one.

Maybe, like Cosmo, he'd chickened out. Like godfather, like godson. He really didn't care, either way, but he found it mildly amusing. They were both wimps.

In his hands, his wand hummed. It presented him with an image that made utterly no sense, so he discarded it as a rambling. Wands tended to that…if you didn't take them seriously. And aside from Wanda and the threat Cosmo posed, Juandissimo took very little seriously.

Shaking his head, he checked his watch. Perhaps the buffoon could not read time, it certainly wouldn't surprise him. How he'd won over Wanda was beyond him…

But it didn't matter. As soon as he was dead, he'd take a brief gander at Wanda's memory before he wiped her completely clean and made her his drone. He'd pique his curiosity first.

However…to prevent any intervention, he had to do another thing first. Waving his wand about, he erased her recent and regained memories of Cosmo again. The wipe would not be permanent and it probably did her more damage than good- memory erasures tended to do that, cause brain damage.

But she'd be his…again and forever.

Before he knew it, thirty minutes had passed and the green fairy was a no show. Hmph…maybe he'd failed to understand his letter. He might have overestimated Cosmo's brain power.

Settling down in the air, Juandissimo shut his eyes and began to nap, dreaming of murdering Cosmo while winning Wanda over finally…Wanda…

He awoke to a sword point at his throat. Cosmo, his eyes narrowed to slits, threw another sword at his chest before backing away slightly. What was this? The buffoon had swords? But swords were so arcane.

Mentally, he cast a spell, ensuring that if he needed his wand or he grew bored of this duel, he'd be able to find his wand at a moment's notice. The poor fool would never knew what hit him until it was too late.

"No magic. I don't trust you," Cosmo hissed. "At least if I die this way, I'll know what killed me."

_Hmph, for a buffoon, his reasoning actually has some semblance of sense. In the wake of his death, he'll have a revelation. Poor tragic hero._

"That is fine by me. I duel well by sword," Juandissimo replied, holding his sword en garde. Cosmo matched his position, surprising him. What if the moron knew how to duel with swords? No, that was preposterous. He probably selected the swords because they were pretty, not because he was proficient at arms.

Shutting his eyes and concentrating, Cosmo focused on not how he was going to attack, but how he was going to defend and how to slip through Juandissimo's attacks. Sword play was the only thing he'd ever learned in his life that he'd ever shown a true knack for, but, after he'd desiccated one of Jorgen's prize possessions, he'd been forbidden to use it. So, his actions might be a little rusty, but at least he didn't have to think about them. This was his area of expertise, not Juandissimo's. Therefore, he stood a chance.

Juandissimo, unaware, twisted his hands around the hilt. It glowed with an amber tinge, one he vaguely recognized but could not lay claim to. Were he quizzed about it later, he would be unable to come up with an answer.

Thrusting with his hips as well as his sword, Juandissimo cast a shot aimed at Cosmo's chest. Almost a second nature, Cosmo parlayed it, permitting Juan to believe he'd scored a hit until the last split second. For now, he'd feign ignorance. If he acted as stupid in this as he was in everything else, the Spanish fairy would let his guard down.

"You know, after I murder you in front of Wanda, I shall purge you finally from her memories and claim her as my wife. She will have no one to reclaim her," Juandissimo said conversationally, fearing nothing from his opponent. He was a fool in love and he was never going to beat him. Good riddance to bad rubbish; that was his motto.

Without realizing it, his defenses were crumbling slightly. He'd attacked Cosmo but left himself wide open for an attack. Cosmo, figuring on this, permitted him this. A few more mistakes and then he'd make his move. There was no hurry.

Dueling with swords always placed Cosmo into a trance, one which he could not be easily aroused to anger. Yes, he had heard Juandissimo and, yes, some part of him had registered it, quickly furiously, but the outward appearance remained the same, cool and collected. Feigning indifference always infuriated people, especially when they were purposefully trying to infuriate you.

"Do you not care, green fairy?" Juan mocked, thrusting yet again with his hips (Remy nearly fell over the guardrail, his saliva dripping on the wood. Lorenzo scowled, conscious that in due time, he'd have to clean that up. Damn).

"I have already made love to your wife-"

"You raped her," Cosmo replied stoically, his tone shocking Timmy. Why was he being so cold about this? He loved Wanda and this jerk, this son of a bitch had raped her, goddamn it! What the hell was wrong with him?

Meanwhile, above, Lorenzo scrutinized Cosmo. There was something different about the way he held himself, and the way he held his sword was nothing short of masterful. This was not a fairy rushing into something…which puzzled him. Cosmo never thought anything out, not that he knew of.

Unless dueling was something he didn't have to think about…perhaps…

Smirking at his sire's reaction, Lorenzo kept his mouth shut, preferring to let him wonder aloud. If he was smart, he'd figure it out. Then again, he'd never placed much stock in his intellect.

Sniggering, on the side, in the shadows, Remy folded his arms across his chest. _The buffoon's so stupid, he doesn't even know what rape is! It'll be poetic justice to murder him, my love! Do it now, damn you! _

_Just slice his head off!_

Gary, separate from both Remy, Lorenzo, Timmy, and Wanda, cast a disparaging glance at the four before returning to gaze at the duel. Although he hadn't conferred with Lorenzo, he privately shared his opinion. There _was _something different with the way Cosmo held himself, as though he were prepared for a battle. He certainly hoped this was the case…Wanda in this state, with Juandissimo controlling her, was a dangerous fairy indeed.

"I didn't hear any complaints at the time," Juandissimo replied nonchalantly and Wanda, in Lorenzo's arms, gritted her teeth. He saw a pink aura envelop her as she fought to get to Cosmo and become fully aware of the duel.

((Liar…I was unconscious…you bastard…I hate you!)) Wanda snapped in The Other's head, taking him aback. He had to remember this was the Wanda Juandissimo had created, not Timmy's Wanda. He knew Wanda would never curse otherwise, especially not like this.

The obvious conclusion to draw to her line was that it had been forced, as Cosmo had suggested. The idea didn't surprise him a tad, but the lack of response on Cosmo's part did. How could he stand there idly by?

If anyone had hurt his Timmy like that, they'd be minus their balls. Oh, wait…_he'd _hurt his Timmy like that…oops…

((Timmy, I'm sorry,)) The Other sent, bewildering his sire.

((Huh?))

((Never mind.))

_Okay…_

"Yeah, right. You didn't hear anything above your own screaming," Cosmo replied, also nonchalantly. The ease with which he took this battle was unnerving. Would nothing move him to anger?

"How dare you!" The Spanish fairy retorted, sharply darting to cut his neck, but Cosmo struck the blow away as though it was nothing. There was no change in his demeanor, nor in his face.

"How dare I what? State the obvious? That's what I do, isn't it?" He stated, holding his blade out but not striking. He was biding his time…waiting for the moment…

"Si. You lack the capacity to state otherwise," Juan mocked, flexing his magnificent muscles. His shirt ripped off and Remy, already drooling, fell over in shock. Lorenzo cast him a brief glance, sniggered appreciatively, and gazed back at the two floating beings.

_Not now…this is too obvious a time…and he can't realize I know his defenses and actions so well. _

His eyes fell upon Wanda, nestled in Lorenzo's arms. Her eyes were clenched shut, her fists balled in rage. He wondered if she even knew where she was much, less what was going on.

Then again, that'd make her akin to him, previously. Dueling brought out a nature seldom seen in Cosmo, a cool, logical one. He possessed the ability to cognate coherently, he just never used it. The amount of mental effort it merited as well as the sensation of being in a trance frightened him into avoiding them.

Juandissimo had no idea that, although Jorgen had regained one of his stars after Cosmo had lost it after a mishap, he'd lost it again due to him. But this had been a well-thought out idea…with the wrong fairy in place. When he'd come out of the trance, he'd denied he'd thought of it. It was easier to deny than to confess he knew more about what was going on than the head of Fairy World.

And what was truly ironic was he only knew these things while he was within the trance. As soon as he exited it, all his knowledge flittered away like a hand cupping water. He'd never told anyone about this, other than his mother, who'd found out herself by accident.

That was why she was so protective over him, because he could kill if he had to. She didn't think him capable of it, but, after the incident with Jorgen, she'd clamped down. No girls…especially not Wanda, whom she'd never liked.

"What is the matter, buffoon? Can you not come up with a witty retort? Do you lack the brain power to?" Juan crooned and Remy applauded. In an area where one could hear the dropping of a pin, his applause echoed. Everyone, aside from Cosmo, whose eyes were glued to Wanda, and Wanda, whose eyes were shut, turned to gawk at him.

"Fool…" Eschcolex hissed, inaudible. "Soon…"

_It'd make him happy if I told him I was a moron. It'd make me happy to realize that he's completely unprotected…but not now…he must continue to think he has the upper hand…_

"You cannot protect your woman, whom I rightfully stole, and you cannot protect yourself from my onslaught. It seems almost too easy to destroy you," Juandissimo smirked, thrusting with his hips and the sword again. But, this time, Cosmo caught glimpse of something he hadn't anticipated.

Its golden edges glittered in the light of the sword and, when he moved, Cosmo parlayed the sword, but failed to notice the item beneath it. Perhaps he too had found the duel too easy…

When he'd taken the swords, however, he'd left his wand in their place. He'd poofed to Lorenzo's mansion, albeit with difficulty, sans a wand. Other than the sword, he was unarmed.

Beaming at his opponent, Juan ground his wand tip into his throat. Cosmo, unarmed other than the sword, raised it warily to combat, but the arm holding it froze. In fact, his whole body felt surprisingly stiff.

"Honest battle is so tiresome. You will never strike me, merely parlay my shots as a coward would. I prefer to do battle my way."

Concentrating, he felt another presence enter his mind. ((Wanda?))

((You are Cosmo, are you not?)) She replied, in the same tone as he had before. An involuntarily shiver passed through him- this wasn't his Wanda, not by a long shot. But he needed her to loan her power…she, at the moment, possessed a greater prowess at magic than he.

((Don't you remember me? I'm your husband!)) Cosmo whined, but no avail. She'd forgotten him again…

((No…Juandissimo is my husband…according to him…)) Here she faltered, unclear. No scrap of her past could she recall, despite Lorenzo's urging. There was nothing…how did she even know who he was? He was Cosmo…what did that mean to her?

((NO!)) Cosmo screamed, breaking out of the trance and bursting into tears. One trickled down his cheek and Juandissimo as well as Remy snickered. Aw…the poor little fairy wouldn't have his little reunion before he died. The world's smallest violin was playing the world's saddest song.

_Juandissimo…you bastard…you erased her memories again…no…_

((Yes. Why are you so surprised? You act as though there is an alternative to my gorgeous, well groomed husband.)) Were Cosmo capable of measuring intellect, he would have realized that, with a memory erase, came brain damage, which affected the fairy's intellect. In other words, every time Juandissimo erased her mind, she became stupider.

Pure fury filled Cosmo's being and, for a second, he blacked out. There was only one option left to him…the last ditch effort to make her remember him and breaking down the barrier. If this didn't work…there was nothing.

Shutting his eyes and blocking out the sound of Juandissimo's derisive laughter as he proclaimed his self right and started a typical villain monologue, Cosmo enacted a memory, but not just any memory…It was the only one he knew that could possibly stand a chance, possibly because Juandissimo didn't know it existed.

-------

_(The day Fairy World stood still…)_

_"Waandaa…why won't you go out with me?" Cosmo whines, bending on one knee in one of Fairy World's many parks as though he's proposing. He's done this every time he's asked her out, and it hasn't worked any time. She likes him, she insists, but only as a friend._

_But what doesn't she like about him? He's got it all, looks, charms, and his mother writes his name on his underwear. How many other guys can say that? Not many, he's special._

_Okay, so he forgets his name sometimes, that makes him special too. That's what his mother says, while shaking her head. Sometimes, he catches her muttering that he's an idiot, but he grins it off. She doesn't mean it, no one does. He's a genius._

_But if he's such a genius, why can't he get the cutest, sweetest, smartest girl in the Fairy Academy to go out with him? He knows, from talking to her, that she isn't happy with her boyfriend, Juandissimo, and he wants to make her happy. That's all he's ever wanted, to make her happy._

_Yeah, so maybe he's not as smart as Juandissimo is, but so what? Cosmo's more than a pretty face, he's also a pretty body. And…uh…maybe a pretty boy too…_

_It drives him insane to think that Juandissimo forces Wanda into things when she's not ready, like sex. They'd been together for about six months and all of a sudden, he'd pressured her into the sack. When Cosmo had heard that, he'd wanted to drive his wand through his throat. No one orders his Wanda around other than him…and, most of the time, she rolls her eyes at him anyway._

_She won't listen to him when he tells her he loves her, either. He isn't sure if she doesn't believe him or if she doesn't care. But he wants her to feel the same…to love him back…that's his life goal._

_He's never looked at Wanda like Juandissimo, like he wanted to use her. He just wants to see her smile…she never smiles anymore. Every time he looks at her, she has a pained expression on her face and she lowers her head._

_Once, he caught her crying and tracing a scar on her breast. After he'd gotten over the fact he'd seen one of her breasts, he'd realized Juandissimo had taken advantage of her while she was exposed before him…Bastard. _

_She knows he hates him, but she doesn't do anything about it. He's fairly certain she's terrified to break it off, which is why she humors him so much. But he's sick of seeing her cry._

_"Cosmo, I can't. I have other plans," Wanda smiles, but he can tell it's forced. Tears form in her eyes again and she rubs them furiously, turning from him._

_"I have to go." Raising her wand, she starts to poof away, but Cosmo grabs her arm and halts her. He wraps his arms around her and, before she can object, he kisses her lightly on the lips._

_"No…you don't have to go. Wanda, you deserve better than him. I'm an idiot, and I know what he's doing to you," Cosmo murmurs, running his fingers through her hair. She freezes, having felt sparks from the brief lip lock. Stuck, she listens._

_"I know he…he forces you when you don't wanna…I know he sometimes hurts you that way…and I know you cry. I've seen you, even when you don't want me there._

_"I hate it when you cry, Wanda. I cry every time you cry, because it hurts so much to see you in pain…I love you, Wanda. I know you don't believe me, but I do…" Cosmo whispers, tears surfacing again. _

_"And now I'm crying again because you are…" And he's right. Wanda's crying again, her whole body shaking with sobs. His words have hit home and, despite her denial, she knows he's right. _

_"I know I'm not much…I know I'm not him an' I don't have that body…but do you really need all that? Don't you want someone who loves you for who you are, not for your body? I want the whole Wanda package, not just the appetizer. The appetizer doesn't taste as good if you're not paying for the meal."_

_The corners of her lips turn up, but she still does not smile. _

_"Wanda…stop crying…I don't want you to be sad ever. I want you to be happy…like I am when I look at you. When I hold you, nothing else matters. The world stops because you're in my arms._

_"I love you. I'll never stop loving you, even when I'm old and gray…and I only want what's best for you. I dunno if I'm best for you, but I can tell you Juandissimo is the worst thing," Cosmo murmurs, his arms wrapped about her waist. If he raised his hand, he'd have felt her heartbeat triple._

_"I really have to go," Wanda murmurs, turning in his arms and poofing away. His heart sinks- she's still chosen Juandissimo over him. Could she really be that shallow?_

_No…he's just not good enough to convince her. Settling down on a floating bench, he watches the other lovers jealously. He's lost his heart so badly to a woman who lets herself be abused by her boyfriend._

_His eyes shut and a tear falls, followed by another. Before he knows it, he's sobbing his heart out, wrapping his arms around his legs. _

_"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Wanda whispers, poofing back in. He opens an eye warily, but sees no Juandissimo. Hmm…_

_"'Cuz you're gonna go back to that jerk and let yourself be-" Cosmo wails, but she presses a finger against his lips and, then, removing it, brushes her lips against his. _

_He gazes at her, astounded. What's going on? Why's she kissing him? Not that he minds, but…why isn't her boyfriend going nuts?_

_"No, I'm not. I broke up with him just now…because of you. I think…I think I love you…" Wanda murmurs, placing her arms around his neck._

_"Wha? When did this happen?!" Cosmo cries, completely dumbfounded. His hands, adoring her swirly pink hair, course through it again. It's silk against his fingers._

_"The first night Juandissimo…forced me. You were there when I came home and, even you didn't know why I was crying, you started crying too…_

"_I know you're not exactly a manly man…but you love me enough to start crying when I do…and you love me enough to come up with that speech, which must have taken a long time," Wanda smiles, finally, and, through his tears, he smiles back._

"_Yeah…about a month," Cosmo replies and she laughs. It's a light, lifting sound and his heart soars. He's made her laugh! _

"_Why am I not surprised?" Wanda quips, laughing again. He grins, happy again. _

"_I love you, Wanda," Cosmo murmurs, kissing her on the lips. Instead of a spoken reply, she kisses him back, placing his arms around her waist._

_((And I always will.))_

------

A flash of light erupted and Juandissimo, blinded, backed up. The wand fell from his grasp and disappeared, reappearing in Wanda's hand.

A pink and green glow enveloped her and she flew out of Lorenzo's arms, the glow becoming a shield. Everything Juandissimo had introduced to her cascaded away in a waterfall of false memories. The past versus the 'past'…the truth versus the lies…

Finally, with his sword back in his hand, Cosmo lunged, taking Juandissimo completely and utterly by surprise. The Spanish fairy barely had any time to react as he struck first at his arm, slicing the poison tip inside. Juandissimo cried out, rising his blade in defense.

However, before he attacked, the poison began to slow his defenses, and he thrust one final time, into Juandissimo's heart.

"No…" Remy whimpered, tears streaming down his face. In slow motion, he saw the love of his life pass out and then, ultimately, stop breathing. He slid out of mid-air, landing on the floor and then dissipated into purple fairy dust, blown away by a stray breeze.

"NO!" With a heart-wrenching sob, Remy launched himself from the guardrail and, in slow motion, fell down to where Juandissimo's body had been. However, before he hit the floor, he vanished, amidst the mocking laughter of Eschcolex.

However, before anyone could think about the peculiarity of this, Wanda's shield disappeared into herself and the wand shattered into pieces, which consequentially turned to ash. Lorenzo, taken aback, gawked at her as her eyes opened and her hair, everything, turned back to normal.

"Cosmo!" Wanda screamed, flinging herself upon him and knocking the sword out of his hands. ((Oh, Cosmo…Cosmo…))

((You really did forget my name, didn't you?)) Cosmo teased lightly, kissing her on the cheek. She grinned back at him before she kissed him passionately on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wanda!" Timmy cried, darting down the steps. He tripped over his own feet, however, and landed in an ungainly mess at the foot of the stairs.

Lorenzo did not offer any aid…in fact, he'd vanished soon after Remy had. Weird…

Gary remained, but, with an ugly look at Timmy, he kicked him and darted out without a second glance. Apparently, he was disgusted with the fact Timmy had miraculously healed himself.

Breaking the lip lock reluctantly ((We're being watched, Cosmo.)) ((So?)), Wanda beamed at her godson. There was a brief second while they exchanged looks before he flung himself atop her, crying in happiness.

"Wanda! Wanda, you're back! Wanda!" Timmy cried, sobbing into her chest. Tears streamed down her face as well, blissful tears. She remembered him…she remembered everything…

"Wanda!" Cosmo cried, wrapping his arms around both Timmy and Wanda. They clung to each other, finally together again…

------

"No!" Remy screamed, inconsolable. "No…no…no!"

Weeping unabashed, he clung to Eschcolex's robes, only, creepily, he beamed back at him. Finally, the moment of reckoning.

"You'll do anything to get that bastard back, won't you?" He hissed, stroking his hair with his bony hand. Remy shuddered and gazed up at him, beginning to nod slowly.

"You'd give up anything, wouldn't you?"

Again, he nodded.

"_Anything_?"

He nodded.

"Then I've come to collect my tithe." Waving his bone scepter, he, needing no spell, removed a silvery object from Remy's chest. It glittered in the darkness…

"Your soul."


End file.
